The Falcon Flies High
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: From the moment he was born, Rodrik of the House Arryn was raised to protect the Vale and all of it's people. When his father is murdered, he bears the weight he was raised to hold but unwed, childless and with no heir, he must resist all types of foe when the chaos arises in the aftermath of the Kings death and will tear his Kingdom apart, but he can fly once more, he is an Arryn.
1. Chapter 1

276 AC, The Gates of the Moon

Rowena Arryn screamed as she gave birth to a child by the lead of her husband. She tried for a long time and blamed herself a lot when she couldn't bare her husband an heir as all other candidates died around him, yet he would tell her that it isn't her fault but his own because of his age and she refused to agree as Walder Frey is going on fifty and has plenty of sons, daughters, and even a few grandchildren. She was so happy when her moon blood hadn't come and went to tell Jon with joy written on her face and was happy the Vale has a true future and their child will be risen around her, Jon, Denys, and Elbert, she had done her duty and given what she couldn't hand over when she had first married him... All was right and well.

"Just a few more pushes my lady, just a few... " Colemon, the Maester of the Eyrie said soothingly as she nodded and continued pushing.

She even came up with a name for her child. Rodrik after an old King of the Mountain and the Vale during the first three hundred years of Artys Arryn reign. If it is a girl then she will be named Jeyne after the Maiden of the Vale. She envisions a son who is brave, kind, strong and would lead the Vale as great as his father had done. She also envisioned a daughter who would be beautiful, smart, and would be meant for the best man that can care for her, either one she doesn't mind as she will love them the same.

Moments later the cries of a newborn were sounding through the chambers and she glanced to see a healthy baby, thought the gender cant be seen yet, she was glad it finally happened. "Congratulations my lady, it is a boy. I must inform Lord Arryn- " The Maester said and was set to leave but she grabbed the mans cloak and chain to stop him, "My Lady?" He asked her with worry.

"Tell my husband his name is Rodrik, Rodrik Arryn. May I hold him?" She asked with beads of sweat on his face. The Maester smiled and told a midwife to hand the child over whilst he leaves to inform her husband. He is in the Eyrie for business but hopefully, he returns with haste upon hearing that after all these years he has finally conceived and beget a son to carry on the Arryn name for future generations.

Moments later she began getting weaker, fatigue slowly setting in and her eyes became heavier. She realized soon on what was happening and started tearing in the eye, she doesn't want to go and leave her baby boy without a son. Rodrik began crying upon noticing her change of state, she cooed and nudged her head against his forehead. Her handmaidens and midwives looked on with worry and asked if she was alright, she told them to tell Jon she was glad to have been with him all these years so they went to get help, leaving her with her son.

"Listen to me my son, know that I will always love you even if we just were introduced. I am sorry I won't be here to see you grow and become strong, I am sorry! I don't want to die!" She wept and her son did the same, there is so much she hasn't done or accomplished. She is only twenty and nine name days old, and yet... yet.

Sometime after...

Jon Arryn. The Lord of the Eyrie, Warden of the East, Lord Paramount of the Vale and a loving husband bid his farewells to his wife, she died from the fatigue of laboring a day and a half to give birth to their child, a son named Rodrik Arryn. He had planned to name him Ronnel or Artys, but he will honor his late wife and let Rodrik grow proud and just as he had been and taught his two wards. Robert and Eddard were like children to her and she cared for them deeply, he looked at his son who remained quiet and fast asleep, he smiled sadly.

"I will see you grow, as your mother would have it. I vow to the Seven Gods above... "

284 AC, The Kingdom of Dorne

The sun was beating on a nine-year-old Rodrik Arryn as he traveled with his father and a retinue of 100 guards, supplies, and the remains of Princess Elia and her two children. They are heading to Sunspear, the seat of power for Prince Doran Martell, the ruler of Dorne and they are coming to get some semblance of peace for the entirety of the realm after the war ended three months ago with the seat of House Targaryen, Dragonstone was captured. Alas, the young Prince Viserys, and the newborn Daenerys escaped the island.

Dorne is at odds over the deaths of Elia and her children when the capital was taken a hundred atrocities were acted and the worse came with Ser Gregor and Amory Lorch. They found, raped Elia, stabbed Rhaenys a hundred times and bashed little Aegon against a wall, only then was Elia murdered and the bodies were presented to Robert. His father said that Robert was truly a different person that day which he was front row too, _I don't see children, only dragonspawn!_ he remembered as the memory replayed in his mind.

His father hopes the Martells will see reason and forgive the actions of House Lannister. He thought it was foolish as if he were in the position, he wouldn't forgive it. The most that can be done is to placate them with the bodies of the deceased and see no more conflict towards each other, he thought a deal hand over the Mountain and Lorch would be much help in the case of placating the south, but with King Robert wed to Cersei Lannister and from that tied to Tywin makes that an idealistic dream for idealistic rulers.

"How far now?" He asked Ser Vardis, the knight he was assigned to squire for. His father wanted to send him across the Vale to see the land he will one day rule, but the war came and those plans had to be put aside and so his father assigned him to Egen to squire and one day will earn his knighthood, it also keeps him close to his father and little brother.

As far as he knows, his father needn't have remarried with him around but Lord Tully wouldn't budge to align himself to the rebellion without a marriage to the North and the Vale. It made no sense to most but he along with other nobles put it up to Lord Tully being ambitious, he figures that his father's marriage to Lady Lysa will bring a son that can contest against his claim and hopefully make his father chose the younger son to replace the elder son for inheritance of the east. Not to say he hates Robert, his brother, it is just sense.

"Not long now. Maybe we could have been there sooner if that storm hadn't forced us to stop at Yronwood." Vardis stated and Rodrik smirked, it came from nowhere, twenty or thirty men were lost during the voyage here, it was originally 150 men if a storm hadn't come from anywhere on the way to Dorne.

"We are here!" A scout said and moments later was met by several men of Sunspear. The main bulk of guards were made to stay but ten were allowed to accompany them.

The seat of Martell was grand as people at Yronwood said. Sunspear is a walled settlement, protected by three massive Winding Walls, encircling one another and containing miles of narrow alleys, hidden courts, and noisy bazaars. The Threefold Gate, where the gates are lined up one behind the other, avoids the labyrinth, instead of allowing straight passage on a brick path to the Old Palace. The Sandship is a squat, ugly keep. It looks like a dun-colored dromond that has washed ashore and turned to stone.

The entered the keep and were brought before the ruler. Doran was sided by Oberyn, his brother and the Red Viper, a girl his age, and a boy two years his younger. Other such people and guardsmen were spread about the great hall and his father bowed, he and Vardis and the nine others did the same and so began the talks that will lead to peace, or worse.

"I thank you for seeing me, I understand these are, trying times- " His father started and was cut off by Oberyn who stood forward, spear gripped in his hand.

"You jest, our sister was murdered! And yet you come to seek peace!" Oberyn shouted and continued on, "My niece was three name days old, my nephew, not even a year before he was killed! My sister was raped and murdered because we were loyal! I should!-" The Red Viper was cut off by his brother who rose to his feet, a frown across his face.

"Oberyn, enough. Everyone leave us, me and Lord Arryn would speak alone." Prince Doran said and everyone began clearing the room, his father then turned and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"You too, Vardis and the others will look after you, I'll find you when I am done."

He nodded and walked out with Vardis and company following behind besides two guards. He turned to see the area since this will likely be his only time in Dorne for a long time. Hours pass when he found himself in a gallery where several portraits were put up, strange nobles walked about but he paid no mind to them as he stood looking at the portrait of a woman, pride and power written across the woman as far as he assumed, he was about to put a hand upon it when a voice called out telling him to stop what he was doing.

It was the girl from before. She was pudgy and flat-chested, her height was short for a young one. One quality he noticed was her eyes, dark and brown but had a shine to it like any he had seen, "This is the portrait of Nymeria, don't touch it!" The girl exclaimed and Rodrik's eyes widened in shock as no lady openly shouts as this one had just done. Rodrik looked at Vardis who shrugged at him, "You're Lord Arryn's son, right, am I right?" She asked him persistently and he gave her a look before gesturing to his clothes.

"Did the blue give it away?" He sarcastically said and she pouted and glared at him. She then turned back on her heels and went the other way, his ego was hurt by her leave so he gave chase, "Wait!" He beckoned and she refused to listen and still went on her way and he thought _how in the seven can an individual be so rude!_ He steamed from the rudeness and turned his lip the other way, allowing his stubbornness to take hold. "Come on, Ser Vardis. I am hungry." He stated bluntly and went on his own way with Vardis following behind.

Hours became a day which became two when his father finally decided it was time to go home. He was glad as he began to get uncomfortable from the heat, the same with King's Landing and he would rather be home in the Eyrie where it was nice and cool any day. They were walking to their ship which Prince Doran was so gracious to lend them when they heard a person walking towards them and turned to see the girl two days ago and she had a smile on her face, their entire time there she was constantly bickering with him about meaningless things from clothes to toys to horses.

"What do you want now?!" He asked stubbornly and with a tint of rudeness. His father chided him for his words with a smack across the head, "ow! What was that for?" He groaned and his father gave a frown before it turned into a smile.

"Come to see us off my lady?" His father asked and the girl he had found out was named Arianne pulled an item from the back of her and past it to him. It was a knitting of his family crest, perfectly lined and the right type of blue string put into it, he suddenly frowned in shame and bowed to Arianne, thanking her without words as he can't think of any to say, she smiled lightly and went on her way back to the keep, alone his father chuckled, "It seems you made a friend my boy." The teasing made him angry and he glared at the Lord of the Vale and Hand of the King.

"Shut up!"

296 AC, The Vale

Twenty and one, the heir of the Vale looked over a rock onto a camp of Mountain Clansmen that had attacked a number of settlements throughout his domain and that of House Corbray. A couple of years prior his father sent him to look after the east whilst he remained within King's Landing, his first year was relatively peaceful as he did what he couldn't do and began touring the domain he would rule, even made a few friends such as Robar and Waymar Royce, Jon and Mychel Redfort and Domeric Bolton, a northern heir to the Dreafort, he also met Harold Hardying, Ben Coldwater, and Lyonel Corbray's youngest brother, Lucas. All the friends he made and took with him in the past two years.

Now he and his company accompanied by thirty other Valemen watch the tribe more carefully, he sent a handful of guards a week prior to chase them off but they were overrun and killed except for two who returned with grievous wounds on their person, he would avenge them with steel if words of force couldn't get them to budge away. He turned to Vardis and nodded for him to get the others. His remaining thoughts turned to his brother, Robert was sent to him with his mother a month ago and asked to accompany him. His brother is much too young and he told him it was dangerous, he pouted and complained as he left.

"Let us go!" He cried and rode, sword unsheathed and shield ready as he and his men attacked the mountain clan who are very much far away from their hold. He slew the first who knocked an arrow as the others pierced or trampled over the rest. The camp was alerted and the armed began attacking, he deflected a few arrows and caught one that almost hit him with his shield, safety first he dismounted and took the fight on foot and slew two men coming at him by smashing one with his shield across the face and plunged his sword into the stomach of the other. The Mountain Men and Women were caught unawares and were outnumbered after several minutes.

"Come face me, boy!" A bigger clansmen stated and it was a burly fellow with a large beard. He obliged the warrior and got ready to slay the man. The clangs of steel and iron sounded as his longsword collided with the warriors iron ax, he rose his shield to take the next set of attacks until he ducked and rolled the next swing, at his back Rodrik swung his blade and slashed the man at his lower back, sending the brute to the ground and hissing in pain. He swiftly beheaded the warrior and wanted to finish the bastard right away.

The fight was fun and prisoners consisting of women, children and elderly were taken and brought before them.

"What is to be done, my Lord?" Waymar asked him and he took a deep breath before deciding what to do with the prisoners.

"The elderly, women are to be sent to Essos and will be given enough supplies to hold themselves. The men and young boys are going to the Wall. Have the heads of the dead placed on spikes around known Mountain Clan territory to show a warning to those who disturb the peace of the Vale." He commanded and his followers nodded and prepared to see it done, he himself was getting his horse ready when Vardis appeared and stopped him, "What?" He inquired to his teacher and now fellow knight since he had been given the title three years ago for good and dutiful service, he remembers how proud his father had been and thought how excited he was to be given the name of Ser, Ser Rodrik of House Arryn and Heir to the Vale.

"Your first battle, how do you feel?" His teacher asked and he finally realized his hand was shaking and noticed some blood on his boots, armor, and gloves. He blocked it out when he called for the charge and simply worried about his surroundings and the enemy soldiers in front of him at the time.

"I will be fine, lets head home then. No doubt my brother will want to hear stories."

Despite it being a small engagement, his heroic charge spread throughout the Vale and the folk around the Eyrie began calling him Rodrik the Fierce.

298 AC, King's Landing

He's doesn't hate this place, he just doesn't really want to be here; the smell of piss and shit keeps even the fish away and he isn't talking about the Tully's. Rodrik was summoned by his father back to the city where he spent a majority of his life, he begrudging agreed and left the same day the letter came. Lysa was also asked to come but the woman refused to leave Roberts sides, he grimaced and told her that the boy is fifteen now and should be left alone and allowed to be a man for once in his life. She argued about it until he gave in and let his brother come instead of watching the Vale for him.

His anger with his father's third wife wasn't from nowhere, it happened a year prior when he found a letter she was going to send to his father. The contents were about replacing him with Robert as heir and a whole lot of bootlicking about the Vale needing a strong lord to command it and it was Roberts destiny, he was furious and demanded to know why she would send such a thing, she simply said that her offspring makes a better heir than he and that caused him to remain angry as he shouted that she won't do such a thing again but she simply turned on her heel and left.

They docked and made their way up to the Red Keep and to the Tower of the Hand, he wondered why his father wants them for or more specifically, him. The last Raven he said that he needed his counsel on a few matters and there was another thing he wanted him for but the letter didn't say anything after that. His father wanted Lysa probably to spend time with a husband she hasn't seen in three years because his brother had been by his side for that time. He suddenly felt a chill down his spine and looked and through one of the buildings was the Queen, Cersei Lannister looking down at him.

He might not have been old enough but he still remembers how Princess Elia and her children were brutalized and before the Iron Throne, his king cackling at the bodies as if it was a prize he got on one of his hunts, how the Lions soon were everywhere in the keep, you couldn't pass a corner without bumping into a Lannister guard or the Kingslayer for that matter, a man who slew the one he was meant to fight for to live _a cowardly act no doubt,_ he thought as he walked the steps of the tower to his father's chambers and office. Lady Lysa and her son went their own way to another area to get settled in.

A knock came and a voice called for him to enter, his father definitely aged the past few years but was ever so robust and strong as he had always been. Sixty and eight yet still the figure of a strong leader of the Vale. He smiled brightly for the first time in a long while, his new lady mother doesn't really give him a chance to do any of that these days. His father laughed and stepped forth, embracing him in a hug for the time they hadn't seen each other, his duties in the Vale kept him there and will probably do so for the next several years. "Hello, father. How have you been?" He asked his father.

"I am well my boy, even this place can't hold a falcon down." His father said confidently and had him chuckling, he added to the man's words with his own.

"The riskier the gusts, the falcon flows free." He quoted his father who looked happy that he remembered that, it was told to him ten years ago. "You called me here? What is it?" He asked and got to the point, he enjoys speaking to his father but like his sire, he has a domain to look after too. His father sighed and bid him to take a seat so they can begin.

"I'm in need of counsel and I want your input, I am looking to getting your brother fostered. I was thinking of having him go North or under Stannis's service." He nodded to the choices and thought on them. Good choices to be sure but there is one problem with going through with this plan, "What do you think my boy?" Jon asked him and he sighed to himself.

"If it is your wish to see Robert become just, honorable, valiant. Then Lord Stark and Baratheon will have quite a time with them." He said and got his father curious expression.

"What do you mean? Is he not doing well under you?"

"No, he isn't. Lady Lysa keeps interfering at every turn, I would show Robert one thing and she will show him another and say my way is wrong. In fact, its been this way for some time." He admitted and felt guilty for it, his father cares for the woman like a second daughter, despite her clear feelings towards his father and yet he cared about his father's feelings. "And at fifteen he is acting like an entitled child and she enables his behavior. Then there is that letter... " He trailed whilst his father listened to him rant, his eyebrows curled in confusion as well.

"What happened there? Why so much animosity to your mother." His father asked and he himself sighed in frustration as he decided to reveal what happened.

"... A year ago I discovered a letter, Lysa was going to ask you to change the line of succession and make Robert the heir to the Vale. I didn't tell you to save your feelings to the woman." He revealed and his father looked as hurt as he expected him to be, and he didn't want to do it but he believes his inheritance is going to be challenged by the 'Mad Fish' as he began to call her. She lost much of herself after Robert was born, three daughters and two sons came after and all died, that and an abortion from before he married his father had caused further mental damage to the Tully woman. His father cleared his throat and stood to his feet.

"I, I will speak with her tonight, set her straight that you are my firstborn son and by rights of all Seven Gods you are the heir." His father promised him and then pulled a small box from his desk and pushed towards him, "Now that the matter is finished, I will have your brother sent north and with known kin. There is another to be dealt with, and with what's coming it needs to be set in place." His words made no sense as he grabbed the box, opened it and saw letters with crests on them. Frey, Royce, Waynwood, Redwyne and many others, small and large houses with the larger half being from his lands.

"What's this?" He asked as he picked up one of the letters. His father smiled and sat back down.

"Marriage offers, Rodrik the Fierce has caught the ear of the Lords of the Vale, and a few from all around the Realm. Plenty with women that just came of age." He grimaced and looked at the contents and put them back in the box and set them back over to his father, the man frowned and put a hand on the box, "You don't approve of them?, if it is your wish I can broker a marriage with another house, these are just the ones offering first. Not many would decline a high-lords offer of marriage." He held his hand up to stop his father from talking.

"It isn't that. I don't want a wife yet, I am only twenty-three, too young yet." He stated and regretted them right away when it sounded stupid, His father scoffed and smiled.

"Too young? You are healthy and beyond the age of marriage, the Arryn line is only you, me, and your brother. You have to marry and beget sons and daughters for our house." He rolled his eyes at the scolding and wished this wasn't happening. There was a reason he doesn't wish to marry and that is simply because of his fears, he believes to Arryn line is majorly infertile, his father bore none but miscarriages and stillborn babes that never went past their first year, he is afraid of being his father and fathering the same.

"Okay, I will consider the offers carefully. Might I have some time to choose?" He asked, giving in to his fathers wish but he will drag it out until he is ready. His father smiled and stood to his feet as he had done, the business was concluded and he would rest for the night, or two before going back to the Vale as it needs attention.

"Alright, I won't keep you, although I did miss you, my son. Ah, how are things in the Vale?" His father asked and he smiled when the two began walking out of the room and towards Maegor's Holdfast, it's been a long journey and he would rest awhile before seeing some old friends such as Robert and others.

"I, Forgive me, father but I hoped you wouldn't mind. I began making small moves through the Vale, opening some old roads and clearing them of Mountain Clansmen, relocating them further into the Mountains of the Moon, and trade was improved through this with fewer attacks and villages are mostly unharmed now." He explained and hoped his father wouldn't be angry with him, the clans were originally a defense against threats to the Kings of the East, but with the kingdoms mostly prosperous and the marriage to House Tully ensures a different defense for his homeland, it made sense to him. His father had his eyes to the floor as he walked, then he sighed and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"I named you acting Lord of the Vale, your decisions there is law as I am here to serve the King and Queen. If you believe it is right to push the clans back then it is how it is." He heard him say and he smiled lightly. They made it to there destinations, "And when you leave, send your brother North for me, will you?" His father asked and he chuckled aloud causing the older Arryn to raise a brow of confusion.

"Funny, he is here. Lysa wouldn't let him stay and we argued about it." He said and his father groaned in understanding.

"I see. Well, I guess having him be here is fine, I will send him there myself." His father said and then added to it, "I know she and you aren't that close, but she is my wife and your mother." _Not my mother_ he thought when his father asked him to try and befriend a woman who believes Robert would suit as a better Lord of the Vale than himself.

Two days passed and he said his farewells to his brother, father, and even Lysa. Some of the guards also stayed besides fifty men. His King told him to visit more often as he enjoyed drinking with him, he said that he doesn't think so as he still feels like shite from the night before. He smiled as his ship, _The Sea Bird_ came further and further away from the city of shit and piss. He said to his father he will come to visit on his name day to celebrate with family, he can't wait until he sees his father again.

Sadly to say, his next meeting will not be so celebratory...

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter/prologue of A Song of Mountain and Vale, 5,000 words isn't that bad for a start. Now to the next update for A Song of Gold and Red, chapter 15, good day or good night to everyone!

Rodrik - 23

Robert - 15


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter was a hit and was surprised that so many people enjoyed it. glad you all liked it, now the for the second chapter. Lets begin.

* * *

Previous Chapter: The Beginning of the Fierce Falcon

Chapter two: Long May He Reign

* * *

Dressed in a black garb to show his sorrow. The acting, no, the new Lord of the Vale awaits his brother and his mother at Gulltown, he is also awaiting the returning of his father's corpse to be brought to the Eyrie and put to rest inside the crypts of his forefathers of House Arryn. Joined by him was House Grafton and a retinue of Arryn men and Waymar. He wore the face of a lord to show his people that he can handle the death of his father and move on to bring the Vale more prosperity as his father had entrusted to him.

It has been two weeks since he had received word about the late Lord Arryn, not from Lysa or his brother, but by the King and Queen of all people, he expected such from Robert but he has seen writings from the Queen and memorized her handwriting. She said her condolences and informed him of his fathers death in the night, he cried that night, alone on the highest tower of the Eyrie for a few hours before getting things in order and having the news spread to the entirety of the Vale, they deserve to know about the man they served for sixty two years.

His 'mother' and brother are also arriving and with the Arryn household. The letter that the Queen sent said that he suddenly came under a fever and fell ill, passing in the very next night. Robert sent a raven three days ago and said that he would be riding North to see Eddard, he already got the gist of what is going to happen and prayed to the Seven to look after the Quiet Wolf.

The next letter he received was from Lord Stark and Lady Stark, they said that if he needs anything that their family will be there to help him, it was a nice gesture.

He imagined it was strange to receive words from Cersei, but from her father six day after. A small condolence was made before he went to business by offering a squire from his family, some boy of Kevan named Willem, he hasn't responded yet and would think on it, the falcon wouldn't allow a lion cub to his home without thinking.

He mind then went to his own lords and ladies that flooded into the Gates of the Moon, an ancient seat of his house to pay their respects, even Domeric who came all the way from his home in the North before going home, he was told the heir to the Dreadfort has a little brother, a bastard named Ramsay Snow. He said thank you to each of them and got all of their oaths of fealty to get everything out of the way before heading home again whilst his companions remained.

A small smile crept on his lips as he remembered one more letter that arrived with the Spear sigil of House Martell. Its contents were from Arianne who he has been in contact with every once and a great while, she was an arse at first, but his King had been okay with the deaths of Elia and her two children whom still haunt his eyes when he sleeps, he should have remained in Riverrun. He sent another letter to her and thanked her for her kindness.

The sigil of the soaring falcon made his breathe a breath of relief. His family is home, with fathers widowed fish to boot.

His brother looked saddened as the company made their journey to the Gates of the Moon and then to the Eyrie, he shared that as they both lost their father. As for the Mad Fish, she had no looks of sorrow and simply wanted to get to safety as she kept rambling to Robert, and his brother obliged and wanted the same as if they would be attacked in the open, his frequent scouring of the Vale and patrols to the passages of the Mountains of the Moon caused less and less raids by Clans to drop immensely, unless the tribes happen to gather together as one.

He called for dinner to be made as he and his brother went with Lord Royce, Lady Waynwood, Lord Nestor and Ser Brynden the Blackfish and Lysa's uncle escorted the former Lord of the Vale to the tombs and put him besides his father, Lord Jasper. The funeral will begin soon the day after everyone is settled back into the castle which seemed as if it went by too fast and the feast would soon begin.

All lords and ladies that remained were seated in the great hall, eating in quiet silence, speaking to one another in conversation. He stood to his feet and cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!, I thank all of you for coming and sharing your grief with my own, me and my brother greatly appreciate it." He started whilst staring at the banner of the falcon on the wall, he took a deep breath and rose his cup high, "A toast. To the greatest Lord that the Vale has ever seen, to the Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East, to my father, Jon Arryn!"

"To Lord Arryn!"

"Nicely done, but Sweetrobin would have done better." He heard the wretch speak venomously and he returned that with an icy blue glare to the Tully woman on his left, but he shook his head and wouldn't be lured into a fight right now, not while he mourns.

"Robert." He called to his right and his skinny brother turned to him, fifteen now. He looked at Lysa for a moment and beckoned the teen to follow him away, Lysa attempted to follow but a nod to Vardis made her stop. He sighed and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "How have you been?, I know its been a few weeks but, I hope my lessons to you remained." He started and his brother shifted his feet, giving him his answer, "Its fine. Because I was asked to send you to the North, to stay with your aunt and uncle for a few years." His brother looked surprised which meant their father hadn't spoken to him about it.

"But I don't want to go... " Robert pled to him, he sighed with a small smile.

"And neither did I when father sent me to rule the Vale for him, Lord Stark will treat you well and all, now with this I need one thing, silence." He told him and he crunched his eyebrows in confusion, "As much as she cares, your mother will not let you go, she cannot know until the day we leave for Gulltown, then sail to the Three Sisters and then to White Harbor and finally, to Winterfell." He added and his brother didn't seemed convinced and he assumes that by tonight or on the morrow an angry Lysa will come to him, but he is the Lord now and it is his decision.

The next morning he was busy setting some things when the door to his solar was thrown open and an angry Lysa Tully barged in, despite the refusal of Waymar and Robar telling her to stop.

"You have the gall to try and send MY son away!, I am Lady Arryn and Jons wife, I demand you stop what your father tried to do!" He stood to his feet at that and sent a strong stare at him.

"My father is gone. You are allowed to remain here at my word, do not test me. I am doing this for Roberts own good and it will stop you from turning him into a spoilt little child." He nodded for his friends to leave as the woman had no intention to go herself and looked to want to argue further, Waymar chuckled and shut the door and left him with. "He will be with family, that's better than going to someone he doesn't know, I understand you love the boy but know this will give him a good future, maybe even a woman to marry." He added and the auburn haired woman didn't seem moved.

"I wont let you take him away, he needs to be here and safe!" She urged and he narrowed his eyes, _What is she talking about!_ He thought and was going to go back to his writing whilst ignoring his fathers lunatic wife, but what she said bothered him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she smiled weakly and sat down onto a chair.

"Your father was dying, but not from illness, no. He was poisoned, and, and he told me that it was the Lannisters!" His eyes widened and with every word spoken he rose back from his chair.

Questions went through his mind, why would the Lannisters want his father dead and an obvious answer would be to put their own in the position, but they would have more power with Joffrey ascending the throne one day. Then his eyes went back to his 'mother', the darkest parts of his mind began thinking she had done it in an insane motion to make Robert the heir, he has to figure this out and see who it was as he had a small inkling that poison was involved with his fathers death, his father was as strong as an ox when he had last seen him and didn't look sick.

"Why didn't you bring this to the King?" He asked and she didn't respond, "Why did you not tell Robert about this conspiracy of yours!" He demanded as his emotions began taking hold, if his father was poisoned, he would have anyone that had done so pay with their life.

"If I had, the Queen would say otherwise." He scoffed as she told him a sorry excuse, if Robert truly felt a familial bond to his father, then he would act and see whoever was responsible put to death. If she hadn't done what was right then he will.

He went to the door and opened it, "Waymar, Robar, go and gather a hundred men. You, me and Ben will be riding to join the King and his party on their journey to Winterfell, and have my brother get ready as well." He ordered and they listened without a second thought and left to prepare.

"I said you cannot take him away, please!, leave him here!" He heard Lysa beg and for a moment he felt sorry for the shrew, but he knocked that sympathy to the dirt with his suspicions against her.

"You attempted to go behind my back and have me replaced as heir. When I am finished with my investigations, and I discover you had something to do with my fathers death, pray I am quick with my retribution." He promised before leaving to his chambers, the lords chambers. He will be ready in a hour and a half.

Make that two hours as he had to put people in charge. Ser Vardis would keep his position as Captain of the Guard, Lucas is the new Castellan, all other matters consisting of troubles in his domain will be brought to Lord Nestor Royce as High Steward of the Vale. As for Lysa, she will not be allowed to send or receive letters unless seen by Colemon first. Mya smiled and waved at him and his brother as they walked to the start of the road where his men were waiting for them.

Mya is the firstborn child of Roberts bastard children, she is also a good friend who is star struck by Mychel, a shame how that love turned out with Lord Redfort making a betrothal between Lady Ysilla and himself, she smiled sadly at Mychel and he supposed they should get on the road before seeing the man she loves cause discontent. He placed a gentle hand on his brother who still looked unsure about leaving again, and he might be ashamed about telling Lysa on his plans to see him to proper hand. "Do not worry, you will be fine." He assured and gently pushed on.

When started the journey, he thought he would be the last to arrive at Winterfell, thinking the King would have been up there since the King had left a week ago. He couldn't have realized that they were camped along one side of the river where he won against the royal army of House Targaryen, he was caught by the roaming patrols headed by the Kingslayer who smirked at him.

"The Falcon flies from his nest, two it seems. Thought you would mourning good Jon Arryn." Jaime said to him and the new Lord of the Vale frowned and glared at the man, knowing he was mocking him and his late father.

"Move aside Kingslayer, I have business with the King." He snapped harshly and saw the smile fade from the blond and green-eyed twat and replaced with a frown, he moved and allowed his men into the encampment, almost two hundred men and women, several tents scoured the area. "Mychel, Ben, set camp in that empty space, me, my brother and Robar will see the King."

"Yes my Lord!"

Whilst he made his way through the camp he took in the site and remembered his father telling him about how the river was red from blood, how all of the bodies floated along with horses and bolts of cloth of several sigils. He stopped at the entrance to the Kings pavilion and waited to be announced and when he was allowed in he saw the royal family eating their dinner, a twelve year old Joffrey, ten year old Myrcella and four year old Tommen. Queen Cersei gave him a nod and a courteous smile, as for Robert, he jumped up and gave out a very joyful laugh.

"Gods bring me joy to see a good friend, especially after such a trying matter. I was going to invite you but Cersei advised that you would be mourning Jon, I am glad you're here, though." He heard Robert tell him and it was good to hear he had invited him but the Queen was right in this, he would have if not for what he had heard from Lysa. He knelt before Robert and head too.

"Robert, My King. I come to pledge my fealty to you, and vow to serve you as my father had done."

After his pledge the evening went by as the he caught up with the King. Next he was allowed to go and rest but as he reached the entrance, he was greeted by the Queen and two of her own guards.

"Your grace." He greeted and the woman smiled at him, a cunning smile but a smile all the same.

"The night beautiful, is it not?" She asked and he looked around the sky, the moon in a crescent shape, a shape like the falcon on his sigil. He nodded in agreement, "The King will be happy to have his 'brothers' at his side, maybe you and Eddard can reign him in when your father couldn't." It was true, his father could never say no to Robert, he and Eddard were his first children in all but blood and name, whilst he came later in life. He was often jealous of it and grew more envious as a child but now he's a man and has to stop such things.

"We will, I swear it." He said and she didn't smile, just pursed her lips and looked away, "Have a beautiful night, my Queen." He said and went inside to rest, they continue their journey on the morrow.

Afterwards the Lord of the Vale and the King of Westeros rode out the next day after, heading for Winterfell.

* * *

Hope the second chapter was good. For the first few chapters it will follow canon but once we hit the WoTfK (war of the 5 kings) things will turn and involve a lot of the Vale. Now to answer some reviews.

SilverCrow, thanks for reviewing, thought I lost ya after A Song Of Iron and Steel, anyway I am glad you liked the first chapter and I was planning on that name but thought just the Fierce is enough. And I am planning something with Arianne, and the Mad Fish is the best nickname for Lysa ;) Henrik's story will be a lot of blood and terror, I plan to make him a badass. Now for the non-GoT fics, Malcolm is very much a rogue Cullen, and his power will be described with the next update.

JimmyHall24, thank you.

jasonxo, I will and wont admit that it will happen.

MasterOfDragonsGod, thanks.

Seraphius, thanks and hope you like it.

TheMikaelsonCupcake, I have a solid pairing but is entertaining with a side romance with another woman.

XBolt51, was thinking on that but Denys isn't a character on the community and I only add small parts of the books and follow AU or ShowCanon.

Nipplegunz, I saw a theory on that and believe it, who knows.

IrrelevantName, thank ya and I hope it goes well too.

Mpower045, thanks man.

Dipsyy, It might ;)

And that ends the second chapter. The next will be in awhile and sorry its shorter than the first chapter. now I wish every one a good day and hope you all have a very nice Tuesday and Wednesday (these are my days off this week).

Hail King Cerion signing out and full of tired eyes and a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

All right, decided to get this one going.

Robb-15 Jon-15 Sansa-13 Arya-11 Bran-10 Rickon-06 Eddard-34 Cat-33 Benjen-28

Joffrey-12 Myrcella-10 Tommen-04 Robert-36 Cersei/Jaime-31 Tyrion-26 Renly-21 Stannis-33

Now this chapter will cover the visit at winterfell and wont span three chapters like ASoGaR or now its Stag of Gold and Red.

* * *

Ch 3: The Falcon Flies North

* * *

Winterfell

"Rodrik?, Didn't think you would be arriving."

He simply smiled and shook the hand of his friends after introductions were made between Lord Starks children and that of the King and Queen. "I joined at the last moment, couldn't send a raven." He decided to say and turned to Catelyn, "Lady Stark." He nodded and she curtsied with a smile.

"Come now, Lord Arryn. You and me might not share blood, but my sister is your mother, you are as much a nephew as Robert." She said to him and his eyes went to his brother who had a nervous blush on his cheeks, from seeing family he had seen only once and he was a babe at the time. He then took a look at all of Eddard's children and is surprised by how much they look like him, _The Tully looks are dominant it seems_ He thought.

Robb is the eldest and heir, Then their is Sansa and a blooming young woman, next to her is the youngest daughter and looks more like her father, next to that one is Bran and Rickon if he remembers correctly. All young children and innocent to the South, a shame when Eddard is offered the title of Hand that he will no doubt take the girls and find them a future husband.

He is glad to be around Eddard again, its been too long and the last time was shortly after he returned to the capital with his sister and bastard son whom he hasn't seen quite yet.

"Now that we all introduced ourselves, take me to your crypts Ned, I will pay my respects."

After that, everything seems to have went from tense and happy to incredibly uncomfortable as the Queen sent an icy look at the King for what he had just said right now, and he knows why.

Despite being only a child at the time, he knew that the Lord of Winterfell and the King were passionate about getting the Lady Lyanna back from the Targaryens and it was the basis of the entire rebellion besides Aerys demanding the heads of his friends. He had been in the city when Cersei married Robert and she looked really excited, the next morning and years were different.

"I suppose me and my brother will get settled in." He broke the silence after Robert and Eddard left, his 'aunt' beckoned him and his brother to follow.

"Of course, I will find you both suitable rooms to stay in."

The rest of the day went relatively well, the Lannisters and Starks seem to tolerate each other for the most part and his own men made themselves at him in one of the open spaces where they made camp. A feast began some time after and went well with little going on besides Lady Arya throwing food in Lady Sansa's hair, he made some company with the Robb and Eddard's ward, Theon is a strange one but he can clearly see the Iron-Born in him and it unnerved him slightly.

The Knights of the Vale and the Reavers of the Iron Isles are like night and day, the honor of his people could never befriend that of rapers and killers.

The rest of the night went with one late entry, Benjen Stark, the youngest of the former Lord Starks children. He never met the man but he thanked him for the contribution to the Wall for the recruits he sent their way, he told them that the barbarians were merely causing trouble and thought they would be more useful than being simply hanged for attacking his lands or that of his bannermen's and he swore to send more whilst he keeps the peace against the hill tribes that wreak havoc on his people.

The next morning he and his brother went to Lord Starks solar where he was sitting and speaking to the King, Robert looked like he was already down to his third or fourth cup of wine from the redness in his face.

"Eddard. I was hoping you and me and my brother could speak to you, could we?" He asked and his old friend smiled and nodded, Robert barked out a laugh and stood up, telling him and Ned that he will go and see them that night, once alone he put on the face of a lord and sat down where his other friend had sat.

"What do you need my friend?" Eddard asked him and he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Shortly before my fathers mu- death, he and I spoke one last time about you or Stannis taking in my brother." He gestured to his little brother who remained silent, "He decided on you for the honor and hoped he would send him north but it didn't come to pass. I know Robert offered you the position of Hand of the King, but perhaps he can stay here with Lady Catelyn and Robb." He explained and from the silence he assumed that Eddard was hesitating about it, but the smile from his friend had lifted his spirits.

"Of course my friend, he is my nephew and is welcome here whenever he needs."

He is glad that this business is settled and hopes his father is happy in the afterlife. Now his brother will get the teaching he needs and hopefully will grow some balls and become like him, strong and sensible instead of following the words and promises of that woman. All that is needed is for the investigations into his fathers demise, whether it was House Lannister or Lysa.

"Brother. Go and train with Robb, get to know your other family." He said softly, Robert sighed and did what he said and left the room and left him alone with Lord Stark. "Now what I say will be treasonous, Lysa came back to the Eyrie and told me that my father didn't die from illness, it was murder." He started and Eddard became serious as this is a very serious matter.

"It could be nonsense. She is a fresh widowed and couldn't be in the right mind." Eddard stated and it is almost believable, but he would have it investigated otherwise, he was his father and if he was murdered then he will find who ordered it and see him or her at the tip of his blade. "Who did she say that did it?, if it is true." Ned asked him and he shifted in his seat before speaking.

"She said the Lannisters had done it. I would have this properly investigated and I need discretion and the Hand of the King at my side, I need you in the south to help me get justice."

By the end of this conversation an agreement was made, he and him will search and see the truth of this matter and then will go back to their homes after its all done and over with. He also asked that he don't let his wife know but knew that was futile as he never keeps secrets and more so from the woman he married, he wanted to tell him his suspicions on Lysa being involved but thought it was would cause a rift between himself and the Starks and Tullys, he cant afford making enemies until he has found proof of the woman's involvement in his fathers death.

The next few days pass and he found himself watching the children practicing swordplay and it almost reminded him of his days, practicing with the younger boys in his home before the war. He also remembered the Darling of the Vale, Denys Arryn. He was a young man of twenty and had a wife and daughter when he died, tragically his family would follow suit from the chill.

His thoughts were yanked when he heard a thump and saw below that Rickon had knocked over the young Prince Tommen, the men around shared a laugh and the Crown Prince chided his little brother for not hitting hard enough. He wasn't all that fond of the boy and when he last visited the capital he heard that Joffrey had gutted a pregnant cat to see the kittens inside and was quite disturbed by it, to him that is a sign of madness if there ever was one.

"He sure is willful isn't he?" The sound of her grace caught his attention and he gave courteous nod, despite not agreeing that the boy is anything but a twat, he needs to be reigned in once and awhile before he believes that just because he is the next king he can get whatever he wishes. "I assume you heard about Lord Starks appointment as Hand, and my son is betrothed to Sansa." She began a conversation and he simply wondered why the Queen is bothering with speaking to him, this is the second time this has happened.

"I hope their children become great. And I pray that Eddard serves Robert well." He stated and heard her scoff lightly, all the while they watched as Joffrey go up against his brother who shows his uselessness, they were both terrible and only flailed their practice weapons, yet the fifteen year old was disarmed by one three years younger, it made him sigh in disappointment.

"I like to think that, I really do." He heard her say and then she asked him, "Will you be coming with us to King's Landing?" He thought about what to say back and nodded.

"Yes, temporarily, then I have to return home and keep the land all right and proper." He responded to her and she nodded with a little smile.

"That's good, like I said on the road. Maybe you two can fix the problems that my husband had started, good day my lord." She curtsied and he knelt his head in response.

"Your grace."

After that conversation, the rest of the day went on as usual with his chatting with his companions and some of the Stark and Baratheon men, even had a sparring match between himself and Barristan, that old goat still can swing a sword. Three more days of feasting and chatting pass before the final day and feast, his grace wished for them to go out and hunt their last meal and he actually was the first to volunteer for it because its been too tame and he has a need for at least a little excitement, Robert barked out a laugh at his confidence and so the party assembled.

Sadly their return wasn't so joyful as the moment they re-entered the gates a terrified Catelyn came and informed them about Bran falling from one of the towers around Winterfell. He felt sympathy for House Stark because their pack is already being separated, the boy was to come and squire for a knight and that lies the irony as the boy wanted to be a warrior, now he cant.

Their stay was expanded by this as day and night pass with worry and panic all around the castle, he kept himself busy by having a letter sent home and informing Colemon about his going to the capital with Lord Stark and the King and that he will be back once his business is done and to resume his duties as Warden of the East. He also put forth his apologies to Cat and Ned.

It was late in the night when he was walking about the castles battlements from no sleep, then caught the sight of her grace and he climbed the steps to see what she was doing up there.

"Your grace. You cannot sleep?" He asked and she jumped at his voice and her face illuminated in the moonlight, he heard her say something but he didn't catch it and shook his head, "Sorry. What did you say?" He asked and berated himself on the inside for his dumbstruck-ness.

"Yes, that poor boys fall has me thinking of me and Roberts firstborn. That and I am praying for his recovery." She said to him and he sympathized.

His friends first boys death had hurt him as his father said the King had beat his hands bloody on a wall and the Queen had pled for the body to not get taken away. He was still young and yet hadn't understood the concept of death or the finality of it. It wasn't until later that he understood and never wanted to see death, especially that of a newborn child, only battle ever brought the bloodlust out of him and he intends to keep that separated from his composed self.

"Why haven't you married?, if I may ask?" She asked him and he cleared his throat at such a personal question. He turned away from her lion eyes and looked into the sky.

"Well. Father gave me a box full of offers, I just haven't chosen any yet." He answered and refused to reveal his fears about becoming his father, having stillbirth after stillbirth and miscarriage after miscarriage, its a weakness he doesn't want anyone to know, not even royalty or close family.

"Why not pick one?, I am sure they will give you sons and daughters." She gestured and she might be right. He turned his head and she kept her eyes on the moon, from all the talks with her grace, how could they kill his father as it made no sense, they already have a portion of the power and wouldn't benefit from killing a Lord Paramount and bringing an investigation upon them.

"I might, one of these days. Good night your Grace." He said before taking his leave but before he could take a single step, she spoke up once more.

"You as well, Lord Rodrik."

The next day and a half and the King wanted to get moving south and pushed for the Stark house to get prepared. He thought his grace was being a bit rude but he partly agrees, he has his fathers death to be taken care of, he offered one more apology to Catelyn, said farewell to his brother until he sees him again, afterwards he told the two Royce brothers to tell the men to get ready for the long journey south and at the pace it took them to make it north to begin with, it will be about that long before they reach the capital.

* * *

Now there goes the third chapter, was mainly going to skip this part but thought why the hell not so I wrote it all down. Just about three thousand words like the others and plan to have it like this unless its big battles or events. Now this chapter had little interaction between the starks and had another couple chats between Cersei, this friendship I am making between the two will have some effects in the coming chapters, especially season two and season four. Now that the AN is finished I will get to the reviews, and thanks to everyone for reading.

TheMikaelsonCupcake, thank you I did or am yet. the side romance is still in the air as I have a couple ladies in mind.

DannyBlack70, he will definitely be conflicted with who he will side with, he is friends with Eddard which will make him a little sympathetic, then again he is an arryn and his conscience will demand he help Stannis, I do know he will not be siding with Renly. and his doubts in the Kings childrens legitimacy will come into play with that, I do know he wont be neutral like Lysa had done.

SilverCrow, Yea his father showed him some patience. Yea I always thought is the few Arryn stories that had the Oc or canon character not being suspicious of Lysa's unfeelingness to Jon's death and didn't once imagine her being involved in his death until it was revealed in season 4. And I have something planned with Arianne and Dorne around season 4 or 5. His and Cersei's tolerance will come into play in season 2, right now they are just being civil with his increasing doubt that the Lannisters are behind his fathers death. and about the Bolton and Frey Oc's, I might get the first chapters of those out maybe next week or more, depending on my schedule.

I bid everyone a good day and have a nice week, the next update might be some time or tomorrow depending on my time, I work late nights and sleep half the day, I also plan to put something on my profile about an independent House withing the ASoIaF community. I got the Houses name down and its history and will put it in the profile sometime this week or next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome!

Chapter4: A Lone Wolfs Cry

* * *

Castle Darry

"Tell me something."

The Queen turned to her twin as he dressed himself after the session they had. She pulled the sheets to cover her chest and rose herself a little on the bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked and looked into his eyes, they looked jealous and she sighed.

"Why are you so interested in the Arryn boy?, I've seen you speaking with him four times since he joined the company." She smirked as he wondered and it involves two reasons.

Jon Arryn might have brought her and Robert together in marriage, but the old man never felt friendly to them and it got worse in his final days, she intends to bring House Arryn to the fold through its lord, she would like the Arryn's to be more loyal to her side rather than the Starks. The second would be because of the small attraction she may have, mostly due to him resembling her other half, his hair is fair and gold like his and face chiseled like a god like her brother.

Its some few weeks since they have departed from Winterfell and so far its been relatively peaceful.

"Well. Get dressed, I need to go before someone notices my missing." She said and took a few minutes to dress herself and left her brothers chambers that the Lord Darry had leant them when they arrived.

They have been here a day whilst they should have been on the road, she would tell Robert but the whoremonger would ignore her and say he wants to rest, she left in anger for her brother then and so that's where she is now, walking among the halls of Darry to have supper with Sansa and Lady Darry, she invited the Lady Arya but doubts the child will appear and hopes she doesn't.

Now that the red haired girl came to mind, she is both okay and not okay with the match. She is a beauty and to a point would suit her son but the blaring fact remains that the child is Eddard's daughter, a wolf. Her husbands obsession with the family of Winterfell stems from Lyanna, that wolf bitch that ruined her marriage even after she had died, Robert hadn't forgotten her and that was proven on their wedding night where he whispered the woman's infernal name in her ears.

When she showed signs of pregnancy she hoped it would cause the warrior king to finally move on, but the day of her birth her hopes were dashed like the baby Aegon's head when the black haired child wouldn't move or cry, just lied still and it was the second time she wept so hard, the first being from when her mother died bringing that monster into the world. After that day she had accepted her marriage to Robert would forever be hostile and so she resumed her relationship with Jaime, giving birth to three children, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen.

She could only imagine her son. Loved and feared by all and a great ruler, she would make sure of it.

For the remainder of the day she did what she intended to do, she had supper with Sansa and the girl proved as graceful as she had thought. She was in the wheelhouse braiding her daughters hair when disaster decided to strike. Her son, escorted by Sandor and with a bleeding arm, by a dire wolf. In her rage she ordered for the wolf that did it to be hunted down and killed whilst she tended to the wound, offering five-hundred gold dragons to the man who brings her the pelt.

It wasn't long before her men returned and instead of a wolf, they brought Eddard's daughter, Arya and the blasted child wouldn't reveal where it went.

"Tell where it went child?!, your beast had bitten my son shortly after you and that boy harmed him." She accused and the girl choked but didn't answer. She would have said more if not for Roberts interference.

"Quiet woman!, I will wait for Ned to come and get this straightened with." She seethed on the inside by that, what will Eddard do? His son was brutalized and he wants to wait for justice, she sent a heavy glare upon Robert who ignored her like usual. So they all waited and a few moments later the Quiet Wolf entered with his searching party, Arya ran to her father and the older wolf embraced his daughter with worry and panic on his face as if the child was in any danger, she was being punished for attacking the Crown Prince!

Next that entered was the Lord Arryn and one of the Royce brothers, he looked confused and half dressed with a shirt, trousers and boots on. The scene unfolded and everyone got to the bottom of what happened despite it being quite clear to her, it wasn't until her husband told Arya to tell the truth and she gave a terrible story that her boy was harassing them and scarred the butchers boy named Mycha, it was a rubbish tale and shouldn't be given any credit.

"Where's your other daughter Ned?" The King asked and Eddard said she was fast asleep. She smirked and nodded for her brother to bring her in.

"No she isn't. Sansa, come here darling!" She called and the child looked absolutely frightened about what has happened. Eddard looked confused and angry and so were the rest of his mutts for guardsmen, whilst the Falcons seemed just as confused until one her men informed him of the matter.

"Kneel child. Tell us what happened?, tell it all and tell it true for lying to a King is a great crime." This was the one thing she enjoyed about her husband, when he would toss aside that foolhardy ego of debuchery for the face that made him the King in the first place. Sansa sputtered and spouted an excuse of not remembering what she had seen and that it all went too fast, the little beast besides her acted rashly and began pulling on her sisters hair and it took Stark to break them up.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers, I want her punished." She demanded with a wide smirk on her face and the King, Starks, and everyone else looked at her with a expression of shock.

"Are you mad?!, would you have her whipped through the streets!, children fight and it's over!" Her smirk left and was replaced with a thin line as she attempted to hold back her anger at that moment, "Ned. Discipline your daughter, and I'll do the same with him." She could only sit back and watch the matter go without consequences, she marched at Robert as he began walking away and thought of the only thing that will bring her satisfaction.

"What of the Direwolf?, what of the beast that savaged your son?!"

The room became quiet. The Stark men tensed along with their lord and Robert stopped in his tracks, sighing in a frustrating matter about the mess.

"I forgot the damned wolf... " her husband said lowly and turned to his guard who shook his head.

"We found no trace of it your grace."

"No?,Very well then- " _I will have my Justice_ she thought as he resumed to walk away until she smiled triumphantly again, she won this time.

"They have another wolf. Chained up and alone."

Her eyes gleemed as the scene of House Starks futile attempts appeared to have no affect and she had thought she won the matter as Robert told Eddard that he should get the girl a dog and that wolves aren't pets, that Sansa will be better for it, she was victorious. Until a lone voice broke out and stopped whatever was going to happen with his interference. She turned her eyes onto the young Lord Arryn who spoke up for the Starks.

"Is this what my father made you King for?, to punish a child for the actions of the others pet." His words made a chill run up her spine as he spoke so sternly, not like one the age of twenty but one who is a Lord Paramount, his voice a little reminiscent of her father's when she was a child. Robert blushed a little like a child being scolded. "Let it live and send it back home. If her grace would have the real culprit then I will have it hunted myself." She saw he didn't care whether she had satisfaction as he showed sympathy towards the weeping Sansa held by her father.

Eddard didn't look pleased at his friend for picking the solution against both sides despite not knowing about it. Robert stayed silent for a long moment before saying "Make it happen." Before taking his leave with his eyes to the ground, shamed and a little humiliated no doubt about being talked to by the son of the man who was a pillar to bringing the Targaryen Dynasty to its knees, if it wasn't for House Arryn then the dragon family would still rule the the Seven Kingdoms. "Robar, Waymar. Offer 800 dragons for the wolf's capture to any man around the vicinity, if it isn't found tonight then it will be a long wait for justice."

Once this business was finished and everyone was all but gone besides her, Jaime, and Rodrik. "Go on Jaime, the King might need you." She said, not looking at her twin, Jaime looked betrayed but she sent him a amused look and he huffed and left with her two guards following as they were dismissed, lastly was Rodrik who attempted to go but she halted him "Would you remain for a moment?, Lord Arryn." She begged and the Lord stood right where he is and turned to her, his blue eyes staring and waiting.

"Why assist me?, Eddard is your friend." She questioned and for once the Lord of the Vale huffed and straightened himself in a manner of a young man, his true self surfaces.

"I did not help you. I woke to panic about the Crown Prince being harmed and went to see what had happened, now that I had I couldn't stand by and let an innocent of any kind be killed in place of another. I might be the new Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East, but I was first a Knight and hold to a knights values. Goodnight my Queen." After that the Falcon showed a little bit of his ferocity, and as for herself she went to sleep that night thinking that the new Lord of the Vale was a fool, but a fool who knew what he was doing.

Another couple of weeks pass before they arrived back at the city of King's Landing. The smell of piss and shit and sex filled the air and penetrated her nostrils, it was almost a welcomed smell after everything that had happened in the past two months. Her son betrothed to Sansa, Eddard and Rodrik in city, and Robert never felt happier to have his friends back into his home. She got a creeping feeling that the Wardens of the East and North will only cause problems with her family as that always happens when a man from another family becomes Hand of the King, two or now three factions will be made, whether the Starks or Arryns play the game, she wont be intimidated.

* * *

That ends chapter 4 and sorry if it seems like filler, and no reason in keeping Lady alive, its just what I would think Rodrik would do since he was brought up with honor and justice.

Chaos Sorcerer; thank you. And I'm glad you like the interactions and the attraction is there on Cersei's side mainly because Rodrik resembles a younger Jaime. His swordsmanship is better than average but isn't great like Ser Arthur, as for his side that will be conflicting, and the Vales army can raise close to 45.000 men and has a fleet. As for the non-GoT story I might put up that one soon but I want to get another GoT story up before that (and a Rosalie pairing with a werewolf would be interesting).

Lion of the West; Your hunch was right. She wants the Arryns to be loyal to her family but come the WoTfK's that can be difficult for her.

Robynhood13; Loren Lannister's ambition might change come season 5 ,)

Sparky She-Demon; Might not be soon.

ChunkyFunkyMunky; I am so embarrassed, I went and changed that right away.

onyxhaider98; He will have issue with Stannis's change of religion. And no he wont kneel to Robb, don't want to give too much away. Tywin has a much smoother respect for the new Lord as he hadn't in one way slighted him yet and Cersei does have a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome!

There is an explicit scene in this one.

* * *

Chapter5: The Lion and the Falcon

* * *

King's Landing

The Warden of the East walked the grounds where the jousts would be taking place to speak to Hugh, a squire that served his father and the only one that remained inside of King's Landing after his father had died. He doesn't entirely know much about Hugh besides that he was young man who did what he was ordered to do and served his father loyally for quite a few years.

He and his friends investigations have been hindered somewhat with the household being back in the Vale, even the one-hundred guardsmen he brought were his men and not his fathers. He apologized for this and Eddard shook his head and said that they will make due with what they can find, they need to search harder now for what he has come to due and will either skin a lion or fry a trout, he will have justice.

As for the Hand of the King. He has gained an ally of sorts between Lord Varys and Littlefinger, he advised not trusting either of them too much. Varys served the Targaryens for one reason and Baelish is a schemer at heart, a man quick to assemble gold if you need it but borrowing only puts you further in the hole rather than they way he gets gold, trade all across the Vale is in abundance since he kept the clans in their lands with frequent patrols of guardsmen. Either way he told Eddard his thoughts and went on his way.

The King offered him the best room in Maegor's Holdfast for his stay and offered a spot on his council until he goes home, he refused the title but accepted the suite and his men made up a portion of the barracks with the red of Lannister, grey of Stark, and gold of Baratheon covering the walls and sided by the blue Arryn for a time.

 _Ah, there he is._ He thought and walked.

He saw the anointed knight and could see he wasn't fully ready for the status, he sighed and thought it foolish for those who want knighthood and half who do were never even close to putting those skills to action. The new knight had the airs of a pomp boy who in reality would shy away from a challenge, that's why he surrounded himself with men he can count to defend his back while charging from the front.

"Hugh!" He called and left out the title, he didn't earn it if he was anointed. The knight snorted and stared at him as if he were a lowly commoner.

"And you are?" The boys question sounded like sour milk, and the complete forgetfulness of knowing who he was ruled over had his blood boiling.

"Is that how you speak to your liege lord?!, Is that what my father taught you?!" He bellowed lightly and the sight of how fast the 'knight' dropped to his knee would make Robert laugh like thunder, is mainly his fault for wearing a simple outfit today because today is especially humid and he doesn't want to sweat through one of his finer shirts.

"S- So Sorry! Forgive me my Lord! I hadn't- "

"Enough. The groveling is nice but I'm here about my father." He said and got to the point of coming here. Hugh stood to his feet and tilted his head after getting over his nervousness. "I came ask if my father was feeling the least bit troubled or ill in his final days, was he?" He asked his man who shook his head.

"He was healthy. I know he remained in his work, writing letters and reading this book." He stopped at the last word and investigated.

"What book?" He inquired and the former squire told him it was about the lineages of all the Great Houses of Westeros but the Hand of the King would let him go elsewhere when he would read through it until one day he was suddenly tense and became a little more suspicious of his surroundings. He was letting Hugh go back to his duties but he decided to ask one more question, something that he said he would do when he started this investigation. "What about my Lady Mother, what about my fathers wife." He questioned and the Knight stood straight and answered him.

"Nothing of not, my Lord. You brought her here and she resumed in running his household." He nodded and let the man go on his way and he went to see if the latest session of the Small Council was done. It wasn't.

He was returning to his chambers when he suddenly bumped into Jaime, The Kingslayer. He tried to get by but the knight stepped in his way, blocking him.

He never liked the man, too smug and righteous about his skills as if they were put into many battles. He fought against the Kingswood Brotherhood, in the Greyjoy Rebellion and slew a madman behind the back whilst he has been fighting Mountain Clansmen that spilled more blood than the golden shit, He gave a face at the green-eyed knight to move aside, he didn't.

"Yes?" He began and the Lannister gave him a look and smirked.

"You aren't joining the jousts or melee, I am curious. Do you believe yourself above it like Eddard?" His question isn't wanted or needed, but he feared that if he doesn't answer the bloodied cloak then he wont let him be about it and he knows that from the time he spent leaving in this city, "Or.. Maybe you aren't that good." He smirked and chuckled at that, _Is he goading me?_ he wondered to himself as the warrior in him felt challenged.

"You wouldn't last one tilt, Kingslayer."

"You want to test those words?"

"You want to be put on your arse."

The war of words went on for some time after that, both men talking each other up and he knew he could back it up, but could he?, "I suspect you will be as good as your father- " He had it with that and grunted loudly and squared up to the bastard, he went too far with that and he would show the prick who was the better man this day. Jaime smirked at him being goaded.

"You want a fight, then lets get on with it. When I ride in this tourney I will throw you to the mud, Kingslayer!" He emphasized the name given to the man before pushing past him to go and ready his armor, Tywin's nephew Martyn is here, maybe he will temporarily take up the Old Lions offer to throw his former heir into the dirt.

Word spread fast that the Lord of the Eyrie would be participating in the jousts, a Lord Paramount riding had caused the King to bellow in laughter and had Lord Stark frowning, his men were excited and both Andar and Robar stated that he hopes to go against him, he would be honored for the opportunity. Rodrik the Fierce, Barristan the Bold, The Kingslayer, Sandor the Hound, The Bronze Yohn, Knight of Flowers, The Mountain, and a majority of the Kingsguard and other knights will be put into the jousts alone whilst many others in the archery and melee contests.

He might have been blustering a little over what he said, he cant swing a lance worth shite and only competed in two tourneys since he was knighted, he does know how to ride from his skirmishes with the Mountain Clans whenever he was near flatter ground as it is foolish to try and ride a horse over a cliff side. He would have been better in the melee but the Kingslayer wasn't going to participate in that, why would a man who killed a man in the back want to fight someone who attacks from the front.

The archery contest was first and went on for three hours until a man named Anguy won it in a hundred paces. The next was the melee which last an hour in a half after Thoros of Myr who defeated all nineteen competitors with his damned flaming sword which had regrettably killed one man who was a hedge knight and because of that fact, no one worried over the mans death.

The tourney lasted three days and several men rode and were knocked off. He knocked two of the Kingsguard and Lother Brune and shortly thereafter came his friend Robar who went thirteen tilts before he knocked his friend to the ground, he promised the second son to a flagon of ale once the day was done. Jaime and Barristan went next and after some time the old Commander of the Kingsguard was unhorsed, next came Ser Hugh who was up against Gregor and he knew that this was going to end bloodily as it came when the trumpets were blown.

Gregor was always a brute and his infamous status came to all, The Mountain Who Rides, a nickname he doesn't want to know. The moment Hugh and Gregor clashed, his lance shattered and a large shard was put into his throat and was knocked from his horse. He saw the Stark children were frightened and he was forced to hold a weeping Jeyne Poole, his match would be with whoever won between Jaime and Barristan and the Seven blessed him with having the chance to put the older man in the dirt.

He was standing sigil over Hugh's body that night and day, Robar and Lord Yohn said that he should get some rest and was going to do so before Eddard entered the pavilion.

"I came to pay respects for the boy." He heard him say and he nodded to his request, the new knight needs it.

"He had no family, it was only me, Andar, Robar and Yohn standing vigil over night." He stated and Lord Stark grunted in understanding, "A newly anointed knight in unused armor, and put against the Mountain?" He questioned as the silent sisters sewed and cleaned the man up to be properly escorted to the Vale and buried amongst the tombs of his bannermen that aren't of noble birth.

"Who determines the draws?" Eddard asked and Lord Royce answered this time.

"We all drew straws." and Lord Stark questioned again on who holds the straws.

He, Eddard and Ser Barristan bid the Royce men farewell and told the Silent Sisters that they were doing good work. Along the walk he listened to the two speak and about past wartime.

"I hear the King wants to joust today." Barristan said humorously and nodded to him, "Because you decided to joust, my Lord." He chuckled at that as they walked and Eddard promised that wouldn't happen and he hopes so, he saw Robert in a tourney in the Vale as a child and Robert was quite the beast with the sword or lance. Afterwards he and Eddard split from the Kingsguard and went to speak to Robert and find the truth of the matter, he cannot join the bouts because then none would hit him. They entered the tent and saw his squire trying fit the mans armor on.

He smiled widely as the King began teasing the poor lad about his incompetence. He had almost burst into laughter when this Lancel Lannister fell for the breastplate stretcher joke and went to get it. "Breastplate stretcher?" Eddard asked when the three were left alone, Robert bellowed in laughter as he poured three cups of wine, he doesn't mind but Lord Stark isn't a big drinker.

"Drink with me my friends!" He took his willingly and Eddard hesitated for a moment but accepted nonetheless, "Too fat for my armor." He heard him utter disappointingly.

"You should leave the jousting for younger men." He advised and the King shook his head no and adamantly so.

"Piss on that!, I want to hit somebody!" His friends refusal was met by Eddard who stepped in.

"And who is gonna hit you back?" Ned asked and Robert huffed.

"Anyone who can, and the last one in his saddle- " Robert was going to respond but Eddard finished the matter with his next response.

"You're saying Roddy and the others would let me win?" Robert asked and he nodded to the question.

"Aye, I would. No man in the Seven Kingdoms would risk hitting you." He told his friend and it was true, it would make the crown weak if he fumbles and gets defeated in any sort of contest.

"Alright. Lets get on with it then, I can at least see someone blood today."

And with that the tourney began with the finale. He and Ser Jaime got atop their horses and was given their lances and shields, and waited. Tense it was and he took a deep breath, staring down to the golden armor of the Kingslayer, his lion helm shinning splendidly as the sun reached its height. The lance felt heavy now but it only served to have him grip it harder.

The trumpet sounded and he kicked his horse to go and darted down the lines, getting closer and closer to the lion, but he wouldn't be deterred now. The Falcon will remove the Lion from his high horse and then, he will try and ride this out against the last two competitors, Gregor and Loras. He smiled and felt confident now and held his shield proper and lance pointed right and true.

He cursed himself that he wasn't able to knock the bastard to the ground like he promised but swore the next time around that it wont be the same, again. And it was true, Jaime isn't as good a jouster as most knights and never went more than a few tilts, he is only famed for having been knighted young and a decent fighter, but a jouster isn't a skill the son of Tywin Lannister knows well as a knight should.

He smirked and pointed his lance to the fallen man as the crowd cheered and booed their approval and disappointment at Jaime Lannister being put on his arse.

"I said you wouldn't last. And I keep my word, Kingslayer." Was all he said before trotting off to wait for the next match and only turned his head to see the lion throw his helm to the side.

Gregor and Loras too their stances, but he noticed something wrong when the two passed one another. Gregor's horse looked too wild towards Loras's own steed and he realized the man is cheating, his mare is in heat and the stallion the Mountain rides wont be controlled when the match begins and when it did, he saw the Mountains horse fall and break to the ground. What happened next was a little terrifying as the monster took his great-sword and chopped the stallions head right off and would have went for Loras if not for the intervention of Sandor Clegane.

The Hound and the Mountain clashed swords for ten paces, if it were any other man the fool would have been cut in two before the second swing. The little scuffle ended upon the thundering tone of the king, "Stop this madness in the name of your king!" The Kingsguard stepped forward and with hands upon sheathed swords, "Let him go!" he heard Robert shout and the men let the Mountain go. By the end of the hour he and Ser Loras surrendered due to the Hounds chivalrous act in saving the heir to Highgarden, the winners purse went to the second son of Clegane.

The ending feast was large as it had to be put inside of the throne room instead of the Queen's Ballroom since the area can only about one-hundred people and there were three-hundred people in total, the merriment echoed through the halls as many were or was getting drunk on the wine or ale if you believe yourself to above such things, as for himself. He was dancing with a few of the maidens that came and most were women who asked him for the dance but he gave his own invitations to Lady Sansa, Princess Myrcella, Lady Wendwater and Jeyne Poole.

He also had quite a bit of drink himself, rather tipsy from ten wine cups. He just finished his last drink and told himself that he was done, he has to continue he investigations, he and Eddard found out his father was looking into Roberts bastards and now this book has come into their procession. They are close now, and hopefully he and the Hand of the King will discover the truth.

He was returning to his quarters when he was stopped by a red cloak, he cant remember the name or doesn't care right now. "Come with me." He narrowed his eyes at that, who is this man? He wondered and when he wouldn't move, the red cloak said it again, "Her grace is commanding your presence." His eyes now were confused, its the hour of the wolf, what does she want.

Upon being led to the Queens chambers, she never laid in the same room as the King for what reason he doesn't know why. "Go in." The guard told him and he entered the room which had few candles lit. The Queen was combing her long locks of golden hair, dressed in a Lysene silken dress that is somewhat revealing which made him look away with red cheeks on his face.

"I am sorry for having you brought at such a late hour. But I just feel like being a little spontaneous tonight." She sounded as if she had a few more drinks than himself, and when she stood to her feet, she had slight wobble in her step and a cup of purple wine in her hand, "You look nice, a shame you aren't the winner as it would be your feast." Her compliments were welcomed and he was flattered by them, but she is making him a little uncomfortable. She got a little more closer to him and placed a hand on his chest, "I can hear your heartbeat, its racing fast." She added.

"Y- Your grace, I- "

He hadn't gotten to finish speaking before he was set upon by the woman's lips, this was treason, seducing a royal is treason and he could hang for this. His mind and conscience pushed for him to pull himself away, to make himself leave and forget this had ever happened, but his body is numb from the drink and his mind and eyes are quite blurry. He is a traitor this night, giving into the lusts that have burrowed into his honorable and just heart, he fell into the ocean of lust as he and Cersei tore each others clothes from one another and fell into the giant bed.

The next morning he forgot most of what happened besides faint memories, the motion of him going inside of the Queen and sharing sweat and affection, sweet kisses and the air of sex filled the air. He frowned and rose himself from the bed, early morning mist was visible meaning the keep isn't fully awake yet. He should move before anyone notices his leaving but before he could remove himself from the bed, a pair of legs and soft hands wrapped themselves around him and on his back he can feel warm breasts on his skin. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Why did you call on me last night?, What we did was treason, I could be killed." He whispered as the shock is still evident in his voice and expression. He heard her chuckle and place gentle kisses on his shoulder, her hands slowly going to his crotch, the sensation bringing a moan and grunt from his mouth.

"Why treason?, my dear husband beds whores and low and highborn women, baring several bastards and once offered to bring one here, You would know as you have lived here for many years." She whispered in his ears as she stroked him, "So I say, why can't I have a mistress, or consort where Robert has them in the day and night." She added and though he resisted, she pulled him down and got atop of him, sliding his cock inside her once more, steady strokes and all, "I need a favor from you, **moan** Can I **moan** Have this request as your Queen?" She asked him.

 _Damn..._ Was all he can think as he began losing himself again to the lust. He embraced her and rolled her to her back and began doing the work himself. Not long before the two climaxed once more and he fell to her side, "Wh- What would, you have of me, my Queen." He panted and eyes showed shame and disgust for himself, he cant do this, he needs to leave right now.

"I need your loyalty, not that I have to ask. If word gets out that you seduced the Queen, it wont matter if you were Roberts friend, you slept with his wife and now you belong to me."

He was let go and he went to his quarters to bathe and dress himself, to wash away the sin he had committed last night and again this morning, worse off he partly enjoyed it, he enjoyed himself fucking the Queen and hated it the same and knows he can blame it on himself being drunk and not being in the right mind, but that would be a damned lie. He was nerve racked that entire day and rushed to have his things packed and soon, he will give the investigations one more day before he goes home, the Vale needs him and he would put several hundred leagues away from him and Cersei.

He was walking amongst the halls when he was called upon by one of Roberts men, "Lord Arryn!" he turned and the servant panted before continuing. "King Robert has called you and his Small Council to the council chambers." He was confused about what the man was talking about, he isn't apart of the Small Council and has no business in those matters beside the ones in the East, in the Vale of Arryn. Either way he is summoned to attend this meeting and he shall obey him whilst he is still here, so off he went and marched to the council chambers.

"I don't care!, I want them both dead!"

He stopped in his tracks and his mind immediately went to thinking that his friend had found out and hesitated going forward. _Seven Gods give me strength,_ He thought and feared for his life.

The Lord of the Vale entered the chamber and saw most were assembled. "Rodrik is here, he will agree with me!" Robert stated and it had him more confused than before.

"What's happened?" He asked them all and grim faces were all that were handed to him.

"Viserys Targaryen had married his sister, Daenerys to Khal Drogo, a Dothraki Horselord. We have just heard from Jorah Mormont, a known traitor and slaver that she is pregnant."

It was shocking news. The last that he has heard about the Targaryen children was that they were poor and in exile across the Narrow Sea. He had always thought the two were either dead, missing, or maybe they just tried to live their lives in peace in one of the Free Cities of Essos, but to hear that they have gained an army and have clear intentions of invading, action must be taken immediately but he thought of a single solution for the realms latest problems. "Do you have a plan, any of you?" he asked the men of the Small Council who all had answers.

Robert wants them both dead, Eddard wants them left alone, the rest of the council were mixed between killing both or one of them. "So, what do you suggest?" Varys asked him.

"What I know about Khals are that they are the power of their tribe. We kill him and his army falls apart, Daenerys and her son will either be killed or put with other former Khal's women." He suggested but Robert was so full of the thoughts of killing only Targaryen's instead of doing the smarter thing, Eddard was upset and said he would have no part in this and it created a large argument between Eddard and Robert that he hasn't seen since the aftermath of the Sack where the wolf and the stag bickered over the deaths of Elia, her children, and the death of Aerys.

Eddard resigned his post as Hand of the King and left to get ready to go home. Robert attempted to give it to him but he refused when memory of Cersei saying he belongs to her ran through his mind once more. He went to see Eddard but was stopped when Waymar appeared with a panicked look on his face and he sighed frustratingly, "What the Seven Hells is happening now?" He asked and Waymar held up a letter with the sigil of the falcon.

"Tyrion has been kidnapped by Lady Stark. They are in the Eyrie right now, and so is your brother."

* * *

About 5000 words on this one. I hope everyone enjoyed it, tell me what you all think.

Lion of the West; thank ya and hope the seducing was good, I like it when the noble characters in stories sin or bite off forbidden fruit.

Sparky She-Demon; there is a good theory on that and is plausible.

Dipsyy; that they did, I honestly don't think I'm good in making a lovemaking scene.

Nipplegunz; Maybe

Kinda wanted to get the King's Landing arc going instead of doing it in chapters. So I really do hope its alright. Now I bid everyone a good morning and a wonderful week as I am pooped out. Need a brain break.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, back again with a new chapter for our Arryn Lord.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Falcon Flies

* * *

Gulltown

The Lord of the Vale looked at his homeland. He didn't want to leave Ned when he needed him most but things are getting out of hand with Lysa and from what Lord Grafton had said, a trial is taking place soon and he needs to move in haste to stop a war from engulfing his people and house against House Lannister as chaos is already loosing itself on the Tully's lands and holds.

Its been a week since he departed from King's Landing, a week since he ran from the night with Cersei, away from his investigations on whoever killed his father and on Ned who was close to the thing he needs. He didn't tell the Hand of the King as he feared Eddard's honor would force him to tell Robert and then he would be one head short, but so would the Queen if she decides to tell anyone.

He advised Eddard to trust no one and to finish his investigations and return home before whoever killed his father decides to steal the life of another Hand. Eddard asked him to remain but he refused and left the very same day he received word from Colemon. Before leaving he allowed Eddard to take charge of half of his guardsmen for protection. Her grace had also called on him but he rushed his pace to leave then and by the end of the day he was on a ship called _The Roaring Storm_ and made way home.

Damned that woman, Lysa has gone too far and his brother being home without word is stressing, how come Robb hadn't written to his father, he will have Lysa sent back home for this and Eddard swore to reign in his wife for capturing Tyrion Lannister. He never spoke to the man beside one game of Cyvasse on the Kingsroad to Winterfell, he is a drunkard but a smart drunkard.

What he spent wondering was why Lady Catelyn did what she did, accusations are all that stands, she said that he was the one to put the attempt on her sons life and that he might be behind his fathers assassination, he refuted this and stated that Tyrion and his father have no animosity towards each other and from the known relationship between the imp and his father, he doesn't believe he would do such a thing and killing a small child of ten is atrocious and folly.

"Hurry!"

He shouted and pushed his horse to go faster, he refused to stop and rest and give time for that blasted woman to do something to the little man.

It was morning when he and his men entered the Bloody Gate and Brynden said that they had gotten no word and that his coming was a blessing as he said that a trial was taking place and he hurried to the Eyrie, with a company of guardsmen and Brynden Tully in tow to reign in this almost disaster. He threw the doors of the great hall open as his brother was about to lay down his perverted judgments by the whispering of his Mad Fish mother and equally foolish aunt.

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted to the top of his lungs. Lysa and his brothers surprised faces turned to him, terrified. His eyes stared in horror as he saw a sword being thrust down Ser Vardis's shoulder, his mentor and friend are dead, he seemed to be too late now but not too late to stop this madness. Lord Nester stepped forward.

"Lord Arryn. Welcome home, we didn't expect you for another few weeks." He sighed and watched his master falling through the Moon Door.

"I decided to come home earlier than expected. And I will not be leaving anytime soon, Waymar, take my brother away and Brynden, clear the room." He commanded and it was done, soon all that was left was him, the Tully women, Brynden, and Lord Tyrion. "I said you have no authority, I strip you from running the household and left it with Lucas, and yet you have my brother returned home and behind my back had Lord Lannister put on trial." He started and turned and nodded his head, "Forgive me, Lord Tyrion, I wrote your father to hold any action and that I would personally see you returned safely." Tyrion smiled and his mismatched eyes gleamed gratefully and bowed his head.

"No need, Lord Arryn. I am sure my father will not be so, active." He didn't like the sound of that and he groaned before turning to Lady Stark and the Mad Fish.

"I cannot possibly contain my anger right now, you are supposed to be home my Lady, and you. I have been lenient because you were my father's wife, no more." He said with finality and the tension in the room became more darker now, "You will be sent back to Riverrun, back to your home so you don't destroy the work I put in with Robert."

"No! You won't do that to me!, I am Lady Arryn!, and Robert is Jon's strongest son!" The woman shouted from the top of her lungs, "He needs his mother! You cannot do this to me! To your brother!" She tried to plea now, he wouldn't hear it and won't hear it, _Curse me if you wish, but I am Lord Arryn,_ He thought without looking the woman in the eyes and turned to Catelyn.

"Lady Stark, you and my brother will be put on a ship once Tyrion is safely away, and I will do what my father would do and make sure children don't turn this country to the chaos of war."

After that bit of theatre, he went and was told of everything that went on whilst he was away. One mountain clan raid in the past week, some new frontier village has been made in one of the passes from his minor pushes, the leader of the village is called Falcon's Nest after his family, other than a few squire requests and marriages nothing bad has happened since then. After all of this, he called on Lord Tyrion who was guided by his sellsword, the man who slew his teacher and in one way saved Tyrion's life. The three and Colemon spoke in his solar.

"So. You don't believe that I killed your father?" The Imp asked and he shook his head.

"No, I do not. I have my own theories if I find out. Now, tomorrow I will have you given a compliment of guards and taken home." He said and pushed a letter forward, "And please ensure my apologies to your father, if Eddard and I knew this action before it happened then we would have stopped it." He added, Tyrion took the letter and stood to his feet and he did so as well.

"Do not worry my Lord, I am sure my father will understand."

No, he won't. Four days after he let Tyrion leave was when he received word that Jaime attacked Eddard and crippled him, several days after that was when he heard Tywin set Gregor on the Riverlands and sent a raven informing that although he had forgiven House Arryn, House Tully is the one who insulted him and captured his son, he tried to stop this by inquiring for Robert to stop this madness but the King had gone hunting and Eddard ordered for Gregor to be held accountable for the attacks on the Riverlands and commanded for Tywin to come and claim responsibility as well or be held a traitor, all of this in the span of three weeks and he cursed his foolishness for standing by, he should do something but he would be choosing one side or the other.

Lady Catelyn came to him after Lord Stark was maimed by the Kingslayer. She was wrought with grief and demanded that he go to war.

[Flashback]

He was reading the very letter in his solar when his door was thrust open. He looked up to see a grieved Catelyn Stark. He sighed as he already knew what was coming.

"What are you going to do?, Eddard has been attacked and you do nothing!" She vented and he looked at the letter he is going to send to Robert, he needs to be the one to stop this before it gets out of hand, he is the only one who can.

"My Lady. I worry for Ned, he is my friend and I hate Jaime for doing this, but you must see sense. Only the King can square away this matter and that's what I intend to do." He said and held up two letters, "I am going to send letters to both the King and Lord Lannister and ask for both to have cool heads and to settle this in a civil manner." Cat didn't look too convinced, she also wasn't pleased with him all but setting aside the Tully faction in the Eyrie by sending Lysa home which will be soon.

"When has a Lannister settled anything in a civil manner?, was it a civil manner when they butchered the Targaryen children to secure the crown!" It held truth but Robert is still King, and when he reads this letter, Tywin will surrender Jaime for his crime or suffer his lands and titles being taken away from him. He saw the carnage of war as a child and won't see such a thing again.

"My Lady. Just, just believe that Eddard and Robert will do what I cannot. I am a Lord Paramount and Warden, not a King or Hand."

[Flashback End]

"My Lord!" Colemon came into his solar with two letters in his hands. "One letter from one of Lord Starks men, and one from King's Landing." He grabbed them and thanked the loyal maester for bringing them.

"Lord Rodrik Arryn, Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East, it is with great sorrow that I... " As he continued the shock became even more apparent as he found out about his friend, and King was on his death bed, a wound he sustained in a boar hunt that he was too drunk and was gutted. He didn't bother reading the rest and went on to the next letter which was sent by Eddard and this one held terrible truths, about his father.

Eddard completed his investigations and found out his father was indeed killed by the Lannisters, and for the truth of the children of his grace?, they are not Roberts, but bastard children by the Queen and her own brother, Jaime Lannister. His anger built and the grief of all of this making him grip the letter so tight that his thumbs ripped the page apart and finally he lost it. Crying out and throwing things about the chamber and tossing his chair against the nearby window causing the glass to shatter and the chair to fall out of the window.

He laid with the woman and enjoyed the sensations, and to know she was behind his father's death it drove his built up rage to spill out like fiery water. His immediate thought was to call the banners and march to the capital, to knock its gates down and wring the head off the wench and her twin bastard until their heads pop off from their traitorous shoulders, but Colemon counseled caution before proof can be seen lest they themselves become traitors in the eyes of all the great lords of Westeros. Yet he got ravens to his lords and ladies, telling them to be ready.

Ravens then came and informed him of his friend's death and Eddard's arrest for treason, it wasn't true and never will be true. The Hands household was slaughtered and so were the men he left with Ned, friends he fought alongside with and bled together were corpses now and he was standing inside of his great hall, reading a message when Cat and Brynden marched inside.

"So what now?, Eddard rots in the Red Keep and my daughters are hostages, please, will you stand with us." Robb Stark has already called his men and marches south with 20,000 men, his men aligned with the north could outmatch the Lannister hosts easily enough unless the Reach or the Stormlands side with the Bastard King who sits the Iron Throne and even then, he and Robb could go on the defensive and remain in their lands, no army can pass the Bloody Gate and no force can pass the Neck, they would be beaten back every time they come marching.

"Yes. Perhaps it is time, Maester Colemon, the time has come. Call the banners."

Ten days pass by when word comes about Eddard's execution, its war.

* * *

AN: There goes the latest chapter, so the war begins and the Arryn's aren't going to sit on their arses. Its too dangerous to send Lysa anywhere so she is currently inside the Gates of the Moon under the care of Nester Royce, this chapter also ends season one and onto season two. I have decided after this to work on the next story, starting on my Stannis's Son. Now to reviews.

Chaos Sorcerer; It might still happen, he tried to do his best but sometimes the best isn't good enough. He is a good swordsman. He won't support Renly on the basis that Stannis is the legal heir and the Vales army can stand to be about 45,000 men by the Wikipedia of Ice&Fire.

Sceonn; a soldier follows the orders/words of their superiors, and Cersei isn't the sort to 'request', she's a demand type.

And I would answer the ones that commented on Cersei seducing Rodrik, I put it on him being drunk that he didn't resist, and his minor and a miniscule attraction to her. I would point out that Cersei laid with Rodrik because of Robert groping whores and she wanted to get his loyalty and that will have Jaime grow a strong hatred towards Rodrik because he laid with his lover.

Farewell!


	7. Chapter 7

Ready for the next chapter? I know I am.

This one will be a little more different, I will be jumping from PoV to get the thoughts of everyone about Rodrik.

Let's begin. 

* * *

Chapter 7: Let the Ravens Fly 

* * *

The Riverlands

Riding through the Riverlands with speed is two hundred men and carrying the banner of the Falcon, leading them is Ser Waymar Royce and he is escorting the Lady Stark towards Riverrun, a week they have been riding and will reach the fortress of her forefathers soon, he looked behind him and sighed, there were three hundred riders before and because of a party of lions now there is two hundred.

From what he got from a surviving Lannister soldier is that Lord Tywin has fallen back to Harrenhal with the remainder of his men after the Battle of the Green Fork and the Battles of the Whispering Wood and the Camps. The old man won at the Green Fork and Ser Jaime lost a good 12,000 men with another 2,000 to boot against the might of Robbs forces of 18,000 whilst another 2,000 fell on the Green Fork.

His liege lord and friend is still gathering his levies, at current the Vale can bring 17,000 men to the fighting, but that was before he left a week ago and now it could be well over 20,000 at this point. Rodrik is conflicted on what to do now, Robb went and is calling himself King in the North, Stannis staked his claim and is calling for the Vale's help, then before leaving his friend had received a request for allegiance from Renly in the Reach.

The proper course is clear to him though, joining with the true heir and Rodrik gets this from all of his Lords. What Robb and Renly are doing is treason and nothing more, that's why he is sending him to bring terms to Robb Stark, to convince the boy to withhold the actions and do right by the True King. Robar is doing the same by going to the Reach and bringing the same words to Renly Baratheon, the true enemy is Joffrey Waters, the bastard who pretends to be royal.

"We should be getting close now, I remember this road as a child." He heard the woman beside him say and it's strange to hear a calm voice, the last several days he has only heard screams from Tully women.

When Lady Catelyn heard about Lysa being separated from Little Robert, she was furious for her sister whom from his kin was doing much the same at the Gates of the Moon. He was there to witness it.

[A few days prior]

"Remember. Make it clear to Robb that he denounces his claim to the north as King, our families gave up that right long ago when we knelt to Aegon." Rodrik told him and he nodded to his Lord and friend.

"Alright, I will- " he was saying until the doors to the solar opened and Lady Catelyn walked in and didn't look none too happy.

"Lord Arryn. Sorry to disturb you, but I have come to beg forgiveness for my sister." She started and continued, "Robert is just a boy, my son's age if not a year younger. He needs his mother like my own children do." She asked and he nodded to his friend and Lady Stark, this is a private matter and shouldn't interfere.

As he left and closed the door. He felt curious and remained to overhear the two. Catelyn pled her case and Rodrik said Lysa had her chances and the widow begged for just one more chance, a lengthy conversation went on until Rodrik consented and swore if the woman steps out of line once more, she will be kicked out of the Vale and sent back to Riverrun once the Lannisters were defeated.

[Present time]

Now here they are. Brynden Tully went ahead and snuck back home, they are awaiting their arrival. He never saw the Tully home, he has passed the Riverlands plenty of times but never visited the home of Riverrun and it looked magnificent, not as grand as the Eyrie or his home in Runestone but the place definitely looks beautiful and a good defense putting it on a river, never need to worry for food because if the river with all the fish.

"Who goes there!, What's yer business!" He looked up at the boy soldier who looked younger than Robert.

"Tell Lord Robb that Ser Waymar of House Royce comes with Lady Catelyn of House Stark, I come bearing news from my Lord." The soldier looked at him strangely but Lady Starks face made him believe his words and soon enough the drawbridge was lowered and he and Catelyn entered the castle. The 'King' met them and surrounded by his lords and some rivermen, he dismounted and bowed his head. "Lord Stark, I come- " He was going to say but a large man stopped him by barking at him.

"He's no lord, Valeman. He's the King of the North!" The other men said the same and Lord Stark stood proud with that iron crown on his auburn head. He sighed and pulled a letter from his side.

"Lord Arryn sends his greetings, and begs for your reconsideration of taking this path." Lord Robb took the letter and read it after a minute, he offered his men some tents until morning and asked him to come with him. He hopes Robar is doing much better than he is if he has gotten to the Reach yet. He also hopes his friend is doing much better as well.

The Vale of Arryn

"Stannis means to take the Stormlands before marching on the capital with a stronger force, we can take the surrounding lands in the northern half of the Crownlands and siege the northern part of King's Landing." Lord Redfort suggested and Lord Corbray contested that with another plan of going forwards.

"No. I say we take Tywin at his rear and ensure Robb Stark aligns with us to bring more light on the city, Renly and Stannis will reconcile and come from land and sea. Tywin won't stand much longer after that." It wasn't impossible but that's if Renly agrees to reconcile and follow his elder brother who is by all rights the true king of the Iron Throne.

He knows Renly since he came to the city to be the Master of Laws, he is an ambitious person at heart and hopefully, his letter will show the Lord of the Stormlands that unity is the only way for the Seven Kingdoms to move forward into a prosperous future. Rodrik looked to his little brother, he has been making the current heir sit in on the meetings in the case that he doesn't return.

The army stands at 23,000 men now, enough to march and all he and his lords are waiting for is the right path to take, help defeat Tywin with the north, or march into the Crownlands and take castle by castle until all that stands in the capital city. He controlled his anger until the first battle begins where he can let it all out, driving closer and closer to the kingdom's future.

He remembered getting the letter from 'crown' that wanted or demanded his fealty and loyalty or else be named a traitor, he and his lords laughed it off and that night he sent a reply, a single and blank page besides a falcons feather wrapped inside of it, it's his answer and it makes a decision clear on what he is going to do. He sighed and sat up from his seat, maybe one more day to deliberate would be wise.

"My Lords, we will reconvene in the morning. Dismissed."

After dismissing his lords and brother, he retreated back to his room to rest. Soon the time will come to march out and he should enjoy his home while he can, he won't be seeing it again anytime soon. He walked in and saw someone standing beside a window, it was a woman from the shape and had a cloak over her which kept her face hidden from sight, he narrowed his eyes and put a hand on a dagger to his left, "Who might you be?, Is Tywin sending out assassins now?" He asked and she turned around to him and his eyes widened in shock.

The woman wore a dress of marvelous red and green with a tint of purple. She is buxom and beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back and lips are full and smiling lightly at him. He released his hand on his dagger and approached the woman and spun her around, laughing away at the reunion right now.

"Arianne?!, What are you doing here?, You're a long way from home." Arianne Nymeros Martell chuckled and backed up from him when he let her down and answered his question.

"My father thinks I went to see my mother, but my cousin and I took a ship going to Gulltown. Now I am here, I came for a visit." She explained to him and his eyes rose in confusion, it can't just be a simple visit, can it? He thought as he went to pour themselves cups of wine, "Thank you." She said to him and took the beverage and sat in a chair near his desk where some paper was spread about, he should make some time to clean things up before he calls for the Vale army to march. "How are you? You haven't written to me in some time." She asked and he smiled.

"I was investigating my father's death, was out of the Vale and travelled to Winterfell and King's Landing." He confided and she listened intently, its strange since he only ever hears from her through ravens and messages. "Though, with the Realm fallen in chaos once more, it seems a silly matter. The Lannisters are behind it because Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not Roberts." He confessed and it shocked the Dornish woman, not many know yet, from Lord Starks man, only he and Stannis know of the truth and its already spreading with Robb getting the news next.

"Well. From the sizable military camp below, I am assuming you will be marching in Stannis's name?" Her question seemed distasteful of the notion of him supporting the king, the only king. He set the cup down and stared at her, and nodded. "Robert is dead, he condemned my aunts rape and murder and the executions of Rhaenys and Aegon, why even support his family anymore?" She asked and it was a question that was hard to answer, yes what Robert did was horrible but one can't rule with a good heart without a few sins, he himself found that out with sleeping with the Queen.

" **Sigh** Arianne. I am supporting Stannis because he is the true heir, he is Roberts brother." He tried to say but she refused to hear it and huffed like he remembered when they first met as children back in Dorne when he and his father returned Princess Elia's remains.

"Viserys is the true heir, it was Robert who usurped the Targaryen power with his war." She spat and he stood shaken a little bit, what is being said is treason and that is plain to see on her flawless face. "I came here for other reasons, my father is taking away my inheritance, he wants my brother Quentyn to rise as Dornes next ruler. I came for your help."

King's Landing

Cersei chuckled to herself in her chambers at the falcon feather on her desk. The insolence of people when their friends are executed, first that bitch Tully kidnaps her little brother over petty assumptions and then Eddard's blatant attempt of taking her son's crown, after this his son decided to challenge them for his fathers freedom and the freedom of Sansa and Arya, but one girl is currently missing at the moment. Then this when she had sent her son's declaration across Westeros, demanding that every lord or lady come and kneel before him as their true king.

Unfortunately, this went unanswered for most, Renly declared himself King in the Reach and Stormlands, Robb was named King in the North and the Trident, Stannis sees himself as King of the Narrow Sea, Dorne hasn't answered the summons and neither did the Iron Islands. Rodrik chose the traitors path and declared for Stannis after hearing the news. _Traitors, the lot of them!_ She thought as she found herself chuckling again at Rodrik's reply to her and Joffrey's summons, she wanted to burn it in a fire but something made her reconsider.

She misses her brothers firm touch. Missed the night before he went and maimed Eddard, he was originally aiming for Rodrik after she told him about the night she shared with the Lord of the Vale. It was a moment where her other half was much like Robert, grabbing her violently and spouting about betrayal and how he is going to pluck the feathers off the falcon. Jaime was always firm, rough and primal when inside of her, she loved it, with Robert she would go numb and weep as he took her violently, she hated it and is glad his death was at the hands of his flaws.

With Lord Rodrik however, he was gentle despite her forcefully getting his cooperation. It was almost reminiscent of her and Jaime's first time, passionate and affectionate and gentle. She smiled upon thinking of the falcon who should be on her side despite the room she made for him in a heart that has so far been filled with only ambition, paranoia, hatred and love for her children. He made a fool of her and she would have him on his knees and begging for leniency for the those that anger a lioness will feel her roar.

A malicious smirk came upon her lips as she walked towards the mirror and sighed before placing her hand on a swelling belly. _I knew his loyalties would take some time, but maybe with the help of you, I can sway the falcon to nest and bow._

Dragonstone

Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone, the true ruler of Storm's End and now the first in line for the Iron Throne. He knew of the parentage of Roberts progeny for some time, he just didn't have the evidence or the respects of his elder brother, now Robert is dead and not one, not two, but three call themselves Kings when the only true King is here, planning to take back his kingdoms.

The Vale have given him their support and a week ago had reported that 17,000 men currently wait on his orders while getting more men, the young Rodrik knows who he serves and he will be repaid for his service. A few of the Crownland Lords have given aid as well, The Velaryons of Driftmark, Bar Emmon of Sharp Point, Celitgar of Claw Isle and Sunglass of Sweetport Sound.

His numbers are about 5,000 strong at the moment and once he retakes the Stormlands from Renly, he will have doubled that with another 30,000 men and together the two armies will defeat all the usurpers and traitors. He watched the fire in the pit burn thought on what the future holds, no, his expressionless face hardened, the future holds his victory and if only an alliance of Baratheon and Arryn can do this, he will.

"Your grace. A messenger from the Vale is here." He nodded and Ser Davos let the messenger inside. The man was in armor and his facial features were hard, dark brown hair and grey eyes, his beard is medium sized and looks the age of either his late twenties or early thirties, he was wearing the armor of bronze which gave him the assumption that he was a member of House Royce.

"My King. I am Andar Royce, eldest son and heir to Runestone, my liege lord Rodrik Arryn has sent me to serve as House Arryn's adviser to his grace. He begs forgiveness that he couldn't come himself, but wholly pledges his eternal loyalty." The Knight knows how to speak, that he can clearly see and he stood to move towards the Painted Table, moving pieces until he placed a stone in the shape of a falcon near King's Landing, two stag statues and a rose in the Stormlands and a wolf and lion in the Riverlands. "My Lord would also have you know that, he is sending both of my brothers to both the Stark and rebel Renly's camp. To see them concede their crowns and fall in line behind you, I trust in their success." He turned to the knight and spoke up.

"I fear any talks wont do. Renly is an ambitious boy, and Robb isn't his father and walks the path of a traitor. Now to business, send word to Lord Arryn, tell him its time. Have him march south on King's Landing, start with taking each castle and garrison them for defense against Tywin if he decides to flee from Robb Stark. Go." The knight nodded ad went to see it done without question, Davos then cleared his throat, "Davos. Go and bring Lady Melisandre here, I wish to talk." He said and Davos gave him a look of confusion.

"Might I insist on sending her away, she is already causing much confusion by preaching to that fire god." He grunted in response, the woman will do what she wants as long as it doesn't disrupt his campaign, he only means to beg a question she asked him the other day when following his wife about the castle.

"She is a valued companion for Selyse, do as I ask Davos."

Lannister Encampment

"That's your truce, the moment Eddard's head came off is when this war was extended. Now even Rodrik the Fierce is gathering a host in the Vale. This bodes ill... "

The largest disappointment to his family uttered out and it is true. If Eddard had lived then he could have negotiated a truce with Robb Stark, but 30,000 men were lost by Jaime and now he must worry about an attack by the Reach and Stormlands by Renly, the sea by Stannis and the Vale of Arryn by Rodrik. Its a catastrophe and the war can change drastically against his family.

"They have my son!, Out all of you, not you." He called for Tyrion to sit back down and come closer, "I wont stand on ceremony. I am sending you to King's Landing." His son was shocked and his mismatched reflected that splendidly.

"And do what?!" Tyrion asked after he poured the dwarf a drink.

"To rule!, You will serve as Hand of the King in my stead and bring your sister and that boy to heel. I cant send no more than 2000 men with you, you will call on the levies of the Crownlands and conscript more men to the Watch. I wont lie, you will face an attack by sea and the south, the north too if you cannot get Rodrik to reconsider his loyalties, I cant defend the capital with a Wolf at our doorstep." He explained to his third-born child who still looked quite shocked at being given such a command, he himself is surprised he chose the stunted drunk for the task.

"Why not uncle or anyone for that matter?, Why me?" His son asked and it is a simple one to answer as he stood from his seat with Kevan.

"You are my son, I am trusting in your ability to complete this task. Do not fail!"

The Vale of Arryn [3 days later]

Now a force of 25,000 men, all ready and in marching formation. Rodrik's blue eyes scoured the force and the faces of the men in the front, many of them wont return from the war. He held out a letter and read.

"By order of our King, Stannis of the House Baratheon, The First of his Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. We will march today and take each and every castle that doesn't bow down until we reach King's Landing. We are all descendants of the first Andals, we are warriors and we will do our duty to our King!, We will be victorious and bring prosperity back to a land in chaos!" He shouted and his force roared in agreement.

Lord Royce will have the vanguard, Lord Redfort will have the left, Lord Corbray will have the right and he will have the center, Ser Morton will carry the reserves. They marched out that very day and after he said his goodbyes to his friend, Arianne didn't leave happy after he had refused to assist her in keeping her status as the next Princess of Dorne, she shouted and cursed at him as she lost her temper, a day later she left for Gulltown with Tyene Sand, her cousin.

He left the Eyrie to his brother who begged him to go but war is dangerous and if he doesn't return, by all rights he will be the next Lord of the Vale, he closed his eyes as he marched, givig a silent prayer to the Seven for a successful campaign and for the wellbeing of his brother and army. A chill went across his neck and he looked up at the Gates of the Moon, a bad chill.

Back inside of the Gates of the Moon a sneaking red haired Lysa Tully walked the halls of the castle. Towards the Maester's chambers to catch a letter coming for her, she looked left and right before opening the door and waited until a raven flew into the window and she tool the message, tied to it is a small blue ribbon, _Petyr's favorite_ She thought and opened it, reading his handwriting.

"'Fear not my sweet Lysa, I will aid you in getting your freedom and to ensure our SweetRobin takes what is his.' Forever thinking of you, Petyr Baelish." She smirked at that, 'our Sweetrobin' is the right word for him and soon all of the Vale will be his and his alone, just needs the death of one more falcon for the mockingbird to roost in the Eyrie.

* * *

AN: A lot of schemes is going on and a dark secret I believe is true is revealed along with a few more. I must say I enjoy all the reviews, favs and follows, it helps my inspiration very much and I will continue bringing the best I can with all the updates. The rest will be a split between Robar in Renly's camp, Rodrik with his forces, Andar in Dragostone and Waymar in Riverrun with some Stark and Lannister. Have a beautiful day everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Now we get to business. This took quite some time to write with my life (work) mostly getting in the bloody way, but a weekend comes for me and I was able to finish this chapter and I decided to just finish up seasons one and two with chapters nine and ten. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys the read and the other stories too! 

* * *

Chapter 8: Hard Decisions

* * *

Arryn Encampment

Rodrik looked across the river to Harrenhal. His forces have hit a snag with Tywin, he must've known he was coming and put part of his army to halt his progress. He has 25,000 and if it comes down to a fight then he would be down quite a few thousand men. He could do what he heard Robb had done and had a diversionary force placate the Old Lion while he and the others make an escape into the Crownlands but he won't do that to his men, his honor won't allow it.

"Not far from here was the Battle of the Trident, I was a small child and in Riverrun when it all happened but that doesn't mean I don't know the details. My father said the river went red with blood after an hour, thousands of men killing and drowning in the rush of the water. As a young boy that is exciting, now a man grown I see the tragedy of it, and that I must condemn men to continue on our path towards King's Landing?, I am conflicted." He said to his squire, Gyles Grafton, the son of Gerold Grafton and heir to Gulltown. "What do you think I should do?" He asked.

The boy stuttered a little bit and he sighed, looking back on the river in silent contemplation until the sound of someone walking towards him was heard and he turned to see Lord Yohn Royce.

"Lord Royce." He greeted and the bannerman did a small bow of the head and approached.

"I bring terrible news, Robar and Waymar sent ravens from the Stark and Baratheon camps."

It didn't surprise him that Robb refused even after several days of trying to reach the man, but to go and ask for him to join in his rebellion is atrocious. The Vale would not follow the North and despite his love for Eddard, his son is proving to be anything but the man who raised him. He had the camp Maester send one back to Riverrun and order for Waymar to return, nothing much can be done when a crown is placed on a young boys head, not until he helps Stannis deal with House Lannister.

The letter sent by Robar Royce was treasonous and shocking, he wrote his friendship and loyalty now aligns with King Renly and that he also pleads on behalf of his new liege lord to join the usurper's forces. With Waymar's failure and Robar's defection, the camp has become a little wary of House Royce, Lord Grafton even spouted on about someone replacing the vanguard of the army, a decision he wouldn't allow for House Royce has been a loyal family to the Arryns and he wont condemn a House for the sins of its sons.

"So what will be done, are we going to strike full force to break through? Or are we going down another route?" Lord Corbray suggested and Lord Grafton jumped in and agreed to that.

"We can use the fleet to get to the Crownlands. Close to 100 vessels await us." Lord Yohn disagreed to Gerold's suggestion harshly.

"No! That is the time we can't afford to waste. Lord Arryn, leave me with the vanguard and I will keep the lions busy." He didn't want that to be an option, especially if it costs him Lord Royce and his men so he shook his head, Lord Gerold also agreed to that plan, possibly in the hopes of being placed in the van.

"I can't risk anyone. Because whoever stays behind is going to die." His compassion for the well being if his men are apparent. His lords and their lieutenants all looked at one another before standing to their feet, his blue eyes looked at them as their expressions became as grim and conflicted as his own. Lyonel Corbray cleared his throat and spoke up, his words ringing true.

"Its war. Men will die even if you don't do anything. As a Lord Paramount, you decide our fates and as loyal bannermen, we will obey and be proud of it." Lyonel told him, his voice carrying weight on everyone and then he held his head up, "I volunteer to lead the men." His volunteering caused him to stand back an inch in shock, does he know what he is asking for?

Tears threatened to break from the loyalty his men had just shown him. He contemplated the last two days of whether he will condemn a few thousand or lead them himself in an attempt to take Harrenhal, but as Lyn Corbray has just explained, it is war and with war, all men die. With a heavy heart, he charged Lord Corbray with five thousand men to keep the lion at bay but to defend, not to attack whilst the other twenty thousand get away. Six hours past and camp was loaded back up and his forces back into marching position.

He saw some 8,000 men assemble from the great castle as he rode away. Lyonel got his forces in a defensive formation and readied for the onslaught. After that all he could faintly hear the sounds of battle, the Battle of Harrenhal, the first of his battles and a failure at that as the last hesitation to turn back when he heard him being called but Lord Royce reminded him to keep going ahead, it's too late now.

[Back to the Battlefield]

Lyonel Corbray, Lord of Heart's Home and head of House Corbray watched his liege lord and the rest of the army march away. He is a man that holds to his oath and values. His house is left to his brother if he dies in the coming assaults. He had his men get into a wall formation to cover the areas that the Lannister army might use to bypass them. He closed his eyes and readied.

He is suddenly reminded of the battle of the Trident. Lyn taking Lady Forlorn into the field of battle whilst he had taken their father back to camp to be cared for, he was always envious about the whole matter and felt cheated of his birthright as his brother carried the sword that the Lord of Heart's Home should bare, and shortly before leaving he was given it by that same brother.

Eyes then turned to his forces who looked hesitant and fearful of the coming fight, he must remedy this. "All of you are chosen to be the first to taste lion blood, I see the fear and doubt in your eyes as I had on the rush of the Trident. But take heed, we are men of the Vale, the blood of the Andals run through our veins as the cold breeze in the night sky. I would fight for each of you, bleed alongside you, and if the Seven would bless the Kittens of the West, then die beside you all!" The men's expressions went from fearful and doubt to confident and calm. "Now stand, champions of the east, stand for our Lord, Lord Arryn!"

"Lord Arryn!"

"Lord Arryn!"

"LORD ARRYN!"

[Ten days later]

Darry and Wode were the first keeps that they met and neither stood against him, they tipped their banners and allegiances to House Stark and Tully and swore to aid King Stannis, castles mainly as the fighting men were with Robb's forces and so he re-garrisoned them with two hundred men to hold it and scout for any Lannister or Stark movement, next was the border houses of the Crownlands being House Edgerton, Buckwell, and Stokeworth though neither were garrisoned and empty of anyone besides servants and officials to maintain them, these were garrisoned as well with a hundred men each.

Lord Gerold suggested that a raven be sent to the Vale for his brother to gather another 10,000 men and send them with the fleet to take the northeastern side of the Crownlands, he refused because if their castles are also empty of fighting men then they are no threat at the moment.

He had assumed that they all left to reinforce King's Landing, if so then it will be a siege battle but coming close to Duskendale he saw a small host of four thousand men baring the banners of the Houses that he had mentioned. The last defense against the invading forces it seemed, he called for a parley between him and the leading commander who appeared to be Lord Rykker.

"Lord Arryn, you and your companions seem lost. Shouldn't you lot be marching north to aid Lord Tywin?" Lord Rykker knew why he was there, he just wanted to be cheeky about it.

"King Stannis Baratheon has commanded me to assemble the Crownlands to fight or be destroyed, what will you do?" He answered his question with another question and the Lord of Duskendale smirked. He would rather get to the point and be away with talking. "I outnumber you ten to one, don't presume to think you can defend as history proved the city of Duskendale can be easily infiltrated." He remarked and his guards held in their amusement, Lord Rykker sighed and dismounted from his horse, a good choice indeed.

"I was a young man when I came in charge of this city. Saw it sacked by a single man who saved the Mad King, to see my liege lord butchered along with his family." The Lord of the City got to one knee, "We were ordered to gather and march to King's Landing to reinforce King Joffrey, but now you are here and I am powerless to stop you. We pledge fealty to King Stannis, let us march together."

He was wary of the man's sincerity and put him and his followers on the far right of his camp as he decided to rest for a couple of days before getting back on the road. He was convening a meeting between his men and his new Crownlander allies about going forward. He is slightly happy about being close to full strength, 23,300 men now stand and soon will march again.

"Lord Arryn! Good news!" the camp Maester shouted as he ran down the column to their pavilion as Yohn and Gerold were arguing strategy once again, "Good news from the Stormlands." He was handed a letter with King Stannis's seal, a crowned stag in a flaming red heart.

With each word, he was more and more shocked and surprised. On the eve of battle between the brothers, King Renly had been assassinated by Brienne of Tarth and the army scattered to either desertion or joining Stannis. Sadly in the chaos, Robar had been killed by Loras Tyrell and Andar almost gave chase but didn't. King Stannis now has the numbers he needs to attack the capital on both land and sea, House Tyrell retreated back to Bitterbridge. He informed everyone but withheld the news about Robar until he was alone with Yohn, he even sent his squire away.

"Why ask me to remain?, What other news is there." Lord Yohn asked and he cleared his throat before handing the letter to his father's good friend. "No... No, no, no... " His friend's death was a blow despite his defection to Renly's side, he remembered his friend fondly and the talks he and the second son shared. "Tell me we will avenge him, tell me you will help me get revenge on this, Loras Tyrell?" Yohn was beside himself now, and he couldn't blame man, he can't compare but the loss of a member of your family is a hard thing to hear, moreover the loss of a son.

He had the men prepare a feast the next night to mourn Lord Royce's son. He also wrote back to Andar to send Robar's bones back to Runestone, while doing this he sent a raven to Robb's camp to inform Waymar if he hasn't left yet. He toasted to a good friend and ally, bidding him a good rest with the Seven and also toasted to their coming victory, for the coming days will be filled with bloodshed. He drank quite a bit that night and so did many within the camp, he was a deserter and an oathbreaker aye, but he was a knight of the Vale and will be avenged.

[Two days past]

Rodrik and his advisers looked at the city they have come to sack, to sack for their King. King's Landing changed much, looks like more shite and an encampment of dejected villagers are at the first of its gates. He pities them as most have been rejected from being sheltered by the horrors of war that will be engulfing the city. He told Lord Rykker to send a rider and tell those people to make for Duskendale and Rosby, they will be given adequate shelter there.

"Get forager parties ready and start building siege weapons, trebuchets and towers right now and begin getting trenches made!" He began and Lords Waynwood and Grafton nodded and went to their seats, "Lord Corbray!" He called for the new Lord of Heart's Home, Lyn stood forward with a grim look on his face, his brother and forces had perished as none returned from the back, "I am sending you into King's Landing to parlay with the false King and Queen Regent, and be careful." Lyn said nothing and nodded before going to do what he has asked.

"Why parlay with them? We should begin battering the walls right now instead of talking." Lord Royce actually spat in anger which was surprising coming from a man he looks up to for advice.

"I want to give her grace and her son a chance to surrender, to try and end this war before blood is spilled- " He began to say and Lord Royce scoffed at that.

"Lord Corbray and 5,000 men have already been spilled, my own son died for the cause of another, there is already blood on the field and right now the city is ripe for the attack." He lost his patience now, Lord Royce is questioning his command and in front of the other generals, he needs to stop this.

"I have given a command and I am Lord, you will follow my orders when given!" He sighed and pointed at the city, "King's Landing has only ever been taken by trickery and dragons, never by military might, we would lose more men by smashing against its walls than trying for another strategy. **steps close to Yohn** , You lost your son and I sympathize but question me in front of the others again and I won't be so." It was harsh words but you can't be questioned by your subordinates, no matter how loyal and brash they are. Yohn stayed silent and backed up a step.

An hour passes and Lyn returned with a response, his grace wants to meet at the gates and on neutral ground, the acting Hand of the King and ten guards will also be attending and so he allowed it. He decided to take ten of his own along with Lord Grafton and Redfort will come, would have been Yohn but the scene showed he hasn't got over his son's death so he asked him to stay behind. The meeting would take place at dawn on the morrow, he didn't bother to sleep and was ready before his companions and rode out to the pavilion that was set up right at the gate.

The Old Gate which had an abundance of trees is now bare and he quickly assumed the wood was used for ships since King Stannis took the majority of the fleet, or siege weapons. They waited for a half hour before the gates opened and he saw the Queen, not the King but the Queen's brother. He suddenly got a little nervous but forced himself to calm and stand tall.

"Weapons will need to be set aside, check the pavilion." Cersei didn't waste any time in making demands and he followed suit by removing his sword and dagger, Gerold and Lord Redfort doing the same. Lord Tyrion and Cersei did so although the Queen didn't have anything and neither did Tyrion for that matter, the guards will keep their swords for protection. The five met and sat down by the makeshift table. "I assume this is you surrendering and joining our side, the True King demands it." He chuckled at that and she narrowed her eyes at him, "What is funny?" She asked him.

"Stannis is the rightful King, your son is the child of Jaime Lannister, not Robert. I called for this to ask if you love your children? Do you want to see them butchered or burned by Stannis." He asked and neither are something he approves of, on one hand, he hates the butchering of children and he or his lords don't appreciate the new faith his King had taken up. He also knows her children, Myrcella and Tommen are sweet and young, and Joffrey might have been a spoilt child growing up but hardly deserves to be burnt alive for doing several bad mistakes.

"Oh, we can handle Stannis, stags, and falcons don't scare us," Cersei said to him and he lost his smile, does this woman not care at all for the well being of her own blood, Tyrion cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Lord Arryn, if you tip your banners and bow. Then the entirety of Vale and Crownlander lords that joined you will receive pardons, and your brother will also a receive a seat on the Small Council." Rodrik's face turned cold and he rose from his seat and stared hard at Tyrion.

"If I knew of the treachery that House Lannister was going to do, you would have been thrown through the Moon Door, Imp." He spat at the acting Hand of the King before turning her grace, "You have until midday to surrender, or else I begin sieging the city and when I break the gates of the Red Keep. No quarter will be given, for my father, for Robert, and for Eddard." He swore and nodded for Gerold and Lord Redfort to ready the horses before he left the voice of the Queen halted his steps.

"Wait!" Cersei turned to her brother and nodded for him to leave. He saw the confusion on the Imps face as he took his leave, "There is one thing we must speak of, the night you and I shared one bed." She began and the words spoken brought the shameful memories back in full. He grimaced and took a step back only for her to do the same except forwards.

"There is nothing to speak of that sin, I betrayed my friend, you on the other hand never deign to feel the same." He stated and yet the Queen didn't seem shaken and took one last step forth, putting a gentle hand on his chest, he went to remove it but she caught it in a firm hold, "Let go. So that I may leave." He commanded and she smirked and began to bring the hand to her belly.

"That sin you hate to remember has brought a gift, it would be unbelievable if you had only done it once, but you spilled your seed twice that night." He began breathing fast, fearing and praying for it not to be true but when his hand went to her belly, he felt the swelling and it dawned on him in a terrifying truth, "You have a child in me, so tell me. Would you be so cruel as to sack a city from a woman who is baring your bastard child?" She asked and he tore his hand away at once and was going to leave but she grabbed his hand again, "You swore me your loyalty, remember? If I die then you will always remember you sentenced your child to death. And about your father, I had no knowledge or cared if he died because I didn't do it!" She hissed and he tore his hand away once more and left with his men.

He called his advisers to his tent that night. It is not avoidable to hide if the Queen says it's true. He had made a few hard choices already and hoped the next few would be straight forward but it seems that there is no other way around it. He hates Cersei for her son's usurpation of a throne that isn't his and the knowledge that she had killed his father and seduced him still hangs in his head, now she says she had nothing to do with it? Does the woman think him a fool? He took a sip of wine as his advisers flooded the room.

"Thank you for joining me, for news was brought to my attention."

* * *

AN: And that's the 8th chapter, hope everyone enjoys it. So Rodrik has reached King's Landing and met with its defenders, Stannis and his men are coming, and the Lannisters fought off the defense of House Corbray, next is the Battle of Blackwater or for House Arryn the Battle of King's Landing as they won't be close to the Bay unless they ride around. Some of the Crownlands have also joined too. Now to reviews.

Mikaelsoncupcake, Oh its definitely going to change a few things in the next few seasons, and Robb refusing to give over his crown is because of pride because you cant call urself king and suddenly take it all back, you'd lose support amongst your own lords.

onyxhaider98, She asked him to help her keep her birthright and basically asked him to fight the Martells, that will come in with more detail later.

Sparky She-Demon, yep and when Rodrik finds out it will cause him to quite angry.

Deadtrooper, yes it is and will keep getting interesting. I based the relationship on another Fic about CerseixOc Stark called the Black Wolf by Knightinthenorth93 though I don't think he updates anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

So here we are. The Battle of King's Landing and will mainly stay on the Arryn side but will pan to Stannis and Lannister.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Battle of King's Landing 

* * *

First came the horns and then next came his command, "Launch!" He screamed to the men by the trebuchets. Rodrik looked on as the city started being bombarded with burning pitch and explosive barrels, the Lannister garrison responded in kind as their own shot the same at his farces, though only one or two actually landed a hit. All the while he had a stern expression on his face, thinking back to current events.

His lords were shocked after he revealed that he slept with the Queen, they were angry and more so when he told them that he conceived a child by her. Some threatened to leave and he couldn't blame them, why follow a Lord who would commit treason by sleeping with his Kings wife? but despite their anger, they still followed him and he himself ordered that once the city and Red Keep are taken that the Queen would be put into his custody for his unborn child's sake.

Before that, he hesitated on attacking, was in doubt and questioned whether the cause of Stannis is more important than the safety of a child. By midday as he promised he commanded the camp to begin and chose honor and duty to parental care and was sick about it. His father always told him that a man's oaths should be carried with honor and duty to be carried without question but where was that when he rebelled against the Mad King? where was the Arryns honor and duty?

He had Lord Rykker and his 4000 go to the Dragon Gate to siege it, Lord Royce took another 3000 riders to the Gates of the Gods. The rest he kept close and in formation as the Imp mustn't have much, the Gold Cloaks and no doubt a few thousand Lannister men. Either the three gates he is breaking will fall or Mud Gate which is being attacked by Stannis and his forces after taking them from Renly. Though Stannis hasn't arrived yet so he will be doing a portion of the work right now.

An hour passes and the attacks persisted. Now came time for an actual assault, "Ser Morton, lead a force to attack, bleed them." He commanded and Ser Morton led 6000 with a battering ram and ladders. "Archers begin their approach, aim for the defenders above the walls!" He called and Lord Hunter's sons, Gilwood and Eustace lead 500 towards the gate. No need to completely attack.

His patience became thin upon seeing that Tyrion is holding the castle well and the word was sent from Lord Royce that the Gate of the Gods is getting thinner. Was is suspicious was no word came from Lord Ryker so he sent some riders to see what is going on their end of things. It would be an hour and the men he sent never returned and his suspicions grew even more.

He pulled the men back after three hours pass and no word from Lord Rykker. He set a defensive formation to his left in case the Crownlanders have turned their coats once more, but this came at the cost of lifting the siege at the Old Gate beside the trebuchets and in an hours time Lord Royce returned and said that Tyrion alleviated the gate from them and now they were forced to fall back which came as another blow.

Things went to shite when the 4000 Crownlanders came and led by a hundred Lannister men. _Traitors!_ He thought and unsheathed his blade and rode to the front, "Knock!, Draw!, Loose!" He commanded and a whole new battle has begun.

[Inside of King's Landing]

Tyrion watched on the walls of the Old Gate that the Bronn has bested the forces going to the Gate of the Gods, _The Arryn boy is cocky, that much is certain_ He thought and moments later the other half of the royal forces turned their backs on Rodrik as he planned when passing the castles on his way to King's Landing, to wait and together would crush the invading army, though Lord Rykker would need to do this alone as his half of the force needs to be ready for Stannis as last he heard from Varys, he is near and prepared to throw everything he has at Mud Gate.

He put thought towards his sister, bedding high lords isn't surprising but to father a bastard? Their father will be even more furious with this and that's if they survive from being attacked from the north and south and east. Everything seems to be going from bad to worse in mere months of each other. A frown on his face and a sigh from his lips made the dwarf turn from the battle going on, "Get them with the trebuchets and arrows, and barricade the wall to make it more defensible." He commanded, he will need to hurry to the Mud Gate where the bulk of the men his father sent with him is at.

Two thousand red cloaks at Mud Gate with another 1500 conscripts of Flea Bottom and 2000 gold cloaks at Old Gate along with his Mountain Clansmen and now 4000 Crownlanders. He must say that things are going especially well with all things considered. He believes that they might have a chance to win as long as one gate or the other doesn't fall to the enemy, if Lord Arryn or Baratheon breaks through, the battle will have been lost and he would soon meet some grisly end by Stannis along with his nephews, sister, and unborn niece or nephew.

His sudden protectiveness kicked in and commanded for Podrick to go to Varys, "Podrick, do as I say. Go to Varys, get him, the Small Council, my sister, and nephews and go into one of the escape tunnels. Go now!" His squire went on and did as he said, now he needs to get to Mud Gate and prepare, Stannis and his men will be here soon and he needs to fight them back.

[The Fleet]

"We will be there in an hour, your Grace," Andar said to his King who nodded.

The full strength of the Stormlands now heading to victory, though he would rather have the head of a Rose than a Lion.

His brother's betrayal had hit him hard and when his King met Renly, he had tried to talk his brother out of serving a pretender but what his brother had said caused him shame. Robar was the second son of a great lord in the Vale, he would be named to either the Gates of the Moon or given a holdfast in their lands, but that's all he was titled to whilst Waymar was set for the Wall if Lord Arryn hadn't stopped him from doing so. His brother said this was the last opportunity to get away from his shadow, the only way for the second son to gain his own glory.

"Good. Davos will begin and we will come in shortly with the ram and ladders, back to your post, Ser Royce." He bristled and went back to his post and passing more of the flaming heart banners.

It makes him wish that maybe his Lord chose the wrong side with the King choosing a new religion over the Faith of the Seven, and a foreign one at that. There are two factions within the Kings own castle, the Queen's Men who follow the heretic god of fire, even the King believes if it brought him closer to the Iron Throne, then there are the King's Men led by him and others who still keep to the Seven. He scorns the Red Woman and supported her not coming to King's Landing, a cretin such as that doesn't deserve the pleasure of seeing their victory.

He wonders what his father and brother are feeling at this moment, is Waymar still in Riverrun or with Lord Arryn? is his father battling lions with their ancestral sword?, or the worst possible thought that ran through his mind, was Lord Arryn defeated and does his father and brother lay dead on the field of battle?, He shook his head and walked over to the left of the ship and watched the early moon show itself, it was here that he prayed a prayer for his father and brother, prayed for their safety. _Seven protect them, protect them as you were late with Robar._

Moments after this the drums began to beat, they are here.

[Back at the Battle]

Rodrik deflected a blow with his shield and dug his sword inside of the Rykker man before beheading another. He led the charge when the battle began and suffered much but the lines of the United Crownlander Houses broke in the first charge, now its simply a ground fight, kill and defend. He shield bashed a man coming at him with a spear and cut off the arm of another coming from behind, his squire and trusted guardsmen had his back as the army thinned out the opposing army.

Suddenly the bells from the harbor began to ring loudly, Stannis is here at last. "With me!" He rallied and charged the broken enemy once more, they all began to flee, fall, or surrender, either way, he has won this fight. "Back to the walls, we need to break through!" He commanded and the Knights of the Vale charged with him.

His men were loosing arrows, climbing the ladders, using the battering ram on the gate. Still, the defenders were strong and repelled many of his own, when a rat is forced into a corner it has nothing to lose and these Lannisters don't have much to lose besides this gate, and he will break it.

He climbed the walls of the gate and kicked the first man he saw from the other side to the ground, an arrow went past him and scraped against his helm and before he could knock another, the man was out of two hands and a cutthroat. The battle got more savage as its defenders became less and less until most were retreating or dying. Moments after the Old Gate fell and his army flooded in, killing the leftovers of the men, but sadly this isn't all of its defenders as the bulk would be at its weakest gate, Mud Gate.

"Eustace, lead half towards Mud Gate!" He commanded and Eustace took his share and left to finish off its defenders, "The rest of you, to the Red Keep!" He ordered once atop a horse.

Something stopped his and everyone's movement, a flashing green light of fire erupted from the Bay. He knew exactly what it was, The Mad King was often using it on would be traitors.

 _Wildfire_ He thought before forcing his men to the Keep again. So long as they take the Red Keep is what decides this battle.

[Mud Gate]

Tyrion watched his plan work on the bigger half of Stannis's fleet, and to think that his sister was going to use catapults to throw them at the ships. He had better ideas and had five hundred barrels placed on a single ship and sailed it right towards the enemy fleet. His smile, however, went away once he saw several hundred boats heading towards the gate, it didn't work too well.

"Clegane, lead some men- " He was commanding until a lone horseman appeared from a street going north and had several wounds on him. "What's happened!?" He demanded and the gold cloak uttered a response and it wasn't a good one.

"Old Gate... Its... Fallen.. " Were the last words of the man and it all became so much worse.

"Barricade the street!, get ready!" He called and Joffrey looked at him in terror and anger before bellowing out a question.

"What's happened?, Answer me?!" He ignored him and turned to his nephews Kingsguard.

"Get the king to safety, hurry! And Clegane, get your best on the wall, defend us against those that try to climb it."

Gods help them all.

[The Red Keep]

"Where are you taking us?" Cersei asked the eunuch as she and Tommen were being escorted away.

She was taking her son to the throne room to wait for either victory or defeat, was willing to put her little boy to rest to see he didn't burn. That was until Varys and Podrick arrived and told them that they have to come with them for safety, she refused but a messenger from Old Gate informed her that Lord Arryn had broken through and was coming closer to the Red Keep. A decision was quickly made easier.

A shame that Sansa won't be alive for much longer, then again it will force the wolf and the stag to fight one another, good riddance. She is also worried for her Golden Lion, Joffrey is at Mud Gate and defenseless, but Varys assured her that the King was no doubt being safely taken away by order of Lord Tyrion if that monster gets her son killed then she will skin the little beast.

She then put a hateful thought towards Rodrik, his own child grows in her and yet he tries to take the city. She thought that he must be cruel and so she gave him a new moniker, Rodrik Kinslayer, name or no name the child is his and his alone, and he would put it in danger than risk his honor and loyalty to Stannis Baratheon. _The craven, hope he dies!_ She thought venomously.

Elsewhere within the Keep, a frightened Sansa Stark ran through the halls with Shae guiding her. They are getting somewhere safe from Illyn Payne who was ordered to kill them if the Keep is breached and with Vale broken through the Old Gate, that will be happening soon and her new handmaiden vowed to protect her. She is fearful for their lives and worries about what is to come.

The upside to this is Joffrey's fall, the 'King' would be dead by tomorrows new dawn and will have paid for the deaths of all of her friends and her father. It brought a small smile to her lips. She and Shae turned a corner and finally made it to the entrance of the dungeons where Arya would go and see the Dragon Skulls before treachery befell her father and war came to Westeros.

"You and I will hide here until it is time, if Stannis takes the city then you will be safe, if Tyrion beats them then you will be safe," Shae said with certainty, she is much too scared to argue so she hid in the largest of the dragon skulls along with Shae and together sat and she prayed for the Seven to grant this battle a swift end and preferably to the King, Stannis or Lord Arryn.

[Outside the Keep]

Rodrik evaded a crossbow bolt and hid behind a wall, "Gilwood, take them out!"

"Yes my Lord. Hit them, boys!" Arrows were loosed and hit four out of six defenders on the wall. He looked for the weaker parts of the drawbridge and noticed the rope behind it that holds it up. He acquired a bow and arrow and drew it out, gods bless this shot was the thought running through his head when he loosed it and moments latter the bridge fell and the Red Keep was opened. He dropped the weapon and picked up his shield and sword and charged through the breach and took a bolt to the shoulder, he hissed in pain but kept on going.

"Rodrik!" Gyles called out an saved him from a being pierced from the back by a spear. He rallied the men and charged against the defenders, smashing his shield against the first he saw.

"Come with me!" He said but someone calling his name stopped him and he turned to see a bleeding Eustace and he went to catch him before he fell from his horse. "What has happened?" He asked and the dying Eustace tugged on his breastplate to bring him closer.

"The Tyrells... Tywin... They have come, they smashed Stannis's men into retreat with a ghost. Our own fell or surrendered afterward... I'm so- " Was all the man would say before falling dead. He was left in shock and so was his lords who heard him. Gilwood wept for his brother as the second born son died. He stood to his feet and thought of what to do.

If Tywin and the Tyrells have arrived then he is outnumbered five to one with Stannis's men in retreat. He could re-barricade the Keep but it would last, "What are we- " Yohn shook him back to solid ground and held his gaze. "L- Lord Yohn!?" He exclaimed and the Lord of Runestone held a stern look on his face.

"We are outnumbered. We need to retreat." Was words he never wished to hear, he lost two battles in this war then, he has failed to do what his father had done during the rebellion.

That was his thought as he was forced to flee, Tyrell forces dogging his retreat and cost him, 13000 men. The deaths of Eustace Hunter, Lyn Corbray, Lyonel Corbray, Robar Royce, all in vain to fail in taking the capital. It hung and haunted him as he felt overwhelming shame come over him.

He has lost.

* * *

AN: Short battle to most but I hope I made it a little more exciting. His failure to win is based simply because of fear of losing whereas Robb seemed confident with every battle. The Battle of King's Landing will haunt him throughout the story as his biggest failure.

MikaelsonCupcake, they didn't like it. Some will feel like he isn't worthy to lead them after the news and after this failed battle, that will be magnified.

Next is the aftermath and season finale of the second season. It will shift between Stark, Lannister, Arryn, and Baratheon. It will end in another alliance being made because of trouble hitting the Vale. Take note that I intend to make the next chapter at least 6,000 plus words with enough interesting stuff to boot.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are, the season finally and we wrap up some things and set others up. After this I am continuing on to Pride and Wroth to get that one up to ten and after this I am going to Song of the Smiling Wolf and then onto We Do Not Sow. That's the lineup and what everyone has to look forward to.

* * *

Chapter 10: Pact of Wolves and Falcons

* * *

Duskendale

Its been three weeks and no sign of any Lannister forces have pursued them. He called the reserves he left in the castles he has taken and that combined with the men he has left rounds up to 6,300 men and when the reserves arrived from Darry and Wode that doubled to 6,700 men. The men of Lord Rykker held the Dun Fort were outnumbered and overtaken from the small siege.

Losses of the nobility were also taken. Lord Redfort was slain and his son, Jasper was made new Lord Redfort. With Lyonel and Lyn gone, House Corbray goes to Lucas who didn't march with the army, Gilwood still looked broken over his brother's death and he pitied him, Eustace was a good warrior. Houses Belmore, Tumpleton, Hersy and Shett and others didn't come as he left before gathering all the banners, only Houses Royce, Waynwood, Corbray, Grafton, Hunter, Redfort and his own levies joined in this march.

The Majority of the army is made up of mounted lances and archers and light infantry. All others were decimated by the Tyrells who brought the majority of their might on him and Stannis. He grimaced upon thinking of his King who after weeks have become silent, not a single raven was returned from the ones he had sent, no aid would come to them from Dragonstone it seemed.

He is giving his men time to rest before going back to the Vale to gather another host, though it seemed for naught as his King sits idle without a word besides the reports from Andar whose last raven said he was refusing everyone and even his own wife, the only person he is seeing is that woman, the priestess from Asshai that caused a massive stir between those of the Faith and those that follow the Red God.

He has his own issues with the woman just from the ravens. A foreign woman converting their King to a religion that involves burning anything isn't something that says one is and should be King. He never met the woman and hopes to never have the witch ear him.

"My Lord?"

He turned to Gyles who let Yohn inside of the Lords chamber. Lord Royce changed in the past several weeks, a son dead, one in Dragonstone and another in Riverrun which he found out sometime after the battle, Waymar reported that he would stay on and advise the 'King in the North' because its quite dangerous on the road at the moment, and unfortunately that was quite true.

"Lord Royce, how are you?" He asked and the former father of four, now three stared at him sternly.

"Tywin won't stand idle too long, he will soon send a force here to root us out. When do we leave here?" His adviser asked him and he sighed before looking at the map. Tywin left Harrenhal and it would be a place to defend until he moves back to the Vale, or perhaps he should return home, he patrolled through the camp and the defeats at Harrenhal and King's Landing have affected the moral heavily, his men are tired and want to go home but what would that say on the Vale?, King Stannis would denounce him as a coward and a traitor and the realm would do the same.

"I know. I am waiting for any word from Dragonstone." He heard Yohn scoff at the statement and he groaned internally, "I understand you want to mourn your son, but if I give one lord the right to leave, then they all will want to and as you recall, we are at war." He explained and Yohn stood to his feet and left in a stomping manner, he sighed and put a hand to his head, "I am sure you want to rest, go ahead Gyles, I will fetch later." His squire said and left him alone with his thoughts.

Maybe he has been going about everything all wrong, his perception of battle and war was two armies of chivalry and honor, but all he saw was blood and death. He needs to not be as his father, it was justice going against madness in his time, but now it is honorable against cunning, tyranny against duty, Westeros was torn apart and will only get worse, he needs to evolve.

He needs to be stronger.

Dragonstone

Andar walked to the painted room to hand over new letters from his liege lord who is camped at Duskendale. The guards allowed him inside and the first person his eyes laid upon was the Red Bitch who over the past three weeks have done nothing but corrupt his King. Starting with when they returned from King's Landing, the Queen had Lord Sunglass and his family burned at the stake to appease the Red God, that atrocious act caused a disturbance in the castle and soon drove what little of the faithful to renounce the Seven for the Red Woman's deity.

"Your grace, again my Lord asks what his next duty will be. He is stationed in Duskendale, with the rest of our shi- "

"No. The fleet remains here." He grimaced upon hearing that and took a step forward but the woman stopped him.

"What is the command, my King?" He asked and instead of his grace, the Red Woman spoke in turn.

"What Lord Arryn must do is pray to the one True God and wait for further action." He lost his patience with the woman and would say what is on his and everyone else's mind.

"You're poisoning him! And my Lord or any man of the Vale will never worship a devil!" He snapped and threw the letter on the painted table, Melisandre looked at him with a small smile and hurried over to Stannis and began whispering into his ears, vile words of poison and witchcraft, "Your grace, send this vile cretin away. If the support of the Vale will stand by you, then this woman must be sent away." He pled to his King, his lord and fellow kinsmen died on the field to bring him victory, he must see a reason to keep the Vale on his side.

For a moment he thought that the King was seeing sense when his grace had stood to his feet and turned to him.

"You and Lord Arryn will heed my command, join with us by converting to the Lord of Light, or be branded heretics." His face and heart fell upon hearing the words from the man he named his King along with Lord Arryn and all of the Vale, and to demand them to renounce their faith because of the poisonous words of a foreign woman?, preposterous!, he held his head high and shook his head.

"No!, you are the True King, and we will follow but if you plan to make us abandon our faith? We will not!" He stated and stood by that. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, Stannis saying that he was a traitor and a heretic, before being completely dragged away the red woman tore his pendant of the seven-pointed star and cast it into the fire, saying that he would meet the same fate for his transgressions, "No!, Your grace! Don't do this!" He cried and the broken king would hear none of it as he was taken away towards the dungeons.

Three days later, Ser Davos would join him.

[King's Landing]

Tywin watched his daughter with ire. She would presume to carry a child out of the marriage bed and birth a bastard to House Lannister, he thinks not. He stood to his feet and approached her. She looked nervous and afraid, she should be as this child would further spread the lies that are plaguing the birth of his grandchildren. He is reminded of the battle when he had arrived.

He came like thunder with the aid of the Tyrells, smashing the army of Stannis Baratheon and sending him back to his ships to flee. The clean up of Arryn invaders were simple to be away with, slaying the half that tried to take Mud Gate from behind, the casualties being his son who was heavily injured across the chest and his left ear was torn away and the desertion of Sandor.

"This child will be kept hidden, terminating the beast would surely kill you and you have used. No army will attack whilst I am here since your brother has failed to hold the city." He stated whilst staring hard at her. The Hand of the King then went back to his seat and continued to write the letter he is sending to the traitor Arryn, who is currently roosting at Duskendale.

"Is there anything you are happy for?, We held it, did we not?" She asked her father who stopped his writing and corrected her.

"Allowing thousands into the city and the Red Keep being breached doesn't mean you held it. Given another hour and the city would have fallen to the rebels, now go and send for your brother, his squire said he wished to see me." He commanded and she looked very irritated but ended up storming out of the room and leaving with her guards following close.

Tywin checked if he was alone before finishing the letter and sent it on its way. The letter is a choice, to side with them and retain the lands and titles, or to be pursued out of the Crownlands.

[Gulltown]

A man walked the streets of Gulltown towards a quaint little home that belongs to his bastard child and lover. He was tall and handsome with trimmed blonde hair and blue eyes, an aquiline nose personified his features as a relative to House Arryn though he is of House Hardying and Waynwood too. His name is Harrold of House Hardying, third in line to the Eyrie if his cousins don't die on the field of battle, though from what the news said of the Battle of King's Landing, he might be the only heir left to his little cousin Robert.

He opened the door and was met with the sight of a strange man, his features were sharp and so was his face, almost the face of one of those politicians in the capital. He stared with a stern face as he closed the door and eyed the man sitting down, "What is the pleasure of your visit, Lord Baelish." He greeted and asked the Master of Coin who smiled and stood to his feet.

"Well, I was originally sent to woo the Lady Lysa, but have come with a proposition by Lord Tywin. I assumed you have heard that three weeks ago the city was attacked, Lord Arryn and the Traitor Stannis were repelled." He nodded, his cousins defeat on the field not once but twice had few of the Lords in the Vale quite upset with the new Lord Paramount of the East.

"Why are you here?" He got to the point and the man stepped forward and relinquished a letter with the Hands seal of approval.

"Your ambition towards the Eyrie is known to few, but that few are powerful. Join them and you might find yourself the next heir to the Vale."

[Stark Encampment]

"So the Arryn and Baratheon armies were defeated," Robb stated and Roose agreed to the matter and he sighed, he had hoped for a quick end to the war with two armies marching on the lions.

"Other news as well, it seems Lord Rodrik has taken residence in Duskendale and appears to be waiting, as my scouts have reported." He sighed upon hearing it. No doubt waiting to hear from Stannis, though he hadn't heard much in the three weeks that have past since then. Not that he could bother, the Lord Arryn made his feelings clear towards him when he asked for aid.

His mind and attention went to Jeyne, the girl of whom he bedded during one battle and felt compelled by honor to make his Queen of the North. House Westerling and their territory came to him in the aftermath of the wedding along with House Spicer. Roose himself had ridden all the way here himself to deliver the news to him about the news from the east on Arryn and Baratheon. He sighed and turned back to the map of Westeros, Iron-Born have attacked the North, House Frey in their anger had fled back to their lands, and the Lannisters have defended King's Landing.

"Extend one more olive branch to Lord Arryn. Maybe Stannis inaction and his defeat will bring him to us." He commanded and Roose nodded before leaving him and his wife to themselves.

"Do you think he will aid us?" Jeyne asked him and he smiled lightly before standing up, yes.

"I don't think so. But he and my father were friends, that has to mean something."

[Duskendale, 3 days later]

Still no word the more it continues the more his men become restless. He sighed and looked on the table where the letter from Tywin stays, if that Old Lion thinks him a fool then he has another thing coming, offering pardons for fealty, more likely he needs a hostage or two for the Vale to remain complacent to the usurper on the Iron Throne. He won't surrender and if his King won't fight then he will.

His eyes then went to a letter from the 'King in the North'. Robb wants to talk and is waiting for him near Harrenhal which was formerly under the control of Tywin, he is tempted if only to have an ally when the King is still silent in Dragonstone.

Gerold Grafton's suggestion was taken to consider once more and he sent a raven to the Eyrie for his brother to begin building another host, this was only half of what his brought and would try to reclaim the kingdoms for the true monarch, but while that is happening he might be right to take any other help he can, but what might his lords think on this.

Anger would be a factor, Stark is calling himself King and if he allies with him that would make some believe he switched loyalties. Confusion is another as he was adamant in Stark being an oathbreaker and a traitor to Stannis, and then there is Stannis. He would denounce him and say he abandoned him, his support would begin to wither away and the true King would fade.

He sat there, watching the letter and hearing the breeze from a window. These several days since the battle of King's Landing have begun haunting him in his dreams, there are times he would wake in the night with beads of sweat on his brow from hearing the cries of the men who died on the field and the close friends he made during the march, the lords who were lost or captured by Tywin, the decision he will make in the next hour will decide the fate of the Vale.

"Gyles. Call everyone to the great hall, I have an announcement and would have counsel." His squire left and he dressed in his armor with the help of another servant. The walk to the great hall became heavier with every step he took, the burden bearing down on him over the decision he is going to make. And when he made it to the hall, his lords stood in attention.

"You called on us, my Lord?" Jasper started and the new Lord of Redfort. He kept silent until he was a few steps higher than them all, finally, he held up the Stark letter.

"This came yesterday. From Robb Stark." He began and everyone had a mixture of expressions about it, "The King in the North has offered an alliance to fight the true enemy, House Lannister. I would have thoughts on the matter." He added and immediately, Gilwood spoke up for his side.

"Would you have us kneel and call him king as well? The Vale has never bowed to a northerner and because the Young Wolf cant defeat Tywin, he would have us fight for him?" Distaste was clear in his voice as he spoke and he took in the thoughts before he turned to the rest, Jasper was next.

"I was friends with Domeric, as were you. The Lords of the North turned on their King when they crowned Robb their King. And this letter isn't a request for fealty, Lord Hunter, its a pact of alliance. I support it." He nodded at the mention of Dom, its been several years since his brother in all but name had died, his companions are quite dispersed at the moment but he still holds strong feelings.

"I do as well. King Stannis is still our true liege, but we cannot stand on our hands waiting for the Stag to move." Lord Royce's response was quite surprising, he was a proud man and proud for the Vale, he was also adamant about Starks first request for aid and to be the second to support fighting for Robb? it has much sway.

Ser Morton is distant relation with Stark, so he supports. It's impossible to get Lucas's thoughts as he is in the Eyrie. Gilwood stuck to his decision, and Lords Royce and Redfort support allying with Robb. Gerold chose whatever he had commanded and now it's only him. The decision that will, in his mind ensure that Stannis has his throne and bring a quick end to the war.

"Prepare the camp, we leave here by the hour and make way for the Riverlands."

Dragonstone

Three days its been and he has yet to be taken to trial, if there will ever be one. Andar Royce looked down the halls of Dragonstones dungeons and waited for the end to come, and on the other cell by his side was Davos who attempted to kill the witch that has poisoned his King. His knuckles clenched at the failure as if the woman were to die, so would her hold on the castle.

He closed his eyes and put thought to his family since this war began the proud and honorable Vale Lords have been run through the mud. Defeated at Harrenhal, then again at King's Landing with the last being at Duskendale and waiting for word to come from a man who sits in the painted room, sulking over his defeat in battle, much like his own liege Lord is doing.

"Its time." was the voice of a guard who opened his cell door and with the help of another began dragging him to the beachhead where a damnable pyre was set up, fanatics surrounded it and praying to that demon god. He was forcefully tied to the post and yet he held his head high against the fanatic people that over the past weeks must enjoy watching people burn alive.

"Ser Andar Royce. You have failed to obey the command of your King and retain your faith to the false gods, what say you in your defense?" Was the question the whore asked him and he would be damned before being called a heretic for believing in the gods he was raised to put his faith in. She wiped the saliva from her cheeks and stepped back, ready to begin.

"My King!, If you continue here you will lose the support you have!, Please see reason!" He begged and his King simply turned away and gave the command for the farce to begin, and in that moment he knew that all was lost and the man who his family, himself and his friend have supported was all but gone and replaced with a man that was consumed with ambition.

The next thing he could comprehend remembering before perishing was the red woman's foreign chants.

[One Week Later]

Two armies met. One bearing the banner of the grey wolf of Winterfell, and the other the soaring falcon of the Eyrie. Both high-lords marched their horses forward with their banners following behind them along with their lords. Rodrik took a deep breath upon seeing the young man who calls himself King in the North, the crown of iron and bronze above his head when seen close.

"Lord Arryn. Thank you for coming." He simply nodded to the Young Wolf and reared his horse closer to the 'King' and stretched out his hand to him, no kneeling as this is a pact of allies and not one swearing fealty to another. Robb Stark lifted his head high and stretched his own hand and the two rulers completed the pact. Together they will bring an end to the Lannister rule and bring an end to the chaos that's consumed the kingdoms.

The Falcon of Arryn flies into the Wolfs Den for a time.

The realm soon found this out and was met with fear, pride, and caution as the last time this sort of alliance has happened, it ended a dynasty of 300 years. In King's Landing, the lions are wary but confident, in Dorne a lone Martell smiled at the news, back on Dragonstone a Stag denounces the alliance with fury. The Pact of Wolves and Falcons are done and will be remembered.

Unknowingly inside of the Mountains of the Moon, a hundred campfires are lit in the night. The Half-Man promised him steel and that's what he brought home with him, wagons that had an abundance in weapons and armor. He would gather the clans under his ax and take the lands of the Andals from them with blood and steel. Shagga, the Son of Dolf and leader of the Stone Crows gathered his clansmen to align and fight House Arryn. To fight alongside the lions.

Inside of the Gates of the Moon. Lysa smiled giddily as another letter from Petyr has arrived, he promised freedom and advised patience and now it has come at last, she and Roberts salvation. "News of the north will give the opportunity to bring the mockingbird home, in my heart always, Petyr." She read with a sweet voice in the quietness of the night. Sadly the evil Falcon hasn't perished and now aligns with her sister and nephew, no matter. They will all die soon, she knows this in her heart.

* * *

AN: Okay, not the 6000 words I promised but I still hope it was enjoyable. So the new villains have arisen, Shagga the Son of Dolf, possibly an ambitious Harrold Hardying and one other I am keeping hidden. The alliance with Stark and Arryn is just that, an alliance and no fealty needed, too bad Stannis's character won't see it that way (or hasn't) Anyways I will now get to the reviews.

; I wasn't quite thorough, that's the total he lost during the entire battle, maybe 500 men were lost during the retreat.

The Mikaelson Cupcake; Thank you so much! I try to make it proper and stuff. Right now he will give aid to his ally until things cause him to turn back home. But the next few chapters will be in the point of view of Robert Arryn while he rules the vale for his 'brother'.

onyxhaider98; Yes he still has the manpower and can currently raise another 20,000 men, sadly it will be used to stop Mountain Men excursions in the next fe chapters along with Harrold and Petyr's scheming. As for Rodrik, he will be aiding Robb for a time and it will divert a few decision with the Vale forces on the Young Wolf's side. And he will become sterner in his tactics, such as brutal quick strikes and ruthless tactics.

Redhood001; thank you, I play a lot of strategy games which is where I get my mind for battle.

Anyways as I said, onto Pride and Wroth and take it up to chapter ten.


	11. Chapter 11

**_As I finish the new Stark idea along with some editing on Song of the Smiling Wolf, here is the 11th long awaited chapter of The Falcon Flies High. This will span the majority of season3 and opening into season 4, but to this is season 2 of the story to me._**

* * *

Chapter 11: Conquest

* * *

[Riverrun]

Robb, Catelyn, Brynden, Rodrik and Waymar and Yohn watched in silence as the heir to House Tully attempted, again and again, to loose an arrow aflame in the rowboat that carried Lord Hoster Tully. He kept his feelings on the man to himself as this is a saddening time for House Stark and Tully. He didn't like Hoster, the man was ambitious during the rebellion his father fought, it was the only thing him and Lysa had in common.

He wrote to his 'mother' and offered to escort her and Robert to come and say farewell but no word had come and he is getting nervous about what's going on in his lands. He is going to have to return soon and spend some time away from this war at least for a short time, maybe he can ferry the new force across into Duskendale which is still under his control after getting a pact with Robb. He would ravage the Crownlands with his men and Robb would cause havoc in the Westerlands.

After almost breaking into a grin when Edmure failed to do it, Robb chuckled but was silenced by Cat. The Blackfish was upset and pushed the man aside so that he may. Another part feels sympathy for Edmure, it's hard losing the man you admired most in this world and now all that is left to be done is to continue fighting this war and find justice for those who are gone.

He was inside of his chambers given to him when a knock came to the door, his page put the letter on his desk and he didn't need a second glance to know it was from Stannis, to threaten and spout about him being a traitor, a traitor? He is the only Lord Paramount trying to get his foolish hide on that thrice-damned iron chair.

"Why do most believe the Iron Throne has all the power, it's the man sitting next to it that has the power." He uttered to himself and looked away from the message, getting angered by the sight of it. Then he remembered why that anger came to be.

Andar was a loyal lord, knight, and friend. Him, Yohn, and Waymar wept upon hearing of his burning and the Bronze Lord swore to Seven that he will have Stannis's head, Waymar swore the same and he couldn't bring himself to disagree until he calmed down and reminded the Lord and son that they swore an oath to Stannis, but how he presents this doesn't have the inspiration anymore. The King Who Hides, the man he pledged himself to does nothing but wallow in self-pity and burns any who try to act.

Rumor and gossip tell him that his force at hand doesn't wish to fight with the King of the Narrow Sea, they want to govern themselves and name one from the Vale their new King and it doesn't take a Maester to see who his men are talking about. He isn't a King, he isn't Robb Stark or Renly Baratheon or Balon Greyjoy. He is Rodrik Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale, Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East, not a King. It's a reason he doesn't have full gatherings as Robb does.

His blue eyes closed and thought back to better times, him as a child watching Ned and Robert spar in the yard of the Eyrie, he smiled and would always look up to see his father smiling back down to him, kind and just and strong. Images soon became ash and he opened his eyes once more and felt tears upon his face, he slowly wiped them away and stared out into the river, looking east to where his unborn child waits for him in a den of lions and would like to think it is being taken care of.

"My Lord, King Robb wishes to speak to you." He heard Gyles tell him and he stood to go and see what the King in the North wants.

Along the walk to see Robb he saw two familiar faces in the form of Lothar and whatever the others name is, too many to bother caring about. As he passed them the nameless Frey uttered words that had spread since his defeat at the river crossing at Harrenhal and only worsened after the Battle of King's Landing.

"Wingless Falcon... "

Would have turned around but Yohn and Gyles who followed him shook their heads for him to leave it be, cant be starting fights in a castle that isn't your own. He would have the insult paid in full when he gets the chance. Robb's guards opened the door and he walked inside where Robb, Catelyn, and his Queen was standing, waiting for him.

"Saw a few rats run by, I let them be." He commented and Gyles chuckled at the comment. Robb smirked and looked on the verge of breaking into laughter, Catelyn didn't look so amused. "Apologies, what did you need Lord Robb?" He started after apologizing. Jeyne Westerling didn't look so happy.

"Mistake. He is a King, Lord Arryn." He decided not to respond to the words of the lowborn nobles, how he found this one to warm his bed is a wondrous question. Robb clapped his hands and took his attention for a moment.

"Soon our numbers will swell again, my uncle will marry Lord Walder's daughter. A wedding will take place soon." He nodded to the news.

"With my new force in the Vale, we could be a threat to the Lannister's once more. Maybe even finish what I began in King's Landing. Ah, but first this wedding."

[King's Landing]

"I can see the bump now, can hardly believe that father is letting it be born." Her brother stated slowly as he drank his wine. She huffed and ignored as the imp taunted her with wine which she can't drink for the remainder of her pregnancy, that and morning sickness and her appetite has risen over the last eight weeks since the Battle of King's Landing.

"He won't get rid of it because he needs an Arryn if Rodrik and Robert perish in the coming months. That and I would not let him, this is my child and I will protect her or him."

Her protectiveness brought a smile to the half man, for whatever reason she doesn't much care. Still, it was a shame that Rodrik wouldn't bend the knee for his own child and stood by her side as she forced him to vow in the days of their return to the capital before the war came and blazed on through the realm, well besides Dorne and Vale at least.

"So its as I assumed, he is going to have the child legitimized as Rodrik's son, or daughter." Her little brother said to himself. "A House Lannister or Lion in every kingdom it seems **chuckles.** What's next? A House Lannister of Winterfell and Riverrun?" Tyrion joked before running a hand across his scarred face, a part of his nose was lost during the fighting several weeks prior and she hoped he would fade from his wounds as she had it done, for putting her eldest child at the battlements during a time of great stress.

She feels like everyone besides her children are against her since Joffrey ordered Eddard's execution than sending him to the Wall as was set. She feels her emotions growing as the weeks pass without Jaime's touch or the warm smile of her daughter who was sent to Dorne to placate the Martells. A huff and she sat onto the bed and stared into the emptiness as the sun began to set on the city through her window. Tyrion approached and stopped halfway.

"I know you ordered my death, too bad an Arryn soldier stopped Mandon before my life was taken. Believe it or not, I actually care for your children's safety, though Joffrey is a more stretched in preference." His words were insulting and she glared at the little man with narrowed and hateful eyes. "I will care for my niece or nephew with everything I can give, goodbye sister."

She lost her temper and threw the bottle of wine into her hearth once she knew the Kingslayer was gone, the liquid drink lit in the flame of alcohol. She looked on into it with fury and anger, and more so... Contentment as the flame flickered through the room and she took a deep breath and placed her hand onto her belly, closing her eyes and thinking of names.

[The Eyrie]

"Uncle Petyr! You came!"

Lysa smiled brightly as her son ran to the man she was forced to call uncle, but in secret her son isn't an ignorant falcon but a cunning mockingbird. Petyr embraced the newly made teen of six and ten. She got up and walked down the walkway and also embraced the man inside of her heart.

Its all thanks to her son who finally took up some liberties as a Lord and commanded the oaf below to allow her back into the Eyrie. Now she and Petyr can begin planning a counterattack and take this kingdom for her son. After the reunion, she begged for a moment alone with Petyr and her son obeyed and left her alone with him.

She wasted no time and put her lips to his own, but then she slapped him; albeit in a gentle manner. "You and Tywin armed the barbarians?! Did you not take our sons safety into consideration- " She attempted to chastise but a sudden kiss from Petyr stopped her, she missed that.

"Of course I have. Some few days ago, Tywin retook Duskendale and is building ships to ferry 7,000 Reach and Westermen here. The barbarians are ours and will be used to deplete Rodrik's allies and turn the last few against him."

The battles have been disastrous, not large scale but bad nonetheless. Rodrik would have returned home a week ago if Petyr hadn't had the ravens and riders ambushed and knowledge kept away. Though the thought of him bringing his forces home and taking it away from her is a worry she can't afford to have, she hopes he is dispatched soon and swiftly. She sighed and leaned her head on Petyr's shoulder, he enveloped her in his arms soon after.

"Robert needs to be on our side, for him to turn on Rodrik and become a leader worth the title of Lord of the Vale." He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I must leave soon and have the fleet ready, the men given to me by Lord Tywin are dressed in Arryn armor and will deceive the traitors when I arrive. Alas for tonight, I am yours."

"Oh Petyr!- Wait, do we have no allies in the Vale?" She asked him and didn't feel comfortable having lions and roses in her- Roberts lands. Petyr smiled again and nodded.

"I have a few, some away and some here... "

[Riverrun]

Rodrik watched with sadness as the two lifeless bodies of Willem and Martyn Lannister lay on the floor. Rickard Karstark raided the dungeons and killed the two boys in cold blood and though he doesn't outright blame the man, he lost two sons to Jaime but these were boys, not grown men on a battlefield or watching prisoners. Robb said for him to bring Rickard and his men inside the room and put on their knees before their 'King'.

"It took five of you to murder three unarmed squires?" Robb asked Rickard who looked up at him with defiance, just as some of his own bannermen had done after losing a son or grandson or father and brother.

"Not murder, Vengeance!"

He shook his head, "No. Vengeance would be to kill the man who killed your kin, not innocent children." He stated and Rickard looked at him with a venomous glare.

"What Lannister's are innocent, they were my enemies-"

"They were boys!" Robb shouted to get his point across, that and the lad had seemed to take a liking to Willem, good lad. "Look at them," Robb commanded and Rickard frowned and nudged to Catelyn Stark.

"Tell your mother to look at them, she killed them as much as I!" Karstark declared and the Lady Stark tensed, harsh but true as word had it the woman freed the Kingslayer, which in the end had caused the deaths of two young boys that needn't die because of vengeance. Robb went on and said that his mother had nothing to do with the horror before them and that this was Karstarks treason to which angered the man, "Its treason to free your enemies, in war you kill your enemies or didn't Ned teach you that- " Brynden hit the Lord of Karhold to the floor and a guard lifted him back up. "King in the North? I made a mistake of words back then... More like, The King Who Lost The North."

The events that went on next was a shocking thing, Robb commanded for Rickard to be taken to the dungeons and the rest be hanged. After that, the King in the North leaned against the table with head low. Catelyn approached her son and he sighed and watched them argue about what to do, honor says the man must die but the right choice to keep him alive. Robb then turned to him for answers to the predicament that the lad found himself in.

"You. You and my father were friends, you might be younger but you were there during the rebellion. What would he have done?" Was what Robb asked him and its a hard question to answer, aye he was there during the rebellion but at the time the only traitors were loyalists, not your own bannermen.

"Believe it or not. Your father wasn't bright or else he would be here, he is dead. Ned would have executed Rickard for this breach of the guest right, you have to be smarter." Robb looked shocked for such things coming from a man of honor like Eddard, but this war of the cunning and honorable showed him one thing, you have to cheat to win.

The next day after this, Robb decided to keep Rickard a hostage and the rest of the Karstarks stayed in line. Catelyn thanked him for his words of convincing her son to do was wrong for the right outcome. It was a rainy day when he was found in the gardens by the king himself and he gave a nod and the two sat in silence as the rain fell from the sky.

"You know, I could have been your uncle." He said starting a conversation and the King in the North turned to him in shock.

"Really?" Robb asked him and he nodded with a smile.

"Aye, before House Tully could join the rebels my father had to marry Hoster's daughter and my father suggested me instead." He explained and Robb was wide-eyed now, "He was almost convinced before he stayed adamant on his first choice, to him I was too young for his daughter and didn't want to wait whilst we fought the dragons." He added and the two began walking around the garden, not really inside because of the rain. "300 years the Targaryen's took the Seven Kingdoms and held it, the odds were against us... But we still fought."

"And won." Robb ended and with a smile on his face, turning to him.

"And we will do so again."

* * *

 ** _AN: And there we have it. This story will be the only one updated until completion and I will try to keep a 3K to 5k word count as well and don't forget to follow or fav if you haven't already, and review too as I will answer them all._**

 ** _Sparky She-Demon, funny comment. Aye, maybe one of those deaths are considered, or maybe worse than that._**

 ** _MikaelsonCupcake, plenty of those and more because I miss these in later seasons, now its light vs dark like LOTR._**

 ** _Guest, basically so, Rodrik is tired of waiting for Stannis to act and this has shaken his resolve a good bit. Yohn wants heads and Waymar wants the same, Rodrik deep down is feeling the very same but his father's lessons of loyalty is keeping him grounded._**

 ** _Francisvirus, He wouldn't have but he does care for his 'brother' and Robert asked him to make an exception. And thanks for reading on._**

 ** _Now I don't like making promises but I will attempt to finish one more tonight or tomorrow, if not then the next day. I am back and will try to keep a consistent update pace, thanks for reading everyone!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi yall back for another one, then another, and more after that. The first chapter didn't have much going on as that is usually the case with the show, the few after this will get more interesting as we go.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Unworthy and Worthy

* * *

Riverlands

A Knight of the Vale fled with a horse as far as he could, while dodging the arrows of horsemen chasing him. Fellow warriors of the Vale that show no honor, only treachery.

"Keep running Lord Lucas! We will catch you!"

He grimaced and pushed his horse to go faster, he needs to get to his lord and tell him of the treachery that has happened in his domain, hopefully, the Vale will be saved.

His mind went back to the moment when everything shifted against them, it was during the aftermath of a skirmish against the hill tribes and the loyal force under Harrold Hardying.

[Two Weeks Prior, The Vale of Arryn]

2,000 Mountain Clansmen charged across the plain between the Snakewood and the Mountains in the northwest and they charge to fight the encamped Vale forces of 8,000 men. Leading them was a member of the Black Ears and holding the line against them was Harrold Hardying and his cousin Donnel Waynwood. "Shield wall!" He commanded and rode down the way, sword unsheathed "Knock, draw and loose!" He added and the longbows of House Hunter that Lord Hunter didn't take with him.

The barbarians were pinned like needles to a straw dummy, the one clashing the shield wall was struck by long spears and swords. He personally charged the cavalry at the enemies rear whilst Lucas, Lord of Heart's Home after Lyn and Lyonel had died. He led the light foot at the enemies other end and soon enveloped the raiders. "Cut them down!" He rallied and stuck a barbarian in the eye.

The fighting is ruthless, cutting through swaths of men and women baring good armor and steel and though he knows who gave it to them it doesn't matter. He and the Vale forces had the hill tribes running back to their mountains after sustaining severe losses but he had suffered his own with the fall of a few lowborn nobles sons and fathers, to increase the anger against Rodrik and ensure a swift change to the Vale of Arryn.

He was inside his pavilion when he heard some men talking around a fire. What one was saying is in a like-minded manner with himself and the other is defending his Lord.

"We stand here, taking the brunt of invaders and where is our Lord? Kissing the Young Wolf's ass!" Uther Shett stated and his known kin agreed, another knight named Damon Shett. Some of the men also agreed.

"Don't disrespect Rodrik, you know where he is. He is fighting for our King, for peace and prosperity." Lucas defended and half who are loyal shouted 'aye' in response which ignited the fire, Harrold smiled and opened the flapped of his tent and approached the group arguing.

"Enough!" He started and stepped onto a large boulder to get everyone's attention. "Yes our liege lord is fighting for us, for our true king!" it calmed everyone, "Aye, a king Stannis who burns friends and loved ones!, Andar Royce was my friend, a brother in a company made by Rodrik himself." A shift is forming between the confused and rowdy.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored Lucas's words and whistled for everyone to listen in, its time for things to change.

"Stannis is an unworthy King, his lords told him so but Rodrik still serves him. Now apparently he thinks following Robb and fighting his war is more appealing instead of protecting his people from savages!" He shouted and a majority screamed 'aye' in response besides Lucas and his followers. "Robert called the banners while Rodrik lost battles, Robert planned defenses whilst our Lord, liege, and Warden is going to enjoy a wedding!" He raged to get the boys excited and angry which was slowly succeeding.

"Stop this! Listen! Rodrik is our Lord and we swore an oath to serve him!" Lucas defended, Jon Lynderly and his son who heard the commotion joined in Rodrik's defense.

"I say we choose a new Lord of the Vale, I choose Robert Arryn and I challenge the right of Rodrik!"

[Present Time, Riverlands]

After that, the camp fell into chaos as the lords and their levies went from arguing to fighting and killing each other. Soon the Snakewood was enveloped in chaos and blood of those following Harrold and the ones following him which were small at best, his men were slaughtered and nobles were captured and he was forced to flee with whatever's left.

It was not too soon he found out from a hill tribesmen that House Lannister colluded with Baelish in an attempt to take the Vale from Rodrik. Gulltown has been left in the Hands of House Shett so going there wasn't an option nor was going to the Eyrie, this treachery was planned in advanced and he has to reach Lord Arryn since ravens didn't do the trick.

He had a hundred companions at the beginning, then twenty and now himself and his horse. The rest of the loyalists have fled back to Heart's Home and other loyal holds still aligned with Rodrik. He pushed on down the road and the traitorous Valemen were close enough to kill him before several arrows hit them and felled the bastards on their horses.

He stopped and analyzed the group, they bore the flayed man on their banners, House Bolton of the Dreadfort. "I'm an ally! I need to see Lord Rodrik Arryn!"

The Seven help him.

[The Eyrie]

"What!?"

He couldn't believe it, that Lucas and several other nobles had betrayed Harrold and loyalists in the Snakewood to carve a new Vale out of the old kingdom. Harrold smiled sadly and nodded as he was told the news. "Where is my brother? I sent several ravens and messengers and none had reported back." He asked or more stated to himself.

"Did I not tell you, a raven did return. Roddy said that you must deal with the problem whilst he is away. He is useless- "

"Don't say that! He is the Lord of the Vale and my brother, he will be treated with respect!" He snapped at his mother and it was a first as he never shouted with such an emotional way, his mother took a deep breath and turned from him. Harrold cleared his throat and got his attention back to him, he doesn't like this man with an immortal grin on his face.

"Your brother is the Lord of the Eyrie, no one can doubt this. Alas, he has done nothing but embarrasses this house, he is my greatest friend but he is no leader."

He couldn't believe what was being said to him, by Hardying and his mother. It isn't a difference for his mother but Ser Harrold is his brother friend and trusted bannermen, like Lucas and Waymar and, wait a moment? "Where is Lord Lucas? Where is the castellan?" He asked the room and the two looked at each other a moment before Harrold frowned.

"Lucas showed himself a traitor. He led a rebellion in the night and slaughtered many before fleeing west to Rodrik." He couldn't understand, why would he do that? What does his brother have to do with this! He thought. "This is hard to believe, but Rodrik has always been jealous of you." He stopped in his tracks at that last sentence, why would that be the case in anything.

"What do you mean? Jealous? What are you assuming Ser?" He asked the man as he gripped the Weirwood throne in a tense way, Harrold stepped forward.

"It is no secret your father adored you, but have you not noticed Rodrik's insistence on you staying away from portions of his power? There is a reason for that, there is a reason your father and Warden of the East preferred you." He flustered in frustration and jumped from his seat and stared at the knight hard.

"Quit talking in riddles! What are you saying?!" He screamed as he began getting emotional all over again, it was his worst flaw that his brother had tried to get him to forget.

"You can tell him."

He turned to his mother who shakenly snuck a letter from her dress and handed it to him. The seal was broken and the paper looked aged by several months, the sigil it bared was the soaring falcon of his House. She nodded for him to open it and he did so, albeit a tense way and read the final words from his father, and what they said was shocking.

"Rodrik, what I say is in my last moments. I am dying, and the future of our House depends on you and Robert. I have thought many months on this and have finally decided, your brother has proved to me that he can lead the Vale to greatness and that greatness can be aided by you. I name him the heir ahead of you, you are angry but know this is for the good of House Arryn and all of the Mountain and Moon, teach him to rule and when he reaches manhood, the Gates of the Moon will be yours."

He couldn't believe what was just said in this. His father wants him to be the Lord of the Vale, wants him to succeed over Rodrik. The late Lord of the Eyrie is all but said his eldest son isn't worthy of the East and sees him being the most worthy. A hundred questions swirled around in his head and most of all is the question of why he is the most worthy? He looked back to the two for answers to this foreboding message from his dead father. His mother put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it gently in this trying moment.

"Rodrik kept this from you to save his own power, a power that belongs to you as these words say." Harrold unsheathed his sword and knelt to one knee, "I won't be apart of his treason and swear House Hardying, and Waynwood to you my Lord!"

He didn't know what to say, or even what to think... But he stood.

[Riverlands/Allied Camp]

"That rain will cost us another day," Brynden stated aloud and Rodrik grimaced and shook the rain from his hair.

"We get wind, snow and a small bit of rain. How do you Riverlanders do it?" He asked and thought how these lands don't flood every time they fall. Edmure shook the rain off himself and scoffed.

"Because we can. Walder can wait as well, we will be there."

Catelyn wasn't so sure, she had been pushing for this since Robb agreed to Walder's terms of allegiance. The Vale's forces would be enough to take the Westerlands, maybe even a bit of the Crownlands that he had originally taken but the Freys loyalty is a shaky thing and he, Edmure, Brynden, and Catelyn know this all too well from the rebellion.

Walder and his brood need to be compliant, needs to be put in a place of loyalty before marching anywhere if things go from bad to worse. He has the Vale to turn to but the King in the North's domain is wrought with havoc by an Ironborn invasion that has taken the lives of Brandon and Rickon Stark, Robb had said they were burned to a crisp.

"Lord Walder is prickly by nature an- "

"Prickly? From the two times, I've seen him I can certainly say he is the least pleasant man I have ever met." He teased lightly but Ser Blackfish took it a bit more far with what he said.

"Least pleasant?, I have seen wet shits I like more than Walder Frey." Sudden courtesy came forth and the knight turned to the royals, "Apologies your grace, my King. I have spent too much time with lances and pike-men." He and the Blackfish both as he remembered going on ranging's with his men to keep the roads clear of Mountain Clansmen. Robb chuckled and the new Queen simply nodded and stayed quiet, he had noticed she was a quiet girl unless she needed to speak sternly.

"Either way. He will take this delay as a slight." Catelyn said in a worried tone of voice. Robb and the Queen tensed, the man was slighted once already and this will be a second, they can only hope the man's age has made him patient in the past several months.

"If it can hurry this meeting, I can ride ahead and assure the man that we- " He tried to say but patience seemed to have left Edmure who is still quite sour over this event.

"Bugger that! Walder can take it as he likes, he's getting the wedding he wanted!" Edmure barked out and he grimaced, hoping he won't bring this attitude to the most prickly man in Westeros, besides Tywin of course.

"He's getting a wedding... It's a King he wanted."

The room fell silent after that and he sighed. He went to leave the room before hearing a commotion coming from outside and went to investigate followed by the others. At the end of camp, he saw several people going by a dozen horsemen and he widened his eyes in the realization on who was with the Bolton men, Lucas Corbray. He went and caught the knight who was exhausted and fell from his horse, the one soldier said they found him on the road and he has an important need to see him.

"My, my lord!... Somethings happened!" Lucas uttered as the rain pelleted and he could hear him, he went in closer and asked what happened and why he was here, "Baelish, Harrold, and Lysa! They! They seized the Vale!" His friend went unconscious after that and he had him taken to a maester for medicinal assistance.

He stood there for a moment and sunk in all of the information. Robb put a hand on his shoulders and asked him a question.

"What's wrong? Why was your man this far from the Vale?" He turned to a man he had grown a budding friendship within the eye and knew what he had to do.

"I need to go."

* * *

AN: Let's get to the reviews there is quite a bit.

Marvelmyra, (ch5) He came back with Catelyn. (ch6) Might happen if this chapter is telling anything. (ch7) Well, a friend actually gave me the link to the theory and I decided to implement it into the story. (ch8) No he has not, I intend to change the Dornish show storyline by replacing her with Ellaria (no betraying Doran and Trystane). (ch9) Royce suggested it to Rodrik, and no he didn't plan a retreat and thought it was an easy win after losing his first battle. (ch10) Yea trying that with the Vale isn't going to go all that well. (ch11) He was trying to be his father and be lenient, it backfired on him. Sansa's storyline is the same until she gets to the Vale where it will change and the Purple Wedding is on track, there's a reason a part of the Reach army is going to the Vale. 

Guest, He did but the time of his bedding the woman to finding out are in line and his immediate panic goes to himself.

Metal Flash, Isn't he always plotting? Cersei's greatest quality is for her children, even unborn ones. The first episode of every season is mainly just fluff, it's getting interesting from here on out. Yea wanted Rodrik to have some sorta bond with his would be nephew in another life.

War Sage, I wouldn't say die... Maybe... No comment. A civil war is coming to the Vale and there will be factions.

MikaelsonCupcake, Its a mystery, have plans for the future.

NightlyRowenTree, thank you.

Sceonn, Maybe not in a valuable reason but for parental it is. That's a point for Rodrik not being there, Baelish wouldn't miss the chance to seize it which he did.

Sparky She-Demon, Maybe Ill pm you when it ever comes up.

Well, that will be all yall, I am on vacation now and I will be posting a few chapters over the next four days, I promise you. Gotta run right now though so good day or good night.


	13. Chapter 13

_**back at it for the 13th chapter, two more and we will have reached the milestone for stories (well these incarnations at least) If I don't dally I might have this done before Christmas. This chapter involves Rodrik thinking about how much he had been failing his father's duty and the role and by the end will have the motivation to improve and be a better lord for his people. I do have more news, I will be posting updates on my page for story ideas, check the very bottom.**_

* * *

Chapter 13: The Hound, The Wolf, The Falcon

* * *

[The Riverlands]

The lasting Arryn host marched east passing the Twins some few days back, he needed to move swiftly to make it to the Vale where the Mad Fish, Turncloak and a Sniveling Worm is hiding, he won't be stupid and march into the castle without men to cut down all the traitors. His emotions might be so bad that he will throw all three through the Moon Door.

His hunch was right where it was with his father's death, Lysa Tully and Petyr Baelish would use the death of his father to take him from the Vale so the two cretins would take it. What hurt in all of this was Harrold as he remembered the great company of knights he had made at the beginning of his clearing the roads, even ones that aren't with him.

Lyonel and Lyn Corbray, Andar and Roba, the living are Ben, Mychel, Jon, Waymar, and Harrold. Harrold is a distant cousin and nephew of his father, that made the betrayal even more horrible and that he and the two serpents are in his home and surrounding his brother who is basically a hostage to his enemies. He shouldn't have left the Vale, this is bad.

Turning back, miles off Robb must have his forces needed to continue his war. He hurt the pact made with the boy, he needed him but he can't afford to lose his lands like the Starks have and won't lose another family member over treachery which brings to mind the Lannister's and more importantly, Cersei and his still unborn daughter or son.

The course is still clear to him despite this new revelation, the Lannister's are his enemies and will be his enemies until he thinks otherwise. Petyr Baelish and Lysa Tully will suffer greatly from this treachery which he should have seen but his foolhardy mind wouldn't see it after Lysa told him it was the Queen and her family, he gripped the reins on his horse.

[Few Days Before]

"How can you leave us now? We need you."

He turned to Robb who stopped in his tracks, staring hard he took a step forward to the King whose Direwolf began growling but he didn't care for the animal.

"My people need me!" He shouted, "Savages are attacking my lands, defectors and traitors hold my people hostage, my brother is held in my castle. I am going home, I will stay home and keep the peace for as long as I can if you care for the north instead of vengeance and justice as I had then you will do the same and return home." He left after that with Waymar and Yohn following suit, not too soon after his forces were ready to march back home and retake the Vale of Arryn.

[Present]

There aren't many ways into the Vale. The Bloody Gate will be guarded and a deathtrap for his men, Gulltown by the sea isn't in control by House Grafton which enraged Lord Gerold something fierce and swore to wipe House Shett off the earth. He and the others will ride around through Saltpans and march to Wickenden, the seat of House Waxley and Edmund Waxley's cousins home, the Lady Waxley's forces march with his force and he hopes to go there as a start to reclaim his home.

"Saltpans shouldn't be too far, then its a straight shot to Wickenden," Edmund stated as he rode on with a smile on his face, the man is confident.

"It seems that way." He commented and turned to Lucas who still seemed a little tired but it's expected, "I am sorry for leaving, who did we lose, I never asked before then." He said and started a conversation with Lucas who now holds Lady Forlorn on his waist, while then he mourned his brothers who he hadn't been given time to grieve himself.

"Ben is dead, slain holding off Harrold while we retreated." He frowned and added the heir to House Coldwater to his dead friends.

"We will see them avenged, I promise you." Lucas gave him a look before nodding and stayed silent.

He has failed in everything, trained for the role of Lord Paramount only to lose it all. 5,900 men he has left to him and that could maybe win two or three small battles. He has to win and return to where he should have been since the beginning of this war, to stay in the Vale and remain there. Stannis is a complication that still has yet to be resolved.

His lords are clear where they stand, or the ones that haven't turned against him. Stannis is on his own, and he is only regretful that he hadn't come to a decision sooner. Once he reclaims what is his from Baelish and Lysa and Hardying, he will only worry for his people and leave the rest of Westeros to its fate and never leave it again, for anyone.

The next three-day pass and he and the force were camped on the side of the Saltpans, a town in the Riverlands and two more days of marching and they would reach Wickenden. The people of the town were nervous as was Quincy Cox, the head of House Cox. He was writing a letter to send to the Gates of the Moon and give false information that he is marching that way and demands the surrender of Lysa and the opening of the doors. He dipped the quill in ink before the door opened and Gyles entered with Gerold.

"What's the matter?" He asked and what Gerold said was quite interesting.

"Our boys were checking carts at the gates and a visitor was spotted. The Hound is here." Gerold said with a chuckle.

He couldn't believe it, the last time Sandor was seen was at the Battle of the Blackwater and had been assumed dead or deserted. Now he is supposedly in his hands now and he will decide what happens to the fucking cunt. He smiled and thought how many sons, fathers, and brothers would be avenged with killing Sandor fucking Clegane. He entered House Cox's halls and saw the man on his knees with a small boy with a sword so small it could be a needle, interesting. He made a howling sound and looked at him.

"So, what's Joffrey's trained dog doing so far from his leash? And who's this?" He asked the man two questions in one and the false warrior looked at him.

"We came from the Twins." To be honest, he was surprised with that answer, why hadn't Robb cut the giants head off when he passed through.

"Why didn't Robb catch you then, he was there for a wedding and his men would have spotted you." He went on further and the Dogs companion turned to him and he realized by the face it wasn't a boy, but a girl.

"It was no wedding, only red and fire." He didn't understand until Sandor finished it with a full explanation.

"Robb Stark is dead. And this is Arya Stark, his youngest sister."

He stood in shock, he could have sworn to have talked to Robb almost a fortnight ago. Who killed him? He thought as he took a deep breath to take in the news. He then remembered the Hound saying the girl was Robb's sister and ordered for her to be taken and given chambers and a bath, the same with the Hound for caring for the young girl.

Moments after that the bells rang for trouble and he went and found out the Brave Companions, a group serving Roose Bolton had begun attacking the town. Quincy asked for aid and he armored himself and rode out with several hundred to meet them while he still took in all of the information. Robb's death all but closed the curtain on the Northern cause and an end to the Pact he forged with the Young Wolf. "Give no quarter! They all die!" He gave the order, he is done with being honorable to schemers and oathbreakers.

He was brutal the first man, trampling him with his horse and having the hooves stomp into the raiders face. He deflected a blow and slashed another man's upper torso. He turned a rallied the men, he dismounted sometime after and protected his men by watching their back as any leader should. Before long the leader of the group and his 300 raiders laid dead beneath his horse's feet and he alone killed almost a hundred and sustained a single wound on the left shoulder from a crossbow bolt, his sword and hand mostly red in the blood as he mourned the loss of his ally. He turned around and saw his men surrounding him and bloodied from the fight themselves.

Their expressions were something he hadn't seen since before the first battle, admiration, and loyalty.

"I know, I know I have failed you! I am ashamed to call myself the Lord of the Vale!" He began and the men and the civilians around became silent, they need to hear this. "I will do all I can to earn back this trust, to become the lord you all need, not the one I want to be... " He ended and approached his men and instead of them kneeling to him, he kneeled to them and brought surprised faces from each and every man. He soon found himself raised to his feet by Yohn who instead of anger on his face, it was a shame.

"We are a proud people. Those that betrayed you lost faith in you, thought you unworthy and even I felt such a feeling." His words were true and the next to speak was Gilwood who removed his helmet.

"I have as well, but that you would do such a thing as kneel to your own bannermen tells me one thing. You are anything but unworthy, I apologize for my lord, my friend... My King." Gilwood unsheathed his sword and knelt down to one knee. He widened his eyes in shock and was going to speak but more and more men knelt and repeated the same words, lord and friend and king.

"Stand my friend, OUR KING!" Waymar shouted smirked beside his father. Other names and titles were thrown about by the lowborn soldier to the highborn knight.

"Hail King Rodrik!"

"The King in the Vale!"

"Rodrik the Fierce! Our true King!"

* * *

 _ **AN/: Not 2K words but I hope it's alright. So the Kings of the Mountain and Moon returns, this will be the shift that will bring House Arryn from the brink of collapse, he still has much work to do before taking greater strides. By this time the Red Wedding has happened. Now Jon in the future will have the Karstarks on his side with Rickards son not having a reason to hate the Starks of Winterfell. I originally had Rodrik pulling an honor card but he is quite done with that and now will be more brutal to traitors that threaten his rule, especially since he is king now. No Stannis won't be happy, he will call for Rodrik's head now. Lysa, Petyr and Harrold have targets on their head and I have a big surprise for further chapters that head into fantasy since GoT is both political and fantasy.**_

 _ **Now for those awesome reviews.**_

 ** _Metal Flash, it's not Jon's writing, Lysa had it forged. She just needed Robert to turn against Rodrik 'sibling infighting' if you can call it that. Rodrik has many things to do back home._**

 ** _Onyxhaider98, he cares but he is still a young man and war is appealing to young men, that and he believed Cersei responsible for his father's death and Stannis did call the banners and he felt compelled to answer. A roast is also an appealing thought, maybe an AU one-shot after this is done and over with. A portion of this story will be inside of the Vale until in the middle of season six._**

 ** _CrowKrowCrow, Sorry to hear that. Hope you stick around to see him improve, this was his first war and the first war for rulers is a 50/50 thing. He is still learning to rule as he's only had a few years of it not like Jon who has had 50+ years of it. He still has a lot (lots) to learn._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**OK! Back to it already so this one will be more Stark filled since Arya is in the custody of the King in the Vale. The Hounds fate will also be met inside of this chapter as well. In the timeline, it would have been a week since fighting the Brave Companions in the Saltpans and they are camped outside of Wickenden. Rodrik's unborn child has also been born off paper and will be introduced in this chapter too!**_

 _ **Thought I should also update ages in case anyone had gotten lost. (I did not put family names, just the characters) This is also the factions so you know who is in who's group. I will update it again once we get to a certain point. the Year is currently around 299 to 300 by the end of this chapter!**_

 _ **Rodrik Arryn (25) Waymar Royce (22) Yohn Royce (54) Lucas Corbrey (20) Gerold Grafton (35) Gyles Grafton (12) Gilwood Hunter (23) Anya Waynwood (65) Morton Waynwood (38) Rolland Waynwood (25) Symond Templeton (23) Benedar Belmore (40) Jasper Redfort (24) Mychel Redfort (17) Jon Redfort (22) Jon Lynderly (28) Terrance Lynderly (10)**_

 _ **Robert Arryn (16) Lysa Tully (30) Harrold Hardying (25) Petyr Baelish (31) Donnel Waynwood (30) Wallace Waynwood (20) Uthor Tollett (36) Andrew Tollett (20) Creighton Redfort (23) Lothar Brune (24)**_

 _ **Stannis Baratheon (35) Davos Seaworth (38) Shireen Baratheon (12)**_

 _ **Tywin Lannister (51) Cersei/Jaime Lannister (33) Tyrion Lannister (28) Joffrey Waters (14) Myrcella Waters (12) Tommen Waters (6) Olenna Tyrell (67) Mace Tyrell (35) Loras Tyrell (20) Margaery Tyrell (16) Roose Bolton (34) Ramsey Bolton/Snow (18) Walder Frey (86) SmallJon Umber (26) Lothar Frey (34) Jon Snow (17)**_

 _ **Sansa Stark (15) Arya Stark (13) Bran Stark (12) Rickon Stark (8) Hodor (39) Osha (27) Meera Reed (14) Jojen Reed (13) Edmure Tully (32) Brynden Tully (56)**_

 _ **Arianne Martell (25) Trystane Martell (14) Oberyn Martell (33) Doran Martell (40) Tyene Sand (22) Obara Sand (24) Nymeria Sand (23) Ellaria Sand (33) Balon Greyjoy (40) Euron Greyjoy (35) Yara Greyjoy (25) Theon Greyjoy (20)**_

 _ **Daenerys Targaryen (17) Jorah Mormont (36) Varys (40) Daario Naharis (23) Grey Worm (19) Missandei (19) Barristan Selmy (55) Drogon/Viserion/Rhaegal (3)**_

 ** _Oh and don't forget to follow, fav and review as I am very overjoyed so many of you are liking it._**

 ** _Let's go!_**

* * *

Chapter 14: Preparations

* * *

Wickenden

It didn't feel all that normal to be in normal clothes, but she didn't want dresses so the new King had a pair of his squires clothes given to her. She looked into the mirror and saw the dark leather on her. Rodrik swore he would help her avenge her family by slaying the Freys, Lannisters and Baelish and though his words were sincere, she can't believe as most southerners are liars and killers, there is no honor here; not even

"I can't imagine being stuck with the Hound for more than an hour, but you have been through much. I won't say I relate, but I can apologize; for not being there with my men to save your father before Ilyn Payne took his head." She heard him say as a way to say sorry for failing.

It's hard to recall but he rode against Jaime during the tourney to honor her father, beat the Kingslayer. Rodrik Arryn and Jon Arryn are names that her father would recall with respect. She never knew him, met him and spoke on one occasion but as far as respect? She cannot say at the very moment. He got up and walked out, leaving her alone.

The rest of the day went on as the reserves House Waxley was being called, she's never seen the Vale before but the high mountains near Wickenden were higher than she had ever seen; it was magnificent and Sandor commented that there was even bigger sounding a vast plain outlining the Vale of Arryn, she asked the man how he knew this and he said 'Just know I've been there' and she let it go.

A huff and she was outside near the river where she began practicing her lessons by Syrio, the next few days will have given her the time to do so. After that, she went back to her chambers to eat and sleep and before closing her eyes she re-did her names of the people she was going to kill, she even added one.

"Joffrey Waters, Cersei Lannister, the Mountain, the Hound, Ilyn Payne, Meryn Trant, the Red Woman, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Tywin Lannister... and Petyr Baelish."

King's Landing

The child cooed and brought a smile to the lionesses face. Cersei picked up her child and carried him around the room, thinking back to the day her baby girl was brought to the world. When she went into labor it was a sunny day and she was breaking her fast with her father, after giving birth to four children she knew a fifth wouldn't be such a trial at all.

Her father didn't flinch or have any expression to her, he hoped her child would be a boy to use against the Vale. Born a boy he would be legitimized and brought up a true Arryn, not that she would allow that. The child's usefulness lies in marriage now, will it be a Lannister cousin? a Valemen? Or some up jumped knight of a new or major House.

"Cersei?"

Her head whipped about and green eyes landed on Jaime. He looked dreadful with rags and a dirty beard, worse was when she looked and saw great maim to his person. His right hand, sword hand and the jewel to his name, gone and replaced with the ghost of his greatest power. She was brought from her shock to the sound of her daughter crying. She walked over and put her in the arms of a servant and commanded she be taken to her chambers. Jaime looked even more hurt that she gave birth to another's child.

"What is its name?" He asked her and she hesitated before telling him the girls name, she put not much thought into it before giving it a name fit for a lion.

"Joanna, after our mother. Do you like it?" She asked softly as she stayed a few feet away from him, he looked enraged and frowned; gripping his left hand tensely.

"Is it mine?"

"You know it isn't." She shot his confidence down and though she hoped Joanna was a true lion like their children, she is part falcon. Jaime didn't say anything and left to get himself cleaned up.

She knows it hurts him to know that she laid with Rodrik. She was conflicted and confused by the Valemen's looks and compared so much to Jaime that she was fixated. She wanted the knight and wanted him to be loyal to her like she made Jaime, and yet he was more stubborn than her brother, more independent and loyal to his friends than his Queen. She loves her brother, loves him dearly and that won't change but he left instead of staying by her side, he ran just like everyone else, like Rodrik.

She is a Queen, and she still has battles to win in this city.

[Wickenden]

"You going to kill me or not?!"

Rodrik looked down at Sandor with a thought in his head, on what to do with the deserter. Some want him dead, some say he should be pardoned for keeping Ned's daughter alive and well. It's his decision to make despite him wanting to take a vote on it, they let be up to him.

That brings to mind on this whole matter, being a Lord Paramount is tough, a King is a whole different story that has changed him in the last four days. He intends to do his people proud and reclaim their home and route the thieves in their holes. A crown has yet to be made as well, that can come after the Vale is his once more.

"What Kings crimes you have committed doesn't matter to me, but in the Vale, you won't be let loose." He responded and the Hound simply glared at him.

"So what now?"

He has many generals at his command and one more will only improve his chances, especially if his enemies know Gregor Clegane's own blood is fighting for him. He sighed and had the jailer give him the keys and unlocked the cage door to the cell and stepped aside.

"You protected Arya Stark, she said you were at the Red Wedding and helped her escape. As King in the Vale, I pardon you, and offer you a place in the Kingdom of the East."

The Clegane grunted at the obviousness in the air, he is being put to work by him and that is correct. Once the Vale is taken and Lysa and her companions are dead, then he may leave the force but until then, it's his way or the dungeons. Sandor past him and walked out to grab his things that were taken upon being brought to him in the Saltpans.

Thinking of his new campaign, ravens from Ironoaks, Runestone, Redfort, and Old Anchor returned and are with him. At this moment 7,000 men are stationed in Gulltown and another 6,000 are within the Vale of Arryn, all under Baelish and Harrold's control it seems. The houses are also split between the two as well and have joined a faction.

Houses Redfort, Royce, Waynwood, Grafton, Waxley, Lynderly, Sunderland, Belmore, Coldwater, Hunter, Corbray, Melcolm, and Templeton are with him and besides his 5,900 men brings another 4,000 to the table. However, Houses Pryor, Shett, Tollett, Hersy, and Upcliff have aligned themselves with Lysa and her allies along with the men from House Tyrell and Lannister. Houses staying out of the fighting for either fear or cowardice or ambition are those of Elesham, Donniger, Egen, and Moore. The Vale is torn and he'll fix it.

He assumes the 6,000 traitors in the valley are waiting at the Bloody Gate with the information he fed them. He also has those to aid him in the Eyrie, Maester Colemon and Lord Nestor Royce, they will continue aiding him inside while he deals Baelish his defeats on the field of battle. If he had the coin he would purchase more soldiers and supplies.

"Your grace, ah you have a pet. Anyways I have men scouting the pass and if we move tonight then we can arrive at Gulltown in a day and nights march." Edmund stated by his cousin, the still young Lady Waxley and recently widowed after the Battle of Harrenhal.

She was a tall woman, with shining black hair going to her backside and he eyes make some around jovial with a happy expression. She is only 30 and 2 yet looks much younger.

"Thank you again, my Lady. I am in you and your Houses debt." He thanked her and she shook her head no and knelt that very same head.

"Absolutely not, Your Grace. I know where my loyalties lie, with you.. And my name is Lorena Waxley." She swore and left with her cousin following suit. He then turned to his generals.

Gilwood, Yohn, Waymar, Gerold, and Lucas. "Gerold Grafton, you and Morton will lead the van in taking your city back." He finally decided and the Lord stood proudly.

"It will be an honor, my King."

"Yohn Royce, you and I will lead the cavalry. Waymar and Lucas will have the rearguard."

"Yes, my King!"

He looked at them all before putting the falcon on Gulltown, its time becomes the Lord his father wished, and the King that the Vale needs.

[The Eyrie]

"I am happy you decided to join us, I know your brother is in rebellion against my father's command and thank you for having an honorable heart."

Robert looked down at Creighton Redfort, second born son of Horton Redfort and now new Lord of the Redfort in this act of valor and loyalty. The knight rose to his feet and nodded. He sat straight in his seat and made himself look like the proud lord his father deemed himself worthy to be, a shame his brother had to do such a dastardly thing.

"Aye, its no secret my brothers conspired to kill my father and take his titles. Rodrik, Jasper, Jon and Mychel will pay for their treachery." Next who approached were other nobles coming to swear their loyalty to him, even Nestor Royce did and he swore to marry his daughter once the war is over.

He called the relief banners and his uncle wrote that he is bringing a gift and 7,000 men to help in defeating his brother on the field once he comes to the Bloody Gate. Reports from a traitor say they at camped at the Crossroads and pillaging nearby Riverland villages, savagery is a skill his brother must have picked up in his campaigns against the King.

Yes, he knows who his brother serves, an oathbreaker and traitor, Stannis is a claimant to nothing. Joffrey Baratheon issued a pardon to him once he decided to turn against his brutal brother who does a better job at sneak attacks rather than fighting someone honorably, his mother was right all along and he should have seen it but was too pathetic.

Soon the oaths to him had ended and he was going to get up before the doors opened and Colemon marched up the steps, what has happened?

"Terrible news, King Joffrey is dead, poisoned at his own wedding!"

Terrible news indeed. _Hopefully, peace is brought back soon_ He thought as he worried for the future.

His worries were in the right place.

[2 Days Later/Outside Gulltown]

"3,000 men are over the ridge and into the valley!" Damon reported to Uther Shett, the leader then turned to the Tyrell and Lannister emissaries that came with the new army.

"What do we- "

Horns blew and they all turned west where the sun was rising, moments the thundering sound of thousands of horses charged from the western pass only a Waxley would know. The panicked when they saw the soaring falcon of House Arryn. The camp wasn't even ready to march or defend, now it has to be rushed. Horns from the northeast sounded and turned to see another 2,000 heavy lances coming at them.

Rodrik led the cavalry charge while the foot moved at a slower pace. He gripped his spear and the reins of his horse, the clash was heavy as the allied forces smashed against the sloppy defense of 4,000 invaders and 1,000 traitors hold the city of Gulltown and he will liberate it soon enough. "Give no quarter but a few!" They need hostages though.

The battle went on for two hours, one hour on the field against the invaders and another to break the gates of Gulltown as Robert and his father done in the rebellion. He slashed a archers guts onto the floor and took the head of another. Across the battlefield, Lord Melcolm and the combined might of his and Runestones reserves fought hard.

The foot arrived and is cleaning up the pretending Lannister rabble within the city. He for one had Uther Shett and Damon Lannister on their knees before him.

"Ones an oathbreaker and another is apart of House Lannister," He began and approached "Was this all there is? Or were we too late and some few thousand lions are in my nest?" He asked and Damon Lannister made no sound, only Uther Shett.

"I'm sorry my Lord, forgive me! I- I- I didn't mean to break my oath! I'm sorry!"

He was sickened by how he was begging him for his life, but it isn't his choice but Gerold. He nodded and Gerold swiftly brought his Morningstar down on the traitors head.

"A Lannister hostage is valuable, put him in irons." He commanded and a few guards took him away. He sighed and walked the battlements and looked across the broken camp. "Take a days rest! For tomorrow we retake the Vale!" He shouted and the knights and warriors of the Vale agreed in a thunderous war cry that will echo into oblivion.

"King in the Vale!"

"King in the Vale!"

"King in the Vale!

"KING IN THE VALE!"

* * *

AN: Hi guys so I know this one is shorter than the others and I apologize. Credit for mapping in this goes to Mordin999 (found it on the wiki) it's really detailed to the very last image. So the first battle and he won it. Yes, I sped time from the last one as it is mainly the same stuff besides one or two things since that involves Rodrik personally. Joanna was born and thought that's what Cersei would name a daughter, yes this will effect Tywin but it won't be so big. Sandor also joins with Rodrik's faction in things so he won't be meeting the Brotherhood Without Banners or Brienne (yet). Arya won't be going to Braavos mainly because I never saw the point of that besides her getting assassination skills and a desire to murder. Petyr and Sansa will have been getting close to the Vale by now and no, the realm does not yet know about his becoming King in the Vale.

Now to answer your questions.

Robyhood13, I have a few choices but everyone is free to suggest. Yes Arya is too young and Rodrik started this journey at 23, now he is 25 2ith time passing by during the WoTfK. 

Sparky She-Demon, it's coming sooner than you may think. ;)

Well, that about does it, don't think you should expect another chapter in at least a few days, or maybe tomorrow. See ya folks!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hiya! Been some time already and I am back. Again, if you haven't checked it out I have some new ideas I will be trying out in foreseeable future in a few different fandoms. This chapter will have a nice surprise in store as I had promised along with another battle near the passage going into the Vale._**

* * *

Chapter 15: Butterfly Effect is a Bitch

* * *

Vale Passage

Rodrik dived into a group of traitors, gutting one, not in full plate and kicking another into the dirt. Yohn and Waymar came in next keeping his back while he did the same.

A small skirmish between the defenders guarding the passage, his manipulated brothers forces are intent on keeping him from coming home but he will persist until he sits on the weirwood throne once more. 300 allies pushed in and cutting the enemy force down two by three by seven, he can see by the end of this he will be covered in life essence again.

"Soon we will be home!"

He cried and the words rallied the men as they cut down the last of the lions that came from the Crownlands. He thrust his sword down a man's throat, he wore a pendant belonging to House Banefort, kin or cousin to the lord or a close friend and knight. Afterward, he called for 400 men to hold the passage and report regularly to the encampment if Lysa orders for another strike for the passage.

The rest marched back to camp with their losses, 30 strong and brave men. The pyres will reach the seven heavens tonight and it did once the sun had set, men also drank along with the civilians who four days prior had been relieved to have the city liberated. He took off the last bits of his clothing and dipped into the baths within the chambers Gerold gave him.

He came to a re-found confidence in the last four days, he wondered if this was how Robert felt when he became a king; the feeling of being able to do the impossible as he defeated the Targaryen Dynasty. He also wondered if Robb found the same confidence in seeking justice for his father as he went to war against Tywin in the Riverlands with the entire North and Riverlands at his back.

Now he has to lead his people against known kin and friends, to take back the lands stolen from him by Lysa and Petyr and Harrold and from the reports from Nestor and Colemon, his own brother. Robert who was named after his King and friend had named him a foe to the Vale, and so bent the knee to Joffrey Baratheon or Tommen since good king Joffrey Baratheon had been poisoned on his wedding day, a death earned for his atrocities against Ned Stark and even his own people.

"My Lord?" He perked up and turned his blue eyes to the door.

"What is it, Gyles?"

"A visitor is here for you, from Dorne." His eyes widened and he finished up his bath and dressed, he went off to meet the individual in private and was shocked to see not Arianne but Oberyn's daughter and Arianne's best friend and favored cousin, Tyene Sand.

You could almost think of Vale descent with the golden hair, blue eyes, and fair skin; nothing like a Dornishwomen at all. Her expression was blank but her eyes said otherwise.

"Last my cousin heard you were a simple Lord Paramount, but when I docked here I hear you are a King." She started and approached.

"Arianne should be up to speed, and here I thought she was a good friend." He teased and her expression didn't shift once, didn't move a muscle beside her eyes which moved about. "So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting Oberyn's daughter?" He questioned her and she took a deep breath and approached him, getting closer than a lady should.

"My cousin needs an ally in the wars to come, my uncle is too dependent on Dorne staying out of the fighting. Arianne thinks otherwise and is looking to forge an alliance."

He could see it in a sense, Dorne could strike from the south while he takes them on the sea and northern region going towards the capital. He thought about it for several moments before coming to a decision about it. He can't even think of an alliance at the moment, not after his brother's betrayal and the Norths defeat at the Twins, he needs to worry about reclaiming his lands from the people who robbed it from him, he can vividly imagine skewering Lysa and the others like the trout on her fathers banner.

"I can't- "

"You misunderstand." She stopped him in a stern voice, almost as threatening as her father. "She isn't entirely uninformed, she knows you fight a war here and will wait as a viper will. I was sent as an envoy until that is finished." She added and smiled seductively, "It will be as fun as it is cold I bet, King Rodrik."

"Won't the Spider know you are here?" He asked as she walked off, hips swaying as they did and the man in him noticed it and she did too when she turned and smirked at him.

"No one knows, not even my father. I am a traveling minstrel serving in the Arryn army, name is Naevia of Braavos."

[The Narrow Sea]

Sansa watched the outside of the ship and only saw the moon reflecting in the ocean waters. It's been four days since she was taken away from the people who murdered her family. Lord Baelish said he would take her home and the first time it didn't happen and she was married to the Imp afterward, she thought she was going to remain there forever until the Monster King choked on his wine and for a reason, Petyr told her he poisoned the King to deal with a threat and to take her to safety and so far, it's working.

Not that Lord Tyrion was horrible to her, in fact, he was the only person in that cesspool that was even an ounce of kind to her. He protected her from Joffrey's abuse during his time as Hand of the False King and once they were married and she readied for the bedding, he said he won't touch her until he says otherwise and that changed her outlook.

Until the raven came about her family.

She was broken and hateful, hateful to all Lannisters and their allies that scheme and plot with them. Margaery, Tyrion, Baelish, Loras; they all only care for themselves, nobody thinks about others unless it suits them and she knows that's why Lord Baelish saved her from the Lannisters, she just hasn't figured out the truth as of yet and will play along until she finds out exactly what he wants from her.

"We will be in the Vale by tomorrow. I had several thousand men guard Gulltown for our arrival." She heard him speak as he came down the steps. She smiled and played the part of the naïve child and turned to meet Lord Baelish's eyesight with her own.

"And what part will I play?" She asked him and he put his hands on her shoulders, gripping them gently.

"Your name until we are at the Eyrie will be Alayne Stone, a bastard niece of mine and your hair will need to be dyed to suit the part." He started and she imagined what color she would be, black? brown? gold? It is a mystery and she won't find out until then. She smiled sweetly and nodded as a naïve child would, and he smiled back.

"I can't wait! Lord Baelish." She ended and he corrected her by saying.

"Please! Call me Petyr."

[Tower of the Hand]

"Now that the trial is set, is there any news of the northeast, the Vale?" Tywin asked the Small Council still consisting of Varys, Pycelle, his twin children, and now Lord Mace Tyrell and Prince Oberyn Martell. The Spider shifted in his seat and went to speak.

"My birds sing of a new Falcon King rising, Lord Hand. Rodrik was named King in the Vale by his lords at Saltpans after ousting the Brave Companions." Varys told everyone who was shocked and upset about a new rival king, besides Oberyn of course but that's only from the animosity the Red Viper has towards House Baratheon and Lannister. Tywin held no expression as he was told the new news that had spread.

"A Dragon Queen in the east and a Falcon King in the Vale. Without allies, they have no chance of defeating the West, Reach, Dorne and now the Riverlands, what else?"

After the session, Cersei Lannister left for her daughter's chambers. Her daughter is a Princess despite her birth, her former lover is a King by the name of his lords and ladies and its only a shame it won't last much longer, or maybe he will be more fortunate than Robb Stark, _Stark_ She thought as the memory of seeing her golden son die in her arms resurfaced.

Tyrion did it, she knows in her heart that its true and his new bitch of a wife was in on it. She would have her tormented until she wished she was dead as her brother, and worse would be saved for her little dwarf brother. She would have Tyrion flayed and his manhood relinquished before making him beg for mercy and then he can join Sansa in the Seven Hells. She shook her head and entered the room and told the wet nurses to leave so she can be alone with her child.

Joanna's hair is finally coming in and the blue in her eyes show who her father is, if Robert had lived then this child could be passed off as his along with her other three. She would be a real princess rather than the spawn of a pretender and she would still love the child. She lifted the newborn and she giggled as her hands touched her, as if she felt relieved to be in her hands and arms.

"Princess Joanna Waters, hopefully, will be Joanna Arryn and given time Joffrey would have loved you as a sibling even if he didn't show it." She whispered and looked at the black dress she is wearing, mourning a child is a horrible, loving your brother is easy, loving someone who isn't your brother is a great despair.

[One Day After, Gulltown]

Once docked in the harbor, Petyr and 'Alayne' disembarked and with guards began walking towards the city stables to purchase a carriage. Unfortunately, a man wearing the sigil of bronze spotted him and approached the two, along with a handful of guardsmen of his own. Yohn Royce cornered the two and their guards and Baelish's face became surprised. The sniveling worm tried to back up but only saw more guards baring the same bronze sigil.

"Petyr Baelish, long have I waited for this moment." Yohn smiled at the surprised look on Baelish's face.

"Lord Royce? I did not- " Waymar stopped the worm and smirked doing so.

"No, you didn't. Take him! And his compatriots!" So the two and their guards were taken into custody

The walk to the seat of House Grafton and to the great hall. Petyr and his lackey, Lothar Brune struggled the entire way whilst 'Alayne' was escorted in a more gentle manner by Waymar, a guard was sent to inform the leader of the new gift being brought to the King in the Vale. Panic and fear were clear to see in the bastard's eyes as he was dragged.

Rodrik couldn't believe the luck he was having today, that the Seven would deliver to him the justice he had been searching for during the last many months of battle and fighting. He sat with his lords and Lady Arya in waiting for the prisoners to arrive at the hall, the Hound stood by the pups side the entire way through, almost as a sworn sword.

His eyes almost shimmered when he saw the man enter with, at the same time it also dimmed when he saw the young woman beside them. Arya also noticed this and darted across the hall and into Lady Sansa's arms, clinging to her sister as she would disappear at any moment. He rose from his seat and speechless, thinking Ned is glad his two daughters are now in good hands.

"I say we hurry and behead Baelish now, he is the cause of Ben's death along with many," Lucas stated in anger and the hall roared in agreement, but that cant be.

"We can't, not yet." He said loudly and approached Baelish and knelt to one knee, "His death will come, but not now. He is the key to getting back to the Eyrie."

* * *

 _ **So ends chapter 15 and wow did it end victoriously. I planned this all differently with Rodrik failing as he did throughout since the start of the story to make it really satisfying, but this seemed the best way for karma to strike back against Baelish, the next chapter is the second to the final confrontation between Rodrik and Robert/Lysa/Harrold. Sansa and Arya's storylines will now converge, Arya is still going to be a killer but not so cold and Sansa will still be a player but not as sacrificial.**_

 _ **To the review.**_

 _ **Mikaelsoncupcake, He will eventually, maybe around season 6 or 7. Don't worry as long as you are reading, I still approve.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_This will kick off right where we left off with Petyr and Rodriks showdown. Let's go!..._**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

[Great Hall]

"Kill him!"

Rodrik got back to his feet and turned to Arya who stared daggers at the kneeled Petyr Baelish.

"Not quite yet, he will pay for his crimes; I swear it." He promised and the girl didn't seem so convinced but quieted. He then turned his eyes to the girl he recognized to be Sansa Stark, "I hope he didn't touch you, the sniveling coward will pay dearly if that is so?" He asked the girl and she shook her head, not making eye contact with Baelish.

"Your grace, how is he the key to getting into the Eyrie? He is a simple minor lord at best." Waymar asked and he would clarify to them.

"Lysa loves him, Catelyn said as much before I turned home. Maester, send a letter to the Eyrie, she will let me in or I will kill Petyr Baelish."

He dismissed everyone and had his generals prepare the camp for movement once the raven flies off. Once the commotion was quelled he went down to the cells to see his new prisoner of war, Damon Lannister remains in the camps pens with soldiers who didn't surrender. He walked the last step and stared at the disheveled man, his garments were removed and only shirt, pants and boots remain to him.

"Lord Arryn, I am loyal to you- I have even come to get Lysa to open the gates... " He shook his head at the man's excuses, none would save the man as his fate was sealed the moment he and Lysa killed his father.

"Why?" He asked and the man looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about, "Why kill the man who gave you everything? I want an explanation as that's all you can give me besides your life, which will be taken soon." He added and the lord's face fell and left with only a still form, staring at him coldly.

"Your father didn't give me anything, I took it by clawing my way to the top. Jon was weak and you? You are of the same brood as him, Eddard and Robert; weak and dependent on honor and valor to carry the day." The words made him tense with each insult held towards him and the lost, he gripped the bars of the cell and glared the man. "You won't win, you don't have the men or siege weapons, you have some few thousand horse and foot? Harrold, Lysa and Robin have the men that will defeat you." He heard him add on.

"You are wrong, I won't lose and I will see you and everyone that fought me and the Starks and killed Robert will meet a gruesome end." He left after that, to maybe feather a dummy in a hundred arrows to get what the arse said out of his head.

[Elsewhere]

"You did what?!"

Sansa was shocked at the stories Arya was telling her, that she and someone named Gendry and Hot Pie met the Brotherhood and a Red Woman took him, about killing men who had a hand their brother and mothers deaths, being protected by the Hound or by protected she meant held prisoner. All after she talked about how she was wed to Tyrion, the beatings and abuse by Joffrey and the taunts from the Queen.

Though through heart pains and tragedies, she has her sister back to her, the only family she has with the exception of Jon though she doesn't know he is alive either. Right now in this moment it's just her and Arya that are the last of their line, the last wolves of the north and Winterfell. Tears sprung up and she suddenly hugged her sister for what is the fourth time today, soon Arya did the same as well.

"I missed you, little sister. I'm sorry for all the fighting! For everything!" She bawled and slowly her own sister shed a few tears.

 **Knock Knock**

Their heads turned to the door and to who it was behind it, "Yes?" She called out.

"Its Rodrik, may I come in?" She waited for several moments, letting silence be the only answer for him until Arya gave her a look that pled for her to let him.

"We don't know him, we should- " She tried to argue but her sister took her hand and squeezed it.

"I had the same assumption, but he has done nothing but care for my every need. That and he fights the Lannisters, our enemies." Her sister seems to admire him, probably because she was allowed to be the one thing she always wanted to be, a woman warrior with the boy's clothes and sword at her hip. She sighed and nodded, Arya opened the door herself. The King in the Vale walked in with the steel crown on his head, he bowed in greeting so she did the same, remembering her lessons from long ago.

He looked kingly, more than Robert and better than Joffrey in appearance. Still, the gold hair had her remembering the torture of being a hostage, but his blue eyes show plenty of intimidation that must have been gotten from his time on campaign against House Lannister. She didn't know him, met him on one or two occasions and definitely weren't long occasions either, on the journey here Lord Baelish did nothing but say how he secretly served the Queen and said she had Rodrik's daughter, she doesn't know what to believe after Arya told her that Baelish is the one who betrayed their father and yet she doesn't trust Rodrik, only her family.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting, I came to speak to you, to see how you were doing." He asked her in a genuine tone, Joffrey once had a genuine tone along with the queen, before they showed just what type of people they are. She lowered her brows and pursed her lips.

"I am fine." She said with bite and he saw she didn't feel like talking.

"Well I am sure you would like to get some rest, we can talk on the morrow then? Ah, the day I get a reply from the Mad Fish we march out." Rodrik said and mocked her aunt Lysa, she forgot she had three more relatives now if her uncles Brynden and Edmure are alive yet. Her eyes hardened then and glared at the man before her.

"That's my aunt, I don't know what she had done but she and Robert are family, not you." She bit and got a surprised expression from Rodrik and Arya. "After you at done I will plead for their lives, once the traitors are dead I want them to live." Rodrik's face became hard in this instance as well, she tensed from the stare.

"Your 'aunt' killed my father, as for sparing them I cannot promise anything, maybe once I sit on the Weirwood throne once again and no more revolts are in my Kingdom. Good night your Grace."

She stood shocked at the response or more so what he said last before leaving, she looked to her sister and asked "Your Grace?" Arya smiled a small smile.

"Robb is gone, you are our fathers eldest child and the new monarch of the north, though I wish Robb had lived." She heard her say and she suddenly frowned.

If only he had... Maybe the family could be whole.

[A Day Later, The Eyrie]

Maester Colemon rose from his chair with a bright smile on his face, his boy and king found the key. He didn't wait before leaving his room to bring this great boon to Lysa the Usurper as many of Rodrik's own followers and even the smallfolk had begun to call her. As a Maester, he is sworn to serve the lord of this castle, and he shall by helping Rodrik.

Opening the doors to the room he saw his other lad, Robert speaking to his mother and Harrold who took a permanent place within the castle, scum such as that belongs elsewhere near his keep along with his cousin Donnel, Wallace had since changed his mind on betraying Rodrik and is in a Sky Cell for attempting a small coup that was squashed.

Robert Arryn smiled down at him and waved.

"Maester? Has my uncle Petyr given word of his arrival?" The younger lad asked and he let his smile wither and gave a frown and shake of the head.

"I'm so sorry my Lord, it seems he's had trouble on his voyage." He would have handed it to Robert but Harrold swiped it from his hands and read its contents, laughing and causing Lysa to seem annoyed, if he wasn't being a spy for his king then he would share in this laughter.

"Rodrik has Baelish, and he wants into the Eyrie and for us to surrender or he dies."

Silence filled the room, eyes turning to the woman shaking from the news, unraveling right in front of them. Then a curdling scream of rage came from the woman, agonized over the fate and consequence for her intended. "I will not! We have prisoners of our own and will trade!" She hurriedly suggested to them and Harrold spoke next after her.

"We will not, we agree and destroy him at the valley edge. He is not getting near- " Lysa cut him off right then.

"Do you want to share a cell with your Waynwood cousin? We will not lose Petyr on a gamble!" She argued about it and then both she and Harrold eyed one another with utter malice. By the end it was Robert who chose the path to follow, whether to their destination doesn't matter, the Eyrie will return to Rodrik and he to it.

"I will not lose my uncle, nor will I surrender. We make a trade, the prisoners we have for Baelish at the mouth of the Giants Lance, gather all our forces to its defense, even the Mountain clansmen- "

"We can't, I haven't heard from the barbarians since their defeat at the Snakewood, it's like they disappeared. Though I can do that, I don't know how many men they have but 9,000 men will meet Rodrik here and end him in the result." Harrold pitched in and it was quite the mystery where the Mountain Clansmen have gone, not a single village had suffered going on three months. Robert smiled and turned to him this time instead of the other two.

"Send the response to my brother, tell him I will meet his terms and surrender and say 'Lets put the squabbling behind us'."

The raven flew that same day heading to the city of Gulltown. Words said to him were written differently as well, no tricks of lures but the truth. Enemy forces mass near the Giants Lance close to 9000 strong and under the pretense of prisoner trade. He hopes his true leader has the men because it will be a tough fight and he needs to be ready and do what must be done.

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay I know it was short and I am sorry for that, but I hope everyone enjoyed it either way. So Sansa doesn't trust Rodrik, and that's understandable for what she went through, Arya is suspicious but seen he means well over the short travels together. A final battle is imminent in the next two chapters before the finale, Rodrik being King will increase his confidence and determination in being better not for himself, but for his people. His defeats had helped him grow into a better man than the overconfident and inexperienced leader of the Vale.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Onto chapter 17, this one is mainly canon. Where we are is season 5 at the moment and Tyrion is at Mereen and Rodrik is marching on the Eyrie, Tyene is currently angry over Oberyn's death (yea that still happened). In the north, the Telltale events are taking place and the Bolton's are having trouble getting Houses Umber, Karstark, Mormont, Manderly, and Reed under their control after Rodrik sent ravens informing the entire North that Robb's heir is alive and well and will reclaim her home.**_

 _ **There's a consequence to Sansa being in the Vale rather than to push the plot, a lot like The Queen of Scots who is a ruler without land to rule and Rodrik sees the advantage in supporting her claim as a monarch of his own, after he retakes the Vale of Arryn.**_

 _ **Now to the Story, enjoy yall!**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Minds of Three Queens

* * *

Gulltown

Sansa read the letter again, not believing that Tywin is actually dead, it seems impossible to be since the man has lived for so long.

"Your Majesty, a message from Lord Umber." She turned to the handmaiden her 'host' had given to her, Rodrik Arryn has attempted to be generous and kind but she still doesn't trust him, but apparently, her sister thinks otherwise, especially after what he did a week prior to now.

She read the message of SmallJon stating their support to her, Rodrik had sent ravens to all of the Lords of the North to tell them she and Arya are in the Vale and safe. Umber, Karstark, Manderly, Reed, Mormont, and Forrester and Glover sent replies of waiting on her word to gather. House Bolton isn't without their allies as Dustin, Ryswell, Whitehill, Cerwyn, and Hornwood have bent to them; some even willingly.

Word came that Stannis had also gotten the allegiance of the Mountain Clans of the North for his war going south. She was hoping Stannis would take the capital, to free her much sooner than now.

She also had given her hair its original color, red like her mother. Rodrik mad sure she was given much comfort while he was away, she assumes he feels responsible for her and Arya with his friend and her father gone like Robb and mother, Bran and Rickon are dead too, and Lady; her beautiful Dire Wolf is gone as well or owned by the turncloaks.

"Thank you, you may go." She commanded and the servant left without complaint, an effect of being a monarch.

She dreamt of being a Queen all her life, the moment Old Nan told all the stories of knights and fair maidens, saving the princess who becomes Queen with a gallant husband. Joffrey was supposed to be that Gallant King but was a nightmare, Loras was next and was a schemer with his sister as she was told. Rodrik seems the same sort, southerners are all alike and she wanted to be part of it once a long time ago, now she wants nothing to do with it or the people.

She missed Arya who snuck off to join the army that marched out of the passage, she wished her sister was a lady; the child doesn't need to be on the field of battle. She sighed and sat down and began writing the replies to her new lords, promising them much for their support in her claim over the domain of the Northern Kingdom, hopefully, it takes.

King's Landing

Cersei drank her wine in complete and utter anger towards the Wingless Falcon of the Vale. The vile would be King would dare house not one but two little wolf bitches, Sansa killed her son along with her imp brother, then in the North the Boltons are already having trouble in controlling the remnant rebel lords, and that pathetic Stannis and his group. Her father's death also opened the gates to the fanatics known as the Sparrows, her cousin Lancel among them.

Her anger increased upon looking at the viper on her father's desk, House Martell must be insane to believe they have a single chance in taking on her family. Oberyn's own death has opened the door to having Dorne rebel all over again, enemies in the north, northeast, northwest and possibly the south, then there is the Dragon Bitch in Slaver's Bay.

She now knows who Rodrik sides with and will forever be an enemy to her family, and his daughter. She will grow to hate him, loathe him and wish his demise and she will work for that, same with Sansa and her sister, with Stannis, the Martells, everyone and especially the new Queen herself who has all but stolen her second born son from her.

Smiling she drank the last of her wine. She has a plan to deal with that problem, just the right plan.

"Ser Meryn," she called and the knight walked in without complaint, smiling she ordered, "Prepare an escort, I will personally see this 'High Sparrow'."

Moments later, an hour at the most she met the man himself. Talking of the Seven and that the poor are more important and that he would give even his own shoes if someone were to need them. She could see he was a clear fanatic from just the way he spoke, the perfect weapon to turn on the Tyrells and the enemies to her families rule.

It wasn't long before she had commanded the man to meet and named him the new High Septon after the last shockingly perished inside of the Black Cells. She would use him to deal with Margaery and then cut loose ends, after that she will turn her sights on the red-haired harlot in the Vale along with the man she thought she had fallen for.

[Mereen]

Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Westeros and Mereen watched the small man pour them a cup of wine.

"So have you decided, if I am worthy of your service?" She asked him, remembering what had been said after he and Jorah were discovered in a show of men killing each other, Hizdar believes she would embrace the Great Games if she would see what is to come. Suffice to say, she was not convinced, but she was found in rage to seeing the man she banished for betraying her and Tywin Lannisters son, Tyrion Lannister.

"Have you decided whether or not you'll have me killed?" Tyrion asked her back, she cracked a smile and looked away from him.

"That would be the safest option, wouldn't it." She retorted, the man wants to be cheeky then so can she.

"I would assume you are right, its what your father would have done." A frown took her over at the mention of her father.

Ser Barristan told her of the man before his death, that he laughed at innocent men burning and was mad beyond description. Her brother had also told her of their father and that he was, that he was a just and kind and that when the rebellion began that they were evil and ambitious men looking to take the Targaryen power from her family. She doesn't entirely know what to believe, though Barristan seemed a lot more believable than her mad brother who would let her be raped a thousand times to make him King.

"I know who my father was, Barristan told me. I know why the Mad King earned his name." She started and added to the subject with a question, "And what would your father do in my place, instead of speaking about mine?" Tyrion's expression became sullen at the mention of Tywin Lannister, the man who truly sacked her home and killed her family.

"I'd say my father's thoughts on having me killed were abundantly clear, he publicly sentenced me to death for a crime I didn't commit." Pity for the man now, she didn't know that lions killed or wanted to kill their own cubs. She frowned once more before looking into her cup of wine, "So here we sit, two terrible children of two terrible fathers."

"I'm terrible?" She responded in surprise to the Dwarfs words.

"I've heard stories."

"Then why come thousands of miles away to see me if you heard 'stories'?, A wasted trip." She stated to him, "I can understand, under my rule, I am reopening the fighting pits. So maybe I am terrible." She went on and thought to herself that maybe she was terrible, bringing a tradition back from a time of cruelty.

"You might be the right kind of terrible, you halted slavery, freed many from suffering, agreed to marry someone to make peace with the nobility, wise choices; all of them," Tyrion said to her and in that moment, she saw that he meant every word.

"Thank you."

The conversation took a turn, question for question and answer for an answer. From arguing about Varys, the Spymaster and Jorah the Traitor, all the way to his sister. He then went on to talk about his brother and she reconsidered killing him for mentioning the Kingslayer himself, a man she hopes to never meet for fear of letting her anger take her over.

"I have decided, you are going to advise me- While we can still speak in complete sentences." He looked miffed at the swiping of his wine, "Tell me how I can get what I want? Westeros?" She asked him and he looked like she was arrogant, she won't argue as she grew this from ruling here in Mereen for as long as she did.

"Ah The Iron Throne, perhaps you should want something else- "

"If I want jokes then I will find a proper fool, everything I have done was for taking what I have inherited. Westeros is mine, and I will reclaim it." She snapped and was angered at the little man jokes.

"I'm not entirely joking, look at what you did here? All the lives you changed for the better, maybe this is where you are meant to be. The Iron Throne and Westeros is only a small place compared to the future you can build here." He preached to her and she only grew flustered and angry, what was all this meant for if not to retake the Iron Throne.

"I will continue my work here and beyond, but this is not my home- " She tried to interject and he stopped her.

"Who will support you? Yes, you have the army but the North had an army and were defeated." She retorted with the comment that the common folk will support her claim, "Without the rich and high nobility, you will be defeated once more, like here you had to give and take with both the nobility and common people." He argued back and she found herself quite annoyed with Tyrion already. "House Targaryen is gone! Not a single one that shares blood with you is alive, the Stark's are gone, our terrible fathers saw to that, the remaining Lannisters won't support you; not ever, Stannis's whole claim is like yours and won't bend, then there's House Tyrell and Arryn which is not impossible, but not enough- " she stopped him there, she needs to stop him.

"Stark, Targaryen, Baratheon, Lannister, Arryn, Tyrell. They are spokes on a wheel, this ones on top then that ones on top and on and on it spins, crushing those to the ground." She said with bold words and thought she finally got it through, but Tyrion is not convinced.

"Beautiful dream, stopping the wheel. You are not the first dream it, and you won't be the last."

"I'm not going to stop the wheel... I'm going to break the wheel."

* * *

 _ **AN: As said this mainly filler for future chapters, the next we see more Rodrik and Robert Arryn with a bit of Jon and Stannis. I am following the book with the North besides a few things, Yara and Theon's show storylines still happen, he escaped in the night and made it to the Stoney Shore to get home.**_

 _ **To those reviews then? Ok!**_

 _ **Silver Crow, The reason it won't be Arya x Frey is that most with the pairing change her way too much, that and she doesn't want to marry; given a choice she would be apart of the Kingsguard or Night's Watch or Sellsword. Meera is a girl not many use and tying the Crossing and Neck as one, the journey there will be interesting to write as both families aren't particularly popular to other Houses. The HoTd story will come in some time around Christmas (By then I hope to have The Falcon Flies High finished).**_

 _ **Charles Ceaser, It will be and hopefully Sansa can truly thrive with no Ramsey Rape needed.**_

 _ **TheMikaelsonCupcake, Absolutely! He has much to say.**_

 _ **Well, I am working on the next chapter right at this moment since I am off and will get another one (maybe 2) on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday.**_

 _ **Good night, everyone!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_L_** _ **ets do this. Eighteenth chapter and last FRIENDLY chat between everyone. Next after will have the battle.**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Dawn of War

* * *

Arryn Encampment

Once more he looked upon the war table, his eyes seeing battle lines and strategies that he and his generals have set. The Giants Lance is close and trenches are being dug throughout the night. His brother and Lysa's treachery goes beyond what he thought when Colemon reported that the 'trade' was all a trap to bring him here unaware of everything.

Robert and his traitors will learn that is not so. He planned another trick to take their last defense with a little effort as possible. Just the other night, some of Baelish's prisoners escaped from the pens and made for the enemy lines. He rubbed his chin slightly and went deeper into his thoughts, thinking of better times and that soon those days will return.

... Just not with the people he will have lost.

Andar and Robar, Lyonel and Lyn, Ben, his father and soon his brother, Vardis Egen his mentor, Eddard and Robert his best friends and brothers, Robb who he grew a liking to in the last days. All the people he had known and lost in the span of only three and a half years, war changes lives of many colors and for the most part, he had lost many family members and friends to the cruelty of sword or poison.

"Brooding?"

He turned around to know it was Tyene talking and entering the tent. She insisted on coming along, he didn't even want Arya to tag along but found her in a camp pavilion dressed like a small squire with her hair cut short.

As for Tyene, after hearing about Oberyn's death the third Sand Snake dyed her hair black after having it cut short, ridding herself of her mothers looks for one like her father. She wanted to come and see an actual battle; even fight in it, to get experience for when the Vale and North and eventually Dorne when the alliance is ready to be made, first Lysa and Robert, then the Bolton's and Stannis and last is House Lannister.

He can see a grand plan, territories of the Stormlands, Crownlands, Reach and Westerlands will be split between the three Kingdoms. He will lay claim to the Crownlands, Kingswood, part of the Stormlands going to Storm's End and the Narrow Sea going to Dragonstone, Sansa can reclaim the Riverlands and seize the Westerlands and Iron Islands, Doran, if he agrees, will take the rest of the Stormlands and the Reach. Westeros will be ruled by three kingdoms working as one rather than serving one tyrant after the other.

"You should be sleeping, a long day is to be fought I assume." He said softly without turning to her, just looking at the two falcon pieces staring at one another and preparing for battle.

"Worried about my sisters and cousins, worried about my mother in all but blood. That's why I am not sleeping." She explained to him in the same sultry tone, underneath is the burning desire for vengeance. "You are worried for your brother, and what's to be done about him." She added as if it was fact, he scoffed and finally turn his eyes on her own.

"You don't know anything about me, Arianne and I are close and we are not." Her face fell at that comment and yet he couldn't bring himself to care, not right now anyway.

"You know. My cousin said you were the happiest and kindest man she's met, courteous and cheerful. It appears she was a bad judge of character." He got up from his seat and stared at her in a hard and tense way.

"War, war has changed me. The man I was years ago, isn't the one I am now." He started and she stayed silent during it all, "All I have is what few friends are alive, and what I will do to Robert is and will be decided when he and Harrold and Lysa are on their knees by me." He ended and Tyene's expression became stern, she avoided his eyes and looked down to the ground.

"By your leave, King Rodrik."

The last word wasn't genuine and he knew he deserved it, she left without another glance and left a lasting glare he kept in his mind for the rest of the night. He knew the things being said wasn't kind, not like the old him. He is just feeling emotional over the things he suffered through during the last few years which felt like fifty by now, was this how his father felt in the War of the Ninepenny Kings or how Eddard and Robert felt in the rebellion? It's hard to discern from his own experience in war.

Harrenhal, King's Landing, The Blackwater, all defeats to his victories, but they will stick with him to the end of his days. Small victories against Kevan Lannister at the Antlers, Duskendale, and Maidenpool, then the Brave Companions at Saltpans and finally his greatest victory, Gulltown after getting back home. He has to make this battle a victory so the Arryn line continues with the just and noble values its carried for thousands of years because it's that or has his brother bending to the knees of oathbreakers and trickery.

Morning came fast as sleep came less so, nightmares of his family and friends dying. He put it aside and sent for Gyles to raise the camp and get everyone in formation. Soon the force marched towards the Giants Lance where he saw a larger force than his own was positioned, he looked on the battlements of the Gates of the Moon and saw his brother looking down at him and his force, any tactician would see that he is outnumbered two to one, but history has proven that tactics decide a battle, not numbers.

"Looks bad, hope that plan of yours works," Gyles said and it caused his eyebrow to raise, the boy never once talked like that. Looking over to the boy's father, Gerold merely shrugged to the squires clear and correct statement.

"Gerold has the vanguard, I will take the cavalry on the right." He said and turned to Yohn and Waymar, "You two take the cavalry on the left, Lucas has the bowmen, when the fighting begins, let them make the first move!" He called the order throughout the army and the surrounding men and then spotted Arya by Tyene's side. "You should go back to camp, this is no place for a child." He told Arya who shook her head adamantly.

"You can't force me, I am staying." She stated in a strong voice and he sighed before laying his eyes on the enemy once more.

"Send an emissary, it will give our men more time to get ready; anything happens I want the army to move, even if I fall."

Moments later he took Waymar and Gyles to meet with his brother, Harrold, and Lysa which is surprising to him. He thought several things before landing on her being protective over her son like she always did. His brother was dressed in their father's armor as more of an insult since the boy could hardly fit into it, he was too thin for such an armor. He ran his hand over his horse's white fur while keeping his eyes trained on Lysa, for the betrayal his father was made just for love towards Baelish.

"Hello, brother. Its been a long time." he grimaced when his brothers words like he was glad to see him.

"Not so long it seems, in your letter, there was some word of a trade. My men for your 'Petyr'? Was it." He told the last part to Lysa who didn't hesitate to glare at him before looking for her lover, "He isn't here, not in the camp, he is at Gulltown to await you three." He added and saw the woman's expression fall and contort into a rage and so was Robert.

"I will kill them, I swear it Rodrik! Give me Petyr or I will!" She threatened loudly and becoming more and more unhinged, Harrold and Robert became nervous at that but he only smiled at her.

"No, you will not."

[The Eyrie, 30 minutes before]

Maester Colemon walked with several men towards the Sky Cells. Lothor came to him just hours after they arrived at the Eyrie that his and his men's allegiance turned to Rodrik the King in the Vale after being promised the lands of House Hardying and a marriage down the line and knighthoods for the men who would join him as well. Orders were when the castle was most lax that they would seize the Eyrie, blocking any such escape back to the stronghold. 15 men are within those cells and soon they would be freed to fight.

"Colemon?!"

Wallace asked in surprise and Lothor slashed Mord's throat and took the keys, opening the gates and going to all the others.

"The time has come, ready yourselves; we take back our home." He told the warrior who like the others had a proud smile, and so they went to arm themselves for the battle of the Eyrie.

Wallace and Lothor along with the men at their disposal, cleared hall to hall and slew many of the loyal men of Harrold and including Donnel. Wallace fought his brother as the two dueled for dominance, oh how he wished there was another way but his brother only saw strength and ambition, and when Rodrik lost the most crucial battle he couldn't respect him anymore. He pled for Donnel to stop and yield but the older sibling would not lower his sword, by the end of it he ended up disarming him and shoving his sword in his gut.

He looked across the battlements and saw Lothor loosed an arrow into one of the men trying to escape, the other yielded and surrendered their weapons to them. He looked further down and saw two great armies facing one another. _Rodrik is really, thank the bloody Seven!_ He thought and turned to two of the men he was imprisoned with.

"Lysa and her false-born son are finished! Seal the gates and send a raven to Rodrik, we took his home back!"

The war cry sounded out, bringing Arryn valor back to the Vale.

[Present Time]

"No, you will not."

The echo of a raven flew down to the six as Lysa just made her threat and assured the Mad Fish that she won't, the bird landed on his hand and he took the letter out and read, what it had said was the words of his House.

 _As High As Honor_

"As High As Honor. I came to the Eyrie for you surrender, now we will have our war... May the Seven bless the worthy son of a great man."

* * *

 ** _And that is chapter 18 and next is chapter 19. Big plan went off and since the majority of the force is at the Giants Lance, The Eyrie would be less defended and took advantage of Lysa's preference of Baelish's men than Harrold's who are manning the Gates of the Moon as they need the manpower on that side._**

 ** _I know I said Jon and Stannis PoV's basically everything goes like canon and if I change things I will put them in Authors Notes or have characters mention what all happened around them. I will still work around getting Jon/Stannis involved just not quite yet. So a lot happened in this one so let ya brother from another hear from ya._**

 ** _Now to tasty reviews._**

 ** _TheMikaelsonCupcake, Yea its nice to change things up once in a while. Especially with GameOfThrones/ASongOfIce &Fire._**

 ** _Charles Ceaser, No problem_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Lets do this. The battle would have been here but decided not, because let's face it; I wouldn't have Rodrik come all this way to lose his fight so we will give Rodrik moments of remembering the fight while looking at his father's grave and what he thought, then the fate of Robert and Lysa and Harrold are decided. A week has past since the battle, let's go!**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Merciless and Merciful

* * *

[The Eyrie's Crypt]

Rodrik, dressed in warmer clothing and clean shaven again had his eyes staring at the coffin of his father. Every Lord Arryn was buried here and had their coffins forged in stone and in their likeness. Running a single hand he landed on his father's face, stone cold expression as his blue eyes stared with confined anger.

Not towards his father but the third wife who killed him and the bastard the wench had sired to pass off as his own blood.

Documents and Lysa's journals said as much, the woman was obsessed and had carried Robert since he was conceived with Baelish. All this time his father and he were tricked by traitors and bastards, it sickened him to the very core of his being. He then thought to come to his father's tomb would serve to calm him and he has yet to be such.

"All this time we thought him family, a falcon, and I called him brother." He whispered to himself as he laments on what he learned and what must be done. Robert doesn't even know and believes he will be killed by his blood though that is far from the truth, yet that doesn't erase the memories of brotherhood with Lysa's son nor does it change anything.

The battle was hard won and many of the casualties belonged to his force, they don't call the Vale impenetrable for nothing and Harrold fought hard. The battle was Harrold's until the rebels from the Snakewood and Three Sisters arrived with what's left of their men and joined the fight coming from the path of e Eyrie.

Before winning he was battling Harrold and his 'brother', Robert isn't a good man of the sword and it was a surprise to see him on the field at all, but he was guarded by some of the best men he could see but at the end he disarmed Robert and defeated his guards, Harrold though had escaped and made it back to the Gates of the Moon, barring its doors to him.

Coming by way of the Bloody Gate which was taken by Lothor and Wallace and soon Lysa fought his army on two fronts, caught in a losing situation Harrold surrendered in a bet to save his own skin while Lysa raved and raged about his death. He had him, his brother and Lysa thrown in the Sky Cells and Baelish called from Gulltown, escorted by Sansa.

Standing force with those that surrendered brings his army to 13,000 men, a good amount to defend the Vale but his people are exhausted from fighting and needs a moment to breathe, so after the mess with the enemy leaders he is dispersing his force to rest for a number of months- Maybe six to rest, then after that rest he will strategize a plan to retake the North for Sansa and then to liberate the Riverlands and after that he will sail to Dorne and pay a visit to Prince Doran and talk with him.

"Your grace, the last prisoner is here. We are all waiting in the great hall." Wallace said to him and he turned to the man that for a time was his enemies, as a friend he pardoned him but Harrold won't get the same for murdering Ben, one of his brothers in arms and a good friend. He went and put a hand on the knight's shoulders, getting him to look at him.

"Thank you, for choosing justice over ambition. The Eyrie would never have been taken without you and the others, without you I would be the one being sentenced to whatever fate is in store for the four of them, let's go, my friend."

Walking to the entrance of the great hall he saw the red-haired Queen of the North herself and took a deep breath, stopping near her. "Queen Sansa" He started and greeted, she turned with pursed lips and a stern eye.

"King Rodrik" her voice was not welcoming and he quickly assumed she was still upset over what's to happen to Lysa and Robert, he sighed and gestured for her to enter and she went in and followed by the handmaiden he assigned to the young monarch. He took another deep breath and entered with Wallace, to get this over and done with.

The overall proceedings were calls for Harrold's and Lysa's heads, some for Robert which came from the men that were imprisoned after the failed coup de tat, but the rest had actually pled for the sparing of Robert. One call was clear, Petyr Baelish had to die and that was something he agreed with wholeheartedly along with the deaths of Lysa and Harrold. He kept his voice and opinions still until the room calmed down, gripping the weirwood chair a little.

"What will be done, King Rodrik?" Yohn asked and he sighed and nodded, he knew it.

Hours later a retinue of five hundred rode out of the Gates of the Moon and towards a woodland area where he found a hilly area that had a tall tree. Next, he had four nooses set up, this form of execution is used for criminals and beheadings would suit them best but these four are criminals and would pay a criminals debt. _Lannisters Pay Their Debts_ he remembered hearing the unofficial motto from Cersei, lions don't forget their debts and neither does a falcon and knew this move would solidify his hold on the eastern region, he would suffer no sedition or treachery, never again.

"Please brother, don't do this!"

He fought back the amounts of hesitation and swung his blade and allowed the four to fall and strangle, staring at his brother for the last several years; memories flashing of him swinging Robert around the gardens in the Red Keep, teaching him to ride and wield a sword that he would one day use to try and kill him, and to one of the most memorable moment during all of this, the day his brother was brought into this world and heavy storm had come to King's Landing which wouldn't be seen until Myrcella's birth.

The storming was worse than usual and Lysa and his father were asleep. He woke up from the echoes of Roberts cries and hurried to his chambers, creeping in he made the short walk to his brother's side and looked into his crib. The moment his eyes met Roberts the crying ceased and he smiled before picking him up and holding him, telling him that it's alright and his big brother will always protect him, will teach him and be a brother worthy of the young babe, all dust in the winds of chaos as Robert breathed his last.

He only was broken from his trembling by the hard eyes of Sansa, she stared at him and his deceased 'brother' and his mother with untamed anger and sorrow.

[Sansa]

She looked on with tears falling from her face, anger towards Baelish and Rodrik which led to the deaths of her cousin and aunt, _Kinslayer!_ She screamed out as she turned away from the sight of the four bodies dangling like chimes in the Great Sept of Baelor. Looking brought the memory of her father being beheaded by Ser Ilyn Payne.

"Cut Robert down and bury him. Lysa, Harrold and Baelish can remain where they hang." She would not stand there and hear such a decree and eyed the Falcon King in the eye.

"No!" He turned to her sharply and a long time ago, she would shy away from but that isn't who she is anymore, she is a leader and has a duty to her family and people. "You will bury my aunt as well, she might not have been in the right of minds but she is blood, as Robert is yours I demand you bury her as well." She told and would not take as a request, but a command.

"Ladies don't make demands of Kings." A knight defended his lord and monarch but she only gave a remark.

"I am not a Lady, I am a Queen!" She snapped and turned back to Rodrik, "I owe you much, I know that; but I also owed Baelish much so please, give my aunt a burial." She said this softly to get his softer side to feel for her small plight. He stared at her with hard eyes, seeing into her own as the voices dulled with sounds of silence, breezing wind and the swaying of the four- now three bodies of her aunt and the other two, he sighed and his blue eyes closed and swung his blade cutting the binds to Lysa's limp form.

"Bury her yourself, I will not aid you."

He pushed past her and got on his horse and left with his Winged Knights consisting of Lucas, Waymar, and Wallace along with ten more men. She sighed afterward and had Arya and the Hound help her dig a hole for her aunt right next to Robert. By the end of it, she needed a bath from all the dirt on her dress, knees, hands and some had gotten on her cheeks. She never had to do such labor before and she was exhausted from it all physically and emotionally from having to see yet another of her family dead.

Father, Mother, Bran, Robb, Rickon, and now aunt Lysa and Robert. "Our family is growing smaller," She said after it all, and Arya turned to her with a frown, "Let's go back." She didn't want to hear what her sister had to say but Arya will say what she wants and merely got ready for it.

"Our aunt was insane! Our cousin tried to steal his brother's power and would kiss Lannister hide! To me they aren't family, they were more of the scum this world brought to life and deserved their fate!" Everything her sister was saying was hurtful and yet, yet she couldn't disagree but they are their blood and that is not going to change anything, none.

She contemplated what her sister said as it stuck in her head for the entire night. She tossed on one side of the bed and then tossed to the other after five minutes, she couldn't sleep and couldn't even bother to remain in that bed another minute and not even the room could console her right now. She dressed herself in a robe and walked out of the chamber room, heading to the gardens which quickly became the best spot in the Eyrie because it's much more quieter than any other, even in the day time as well.

[Rodrik]

He was riding through the woods, his father and Robert coming close behind on their own stallions. They are hunting in the Kingswood with the King and had broken off on their own as a family, he spotted a doe in the clearing and dismounted from the white horse. Taking a deep breath he knocked and drawn the shot before letting go of that arrow through the does head, chuckling he got up and turned to his brother and father who were in a line; facing him with eyeless sockets.

"You killed him." His father said to him. "You killed us all, worse was you never swung the blade, but forced the action with inaction."

Eddard and Robert appeared next to his father and brother, sharing the same cold stares and eyeless sockets. Together the four accused him of crimes committed.

"You knew what Cersei was and ran instead of taking action, traitor!"

"My wife and son are dead because you hadn't committed to the alliance, oathbreaker!"

"You killed me, brother- No, Kinslayer!"

"Lysa was untrustworthy and you knew this, Petyr was untrustworthy and you saw, you failed me... Son!" Many others long past appeared and began calling him what he knew deep down, a coward and traitor and coldhearted, but worst of all... He was weak, a wingless falcon and it caused him to shout from the top of his lungs.

"NO!"

He jolted from his bed with beads of sweat pouring down his body and face, his fists were clenched so hard that his nails were piercing the skin. This is the second time tonight that he was woken from nightmares of the dead, calling him coward and traitor and weak. He pulled the covers from his naked body and walked over to put on some trousers and a robe, dawn is coming in a few hours and he knew from the cool breeze in the air through his window, a sigh escaped his lips and he turned to the door after a sound echoed.

 _Now who is walking about this late in the night,_ He thought with curiosity and hesitated before deciding on following who it was. Shuffling of feet and shadows made it all unclear of who it was, though the individual was clearly female from the slender form. He would have called on whoever but was genuinely curious where the mystery woman is going.

The trail stopped near the gardens, his second favorite spot beside the great hall. His father had said his mother would bring him here to sing hymns of the Seven or read about past Lords of the Vale and of Artys Arryn, the Falcon Knight. Of course, this was when he was still in her womb but what was done had stuck around, he leaned against a wall and watched the woman approach an open space and the moonlight showed him who she was and he was surprised.

 _Sansa?_ He said in his thoughts. She didn't notice him, but he noticed her and instead of having an angry face as he would usually see, he saw calm and gentle. In that small moment, she looked, looked... _Beautiful,_ He subconsciously thought as he stared at the Queen in the North. He took a deep breath and took a step towards her, clearing his throat to get her attention and her gentle feature went away and was replaced with scorn once again.

"King Rodrik." She gestured coldly and he allowed a frown to grace his own features.

"You are still angry?" He asked her and her silence was the answer. "I didn't want to do what I did to Robert- " She cut him off with her own voice and a harder stare than before.

"And yet you did, my aunt and cousin were blood. If not more so than you and my father were brothers." She brought her father into the talks and he looked away, "You could have sent her away, and my cousin and your younger brother could be at the Wall, yet you killed them without prejudice." He furrowed his brow at that, without prejudice?

"He led a rebellion, caused the deaths of many of my people, what I did might have been hard but it was justice. My father was murdered by Lysa, Baelish told me she slipped the poison in his wine to help it pass! Tell me, if your own mother did the same to Ned, what would you have done?!" He said with each word said the volume of his voice got louder. Sansa didn't seem to know what to say after that and looked away from him and avoided his question. Silence swelled and the only sound made was the gentle breeze.

"When will I go home?" She asked after several minutes of silence and the two avoiding each other. She began to tear up and he swelled didn't think before enveloping the young girl in an embrace, she must have let go of her hate towards him and wrapped her own arms around his waist, "I just want to go home!" She bawled out and he took a deep breath.

"I promised I will help you and Arya get home, and I will."

* * *

 ** _AN: There goes the 19th chapter of the Arryn Story. So I'd say another 20-26 chapters before the end, tell me what you guys think and sorry no gruesome death for the Mad Fish and Littlefinger, anything worse than a hanging would go against Rodrik's character, he ain't a sadistic person like Ramsey or Joffrey. I felt he might have strong guilt over killing his brother despite knowing he wasn't but the fact remains they were raised like brothers just like Ned and Robert and he genuinely cared for Robin. Sansa had a lot to do with this simply because she saw so many of her family perish and hates Rodrik for killing her cousin and aunt. And sorry there is no battle like I said it would be pointless since I wouldn't have Rodrik come all this way to lose, might put up as a one-shot later._**

 ** _The Vale of Arryn is now fully secure, all that is left really is the mysterious silence of the Mountain Clansmen._**

 ** _Now to those reviews, I love so much._**

 ** _Francisvirus, thought it better that way, on land he could be tipped off._**

 ** _MikaelsonCupcake, Sorry no battle scene this time but something like that in the next chapter, and yes the Maester for the win!_**

 ** _Next chapter might be up around the same time tomorrow and if not I say have a happy Halloween to everyone._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hiya everybody lets get to it!**_

* * *

Chapter 20: The Ancestry of a Bloodline

* * *

 _Several Years Ago_

 **They were all gathered in the Sept, two hundred in attendance to the event going on. Today two families will tie together in a pact of longevity and friendship.**

 **A father walked the daughter down to meet her intended who stood wearing bright blue and white, a falcon cloak in his right arm. As for the bride, she stared at her future husband with eyes of violet and rested a hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear. Her father smiled and handed her to her husband and offered his congratulations.**

 **The Septon turned to them and held his hands out, "We all gathered to seal the individuals of Alaena of House Velaryon, and Roland of House Arryn as one heart and one soul, cursed be he who dares to tear them asunder. Now look upon one another and repeat the words." Both man and woman turned to one another.**

 **"** **Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and he is mine, from this day, till the end of my days."**

 **The kiss sealed the connection and two bloodlines melding one another, the product of this marriage would lead to one child, a child who would one day marry the Lord of the Vale.**

 **And that child is named Rowena of the House Arryn.**

[Present Day]

King Rodrik sat down with his court to discuss the latest news around his domain and that of the other Seven Kingdoms. A half a month has passed since the War of the Falcons ended with the Battle of the Giants Lance, a fight hard fought but valor and justice won the day. As for the rest of Westeros, the country is still fighting itself beginning in the North.

Stannis Baratheon marched on the Bolton stronghold of Winterfell with the Mountain Clans and his own forces, the battle lasted five hours before his former King was defeated and the whereabouts of his daughter is unclear. On to the South, Cersei Lannister found herself imprisoned by the Faith of the Seven under charges of treason and incest, by the new High Septon calling himself the High Sparrow.

North of the Wall, Jon Snow was named the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, one of the youngest leaders since Osric Stark. He didn't know the lad but that time in Winterfell so long ago. Meanwhile in the East, the last Targaryen was proven to be alive and is ruling Slavers Bay as its Queen. He doesn't know when the girl will turn her gaze on the West, but he and the other Kingdoms will have to be ready, especially since she has three growing dragons.

News from Arianne that the Kingslayer came to retrieve his niece and take her home, as of this moment the man and girl are either on their way home or still in Dorne. In the Riverlands, the Brotherhood Without Banners is still running amok and Brynden Tully had retaken Riverrun from the Freys holding it, needless to say, the Northern Cause is still strong inside of the Riverlands.

"Chaos has all but dissipated in the Vale of Arryn, your grace. Alas, there is trouble still brewing northwards." Informed Marwyn Belmore, kin to Lord Benedar and his new Captain of the Guard.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" Nestor asked for him, he made the man a member of a council consisting of Lord Yohn, Lady Anya, and Lord Sunderland. More will be elected in time but there is still much to do.

"Scouts sent into the Mountains of the Moons had reported back that villages are either empty or burnt. I suggest a ranging if you would consider, we don't know if they are gathering or- " Lady Anya scoffed at Marwyn's suggestion.

"Most likely the Battle of the Snakewood shattered their moral and are fighting each other, again. Your Grace, we should put resources on preparing our invasion of the North, not following savages in the Mountains of the Moon." Anya spoke snappily and with her head raised high, soon the Lords began suggesting their own ways going about this 'trouble'.

He'd like to believe they did go back to infighting, much better than rallying for another attack. Everyone was right at once, the invasion north is important but so is this matter. He looked to the left and saw Tyene was waiting for him, he sighed and stood to his feet and said to everyone that he will give his decree after a few moments of thought. Passing the door he saw Sansa and Arya speaking to Lady Myranda, Nestor's daughter, Sansa looked at him and gave him a small smile but he just hurried to meet Tyene.

She was waiting for him at the end hall, looking out an opening to one of the small yards, snows began to fall some time ago and had covered part of the walkways.

"I'm leaving." She spouted right away and it sent him back, it was a shock to hear as she wasn't particularly liked, but the information she brought was quite useful to him.

"Any reason why? You are quite useful." He said softly and leaned against the opposite side of the pillar, staring at the former blond Dornishwoman.

"My uncle, has decided not to get involved with you, Arianne tried and Doran wants to remain neutral in this new war." She let him in and he nodded with a frown, that is a blow to the grand scheme of things, "Arianne is planning something and requires my coming home. Though... I can be persuaded" She finally showed him a sultry smile and touched his hand, he sighed and looked away.

"I had my experience laying with women I shouldn't, though I commend your attempts." He stated and it only drove the Red Vipers daughter closer to him.

"Arianne told me she tried to seduce you when she last visited, and yet you turned her away. My cousin is attractive and not many can refuse her, but you did, why?" She asked and her breath could be felt close. His face remained still until she got brave and placed her lips to his own, but he gently pulled from her and shook his head, "Well, I am going to miss you, and that little wolf; she will be a deadly swordswoman when she is older, with twice the passion as my fathers." Tyene said as she left him where he stood, swaying hips as she did just like when she first arrived.

Hours, after he walked down with Tyene and saw her away with a personal guard, going by ship, is better than the road right now. Afterward, he made the decision to go and investigate the mysterious silence in the Mountains of the Moon, Yohn and Anya disagreed but he said that a King should lead rather than making other do his will, a trait his father instilled in him.

With five hundred men, skilled and with their best horses he went on the journey to the Snakewood. Sansa and Arya bid him farewell and Waymar told him to return safely, he understands his people's worries, he is a King without an heir besides his child in the Lions Den, a daughter from what Tyene had informed him and he doesn't know what to feel.

He needs an heir and clear suggestions for a wife was offered, Myranda is his age and a widow, others have asked him to take Sansa as a wife but not only is she legally married to Tyrion, he doesn't have a wish to marry her, over the month he has cared for her and Arya like his father, as a parent and nothing more but he won't disagree, Sansa is a woman now and will ensure her future husband is happy and so will she.

Bride choices were scarce in the Vale, most Houses only bred men and what women are fit are either married or too young. He could branch out of the Vale but like here there aren't that many choices to make. A thought towards marching on the capital and taking his daughter away from Cersei crossed his mind, but the Tyrells wouldn't make it easy.

"The pass into the Mountains of the Moon isn't far now, we should be there on the morrow." A cousin of his from Gulltown said, from his mother branch of the family named Orion Stone, the sharp features of his House are visible beside the eyes which are brown. His mother's uncle who was born from a fisherman's wife. "You look like her, my niece." He stated and he looked back up from the fire, shocked.

He stumbled upon the man during the Battle of Gulltown, he noticed his features and asked who he was and what family he hailed from. Afterward, the two grew on one another, other than Robert and Harrold at the time he was his closest kin and a bridge to his mothers House had died off during the Battle of King's Landing.

"I never knew her, died before I could." Orion smiled and sighed.

"House Arryn of Gulltown wasn't looked at twice by the main branch, not until my brother brought Rowena to the Eyrie as a wife for your father, after Jeyne Royce died in the childbed." He chuckled at that, his mother must have made quite the impression on his father to gain his hand after one meeting. "You went through many trials, I will see you protected, always." His kin added with confidence in his voice.

"Are you offering your sword to my personal guard?" He asked him and the man gave a single nod, "Very well then, welcome to the Winged Knights, Ser Orion Stone."

"Your Grace."

The next morning came slow as he slept with the company of nightmares, his dead family, friends and even enemies now haunt him and yet he will keep it to himself. He has to remain strong for those he cares about, or those that are left to his side. The Stark daughters, Waymar, Maester Colemon and many others, he will hide his ghosts to stay strong. A sigh escaped him as he got on his horse and led the troop into the pass, seeing the old banners of those lost and weapons fallen to the ground.

The first village they arrived to was scorched and smoking, like a great fire had set it ablaze. He made a search and found some charred bones of children and women, men torn in two or a bloody mess or burned as well. It was a horrid sight and he didn't feel comfortable here so he bid everyone to search further before going to the next village.

The village west was much of the same yet not as recent, old skulls and roaming goats wandered about the area. Then as he was walking through a pass he was tackled to the ground by a huge Mountain Clansmen, one he recognized as the leader of the Burned Men, a man named Timett, it took several men to drag the monstrous man off of him.

"Get off me! Its coming! Its free!" The man screamed but he punched the man square in the face and grabbed the leather around his neck, pulling the wildling close to him.

"What are you talking about, why are so many villages burned? Answer me!" He shouted as well at the large man who only struggled further. He ordered for a pen to be made and this one to be escorted back with them but before that could even be done, a screech was heard in the distance and he looked only to be frozen where he had stood along with everyone else, terrified at what was being seen in the sky, perched on a mountain. The ugly mud brown and green eyes is visible as it stared into his soul, then one man screamed.

"D- Dragon!"

* * *

 ** _AN: Okay a big cliffhanger here, for real though I am going to work on We Do Not Sow to at least get it to ten. So a dragon finds its way into the Vale and next time will be the conclusion to its being there and what Rodrik and company are going to do about it, I made Orion Stone because I have killed off much of the Vale characters and need to replace them with people so more Oc's might be needed, but maybe only one will._**

 ** _A heads up for the Song of the Smiling Wolf, I will be rewriting it and replacing Jason with the character Cailin Snow if you saw my Profile. Thought id let everyone know that its happening._**

 ** _Sceonn, I don't know if its a curse, but its definitely some very bad luck. Rodrik doesn't have romantic feelings for Sansa, but cant say Sansa wont in the future._**

 ** _Silver Crow, the silence is because of a dragon, no not one of Dany's, all will be reveled in the next update._**

 ** _Nipplegunz, it would but under his temporary rule so much shit has happened and Rodrik's lords wouldn't feel right with leaving Robert alive._**

 ** _MikaelsonCupcake, its one sided, he cares but not in a romantic way._**

 ** _Hadrian Eveningshade, sorry to hear that maybe this will?_**

 ** _Alec Potter, wont be for some time but I have one down for him, just not right yet._**

 ** _Well, this clears the 20th chapter and I am overtly glad at all the favs, reviews and follows I have gathered through the journey and am thankful to everyone._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_T_** ** _his chapter will explain the Dragon that Rodrik and Co. Are battling right at this moment; the fire is intense. I believe it be imagined like the fight at the loot train of Season Seven but this dragon is older than Drogon, bigger than Drogon but not a Balerion as Roddy and his pals would be literal toast. Okay lets begin this journey._**

* * *

Chapter 21: Fire and Blood

* * *

[Mountains of the Moon]

Rodrik

"Dragon!"

Rodrik was dragged by Orion who was fleeing with everyone else to get some cover, the dragon leapt from his hiding spot and dived down at the new prey. His eyes watched it fly about, gliding across the air like it was completely natural for it to do so. "We have to go!" Orion reminded him and he continued running with everyone.

He jumped behind a rock with others but some from lit aflame after trying to take it down by throwing their spears and loosing arrows. The clansmen who warned them was grabbed and taken above only to be dropped to his death on a spear, he couldn't believe his very eyes right now.

A dragon in the Vale, how in the seven did one of these appear out of nowhere. Not once had the scouts reported such a find during his years as acting Lord of the Vale, and no evidence was ever brought forth neither. Orion along with anyone else had terrified expressions, understandable as no such creature had been seen in a century and a half.

"What do we do?" One man asked him and he looked at how far the horses were, only to see that there were none. The Dragon either turned them to cinders or ate one or two.

The village was echoing in cries and the gusts that the wings made, blue eyes saw several small passes that the dragon couldn't possibly get to. "We make a break for the passages, everyone remove your armor." The steel plate would slow everyone down, and he will see many of his people surviving this day and none will die from the flame.

At the signal all thirty men began running for the passage and it didn't take long for the shrieks to be heard, he pushed one out of the way before a blast of flame touched, unfortunately it got his hand and singed the fingertips a bit. Looking back he ten men all at once blasted in fire, turning to ash and dust and bone. Anger then inflamed and he ran and reached for a bow and arrow, it wont do much but to save his men, he will do what he must.

Launching the first arrow got its attention, he ran behind a house and ducked behind a thicker wall to feel the tail bust through and send him into the ground. More screams and blasts of flame sounded inside his ears and he dug his right hand into the dirt. Scrounging for the bow again he was knocking an arrow when the booming sound of it landing was close. He backed up until he was near a mountains rough surface and out of the smoke was the giant head of the monster, and in his final moments he took in its features.

Its eyes were blazing in blind anger, the color of its scales were mud brown as he thought before but now can see it. Its eyed narrowed in a lethal manner but upon looking into his very soul the eyes zoned out and its teeth closed. If he were more terrified then he might have shit himself, but he steeled as he reached his hand out to touch it. The creature was cautious and curious, it backed up and turned the other way, taking flight from the field and back to its perch while not taking another life. He let out a breath of relief.

"Your grace!" Orion and others caught him from falling, the fatigue from today catching up to him. "What happened? It stopped its attack."

To be honest. He couldn't possibly know at all, it just stopped attacking like it knew him for some reason. He told everyone to get ready to leave, it will be a long walk to the next holdfast. And when they return he needs to research this and find out why a dragon with that colored scale would be here of all places.

Nothing is making sense.

[Decades Before, Harrenhal]

 **"Where will you go?"**

 **A young woman turned to her lover of the past several months, his eyes and face giving her concern and worry. The Queen demanded all the heads of the Dragonseeds and she isn't safe. It was Daemon's mercy that had allowed her to live on to greater things and she wouldn't squander his gift.**

 **"Elsewhere. I love you, Daemon." She told the older man who for the first time since they met had cried but not womanly but as a man. She smiled and left.**

 **She got onto her dragon and flew east as far as she could, only stopping to give him and her rest before fleeing once more. Eight days later she found herself in a land of mountains and far she saw the jewel of the east, the Eyrie. Alas that isn't where she is going but north and into the Mountains of the Moon. Where better to hide from Rhaenyra than in her own mothers kingdom.**

 **Years would pass after she grew herself into the people, making herself a leader of the new Clan. The Burned Men, a reference to her dragon of which was built a grand hold inside of the deepest tunnel and is fed sheep daily so he may sleep for many years to come. As for herself she would go on and birth sons and daughters, three of which would find themselves serving elsewhere, not interested in the traditions that she made.**

 **Her name is Nettles, first chief of the Burned Men and rider of the one of the three wild ones, Sheepstealer.**

[Present Day, six days later]

"I looked everywhere, nothing." closing the next book he pushed it aside.

He rode him with haste to search in the Maesters and his own families library. And during the past two days he had found nothing despite having his closest men help him, he cant risk the knowledge of the dragon getting out for it could give his enemies a chance to invade, the Freys in the West, Cersei in the South and the Boltons to the North.

He held his head in frustration as he hated how this library has close to nothing on the Targaryen history, nothing despite his family having married into the clan of dragonriders. Now this mystery dragon is loose on his kingdom and no such weapon could kill it. His door opened and his guards allowed one of his wards inside, he smiled and stood up.

"Princess Arya, why the surprise visit?" He inquired and the Lady didn't take too well to being called such, given how she isn't dressed as a Princess of Winterfell. She had him get a custom tailored outfit for her as a warrior, grey surcoat with white linings and a cloak hung on her left shoulder that had a direwolf on it, black trousers and boots too.

Over the several weeks the girl went from the dirtied girl with short greasy hair to a noblewoman, and her hair had also grew back a bit and was fashioned like her father, Ned. She gave a small bow and a frown towards him, then the smile turned back and she had excitement in her eyes.

"I heard, you fought a dragon? What was it like?" She peppered him in questions, he smiled and decided to tell the tale, who else could she tell that hasn't heard it twice already.

"Yes, we fought it but.. At a cost. Several sons, fathers and brothers lost their lives in fire and blood. It was large, wings were the length of a tower and has a shriek like no other. Mud like scales, and a harness on its back though it looks old and in tatters." Arya took in the words and sat down, hand on the pummel of her sword, thinking on it.

"What would you like to know?"

The question had him a bit flabbergast as he didn't show no desire to ask what she knew of it, and wondered how she could know what Colemon could not. He sighed and sat back down and stared into the girls eyes. She realized quickly that he doesn't know what to ask and explain it to him.

"During me and Sansa's time in the capital I read through the libraries, preferably the Targaryen dragonriders and the dragons." She began and continued on as he got more interested, "The worst time of the era was the Dance, where dragon fought dragon. During the later part of the war the Queen commanded the bastards and great grandsons of former Kings to try and tame one of the dragons. The one you and others described sound just like Sheepstealer, one of the wild ones." Sheepstealer? A peculiar name for a winged beast of the Targaryen Dynasty.

A thought suddenly popped into his head, if by chance he could somehow use this beast, turn it on the Freys and Boltons then the Lannisters wont stand a chance when he comes for justice. There has to be a reason that the dragon let him live, either by chance or dumb luck. He sat straight and went to ask another question.

"How would they tame it? Who tamed it?" He asked and she beamed at probably knowing so much more than a man half her age, he remembered that feeling as well.

"I don't remember the name, but I know how it was tamed. A sheep would be taken by it day after day until it grew accustomed to the rider, though there is now way that could happen." He felt insulted by that, is he not good enough to deliver a sheep once a day to some hungry dragon, what does this girl mean.

"Then how?" He persisted to get an answer or something. Arya huffed and explained to him.

"Valyrian blood, only those with the blood of Valyria can tame a dragon. So what are you going to do?"

That night he read through six books going through his family over the last three centuries, he was searching for anything to explain why the dragon hadn't turned him into human roast. It was dawn when he found it, in the year of 239 AC the union of House Arryn of Gulltown and House Velaryon of Driftmark was made for trading purposes and the union of that marriage bloomed a child of the name of Rowena, looking into the woman he found out a truth that shocked him.

Rowena Arryn, firstborn daughter of Alaena and Roland served Lady Arryn, Jon Arryn's first wife as a lady-in-waiting. Shortly after the first wife fell ill and died in the childbed the young woman was betrothed and married Lord Arryn in the year of 255 AC. His second family descends from a Valyrian Bloodline, the reason that dragon- Sheepstealer hadn't killed him is because he saw it. The next day he commanded for his advisers and Queen Sansa and her sister to come to the study turned war room to discuss the matter.

"Thank you all for coming. Please sit." He beckoned and the six entered the room. Queen Sansa and Princess Arya, Nestor Royce and Marwyn Belmore, and Waymar Royce and Wallace Waynwood. "I have made a decision to benefit the entire Vale, if successful we will have a weapon to not only win us more battles, but lessen the casualties as well." He started with a smile and out of the four men present, Nestor was the first to ask him what was to be done.

"What weapon, what is going on- "

"He is going to tame it, are you?" Arya cut in and asked him, Sansa looked confused at what is going on. He nodded with a grim look.

"Yes, Sheepstealer will be tamed by me. My mother carried the Valyrian bloodline of House Velaryon, I can do it." Waymar slammed his fist on the table and stared down the table. Glaring at him with worry and frustration as expression.

"Your only successor is south, instead of committing suicide you should be furthering the bloodline!" His friend left in frustration after this and his statement was taken under consideration. Yet, yet he must do this and give his kingdom the best assurance he can. Sansa rose to her feet and turned to him with a cold look.

"I do not consider it, what or who will rule in your stead?" She asked him and he actually had to think about it for a moment. Then he smiled and gently took Sansa's hand and placed his other on top of it.

"If you will rule the North as Queen, you'll need experience, Nestor will aid you as High Steward."

Waymar

He watched his liege and King leave through the Gates of the Giants Lance, he didn't say goodbye as he couldn't go through saying farewell to another friend. He had too many companions fall against other friends, seen them die in his arms and hear of their deaths in other lands, he just couldn't handle doing it all over again and this time it is his King.

"Sad to see him go?" A voice called out to him and he turned to the Queen of Winterfell, she also came down to see him go as acting Lady of the Eyrie in his stead.

"Of course I am, he is my King and brother in arms. We have known each other since we were born." He stated proudly as he should, Queen Sansa nodded in understanding and both watched as Rodrik and his guard disappear in the distance, to go on a mission that could very well be the undoing of the Vale or its rise to power in Westeros.

Rodrik in his leave had left Sansa in charge of The Eyrie, Gates of the Moon and the Bloody Gate. A lot of responsibility for someone so young, but Rodrik was a child when he came to rule the Vale in his fathers stead, so why cant the Queen of the North. He is mixed about the decision but it isn't his place to question a Kings order, but as friend and in private he will be vocal about it.

He escorted the Queen and others back to the Eyrie once the King was out of sight, that and the day was coming to an end. The night didn't go at all like he wanted to, tossing and turning and dreaming of what might happen in the coming days or months as Rodrik put, his friend didn't leave without giving orders for the future.

In two months time the shore leave for the armies is to end, war drums would sound and banners would be called once more. The Three Sisters are at work making a fleet to ferry a force to White Harbor who had sent their letters to join in the invasion. Another question remains with the enemies to the West, and their allies in House Tully of Riverrun.

He doesn't believe so, maybe with Sansa and Arya but alone he feels the Blackfish would deny them for what happened to Lysa and Robert. Still a deal must be made and currently the scouts are reaching the castle as he thinks on this, no need to worry for the Freys as their strength is broken on stretching north and throughout the Riverlands.

"Lord Waymar, it is morning." A guard spooked him as he sat down near the hearth, with a cup of water in tow.

"Why bother me?" He questioned and what was said had shocked him, or surprised as the latter calls.

"Its, Its Lady Brienne of Tarth. She has come to see the Queen." He dressed himself once that was said and hurried to go see what this woman would want, or he should have went to Sansa who the guards should have went to first. He entered the courtyard with a contingent of guardsmen and Marwyn, looking he saw that the man was telling the truth.

"Why are you here, why does a Lannister sword want to speak with the Northern Queen?" He interrogated and the comment caused the woman and her companion to give insulted expressions to him, "The weapons will remain with Marwyn Belmore and you will follow me, understood." He added and the large woman didn't hesitate and removed the nice sword she had on her.

Sansa

"No I think its stupid!"

Arya huffed at her response, and a joke in all instances that would come about. Rodrik riding a dragon is ridiculous and she hopes he comes to his senses before he hurts himself, she wouldn't want to lose the Vale as an ally after so long of staying in Rodrik's care. She sat upon the weirwood chair while tapping the handle with her hand and pulling on her sleeve with the other hand.

She and Arya found themselves better dress than what they had, her sister would rather have a boys look but she? She would carry the elegance she had always wanted. Her hair was knotted and fell to her lower back, a crown she had made to remedy that of her brothers, iron and bronze where she will have a silver one made once the war is over.

She also started dressing like her mother, wool coat of grey and white with a wolf pendent given to her by the King. Its normally improper for a King to gift unwed women, or maybe a sign that a monarch is 'interested' as she had experienced with Joffrey and once with Loras, Tyrion however had not gifted her with naught but relief from the physical torment by the King Bastard himself.

"Your majesty, a visitor is here to see you." Nestor called and the doors opened and in came a woman she hadn't seen since Joffrey's wedding, though she cant possibly remember the name of the woman. She does however know the young man by her side, Lord Tyrion's squire, Podrick Payne. She stood up and bowed her head once.

"Lady Stark- " the woman began yet Arya cut her off the moment she made a mistake.

"Its Queen, not Lady. That's my sisters wolf name." Her sister distaste towards the woman was already clear, but as to the woman's intentions she cant risk an insult.

"Apologies. I meant no offense, Your Majesty I have come to speak to you, or vow to be correct." The woman took one step forward and bent to one knee, Podrick as well. "My name is Brienne of Tarth, I once vowed to protect your mother from harm... And I failed her, but I wont with you. I will serve you and shield your back, give my life for you if needs be and protect you and yours." She stood shocked from the woman's pledge of service. A nudge from Arya caused her to slowly walk down to the warrior and accept.

"And I, Sansa of the House Stark. First of my name and Queen of the North accept your service, forever shall you have a place in my home and table, and never shall I command you to commit a deed that would besmirch your honor. You have my word by the Old Gods and the New." The courtiers around clapped their hands in applause.

The next hour and a half she peppered her knight with questions about her mother during the War of the Five Kings. Brienne told her that her mother did everything for her and Arya, whether or not it went against Robbs wishes or was treasonous. She smiled that despite the end, her mother always had her and Arya on her mind, it brought tears from her eyes that her new lady-in-waiting, Myranda Royce had to give her a cloth to wipe them away.

It wasn't all sunshine and good tidings, Arya found her late in the day to tell her how they shouldn't trust Brienne and Podrick, despite her being the one to nudge her to accept her service. Arya went on to say that she found out that Brienne held one half of Ice, the ancestral sword of House Stark, however she had revealed that it wasn't Brienne that melted it down but Tywin Lannister and the other half is probably in Joffrey's coffin within the Great Sept of Baelor.

Arya stormed off in a huff after that, where she is right at this moment she doesn't know and she enjoyed the rest of the day before returning to her chambers to eat dinner. She took a sip of wine while speaking to her handmaids Myranda and Faeda, Faeda being the first she had been give by Rodrik when she was rescued from Petyr Baelish. Myranda was telling a story when the door opened and Brienne walked inside besides the Maester, she and the two rose in respect towards Colemon.

"Maester Colemon? How may we help you?" She asked and the man approached and past a letter to Myranda who past it to her, she read it and smile widely as she did. "This cant be true, can it?" She asked the man who smiled and shook his head in response.

"It is very true, the Blackfish and 4,000 men and 300 of the Brotherhood Without Banners met the Freys on the field and routed the enemy. Ser Brynden has liberated the Riverlands and have sent a pledge of allegiance to you, as their Queen." The Maester's news brought smiles to everyone within the room, herself more so as large as it could.

She is very happy, the scouts were sent out a week ago and now her uncle has avenged their family. The North and the Riverlands are hers.

Rodrik

(Eight Days Later)

Rodrik, alone and hauling the corpse of a sheep walked towards the cavern of the beast. He and six hundred men surround the passage and gathered a hundred sheep, the creatures favorite meal as Arya had said that she read when inside the capital. He wont be a liar and say this isn't completely stupid and reckless of him, but he must or need to.

The fallen village was dead, old corpses of animals and people are scattered about. He is scared, that is a fact and he might just be remembered as the 'King Who Was Ate' than the King in the Vale but works for the betterment of his people and the people of his allies, its what must be done and he will see it through to the end lest he dies before that.

The heavy breaths of the creature could be heard as he made one final step and stopped, with strong hands he picked up the sheep and threw it to the opening, the wait was hard as minutes came by. Then he heard it, the steps it made, the rustling of its wings and the waving of its tail, he cleared his throat and called on its name. "Sheepstealer, come forth... " then in the shadows he saw its blazing eyes open up to him, and it lunged at the corpse, eating it in one gulp. A smile cracked upon his lips and he scoffed.

"Going to need to bring ore than one up, next time... "

He could see it now, maybe this is how the Dragonriders thought upon seeing these creatures in their majestic form. _And there are three more of these in the world._

Daenerys

"Drogon?"

She uttered in shock and yearning as her firstborn dragon spread its wings and took flight over the darkened city below and beyond her sight, she wished the rest of her children could join in this moment but they have not forgiven her for what she did, for locking them up in the pit. She can only hope they do someday, they are the last of her family.

"Your grace, you should get some rest before the Great Games." Missandei reminded her and she scowled in frustration, if only she can stop this in its tracks.

"Tell me truthfully, do you want the games to begin again?" It was a useless question to ask as she wouldn't necessarily disagree with her on the matter, as much as she wished the opposite. Missandei shuffled her feet, trying to think of an answer until she sighed and shook her head. "Its fine, you don't have to answer." She added and Missandei took her leave and left her alone.

She didn't sleep well that night, another dream came to light. A dragons roar, but more mature and flying over a curved moon, whatever it meant will be quite the mystery to unfold. As for the now, a disgusting event of blood will have to flow.

* * *

 ** _And this ends the 21st chapter of The Falcon Flies High. Tell how it was, how the dragon got to the Vale of Arryn. Or even the change of fate, the Freys being routed by a combined effort between Brynden and the Brotherhood. Then the plan to tame it will not end too fast, which means Sansa and others will have more screen time in this season of the story._**

 ** _Now the last bit with Daenerys, eventually Dany will come to Westeros and search for allies (subjects) Its obvious with Rodrik and Sansa being close they will all interact and plan for the future of everything, Jon Snow will also make appearance with him being leader of the Wildlings and Watchmen._**

 ** _Now to the questions._**

 ** _GM12, They might, it would be the most Politically sensible decision. Yet how hard will Dany fight for it?_**

 ** _G (guest), It would but realistically Rodrik and his lords wouldn't accept a bastard as Queen, maybe a mistress for a arc. And a Hemsworth would be the right actor choice, but which one._**

 ** _alec-potter, the Vale never fought a dragon. Yet I believe they will learn much from it while attempting to tame it._**

 ** _The Mikaelson Cupcake, haven't decided quite yet but yes, Sansa isn't in the running this time._**

 ** _DannyBlack70, Thank you, hope you do find it so._**

 ** _Guest, Indeed it was. I found out from the shorts that the rider Nettles escaped with her dragon to wherever, its one of the theories that she went to the Vale and lived there, creating the Burned Men so I went with that._**

 ** _Metal Flash, From Sansa, both she and Jon Snow had kept close letters after Rodrik let all of the north know that Sansa and Arya are alive. Nettles, the dragonseed was the last that survived the Dance of Dragons and theories say she and Sheepstealer left for the Vale._**

 ** _Wolfking0811, I at first wasn't going with a dragon but giant falcons but decided nah. Even without he would have told Dany he wont bow or at least not for a long time unlike how Jon went three episodes before bending over backwards._**

 ** _DD (guest), sorry about that, I will try to rememdy that :DDDDD_**

 ** _Ominous Olethros, That's exactly what they will attempt to do, by not killing it but taming it and learning weaknesses and strengths. Dany will be shocked over seeing a bigger dragon than hers I assure you._**

 ** _wbdionisio, Here you go._**

 ** _JimmyHall24, Arya wont be an assassin, but she will be equally badass and a warrior._**

 ** _This ends the chapter completely and please leave a review... Or not it doesn't matter (bawls in a corner). Bye bye everyone._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ch22 of the FFH, Hope everyone enjoys and might I say; I am grateful for all the support. All the favorites are astounding and I appreciate every each one, thank you for all the support because it really boosts my confidence in these troubled times.**_

* * *

Chapter 22: How to Tame your Dragon

* * *

Rodrik

"Shite!" Rodrik shouted out as he rolled out of the way of Sheepstealer's fire, again... For the eighth time since he had arrived to tame the beast.

He had camped right outside the ridge, where he would bathe the smoke and heal his wounds that he obtained from beast. It doesn't much like him, and he it yet he will try for a hundred times. His people needs this weapon, a powerful weapon to defend his realm from all who would take it from him.

A smirk came across his face when the beast took the sheep he had offered to it, glad it didn't decide it wanted human for a day. This a dangerous task for anyone, his advisers practically begged him to stay and instead find weapons to kill the monster, but those weapons wont stop an invasion by the south.

Whatever relationship he had with Cersei means nothing, she and her supporters wont stop attacking his kingdom. And he has proven to everyone that the Vale can be taken, it doesn't have to be by the Bloody Gate but by Sea. All that would have to be done is taking Gulltown and the ridge going into the kingdom, after that its all about conquest.

He also doesn't have the numbers or at least the veteran fighting men. The population of the Vale is smaller than the other six Kingdoms, yet there are still people to bring to battle. He can maybe summon another six or eight thousand men made of the old and very young, boys of fourteen and sixteen but anymore and the Vale might as well be empty.

"I wish you would let me near you, just a bit more." He said aloud with a joking matter and surprisingly he got a response, a loud hiss that sounds as if the creature had snorted at what he said to it. Looking behind the rock he saw it chowing down on the sheep, "Yes, you eat that sheep. Good boy, or girl whatever you are." He added and laughed before getting to his feet, cautiously walking back to camp.

This will be some time to get the beast to let him near it, no doubt more to ride it but that will come later.

Back at camp his mind turned back to his ward and ally, Sansa. He gets reports daily on her by Colemon, what she is doing and how the castle and Vale is doing. So far she runs his home like it was her own, some would say this is inappropriate, only a Lords wife should run a household while the Lord is away. Its not like that at all, he trusts Sansa to make the right decisions just as his father trusted him when he was left in control of the Vale.

And his other ward, Arya. She has been taken as a squire by Rolland Waynwood, Lady Waynwood's grandson. She is putting all her effort in swordsmanship, and from reports she is doing well with horse, her sword and bow. He was suddenly reminded of what Tyene said and agreed with the girl he thinks of as a good friend, Arya will be a great warrior when she is grown.

"Hungry?" Orion asked and he nodded, taking the bowl of soup from his bodyguard.

"Thank you." He ate the soup and gave thought to himself.

Other news as well, in the South his daughters mother is being charged for treason and trial by combat had been banned throughout the Kingdoms. He ordered the same, too long has the highborn taken advantage because they command the better warrior, a good policy on the new Boy King. In the north a rebellion is rising, no actual battles but House Bolton is surely losing control of the North. Meanwhile in the Riverlands Brynden Blackfish has retaken Riverrun and holds it against House Frey's levies, he's yet to decide on sending forces out to relieve Brynden of his burden.

Last but not least is news from the east. Daenerys Targaryen's new wedding has turned disastrous and has left her territory of Mereen to her advisers. He had hopes of her settling down where she was and remaining there, he still remembers his uncle's death at the Mad King, and his cousin to Jon Connington, Westeros doesn't need another potential Mad Monarch on the Iron Throne and definitely not a Targaryen. Darker thoughts turned to a scenario where she does come west, he will have to fight and stand his ground against the Breaker of Chains, hopefully he'll have his own dragon.

Sansa

"And why not?!" She asked Lord Royce and the other generals present that aren't back home tending to their lands, Lord Royce sighed and sat straight to answer her.

"Queen Sansa. The King has not given no order to marshal levies at this current time, this is a time of peace for the Vale.. And its much needed after the trouble caused by Robert and his mother." Lord Royce informed her but she needs a better answer than that, her last bit of family is in trouble.

Her uncle Brynden, the Blackfish and her mothers uncle. He's retaken and reformed the Tully forces, holding her mothers home along with the other castles and houses such as House Blackwood and Mallister. Word is House Frey's military strength is small whilst most is stuck in the North with House Reed ambushing any parties baring twin or flayed man banners.

"3,000 men would be more than enough! Need I remind you my uncle held position as Gatekeeper of the Bloody Gate." She tried to argue, she at first wanted to say that Rodrik gave her the authority, but only going as far as Eyrie and the Vale of Arryn yet all military calls fall to Rodrik alone, it constricted her power so how can she learn? Its frustrating.

Rodrik's general voted against her an she was left alone, no soldier or knight would leave the Vale without expressed command of the King. She huffed and walked back and forth while Arya, garbed in a Valemen's squires outfit is watching her with delight no doubt, she has to find out a way to help her uncle and the other Houses of the Riverlands fight the Northern cause once more.

"Little Bird? I might have a plan.. " She turned and saw Sandor staring intently at her, eyes brimming in coldness and an eagerness to fight again,

What could a Clegane do? It was a Clegane who tore apart bits of the Riverlands in the first place. Without much options beside petitioning to Rodrik herself, she would hear Sandor Clegane out. So she gestured for him to continue.

"Before Robb and his lot perished." She winced upon hearing of her brother and mothers demise, Arya too. "I was captured by Beric and his Fire-Worshipers. Last I heard they numbered several hundred from either the Northern or the Crowns forces." What does this mean? What is Sandor leading to.

"And.. ?" She stretched, impatient to help the last of her family besides herself, Arya and Jon.

"I can go and find them, rally them against your enemies. No need to break Rodrik's rules."

It was a good plan overall, Sandor could go and find them and with promise of owing this 'Beric' a royal debt she can not only have the Vale Forces when she goes home, but the Tully Forces as well. It didn't take her long before she agreed to the plan and drafted a letter for Beric and her Uncle, she was finishing when her doors opened and Arya came in, packed for a journey.

She wanted to go, and she argued that she can't. Arya wouldn't stop and promised she would return, that and said she survived on her own for the better half of years after their father was executed. She still wasn't sure and she waited a day, effectively halting her plans before eventually deciding on letting her go. She pulled Sandor Clegane aside and gave him a hard glare.

"You succeed, alright? And bring my sister back home, she's all I have at the moment and it dear to me." She asked and her tone betrayed her feigned strength, she was nervous to lose her sister and hopes she wasn't making a mistake here, that and her sisters mentor wont be so happy to lose a squire so soon. Sandor gave her a surprised look, respect and it was shocking.

"No need to worry, Little Bird. I'll bring the She-Wolf back to you."

Rodrik

He decided to go early this morning, with a new sheep in his hands. "Don't worry boy, it'll be alright." He said and calmed the animal, a clear lie but what could he do? It was quiet today, that was clear from the lessoning of hisses and rocks being moved. It wasn't until he got to the top before he saw a shocking sight, and it clearly angered him.

Thirty Hills Men, spears and axes and bows all trained on the dragons lair. He hid behind a rock and waited for a opportune time to strike, and that meant he let the sheep go from his grasp. One of the Clansmen gave commands to wait for the attack, he wouldn't let it happen but before he could jump and strike himself, a roar set off in the distance.

"Attack!" He heard the big one command and arrows flew upwards, being easily deflected off the beasts scales.

"Enough!"

He roared himself and hopped down with his sword in hand, charging at the men who would attack the creature that's become somewhat of a companion he's grown a liking to. One wild man tried to take his head, he leaned back and swung his sword and gutted the man. "The Falcon King! Kill him!" Ten men came at him at once and he picked up the shield of another wildling he cut down.

"Come then!" While he battled the men at the left, he would glance and see the other nineteen warriors fighting Sheepstealer. He evaded a blow to the head and head-butted the one trying to kill him before shield bashing two spearmen coming on his right, one more tried to kill him but a loose arrow shot past him and struck the fellow. He looked behind him and saw Orion and several men coming to his aid.

A screech sounded in the air and he saw a horrid sight. One of the barbarians were able to climb the dragon and struck it with his axe, then two more stuck their spears in the chest. Sheepstealer might be large but House Targaryen's weakness was chaining the beasts up, and it appeared the same was done to Sheepstealer. "Cover me!" He gave the command and dived into the fiery fray, cutting down more wildlings and tribesmen, soon the last of them fell to dragon fire and sword.

"You better not burn me... " He muttered and reached for one spear, tugging three times before it came loose and the dragon snarled at him, causing him to fall down. Sheepstealer stared at him until it must have realized he was helping it, "Yes. I want to help you." He reassured it before getting up and slowly reached for the last spear.

Two tugs and it came loose, this time the dragon did not roar but felt better. He didn't move despite his men telling him to back away, he has never been this close to the thing since he's come here to tame it. And now that he did, the time to befriend it is ripe so he slowly backed up so the creature could look down to him. And his eyes stared into the dragons.

Slowly and cautious, he held his hand up while the dragon gave him a strange expression... Relief.

His hand touched the scales and it felt strange, like hard stone like these mountains. The moment didn't last long however when the dragon slowly turned away and flew off, though it gave him one last glance before doing so. Orion came up to him with a shocked look like he others, surprised and in awe of what they had just seen.

"Can't believe it, you did it My King. You tamed it." He shook his head to the man, not quite yet.

"No... But it's a start."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So ends chapter 22, hope everyone enjoyed it. The next chapter will be a build to Rodrik growing up to Sheepstealer, and we will get into more of Sansa's arc on the story, though through the eyes of both Sandor and Arya.**_

 _ **Ficreader2011, Yes though not Balerion size, maybe Vhagar Size.**_

 _ **ShpperofTrashyShips, Sheepstealer will definitely be the bigger dragon, and this means Dany will have less to bluster and flaunt when on the doorstep of another Dance of Dragons.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, Thank you, researched into every way to make it make sense. Reckless? Yes, but it wouldn't be GoT without big risks. Didn't like how Arya's character came out in season seven, so this way she can maintain a personality. Rodrik will think on that with being allies with Dorne through Arianne and Tyene, it will come up later. Sansa's arc will stretch as far as to the retaking of Winterfell. Then another character will have more screen time.**_

 _ **ChunkyFunkyMunky, Thought the same the first time and was settling on giant falcons or eagles, but then I would need to rewrite a lot of history for it to make sense, so I settled on the theory that Nettles went to the Vale with Sheepstealer.**_

 _ **DannyBlack70, I did in fact, thanks for suggesting it. Hope the last scene builds a bridge of trust between the two.**_

 _ **Intemperance24, I more or less settled on Rodrik being inexperienced which is why he comes as weak ruler, though I plan for his struggles to make himself a strong one in the future. Changes will begin as we head into the final twenty or so chapters (give or take thirty for character conclusions).**_

 _ **Hadrian Eveningshade, Ah but some say Nobunaga Oda was a fool and he created a legacy. And who doesn't have a bit of luck on their side.**_

 _ **This concludes chapter 22 as a whole and I will see you all around the net, bye bye and have a beautiful night/day/evening/afternoon.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_To put matters to rest, I understand that Rodrik doesn't have as much Valyrian blood, but might I defend that much of the Dragonseeds were grandchildren and great-grandchildren of the Targaryen and other Valyrian blooded houses such as Celtigar and Velaryon._**

 ** _I knew this going in so I decided to draw inspiration from How to Train Your Dragon, helping Sheepstealer in its time of need, which builds a bond without the need of blood. I understand this sorta makes Targaryens less special but Targaryens weren't the only dragon riding house in Old Valyria._**

 ** _Anyways I ask for an open mind, now let us get on with the show._**

* * *

Chapter 23: Warfare and Oaths

* * *

A mile off the encampment of House Frey who is besieging the Tully defense of Riverrun, but its shoddy with no patrols, no siege weapons or trebuchets built.

And just now eight-hundred men built of deserters, Malisters, Blackwoods and even the common people. They walked with soft steps until they were but a few feet, four hundred knocked arrows doused in wildfire and were loosed unto the unknowing Frey encampment. Tents, food, and horses were in flames within minutes.

The Frey men tried to ready a defense but the assaulting has more tricks up their sleeves, large pined balls doused with oil were rolled down the hills and arrows lit them up, they rolled and smooshed the Frey defense. Finally leading the two hundred cavalry and two hundred foot rode to the front, and with excited eyes she unsheathed her sword and turned to her army.

"Men of the North! Men of the Riverlands! We liberate Riverrun in the name of justice, in the name of my family! Charge!"

Arya, Sandor, and her allies of Beric, Thoros, and Lords Blackwood and Mallister charged the shite of defense her families traitor allies could muster. The training by Rolland came in handy as the first man standing against her was thrown from his horse, and the next got her sword 'Needle' to his throat. Looking left she saw a dozen Frey soldiers attempting to flee and was feathered with arrows.

In the fighting she saw one of Walder Frey's sons running in a wagon carrying someone he recognizes as her mothers brother, Edmure. _He's alive?_ She thought before turned and riding towards it with Sandor and ten others following her, "Take him out!" Anguy the Archer knocked a shaft and loosed it into the back of the Frey bastard, the horse and wagon crashing into a tree. She hopped down from her horse and ran to see if he was alright, and he was.

"... Arya?... Arya Stark?" She nodded and helped him up. The bastard was still alive and attempted to kill her, but before that a grey shadow jumped and tackled the man to the ground.

The drawbridge of Riverrun lowered and a hundred Tully men rallied by her uncle Brynden led the assault. The Frey forces were soon overwhelmed, fleeing and being cut down by the dozens until the last of them were captured, 1345 men besieged this castle now only a seventy-five remain to be their captives. Alas she's ordered them all slain, not much mercy came at the Red Wedding and she will give no less mercy than that.

"Die you whore!" A Frey came from behind her and she might have been killed if not for one thing, an old friend she reunited with on the road. Nymeria jumped the bastard into the dirt and carved up his face, and a smirk came to her lips as the man begged for mercy.

Morning came and she met with Brynden, a family reunited. The walk over to the drawbridge allowed her to think about how she came all this way.

 _Two Weeks Earlier..._

"How do we even find them?" She groaned out as the Hound came back from getting less knowledge as they already have.

Then again she did find Hot Pie again, this time she got a perfect depiction of a Direwolf and she automatically thought of Nymeria. Sandor grunted in response before answering her, and the response wasn't at all what she wanted to hear.

"Maybe if you stop asking every few minutes. Then and only then I might concentrate." She huffed and turned away, clearly angry at her companion.

The traveled for another two hours, talking back and forth about the time passing with the occasional insult here and there. The two were passing a bridge when a arrow zipped past her and hit a nearby tree, it startled her and narrowed her eyes to the direction it came from while unsheathing her sword.

"Come out, or else we- " She attempted to call out before out of the brush came not one or two, but three she recognizes and with another party of twenty.

Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, and Anguy the Archer. She had once swore to kill all three when they let that witch take Gendry, she still might do just that. Yet she needs their help, to liberate the Riverlands and aid her uncle Brynden. "Beric. We came to find you lot so you- " Sandor tried to speak before the one-eyed man rose his hand to stop him.

"No need. The Lord of Light came to Thoros two days ago." Beric started and approached her and Sandor, "We do not kneel, won't accept any rule other than our Lord. But, we will help your Falcon King for he; like us all, have a more important battle to fight." She didn't understand and honestly she doesn't wish to, but at least they have made a start.

 _'This is just the beginning. Now we fight.'_

 _Present Time..._

Two hundred men from the Brotherhood harried the supply lines of House Frey, and Lannister. Days after that Houses Mallister and Blackwood both gathered three hundred men and ambushed Walder and his brood by sneaking and attacking the Twins dressed in false oaths of fealty, she had joined in and personally cut the bastards throat right open for her mother whose throat was cut to the bone. Their Maester was close to sending a raven before Anguy shot it down, good thing to be sure because they don't need any Lannister interference.

Later on before marching here she encountered Nymeria on a hunting trip, she was so happy that her friend was still surviving.. Just like her. Nymeria had also gathered a following of ten to twenty wolves on her side and during the attack they were with them, the time of wolves came again when Nymeria came back to her and she swore to never make her leave again.

"Uncle." She greeted and sheathed her weapon, she never met her uncle Brynden except once or twice as a babe. He was gruff and hardened by this war. "I came here on behalf of my sister, the Queen in the North. We would ask the Riverlords if they would align with us, the north, one more time." She recited the words she's practiced for this exact moment. Uncle Brynden grunted and turned to her other uncle and his nephew, Edmure.

"I'd say he has more say than I do, so what will it be? Edmure." Brynden asked Edmure who struggled to stand on his own, but he did. Her uncle stood as proudly as he could before talking back with a response.

"A shower first, but later... We call the banners for war, in the name of those lost, for King Robb! For my sister!"

Brienne

"How do you know?"

Brienne sighed in frustration and turned to her unofficial squire that has been a pain in her arse, but he isn't all that terrible.

"That innkeeper said King Rodrik had taken the Stark girls into his home, so the Bloody Gate is where we go." She told Pod sternly as her strength and will is entirely focused on fulfilling Lady Catelyn's last wish, for once she does find her charges then she may be able to find some form of peace and meaning.

It's all she's wanted since she was a child old enough to ride and fight, to find meaning in her craft of swordsmanship. She wants to serve and at first that was for King Renly: the rightful and most worthy monarch that if he'd lived then the realm would be brought into a grand and glorious age. She failed him and Renly was killed by his brother, Stannis the Kinslayer.

Her second charge was Lady Stark, gentle and stern she was, a genuine nature of honor and justice. She swore to keep Catelyn safe from all harm and would have returned to her when she brought Jaime to King's Landing, but instead she and her son along with the majority of the Northern host was destroyed at the Twins, her second failure had crushed her strength.

Yet Jaime would give her a meaning once more, to protect Lady Starks children with all she has. Her leads have brought her to the Vale, King Rodrik's domain. And she intends not to fail again.

"Who approaches the Bloody Gate?!" The guard atop the gate asked them as they approached, close to a hundred bowmen stand on the cliffs on their right and left. She stepped a bit closer and cleared her throat.

"I am Brienne of Tarth, this is Podrick Payne my squire. I have come to see King Rodrik or Queen Sansa."

Sansa

Sansa was busy looking over the map of the North, getting herself prepared to set formations when Rodrik gives the word for them to move. Two weeks have past and she's thrown herself into a war leaders mind, reading books on strategy and even practicing with a sword herself though she much prefers a bow to that, either way she wants to take part in the future war.

She had also finally gotten a raven to Jon, though she hasn't received a response quite as of yet. She wants him to begin orchestrating with the other allied lords, gathering supplies and weapons and food. Perhaps he could even get these 'Wildlings' on her side and she could give them land to live on for their assistance in defeating House Bolton.

"My Lady?" her handmaiden spoke up after entering her chambers and she looked up to the girl and nodded, "There are two persons here to see you, would like a honor guard to meet them?" She noticed the girl was quite nervous and she would see why.

"And who is these two? Surely it cant be so important that you would bother me." She questioned and the girl shook her head.

"Its a boy, and a woman. Brienne I think her name was- Milady?!"

She didn't wait for her to finish before leaving the room with two guards and the handmaiden following her, she cant and couldn't believe what she heard in there. She hasn't seen Lady Brienne since the wedding of Joffrey and Margaery, she had originally thought she stuck herself in the service of House Lannister, making her an enemy to her own House and Kingdom.

She threw open the doors and saw the large woman and her 'husbands' squire standing in the courtyard, her blue eyes widening in shock and surprise. It was Brienne, and Podrick Payne.

"Lady Stark- I mean, my Queen." She heard the woman say to her and approached, but the guards and Ser Roland stepped forward with hands on their swords. "I mean no harm, Pod take my sword." Brienne told her squire and handed him her blade but she stopped it.

"That sword... It belonged to my father, didn't it?" She asked and Brienne nodded without hesitation. She had heard Ice was destroyed, but not forged into another sword.

"It was past to me to protect you, and your family. It was what I should have done for Lady Catelyn... But." She halted her from continuing then, not interested in re-hearing the doom of her mother and brother. "I know you don't trust me, but I beg of you. Let me shield your back, keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be, this I swear to the Old Gods and the New." Brienne swore loudly and proudly for all to hear, and she stood halted in shock of it all.

Brienne was correct, she didn't trust her for that is a trait she had to adopt in King's Landing. Yet looking into Brienne same colored eyes even she could tell the woman was genuine, frantically searching for the traditional words to say she took the steps and held her hand out to the knelt woman before her.

"Yet my mother trusted you, and so shall I. I promise you that you shall always have a place by my hearth, and meat and mead at my table and pledge to ask no service of you that would bring any dishonor. This I swear to the Old Gods and the New." Brienne looked absolutely proud for this moment, as she should be and she is also happy to have another sword to protect her family. "Ser Rolland. Have two chambers made for Lady Brienne and Lord Podrick Payne." Rolland had hesitated for a moment before sheathing his sword and doing what was ordered.

"Your Grace, where might King Rodrik be?" Brienne and she honestly thought they wouldn't believe her.

"Well... "

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanging everyone, sorry for the late chapter and that it was so short. The Riverlands have finally been liberated and this is before Jaime and Cersei got the request for aid. Meaning the Riverlands can prepare themselves for a defense and to gather new forces, Sansa now has her army. I was originally going to add more Rodrik in this chapter but the next will definitely have him.**_

 _ **I do hope the explanations for Sheepstealer/Rodrik is alright. It doesn't have much to do with blood but more respect, Dragons are said to be intelligent in this world.**_

 _ **Ominous Olethros, Definitely an idea to think on, I will consider it.**_

 _ **ShipperofTrashyShips, An alliance is definitely the latter, but either side wont like one another at first.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, Sandor looks like he can come up with some ideas. And an update on Cersei will be soon so for now it'll follow canon for her.**_

 _ **CrowKrowCrow, Okay the wiki said the Vale could muster 45,000 men total, Rodrik marched with 20,000 and broke it down to a few, calling the other 25,000 was made to fight a large scale of Mountain Clansmen and then the War between Rodrik and Robert as well, this dwindled the military strength. Yes since Rodrik re-unified the Vale this does mean defending against invasion is fairly easy.**_

 _ **Brady420, These defense strategies are amazing. I cant say they'll appear here but in other stories I will.**_

 _ **Guest, Aye maybe. I can only ask for faith on this, I kinda broke the whole "Targaryen being only riders" idea because there was hundreds of valyrian blooded riders since before the doom. This "taming" will mainly be made on trust alone, not blood.**_

 _ **ChunkyFunkyMunky, I am going for a mutual respect and trust rather than blood for this one.**_

 _ **This concludes said chapter, I bid everyone a very good day and be safe on those roads, its chilly out there (seriously, believe me sers and ladies)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Not much to say but get on with the show, yes?**_

* * *

Chapter 24: The Falcon and the Stealer

* * *

Rodrik

"You're not going up today?" Orion asked him and he looked up from the books he commissioned from the libraries in the east.

Sheapstealer was injured and he is trying to find a poultice to heal the creature, to relieve it of its pain so that he may finally befriend the beast. So far he has spent several weeks here and from reports all across the Vale informed him peace and prosperity have flourished, especially with Lord Belmore's acquiring a produce and trade agreement with both Pentos and Braavos.

Sansa has also informed him that with the aid of both the Hound and Arya, Riverrun and several other holds and lands have been liberated from the Freys and Lannisters. Good news and good planning on the threes part, indeed his wards have become quite functional with less risk to their lives on a daily basis. Now all that is left is to give the order for the forces to marshal.

But not before Sheapstealer is with them, a dragon will ensure House Bolton to surrender to them. The Lannisters will also be halted with the threat of their armies being turned to cinders, this creature has its uses and he will use it to the best of its abilities to ensure longlasting peace between all independent kingdoms of Westeros, Dorne, the North and Vale, three Kingdoms.

"Aha! Got it!" He said with finally finding an herb mix, he isn't no alchemist but it seems rather easy to make with ingredients that are surprisingly already here. Wyvern Seed, a plant when mixed with beetles and daisies can and has been used to heal the scars of battle worn dragons. "Spread out and look for these, get my personal healer to ready it." He commanded and Orion nodded and left to get it done.

A day would pass before the ingredients were found.

One more day and night would go by for the mix to be made.

On the final day he prepared for his trip up the mountain once more, he was sheathing his sword and going for his horse when he was stopped by Orion and his entire entourage, all knelt and with their heads low. Except for Orion who looked at him with determination and it gave him pause. He dropped his bag and approached the warrior and knelt to look at him.

"What is it? I need to go." He told them all who blocked his path, Orion tensed and shook his head.

"You are a risk taker, my King. We are your sworn guardsmen and our place is by your side, we wont let you leave without us following." Orion was met in agreement with everyone, and as for himself he was shocked to say the least that these men would declare their loyalty in such a manner as to stop their leader.

He was reminded of how Lyonel gave his life so that he and others could march on King's Landing, his sacrificed made in vain and he regretted not standing and fighting Tywin then. Then the thousands that died sieging and retreating from that accursed city of rats. He swore to never throw a life away with such ease ever again, but these men would willingly die with him in fire. "Very well. Saddle up and lets move, it's time we finish this trip." He ordered and Orion cried out with the others.

"Yes My King!"

Cersei

She was angry.

No she is enraged.

Since her walk of atonement by those scum of fanatics, she had been planning her revenge against them and when it ignites under them, she will be smiling from ear to ear in giddiness. After her vengeance with the High Sparrow is complete, she will then turn her eyes to the North, Vale and Riverlands for their own defiance against her family and their King.

Three days ago a wounded great grandson of Walder Frey came from Riverrun, telling a fine tale about a fierce She Wolf and Hound taking their encampment unawares. The loss of even the Twins were a blow to Lannister influence within the Riverlands and this gave rise to another rebellion and the rebirth of the Northern Cause for Independence, Arya Stark herself is leading the Brotherhood Without Banners as her personal force.

Worse is that the Tyrells and her thrice damned uncle wont send a force to put it down before it flares out of control, even with the loss of House Frey the Riverlands can be subjugated once more. No, instead they are stuck trying to rein in the Sparrows and the man she regretted putting in the position of High Septon. Margaery and her boy-loving brother are still held in the Great Sept of Baelor.

And more so than the worries for her daughter and brother, in Dorne and in constant danger of being so close to deaths doorstep. It was a miracle she was able to get back to her Tommen and Joanna, the Walk of Atonement nearly broke her but the visions of seeing those that showered her with old vegetables and shit on spikes, not just their heads but the bodies.

She is currently moving towards the council chambers to speak with the council again, to get something done rather than sitting on their hands.

"Uncle, my lords and lady." She greeted with Ser Robert Strong behind her, formerly Gregor Clegane but everyone knows who he is. Her uncle looked at her with uncaring expressions and the rest didn't so much as greet her back, though the Grand Maester did look utterly terrified of the Mountain. "I came to the council today to request what is to be done with the newest of threats, they are to be dealt with." She pointed out and Lady Olenna gave her a half-scoff, like what she said was so obvious.

"Oh? And how many of these threats did you create? This Arryn King, the She Wolf, or perhaps the new Queen in the North. Just a month ago you brought the Faith Militant back from the rock that should've been left where it lay." It was hard to deny what she had begot the Kingdoms. She should have worked harder on Rodrik, should have hurried to capture Arya and made Sansa a slave to her whims. Even the High Sparrow was a mistake on her part, a mistake she is devising to depose in every hour of the day.

She took a deep breath and leaned over, placing her hands onto the table and glancing at the lion near the Hands desk.

"I have made many mistakes in the past as Regent and Protector of the Realm. My fathers passing still weighs heavy on me, and my increasing lust for vengeance against Tyrion grows with each hour of the day." She began with a forced apology, steps to take place for her other plans. "For that I say we forget what has been done, and look to freeing our new Queen and Knight from their imprisonment, let us forge the destruction of the High Sparrow, the Vale and Northern rebels and any other threat that attempts to take us down."

Arianne

"I must apologize for this outcome, Ser Jaime. Had I known you were here I would have avoided this."

It was almost sickening how her father could grovel to the man who killed his king, of the family who had the very hands that took her aunt away from them and killed her cousins. Yet she would also agree that what Obara and Nymeria did was idiotic, honestly trying to murder the daughter of the False King Tommen was a terrible idea and Lady Ellaria agreed to that as well.

Ellaria told Obara and Nymeria that they shouldn't try to start a war and get themselves killed, for revenge nonetheless. She would go on to scold them and ask should Elia and her sister follow suit and die for the same revenge. Oberyn had already given his life for revenge and if what rumors are to be confirmed, then the Mountain is truly dead but the Lannister aren't.

Jaime and his cutthroat friend are no better, sneaking into Dorne and attempting to kidnap Myrcella was an idiotic response to his cousins threat towards them. The 'Princess' was also less than pleased since she was enjoying the day with her little brother, Trystane was hit in the face when he resisted the two knights from taking the poor girl away. Now here they are and in a somewhat pleasant conversation, if only it were.

Yes, her father plays the fool and grovels. Alas there is a method to his ideals, after she came forward with her plans to unify Westeros under three kingdoms her father had instead told her of a greater plan.

The Targaryen Restoration.

For three centuries the Targaryen's ruled six out of seven Kingdoms, her family didn't join until close to a hundred years ago. There was spots and wars, but overall there was peace or at least for the Kingdoms of the North, Vale and Dorne. Her father had planned to marry her to Prince Viserys and Dorne would begin an invasion to take back the Iron Throne from the Baratheons and Lannisters.

Sadly Viserys met his end by the Savage Warlord named Khal Drogo, so her father had to rework his plans by involving Daenerys and her marrying Trystane instead. She questioned why they don't ally with them because of common goals? They don't need marriages and Trystane was already sworn to Myrcella despite her being a false Baratheon, just a lion.. A Lannister.

But her father had made his plans and they will wait for Daenerys to decide to come home.

"It's really nothing, just a large misunderstanding is all. By the by, may I inquire after my man. Bronn." Jaime said charmingly and glanced at her and everyone in the room, she will admit the Kingslayer isn't without his charms, that smile could cut steel. Her father sipped from his wine and smiled, then frowned.

"Tell me. What is the law for someone who strikes a prince?" Jaime responded to her father question with quoting that Trystane said it was a flee bite, "Ah and besides, my daughter is to rule in my stead once I am gone. She should decide on the fate of 'Ser Bronn'." Her father then looked to her and she smirked wickedly, she knew just what to do.

She had Bronn released on the condition of one thing, when the smart mouthed man was brought up he was hit in the face by her fathers guard. Afterwards negotiations took place and ended with answering the request that Myrcella will return to the capital, though by the road rather than by sea because Pirate activity had risen since Stannis left with the royal fleet. Before everyone dispersed a toast was made to 'King' Tommen's health, but she instead toasted to the health of another.

 _Be well, King Rodrik Arryn. I hope we meet very soon._

Rodrik

He had everyone camp near the edge, just in case of anything that might go wrong. He himself made his way towards the large opening on the tallest mountain, no sword but a shield and no heavy suit so he has maximum agility in case he needs to make a quick escape from here. Orion and the others toasted him good luck, and prayed for the Seven to protect him from all harm, even fire.

He was nervous as he made his way up to the last step, his heart never beat faster than it did when he saw that mighty creature still recovering and hoped it would allow him to help it. He made sure to take slow steps but knew that Sheepstealer noticed his presence, its large eyes looking right back at him as he looked right back at it. A knot in his throat had to be swallowed down to keep his dignity.

"Hello. Sheepstealer." He said calmly and it groaned in response, "I came with something to help you, can I help you?" He asked it and its eyes narrowed on him for the longest moment. In the end it simply turned to it wounded side and hissed out a response to him, whether it was balls or courage that made him take the last finals steps towards the dragon he doesn't really know, just that he was allowed to help it told him everything.

He rubbed the salve in the dragons wounded side, it tensed and shook but it looked okay with what he was doing. A hour later and he had finally got all the spots covered, Sheepstaeler actually looked rather pleased with the salve doing its job. He smiled and attempted to step back but the creature only approached, he considered it a coincidence and took another step back only for it to come even closer with its massive head. His eyes widened in surprised and he swallowed another knot in his throat.

Taking it all on faith, he brushed his along the dragons neck and Sheepstealer lowered. He thought himself crazy as he climbed atop it and got comfortable, that and holding onto its scales for dear life. On cue the dragon stretched out it's wings and with a mighty leap had leapt over the mountains cliff edge, his adrenaline went mad and he thought he was going to die but instead the dragon stopped its dive and leveled its speed and just flew.

He smiled and finally let go of the scales and spread his arms out like Sheepstealer did with its wings that flapped every few seconds, he couldn't believe he was actually flying this creature, no this dragon. He looked below and saw the entire Vale, it flush green lands, forest and looking west in the mountain defending her core, then he saw a faint glimpse of the Eyrie though he turned Sheepstealer around back to its home and he landed near the cheering of his guardsmen and Orion. He was embraced the moment he got off Sheepstealer's back.

"You did it!"

"The King Flies!"

"Rodrik the Flyer!"

He enjoyed the cheering and still felt a little demoralized from being in the air for so long, but he did it. Orion gripped him by the shoulders and looked utterly serious.

"What do we do now? My King." He didn't answer for a moment and simply looked north.

"Send the ravens." He started and turned back to everyone, "The Kingdom of the Vale goes to war."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And so ends the Dragon Taming Arc and now goes on to the War for the North Arc. Most chapter for the next few updates will be a majority of Sansa/Rodrik/Jon. I am changing the bit with Ramsay and Roose, honestly I expected Roose to kill Ramsey once Walda gave birth to his son so that's how it will be so it may change some fates in the next few chapters.**_

 _ **Now to the reviews.**_

 _ **Ataxius, it was said that the dragons got smaller once the Dragonpit was built, and Sheepstealer was kept in shackles within a cave for a number of decades and only was fed enough to be kept alive. The Battles with the Mountain Clansmen and the infighting is the reason the Vale military isn't as large as when they started, then if you add the few thousand during the Battle between Rodrik and Robert.**_

 _ **Alec Potter, Rodrik and Dany will meet shortly after retaking the North from the Boltons.**_

 _ **Marvelmyra, So many reviews and I cant answer them all, but they were lovely to read and answer in my head.**_

 _ **I do apologize for neglecting this story and will try to update more often. With that out of the way I do bid everyone a good day or night and that I will see everyone in the next update.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Nothing much other than please enjoy and don't forget to review, fav and follow thanks!**_

* * *

Chapter 25: The March to War Begins

* * *

Sansa

She can't believe it's really happening, after almost a month and a half just as Rodrik said to her. She will finally lay her eyes back on her home, Winterfell and the North.

Rodrik and his company had returned with one half of the called banners, she hadn't even realized until she saw eight to nine thousand soldiers camping themselves at the mouth of the Eyrie. She hurried to send ravens to her uncle and sister, to tell them gather as many men as they can gather.

That was one month after Rodrik came back with his army, and ravens from Arya told her that they already have twenty thousand men, with every Riverlander House bending their knees back to her House. Even during Robb's War the full strength of the Riverlands could have numbered to thirty thousand men and before the war all together could have brought close to forty-five thousand just as the Vale could.

The Lannister's from news are too busy with an extremist group following the new High Septon, Sparrow is all he is called. This means her sister, uncle and Sandor went unchallenged as they retook all of the holds from Lannister control. The downside is they will have to leave ten thousand south to defend their backs and protect their lands. Still, this means nineteen thousand men will be marching North, and combined with the Northern Lords on their side and the Moat being held by Lord Reed? Victory is assured.

"Ser Brynden is coming with your sister, at the Bloody Gate. You should be getting ready to meet them." She heard her handmaiden insist and she nodded before finishing in letting her dress her, a northern dress of her design with a wolf running across the neck. She made it in the memory of her Lady that she hasn't seen in so many years, if she is still alive.

After she was finished she had some of her things brought with her, then came the meeting with Rodrik and Waymar and Ser Orion, along with Lady Anya and her son, Lord Belmore and Ser Edmund Waxley. The army will assemble and march out the gate shortly after their meeting, but what she wondered what was the meeting for? Strategy is the best assumption.

"It will be quite strange, isn't it?" She heard Rodrik say and she turned and saw his face, it wasn't stern or ready but nervous.

"Why? What're you so worried for?" She asked him and he shifted in his horse, he's acting like a boy.

"I wonder if Brynden and Edmure will want to kill me or torture me, for what had to be done with Robert and Lysa... " He uttered softly and she widened her eyes.

Yes, will they? She has no idea how these meetings will go. Her uncle Edmure wont be there but Brynden will, and from her one time meeting with the man when she was five, she doesn't see this meeting being so friendly. Then again even she hasn't fully forgiven him, despite knowing why from their talk that night and when she cried into his arms to go home.

"Act like a King, I doubt that will happen... "

And it did.

Not even a moment into the meeting her uncle Brynden floored Rodrik onto the ground when it seemed they were going to shake hands, fortunate that's all that had happened because their goals and enemies are the same for the time being. Brynden did however help Rodrik to his feet and said that under different circumstances then there would be deadly outcomes, but he did protect her and Arya, helped them and made them strong.

Rodrik had agreed and so the talks began.

"Now I have brought us together to begin strategizing our moves, Where the forces of the Vale and Riverlands will go. Come." He nodded for everyone to gather near the table, a map of the North in from of them from the Neck to right Beyond the Wall. "The Barowland Houses have sworn themselves to Roose Bolton, a force can march there to bring them to heel. In the West the remaining Frey and the bulk of the Bolton Army camps, nearing Winterfell where another force will go. Now to the Northwest, House Whitehill and contingent of Bolton soldiers march to meet House Forrester and House Glover." She watched firsthand actual battle formations being made, now all that's to do is to decide who goes where, then there is the dragon.

"I can take the Barrowlands. House Ryswell and House Dustin should be easy." Her uncle Brynden said, Rodrik nodded. "Afterwards I can split my 10,000 men and have five march with you going to Winterfell. What of the Northern forces with us?" She could answer this since she has been exchanging ravens with all of her loyal lords.

"They are camped near Long Lake, close to four thousand. Though they are not as elite as what Robb brought north, but they are Northern despite this. Lord Jon's son is leading them for me." She added in and with a smile of proudness. Rodrik nudged her and looked proud and Brynden gave her a nod, Arya pitched in with her own words.

"What about me? I lead the Brotherhood. I want to be apart of this." She laughed a little at her sisters insistence. The other lords and Rodrik did the same.

She was curious as to why her sister didn't kill the leaders of the Brotherhood or Sandor with them on her 'list'. She asked this, and her sister said she removed them when she saw them fighting for her family, being selfless earned them her sisters respect and friendship, that and something about hearing of a bastard escaping King Stannis, whatever that means. Yes, her sister had grown since the start of this journey of leaving home and she can honestly say it is good for the young Princess. She's also glad her sister found her wolf, friends united.

"Just as you said, little sister. The Brotherhood and Sandor follow you, you command them." She told her sister and Arya almost shed a tear at her acknowledgement, jumping into her arms and holding her tightly. Arya looked up to her and asked a surprising question.

"What about Jon?"

Jon Snow. Her half brother and Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The last raven she received from him was that he was going north, to find the last of the Wildlings so that he may bring them back across. She doesn't want that to happen because it might harm her goodwill with the families of the North that have fought Wildlings over the last few thousand years, but sending a raven to stop him would be pointless because he might already be gone. Jon is putting himself in a dangerous situation with trusting the wild ones, but she hopes he survives.

"He wont be participating in the battles to come, but I am sure he doing good work as he always did. If only I had seen his potential and was more kinder." She was serious, if only she hadn't been so terrible to him and instead treated like a real brother, just as she had done to Robb, Bran and Rickon. Arya nodded and pulled away and went by her side. Now with the battle plans made, she turned back to Rodrik, "What about your new ally? The Dragon." She uttered and Arya looked surprised, Brynden looked shocked and Rodrik and his banner-men gave smiles of pride.

"Ah Yes." Rodrik sighed with a hand brushing away some of his hair, "He be used to crush Bolton resolve, to break their soul. Yes, Sheapstealer will burn the traitors legacy to the ground."

In the five days the forces of the Vale joined together with that of the Riverlands and 18,000 men marched with haste upon foot and horse with siege weapons in tow. She went and spoke to Rodrik about his decision to take a thousand riders and go by ship, passing the Three Sisters and going to the eastern side of the North, from their it is unknown where he will be going.

Lord Yohn and Lady Anya's son and Ser Waxley have been given the command of the cavalry, infantry and bowmen. Arya and her 800 men will be the scouting forces, attacking weak points and demoralizing Bolton supply of either weapons and food. On the Rivelander side of things she and her uncle are primary leaders, Lord Blackwood leading the Vanguard with a freed GreatJon Umber, bowmen will be left to Lord Mallister, infantry is going to be left with her uncle and cavalry is in Lord William Mooton.

The strategies are made and all that's left is to go home and take it from those who have it, the Bolton tricks wont work this time and no weddings to hide blades behind smiles.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This one is shorter than the last but I hope everyone has enjoyed it nonetheless, so a new war has begun and the plans are made. Next few scenes will be two battles then a cool chapter I have in mind, actually four but two each will be in the same chapter. Now Why the Riverlands has more men is that since the War of the Five Kings began in the Riverlands it's lords weren't able to call their entire force, even Robb was only able to use a small percent of the military and that was mostly House Frey. Even the northern forces weren't all called to battle and can still raise altogether about 20,000 more men give or take with the Greyjoy Invasions and then the oncoming infighting between loyalists to House Stark and thos of House Bolton. Okay now I am going to bid everyone a good morning or night. HKC signing off._**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nothing much to say, enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 26: Victory Comes at a Cost

* * *

Sansa

The Tully Army marched in formation going over a hill where the combined armies of Ryswell and Dustin gathered and appeared to be waiting for them, she scanned their numbers, little more than three thousand, maybe more but they brought ten thousand Tully warriors with them to bring these traitor Houses to heel for their acts against her family.

Her uncle called for a parlay to see if they would surrender, in response they sent back a Stark banner coated in wolves blood. Now a battle will take place.

"What's to be done?" She asked her uncle Brynden who cleared his throat before answering her.

"We let them make the first move, I will give us the first victory." She nodded to what was said and he gave the command, waiting to see it all play out.

The Dustin heavy infantry began to slowly move, shields ready to halt incoming arrows which were loosed at the orders of her uncle. Ryswell cavalry moved to the left after a thousand shield men marched out, this gave her uncle the opportunity and called for 3,000 horse to began riding hard on the right flank. The Dustin heavies stopped and formed in a square formation, to better fight the incoming cavalry.

That wasn't their intention as the 3,000 horse went right for the enemy right and all of their archers, stomping hundred and causing more to flee as they were attacked. Finally the Tully heavy infantry began moving in on the Dustin forces, constant volleys of arrows to keep them off from putting up a fight, she was amazed at the strategic moves being played from her horse.

Brienne and Podrick insisted she remain at camp, she told them no and that if the leader does not lead then why should she be Queen. They backed down and Arya and her uncle seemed genuinely impressed at how she spoke with such authority, the authority of a monarch. She looked to Brienne who looked back at her and she smiled widely.

"I want to learn." She told her and Brienne was confused, "I want to learn to fight, so I am not the only one." She finished and Brienne was shocked, surprised to hear such a thing from her.

She turned left and saw the 1,000 soldiers holding off the enemy horse and soon enough, upon seeing the battle for them was lost they fled the field. They went northeast towards Winterfell, her home. _Cowards!_ She thought and turned back to the other battle going on, the Dustin line broke and some surrendered, some fled, and a lot died in the fighting.

800 Dustin men and Lady Dustin surrendered when they marched on their hold and the hold of House Ryswell, Lord Ryswell didn't surrender so she had him executed, some would say it was foolish move but she isn't so patient now and wants to get the traitors away from her kingdom.

She wasn't without her own losses, 300 horsemen and infantry were lost in breaking the enemy archers and holding of Ryswell cavalry, but she could deal with those minimal losses at least.

She was resting in her room and was visited by her sister, and Nymeria. Her sister was dressed in her traveling garb, meaning she was departing from here.

"You're leaving?" She asked her little sister who nodded and stood straight.

"We will ride for Torrhen's Square, House Tallhart died during the War of the Five Kings and I will hold it for you." She nodded, with Lord Leobald being killed by the Ironborn and Benfred falling on the Stony Shore. "When we meet again, your grace." Arya said and left the room. She turned her head back to the blooded banner of Stark.

She gave thought to how her father lost his head, he trusted too easily and lost to those wearing false smiles. Robb was too lenient and relied on his emotion and didn't think things too thoroughly, something she should have done when dealing with Lord Ryswell, who was relative to Lady Dustin, a father to her and she ordered his execution without a thought.

She has to think with her head, has to be better than Robb and be harsh and tactical, has to be smarter than her father and keep people at a distance. She just has to be better.

The next morning they moved onwards, to Winterfell through the Torrhen Square way, resupply and move on to home.

Waymar

"The numbers are small but don't underestimate them."

"I know."

"And for the love of the Seven don't be a hero."

"I get it, father."

Waymar Royce said to his father, of whom was worried for him in the coming siege of Castle Cerwyn. Yet it didn't cease his fathers worry over him, and for good reason.

Both of his brothers are gone, it's only him, his father and sister. It's his duty to keep the Royce bloodline going, he is the future of his House when it should be his other brothers. His fathers sword is his sword, his brothers armor is his armor and his duty is his Houses duty. His father looked worse for wear, letting a big white beard to grow.

"Be safe, keep an eye on yourself and fight hard. Just, stay alive." His father said with a nod, and he allowed a tear to leave him before turned and commanding the siege to begin.

1,500 men stand between them and the road to Winterfell. House Manderly offered them 500 more men adding to the already large force, victory is assured unless the Boltons and remaining Freys decided to fight them as well but there is a double edged blade being pointed at Roose's chest and back. The loyal Stark forces are camped just off the borders of Winterfell, close to five or 6,000 men gathered since they marched up here and ready to strike once the Boltons move out. The battles are won here, that is truth.

He rode to the front and unsheathed his family sword, raising it high and with loud cry.

The battle was bloody and every Cerwyn man fought for their lives, every bit of it. He was cutting down another man before he pointed his sword at Young Lord Cerwyn himself, but the young lad threw down his sword and held up his hands.

"I had no choice! They have my father and mother, I had to." He lowered his sword at that, maybe that's what all of Roose's allies are dealing with. He steeled himself and sheathed his fathers sword, extending his hand to Lord Cerwyn.

"Pledge your remaining forces to us and Queen Sansa, and I swear we will free your family, all kin to those being oppressed by House Bolton!" He forces cried in victory and peace, Lord Cerwyn was hesitant for many moments but shook his hand either way, House Cerwyn was bent low and will rise again by the side of House Stark and Arryn.

A hour would pass before a raven came to them by way of the Barrowlands, Sansa and Brynden won against their enemies and the Ryswells and Dustins were bent. They are on a roll with victories which had him and everyone laughing and toasting but the smiles would turn to frowns when another raven came from Ironrath. House Whitehill and Ramsey defeated the Forrester's and Glovers, the Kingswood belongs to the Boltons meaning the Tully forces will have to divert and move to stop them from interfering on the battle of Winterfell.

"What do we do?" he asked, they needed the Glovers and Forresters to fully surround the Boltons at Winterfell. His father gave a deep thought and looked southeast.

"We have hope that Rodrik will keep pace, and save us all... "

Roose

He looked over the map of the north, looking at all the enemies at his new doorstep. Umbers, Starks, Arryns, Royces, Karstarks and Wildlings if rumors say... Many enemies.

The raven came from Ironrath that Ramsey brought House Forrester to heel with their lieges, the Glovers. Now he has reinforcements when the need is dire enough, but he has a rebuilt Winterfell and 7,000 men to defend it, its just a waiting game with heavy snows coming in and as a old friend once said, 'Southerners don't do well in snow.'

The rattling chains were heard and he looked up, Maester Wolkan was smiling and bowed to him.

"Lady Walda has given birth, to a healthy baby boy. Congratulations my Lord." He smiled icily and suddenly found new strength to fight.

His legacy is rising, and he will see his enemies fall even if the Lannisters will not help him.

 **The Dreadfort**

Patrolling guardsmen walked about the castle, bored and aching for some action.

Lord Bolton could have emptied the castle instead of keeping people here, the man moved everything to Winterfell and now they are servants of empty halls and bed chambers.

"Do you hear that?" One guard said to another, that other guard looked out to the open hills and after a moment saw hundreds of riders coming for him bearing a sigil.

A falcon sigil.

The guards tried to ready defenses but before they could do anything a monstrous roar sounded out, and before they knew they turned and saw a mighty winged creature fly over the fort and level itself. One of the guards looked and saw a man saddling the beast, "What in the seven... "

"Now!"

All was silent but the fierce roar and flames covering the walls, halls, and gates. Melting stone, armor and steel, the cries of men and even women and children were heard as the entire castle was enveloped in flames and through the eyes of the one controlling it, he could only think of what this creatures destructive capabilities were and was afraid.

Yet he was also excited, the scene of being powerful filled his chest with pride and he wished he had this winged creature at the battle of the Blackwater, of the victory he could have had. It took a few hours before nothing really remained of the Dreadfort, just empty ruins and bones and fading smoke, the after affects of a dragons fire and power.

And it was powerful, indeed.

* * *

 ** _A/N: A short chapter and mostly action scenes but I hope they were well done. So Rodrik used Sheepstealer in battle and is both afraid and empowered, let hope it doesn't go to his head now. Sansa and Waymar won their battles, Ramsey and Roose won their one battle which is apart of the Telltales plot, I know Ramsey wasn't there but I needed him away for the next fight to take place. Oh and I realized Theon/Reek is still captive so Yara went ahead by herself in this version of things._**

 ** _Now to those reviews._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, (chapter 25) No plan goes without its share of problems, yes. Though Sansa had her victory, a portion of the enemy force has escaped and increased Roose's 7,000 men to 9,000. Losing the Glover and Forrester forces cost the alliance the Ironwood and Forrester scouts along with quite a bit of fighting men. Not much about Waymar and Rodrik, those were wins through and through. (Chapter 24) Yea the arc was dragging but I didn't want it to feel like too short, and the meeting with the mother of his daughter, his childhood friend and the Mother of Dragons will be quite the meet and greet, lol._**

 ** _The next chapter will be a fight between Bolton and Northern Alliance and then the new Battle of the Wolfswood where Stark and Ramsey throw down. Epic fights and bloody battles are on the way and very soon._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Nothing much Now... please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 27: Wolves and Red Men

* * *

Arya

Arya Stark. The She Wolf. Princess of the North. A warrior.

They departed from Torrhen's Square shortly after her sister went to Winterfell, with a token force of five hundred men to hold the town and another two hundred to join her company to going to the Wolfswood.

Word came to them about the fall of Ironrath by a wounded Asher Forrester, Lord Glover and the Master of Arms Royland Degore, Lady Talia Forrester was also with them but she was taken to Torrhen's Square for safety. Asher also brought a handful of Sellsword, 30 strong and added their force.

The forces of House Bolton and Whitehill soldiers were making their way down the Wolfswood to aid Winterfell in defense. They are being commanded by Ramsey Bolton, son of Roose Bolton and heir of the Dreadfort for she will never acknowledge House Bolton rule over her home.

She is using the Forrester bow scouts to ambush the army on the northern side, while this is happening she and the other half of the army will ride like thunder from the south. She'll admit the battle plans aren't hers, Beric Dondarrion came up with the battle strategy. After the campaign in the Riverlands and Battle at the Giants Lance, then the Retaking of Torrhen's Square this would be her second biggest battle she'll be participating in.

"You ready, girl?" She scratched the ear of her Direwolf, Nymeria wagged her tail in excitement. Ever since she found her wolf she was ecstatic to have her back, and with the battle coming up she'll need her best friend by her side.

"You'll need your sleep, Princess." She turned and saw Asher looking at her, his wounds haven't done much to hinder him it seemed. She frowned and turned away, trying to pry her eyes off the smile he was giving her.

"I'm no Lady or Princess, I'm a warrior woman." She stated proudly and it only offered to make him smile wider.

"You remind me of Beshka, she died during the Battle of Ironrath with the rest of my people, and mother." He commented and she tightened her lips, he lost his home and family just like she lost hers, and by the same Oathbreakers and traitors. She huffed and rose to her feet, a determined look on her face as she turned to Asher who had taken a seat next to her.

"I swear to avenge your mother, and brothers. I will do it." She swore and he smiled gratefully and got up, wincing a little bit from the wound on his back and stood by her. She noticed he stood well over a foot above her, his green eyes looking onto her own grey ones. He stretched his hand to take hers, she obliged and shook his hand in return.

They would both avenge their families, and bring an end to House Bolton, and Frey, and Whitehill.

Hours Later...

She and her battalion stood in position, blending in with the trees and bushes. The Whitehill scouts were lousy, uncaring to checking the position before returning to their master.

"Stay beside me, it would bode ill to lose a Stark." Asher advised and she looked to Sandor, the Hound shrugged as a way of agreeing to the words made and though it may seem wise, she isn't one to shy away from a fight and will do as her brother had done.

"I don't need protection. But go ahead, feel free to call for help if you stumble." She teased with a smirk, he chuckled before giving one of his own.

The enemy force began approaching, in marching formation and bringing with them siege weapons: Catapults mainly. She took a deep breath when she spotted at the center of the formation was Ramsey Bolton and Lord Whitehill, Asher tensed but Royland held him still, so he wouldn't attack before it was time to do so. She turned around and nodded to Beric who leaves with Thoros to alert the others in the northern side of trail, moments later the battle and havoc would begin.

Dozens of arrows were loosed from the north, piercing the sides of many in the left. Ramsey looked worried and agitated, Lord Whitehill panicked and looked for the enemy in the woods and found a arrow lodged in his chest. Asher lost his patience, jumping from the brush on the right and cut down the first man that came in his way. She cursed the damned fool and roared for everyone to follow as she charged the flanks of the enemy, wielding Needle and a dagger she punctured the first victim.

The battle has begun, and it would be bloody.

"Hah!" She grunted and thrust her sword into another's eye, the bastard screamed until she slit his throat and moved onto the next. More volleys of arrows pierced the left flanks of the Bolton army, she was glad to get them by surprise and hopes a victory comes out of this.

A man almost got her, if not for Nymeria jumping from out of nowhere. Another tried to take her on the left, with a spear but that was stopped by Asher who was able to fight his way to her position. She nodded in a grateful manner, maybe she should have more guards to have her back because Nymeria cant always defend her in battle.

Some moments after, Beric and Thoros came from the left with the archers, though they are now armed with swords and spears rather than bows and arrows. They smashed against the left, cutting a swath of their own bloodshed. She suddenly felt better about the battle now, they are going to win and she will defeat these traitors.

In the chaos she spotted her prey, the son of Bolton. She narrowed her eyes on Ramsey and approached the insane fool as Asher told her, she called for Nymeria to come as she fought her way to him and moments later pale eyes met grey and smirked and extended his arms which had a axe and sword in each hand. She tensed and narrowed her eyes onto the man and readied for a fight.

"Another toy?! I will have to name you! Reek is already taken!" He taunted and she didn't care what his wants were, for he would be dead soon enough.

Ramsey came at her with a flurry of blows, he was more experienced and wielded both weapons with deadly strokes. She couldn't do much besides evading and swatting away the strikes with her own weapon, Nymeria did what she could so that no one strikes her from behind but the girl took a quarrel into her skin and yipped in anger and worry, that's when she messed up.

She stumbled and a swing from Ramsey's axe, it almost cut her throat and she thanked Tyene for helping her learn to use her skinny form to be more flexible, she was able to move out of the way and continue the fight against Ramsey. Life began to flash through her, thinking that she might die here but she fought to make that not so. She would fight as she's always done, to fight so she could go home and reunite with her family.

"No!" She cried out, with newfound rage she came at Ramsey. Swinging from all sides with flexibility, evading his strikes that came to end her life in a instant.

Ramsey was frustrated with how she was deflecting and evading his attacks until he made a mistake, he gave a hard swing left and she ducked and cut the Boltons side. She got behind him and dug her dagger into his other side, Ramsey screamed in pain and she turned with viciousness. "Nymeria! Feed!" She commanded and Nymeria like back at the ford with Joffrey pounced on Ramsey and laid her jaws onto Ramsey's face making the bastard scream once more in agony, she wanted his life for herself and pulled Nymeria off him. Ramsey was choking on blood, shaking from the trauma and she smiled and knelt close and had Needle right up to his throat.

"Your father is next, another name off my list. Now die." She whispered and didn't care whether or not he was listening, she slid Needle in as she did to the one who killed Lommy. Standing up she noticed the battle was all but over, scattered Bolton and Whitehill soldiers. Asher was holding Lord Whitehill's head up and shouting victoriously.

She suddenly felt a trickling of liquid and looked down, she cursed and thought that she should have worn more protection as she fell to her legs. It wasn't too serious but needed some healing. Asher noticed this and ran to her, catching her head before it would fall to the ground.

"A Maester! Get the Maester!" She heard him cry out as he picked her up and she found it somewhat comforting, she smiled and nuzzled her head in.

"Thank you... "

* * *

 _ **A/N: A short chapter but I hope everyone forgives me, I wanted to bring focus to other characters and a snippet of motherly Cersei will be in the next chapter with Joanna. So Arya killed Ramsey, I had thought to have Roose do it but changed my mind on it and so we instead go the Battle of the Wolfswood.**_

 _ **Can I just say how happy I am that this stories gotten so popular, I mean 193 Reviews, 296 Followers and 250 Favorites. So happy everyone is enjoying this story.**_

 _ **SortofGuest, Well canon Arya was a killer, unemotional and heartlessly cold. This Arya was brought up by Rodrik and the Vale honor rather than her journey with The Brotherhood or the Faceless Men. That's why she is more cordial with Sansa and understands her title. Hope this answers your worries.**_

 _ **MM27, Well no. Mainly I did the dragon plot for Rodrik's benefit so no, Joanna won't get an egg. Sorry.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Alright the finale, Battle of Winterfell, Bolton vs Arryn, Stark and Tully. lets start with a Rodrik PoV before Sansa meets her Northern Lords and Roose Bolton.**_

* * *

Chapter 28: Battle of Five Armies

* * *

Rodrik

He sat on a nearby creek, glaring at the trickling water and glancing at Sheepstealer who was licking his left wing.

Guilt etched itself on his face, as he remembered the destruction he caused just a short three days prior. He burned people, innocent people and he enjoyed seeing the end result of what he did.

He walked the ruins afterwards and saw the remains of a mother holding her child, he broke down into tears then and vowed to himself that he would not use Sheepstealer's fire on any castle or village, just armies and not for enjoyment but to bring an end to a large scale battle that could be avoided.

"My King," Orion called to him and approached, "The others have sent ravens: They are camped on the west, south and the north. They are waiting for us." He sighed and got up from his spot and sheathed his sword that he was cleaning and walked with his commander of the Winged Knights back to the camp where all of his men were ready.

It wasn't all, it was founded out that Rickon Stark was alive and well, that meant he us now King in the North. He just hopes Sansa isn't too upset about it, but the girls changed from the fantasy-filled child he saw back at the Hands Tourney, so long ago it seems when now they fight battles instead of jousts and watching knight prat around.

The letter had more, Arya and her company engaged a enemy force to the far northwest in the Wolfswood, the Bastard of Bolton is dead and so is a dagger at their back. House Cerwyn in the south had also fell in line after a short battle, they are behind them with the remnants of their army.

"You will not be using the dragon in the battle?" One of his guards asked him, he shook his head and looked back to his winged beast who began resting after glancing back at him. The beast wouldn't budge even if he wished it to, mainly because its gotten hard to wake it up to fly and move around to even come this far north at all.

"No. Now, let us ride... To Winterfell!"

 _Elsewhere..._

Sansa

Sansa, Lord Royce and his son, her uncle Brynden, Lords GreatJon and SmallJon, a freed Rickard Karstark and Harrion Karstark, and a young Lyanna Mormont rode with a guard of twenty for the field where Lord Roose Bolton, the Last Freys Rhaegar, Jared and Symond were among the Lord of the Dreadfort. She also noticed the remnant leaders of the Dustin and Ryswell army she had defeated some days back with twenty guards of their own to protect them.

There was some greater news, her little brother Rickon and Shaggydog are alive and she wept tears of joy as did the little one, all this time she had thought him and Bran dead after Theon had taken Winterfell. She held a council and asked where Bran was, he told her a queer story about them going beyond the Wall to find a Three-Eyed Raven.

If her brothers are gone then that meant she is no longer Queen of the North, she regrets that its been a short and bloody reign but that she made it out alive meant the world to her. She didn't feel any envy when she announced to the Lords that night that she would be surrendering power to Bran, or Rickon if Bran doesn't... She cannot give thought to that, no more family lost and she will have a pack reunited as her mother would have wanted.

Her wounded sister and Lords Asher and Glover met them yesterday after making camp, they told her of their victory in the Wolfswood. She was grateful, her sister should be here as well but she is still resting in her pavilion and Asher and Sandor are guarding her tent. She prayed to the Old Gods and New that they help her sister recover, and hope her victorious if she fails to defeat the Boltons here today.

It all comes to this battle, she wasn't going to parlay but her uncle advised that it would be good to give the enemy commanders a scare, to threaten them into submission or try before any fighting takes place.

"Lady Sansa. A grim time that we meet as foes, we northerners should be fighting together." Roose's tone was cold as his pale eyes were, pale skin and a cold face would have terrified her older self but not today, today she would have justice.

"Save your words for the thousands of spears, pikes, swords, maces and axes we will stick you with." She didn't relent, she continued, "Robb was your King, your liege and you and those of House Frey betrayed him, killed him and his wife and... My mother." She ended and his expression didn't change, didn't even flinch from her words.

"Yes, yes. And your brother ignored my counsel, insulted tradition and my House on a number of occasions, even your father had done the same thing to me after the Trident." He urged his horse forward one step and stopped from the spears stopping him, Roose's own guards went for their swords but a wave from their master stayed their hand from doing so. "We don't need to fight, all our enemies are in the south. We can align our goals and fight- " Greatjon wouldn't hold his tongue and spoke out, quite vulgarly she might add.

"Shut your cunt mouth! You and your girls behind you wont be fighting drunken men this time, this time we will fuck you bloody as that flayed cunt on your banner." She agreed and he would have said more if not for one of the Freys responding back, this ones voice was horrid to hear as the loose teeth made it so.

"You murdered my uncle at the Twins, I'll have your head for that." Lady Mormont wouldn't keep silent neither, she was as sharp as she had been when they met.

"Be careful that I don't have yours by the end of today, Weasel! My mother and sister were murdered: The same as many here, and the North Remembers... We will end you." Lyanna snapped and shut the chatter teeth up, her uncle Brynden held his stare on Roose and she nodded for him to go ahead, and so he did.

"My nephew would have won the war, we would have won and yet you turned your cloak just as Theon Greyjoy did. I should have stayed to put a sword through your chest as you did Robb." Once everyone calmed themselves, cursing each other in their thoughts rather than through their mouths. She urged her horse forth, unafraid of the man who could only strike down good men in the back and when their guards were down, she glared hard at Roose and turned her blue eyes on her home, Winterfell.

"Tomorrow your line will end, I swear it by the Old Gods and New. For my brother, mother, and everyone else I lost."

She turned her company back to camp and in the coming hours they will do battle for her home, a home she doesn't intend to leave for a long time. She was asked to meet her uncle and siblings at the war tent, Brienne and Podrick were there too and Sandor. The battle lines were made, and soon a bloody fight will take place.

"What did you need?" She asked and her brother, once six and now three to four years past is now ten spoke.

"I was scared for our family, Osha and Shaggydog were all I had for years, and Lord Smalljon Umber was kind." Her brother started and she was confused to say the least, "I don't want to lose either of you so, so... " Her brother trailed off and she was more confused than ever, it was her uncle who would finish what Rickon was saying.

"The King wants you, him and Arya to remain at camp. If this fight turns sideways the North will need a Stark to keep fighting for it, the North needs you three to stay alive and Bran too if he is still alive across the Wall." She stood shocked, she had thought and desired to see the battle take place and didn't think that her younger brother would stop her.

"But I have more reason than any to take part- I- " She sputtered a response and found herself too angry and frustrated to speak.

"Sister, your talents aren't meant for the battlefield like me and uncle. You are a politician, a leader but a warrior you are not." Arya spoke out to her, holding her wound on her stomach, even she was against her and to and the terrible thing was that they were right but that didn't stop her want and desire to see the battle take place because it was her to send Arya and Sandor to bring her uncle and the Riverlands together, it was her to send ravens and inform the entire North that she was.. Still... Fighting.

Her talent isn't in the field, Arya is right. She spent her years fighting mental battles where her uncle, Robb and Arya fought actual battles. She sat down and looked at the pieces on the table, frustrated with her own ego and ignorance on matters of war instead of on what she was forced to learn from Cersei, from Tyrion, from Margaery and Lady Olenna, even Joffrey at a point. She heaved a heavy sigh and stood back up and turned to her remaining family, though Bran and Jon are not here quite yet but they will, she will see them too. A genuine smile crept on her lips, not like all the others she was forced to give to her captors in King's Landing, it was a real smile as she used to give to everyone here in the north, her home.

She agreed to her brother and Kings wish, she will stay with them where she is supposed to be.

 _Hours Later..._

Waymar

Waymar Royce rode to the front lines of the southern army, the Blackfish leads the Tully's in the western army and Greatjon lead the Starks on the northern army. He peered into the enemy lines surrounding the castle walls of Winterfell and figured where their strength was, defense.

They outnumber the enemy, surely. The total force Bolton has is enough to put three-thousand men on either the north, west and south. Winter Town is to the west so he hopes that the civilians that were there have fled or is in the castle, he doesn't want to see innocents slaughtered over a fight over Winterfell.

"Remember what I said days ago, stay close. Our vanguard should break them the moment our cavalry are done." His father told him and he nodded, they will win this fight but what of the Northmen, only four-thousand make the bulk of the army and while three thousand enemies halt them from advancing.

The western theatre of battle will have a better time than all of them, ten-thousand soldiers stand to fight and destroy the Bolton army at their greatest strength but it al, comes down to the commanders, Lord Roose seems a craven and he doubts the coward will take part in the fighting. No, they will crush the traitors to House Stark here and mend the North as Rodrik and they mended the Vale from the Illborn Robert and Mad Fish Lysa.

He rode to the front, unsheathed his blade and turned to his people, "Knights of the Vale, sons and fathers, brothers and cousins, friends... Today we set free a kingdom from another tyrant! Robert Stone and Lysa Tully sullied our name with treachery, and we got justice. Let us get justice for the thousands under House Stark!" He cried out and the thousands of spears and swords of House Arryn and the Vale cried aye.

With that they began their half of the battle when the catapults launched pitch and fire, the Battle for Winterfell had begun.

Brynden

Elsewhere to the western flanks Brynden Tully rallied the Riverland Army, ten to nine thousand considering the losses from the Battle of the Barrows and the Battle of the Wolfswood and the men they left in the Dustin and Ryswell castles, then Torrhen's Square too.

He turned south and heard the horns, taking that as a notice that the Falcons have begun battle against the Bolton army. He turned back to his half of the enemy, seeing the Frey banners flapping in the winds as it were, he will be glad to see that traitorous House come to its end.

He remembers everything, he was coming back from a piss to hear the Rains playing and was attacked by two cunts, he cut them down and tried to get to her niece and nephew and great-nephew but was pushed back across the bridge with the rest. He saw Northmen fighting Northmen, Frey's fighting Tully and the Red Wedding taking place, he wanted to fight and cut a bloody swath and take Walder Frey's head right off with hundreds of children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

He failed his niece, he failed Edmure and Robb and his Kings unborn child. Today he would get revenge for the three of them, then the Lannister's turn is next.

"We avenge the Red Wedding! We avenge Catelyn, and King Robb and his child! We bring down House Frey and Bolton and any House that would side with them! Shields up and march!"

He fights today for his niece, for House Tully.

Roose

He would go to every area of battle, watching as his enemies aligned together and outnumbered his own immensely. He doesn't think he will win, but he still has five-hundred men at arms and enough food to last three years, he can afford to wait while his enemies starved and felt the cold chill from the oncoming snows that had befell Stannis when he attempted to take what he won at the Twins when he ran that dagger into Robb Stark's heart.

Ramsey will show soon, and attack the Tully army from the back with Ludd Whitehill. Then he will divert his three thousand fighting the Blackfish to the north and south.

It's all a waiting game at the moment, he expressed the army not to break their defensive formations, only to hold them back long enough for Ramsey to arrive. He placed a hand to hold his chin as he watched the battle below, watching with worry for himself and his newborn son whom he's named after his firstborn, Domeric who was taken much too young.

"My Lord, a raven from the east." Wolken informed him and he saw his signature, it read that a allied force will be arriving for the defense of the castle.

Good. Maybe House Hornwood or perhaps from some of the few banner-men that he has have gathered another thousand men. He handed the letter back to the Maester and turned his eyes back to the battle at hand, or battles to be precise.

"Send message to Lord Frey in the west, and Lords Ryswell and the Dustin commander in the north and south: Tell them to stand strong and fight them back, help is coming."

The wait has started, he just needs to be patient and his enemies will bring about their own destruction and then he will be Lord of the North, perhaps even more with the Lannisters abandoning him to stabilize the Northern Kingdom by himself. They will pay too, they will all pay the price for insulting and treating him like shite.

 _Three Hours Later..._

 _Where are they?_ He wondered when he saw the western force begin to falter from the attacks by Brynden, in the south the entire defense had fallen and was now in open combat against the forces of the Vale, the Lords of the Vale has proven their strength and it gave him cause to grit his teeth.

The Stark Men in the North led by both Jon Umbers have broken Lord Ryswell's army and is attacking the walls, he is losing because his son isn't being swift and neither is the aid from the east. His position within the castle was bolstered by another three hundred, he's positioned the majority on the northern walls to stop the Stark forces trying to climb his walls and take his castle with their ladders.

Everything is worsening by the minute, and if he doesn't get aid soon then.. Then...

A horn sounded and he heard it, from the east. He ran with the Maester following close behind him, they got to one end and looked across to the eastern walls passing the Godswood. He would have smiled but he doesn't smile, he doesn't relent to happiness for that died with his first wife and first son. Any hint of a grateful expression fell when he saw over the hill was a thousand riders, and leading them was from where he could see looked like the falcon knight of old.

Rodrik

He and his men arrived in good time and when he saw that the alliance of Stark, Tully and Arryn winning against that of Bolton he felt the need to blow the horn himself, afterwards he and his men rode down the hill and collided into the fray of soldiers that attempted to stop him on the southern flank and with sword in hand he fought the army opposing him. In the carnage he saw Waymar and Yohn Royce, fighting his way towards them with Orion following behind.

"Rodrik! You've come in time!" Waymar shouted and stuck a Bolton soldier, he himself grabbed a spearman and drove his sword down the bastards shoulder.

"Yes. I have, now lets go! We have a battle to win!" He turned and began crying out his family words, "High as Honor! High as Honor!" Others joined and it increased morale of the men around him to keep fighting harder than the men fighting them.

The fighting got him excited, not the blood or killing but the fighting itself. Hours pass on and he felt his old self before this chaos engulfed the continent, he swung his blade left to knock another's blade and kicked the disarmed man to the ground. A Frey tried to take him from behind and Orion blocked the attack, defending him and killing the soldier. He nodded and had the Knight follow him, he dove into another fight and then another and one more after that.

Before long all theatres of battle around Winterfell and the remaining soldiers fled, died or surrendered. The Stark men scaled the northern walls and fighting was taking place inside, siege rams were pounding against the gates of Winterfell, they would still need the iron gain elevated but that job will be up to the Northerners on the inside.

Winterfell was completely surrounded, all opposing forces on the outside were defeated. He had the Vale forces get in formation, Brynden did the same and sent guards to the camp to retrieve Rickon, Sansa and Arya Stark. They waited as the fighting persisted but no more than two hours afterwards did the fighting truly end and the iron gates of Winterfell were elevated. He, Yohn and Waymar, Brynden and his nieces and nephew, and some three hundred men and Brienne entered the castle and Bolton men were slain left and right. At the door heading to the Great Hall was Roose Bolton, forced onto his knees and Smalljon and Greatjon were standing over him with swords in hand. The Northmen knelt to Rickon, or Sansa but that is a matter to be decided at a better date.

"We bring you a Bolton Cunt!" The Greatjon laughed out and pushed Roose to the ground.

He turned to Sansa and looked into her eyes, "What will you do?" He asked and she was surprised at the question.

It's her decision to make on the judgement, Rickon is still too young and will need a regent to make decisions for him. The Lords of the North and Riverlands know this, and so does he and his Banner-Men.

Sansa

She decides his fate, that's her decision to make is what Rodrik told her. Her expression became cold as she approached Roose with a dagger, a dagger she found amongst Petyr Baelish's old things, a valyrian blade with a dragon bone handle. Roose seemed unafraid when she came up to him, a resigned expression on his face as if he knows what will happen.

"You betrayed you liege Lord and King, betrayed the North by handing it to Lions and Weasels. No more." She didn't hesitate, not for a moment as she had Roose risen to his feet and she dug the Valyrian dagger right into his chest where Greatjon and Rickard had said where Roose killed her brother. She leaned in close to him as Roose was in pain, "The Lannister's Send their Regards... But the North Remembers, die." She stepped away and the Lord of the Dreadfort breathed his last and died.

This was a victory with many dying to retake their home, and she felt she did her mother and father and Robb proud today.

"Winterfell is ours! The North is ours!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay I hope the battle for winterfell was good, and sorry about the PoV changes, I wanted to get a feel from everyone during the fighting. So the north is the Starks once again and next is some PoV shots from the south on Cersei's and Arianne's end shortly after the aftermath of the battle against House Bolton and Frey because they have to decide on some things and about what to do about Walda and her son by Roose._**

 ** _The next chapter to this will possibly be after one chapter of Tale of the Scaled Stag and two for The Dragon Shall Rise. The once these three all reach their limit I will begin writing the first five chapters for my Martell story which will feature a pairing with a Trueborn Myrcella Baratheon, that one will be primarily romance but I'll make sure to put in some action and political drama too. Again not until the others reach their limit._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, Sorry about that I just didn't want the war for the north to be sped up too fast. Dany wont make another appearance until chapter 30 and Tyene and Arianne will share scenes in the next chapter, Cersei and her baby girl will also have screen time in the next chapter as well._**

 ** _Nipplegunz, Thank you._**

 ** _I bid everyone a good day! Bye bye for now!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Lets_** _ **jump right in at the aftermath of the battle.**_

* * *

Chapter 29: Fire and Blood has Finally Come

* * *

Rodrik

The great hall of Winterfell was bustling with Lords and Ladies speaking to one another, then there is the half at the far end consisting of Jon Snow's men and the man himself standing at the right of Sansa and him on the left. The Former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and once dead before the eyes of his peers and the Wildlings he brought back beyond the Wall.

He remembered when they officially met, just five days ago...

He was holding counsel with the factions after the Battle for Winterfell, he and Sansa were currently arguing on what to do about Roose Bolton's Son by Lady Walda Frey, now mistress of the ruined Dreadfort.

"His son will die, I will hear no more of it." She hissed at him but his lips tensed, narrowing his eyes. This same argument was started on Theon as well, Theon Greyjoy became a shell of his former self and refuses to leave the cell Ramsey put him in, he had the men drag the lad turned eunuch to get help from a maester and maybe a bath or five since the boy was laying with the hounds. Sansa got merciful once Rickon told her that Theon killed two boys in their stead, though wrong it saved them and gave them time to escape.

"Would you condemn a child for the sins of his father? Eddard would see reason as he saw reason when Tywin laid the bodies of Rhaenys and Aegon before the Iron Throne and Robert!" He shouted, Sansa's eyes widened as he reminded her of the honor Ned learned of in the Vale, if only he had as much restraint as his old friend who seemed so long ago had been killed.

Sansa sat down in the Lords, now Ladies seat. Rickon had abdicated in favor of his sister who was behind the liberation of the Riverlands and found justice for Robb Stark and Catelyn Tully. She spent a heavy breath and avoided his gaze as he didn't lower it from her, he would have her see reason.

"Very well, but House Bolton will be stripped of their lands and titles, so will Houses of Whitehill, Ryswell and Dustin. They be given to the loyal houses who fought for House Stark." She said and he nodded, of course the Houses that were loyal should be uplifted for their bravery.

"House Forrester lost their home, it was destroyed during the Battle of Ironrath, they should be given the seat of Highpoint for honors." Arya asked and gave Asher Forrester, the Lord of Ironrath now but he noticed a flush rise to her cheeks and he smirked, he believes the girl is in love. He sighed and went to speak but before that could occur, the doors opened and Podric Payne walked him with the Stark banner on his chest.

"My Queen, you have visitors... From the Wall."

Three figures walked inside at this moment, another one waited outside because he was much too tall to fit in. There was one who gave him the assumption that he was a Wildling or Free Folk as they come to call themselves, the Hill Tribes were also fond of calling themselves such things. The man was red-bearded and though not so tall has strong arms and a massive belly. On his massive arms he wears golden bands engraved with strange runes, the type he's seen on the banner of House Royce.

The next man he knows as Stannis's adviser and Hand of the King, Ser Davos Seaworth. Davos is a slight man with brown eyes and an ordinary face weathered by the elements. His beard and thinning brown hair are peppered with gray. The first joints of the fingers of his left hand are missing, replaced by a glove.

The next is who he expected to see but not for some time, Jon Snow. Jon's changed in the years since he's seen him at the very place they meet now, worn from his time at the Wall, possibly beyond it as well. His hair isn't free but put into a bun, and he wears the Stark leathers and has a nice sword around his hip and at his side is a great wolf, white with red eyes that would have frightened him but war has changed him.

Sansa looked emotional, running to her half-brother and Arya too. They embraced and he was reminded of how his Robert and he would be, whenever he left home and would return. He cleared his throat, stepping from the dais and walking towards Jon and holding out his hand to him.

"Well met, Jon. We welcome you home, and your friends." He greeted, Jon's face didn't budge and he almost wished he could see Ned in his face but he could only see his mother, whoever she is but one thing is clear, she is northerner from the looks of it.

"Lord Arryn- " Jon was corrected by Lord Royce, making him seem high and proud.

Lord Royce has truly had a hard life since they've marched out of the Vale for King Stannis, his beards grown big a burly in that time. His eyes were that of a man who's fought four wars in his time, one for King Jaehaerys, another for Jon Arryn, once more for Stannis and another for him.

"It's your Grace, now." Jon swallowed a lump in his throat and took back his words.

"Your Grace, I came here with urgent news, the Wall needs yours and the entirety of Westeros's assistance." Jon said and his tone was very genuine, sure but what is it at the Wall besides the near magical resurrection of Jon Snow and that Wildlings are behind the Wall in droves.

"What is it?" It would be Davos to answer him, that is true.

"The dead, your Grace, and Winter itself."

Since then his ward and fellow monarch believed her brother, Jon Snow then took it upon himself to call for every man, old and young to begin preparing for this 'Winter' though he more than likely believes this false, that it isn't as dangerous as some ready it to be. The 2,428 Wildlings that came from behind the Wall are to be made the new Night's Watch, made of men and women for this 'Long Night'.

Alongside them was the woman who served Stannis, the ears behind his fanatic behavior in trying to make him and his kingdom forget his faith. Waymar and Lord Royce demanded her head and he would give it to them, but things got in the way...

He and Waymar were patrolling the walls when they saw her, vengeance made his friend go for his sword and hurried down the steps and marched towards the woman, him following close behind.

"You wench! I'll have your head for my brother! Andar will be avenged!"

She coward as his blade went up and would have come down if not for Thoros, a known follower of the woman's faith clashing against his friends own sword.

"She is valuable, sword-lord, lay down your arm?" Thoros asked and his friend would not yield, he grit his teeth.

"She poisoned King Stannis into burning Ser Andar Royce, son to Lord Yohn Royce and heir to Runestone. Now you, lay down your sword and let justice be done!" He commanded but the Red Swordsmen refused to yield as well and a crowd started to gather as some from the Vale demanded justice, the Northerners demanded an end to the madness.

"You!" Everyone turned their eyes on to Lord Yohn, a look of emotion written all over his face as he glared at the woman in red. "You are the reason my son is dead, my oldest boy and killed by you and the charlatan in Stannis." Yohn took out his Valyrian steel sword and went at the woman, but his steel didn't clash with bone, skin and blood but even more Valyrian steel which was held by Jon Snow.

The Son of Eddard pushed the older man back and gave a stare for the other two men to lower their blade, which they reluctantly did.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other!" Jon shouted with a voice of thunder, nothing like Eddards who was quiet and calmer, but Stark all the same which still had him confused, "The enemy is the dead, not us, not you. Melisandre lead his Grace down a path that none were eager to follow, it is true but she saved my life which was no longer breathing at one moment." Jon added and looked to him, his eyes piercing and dark, almost black than grey, "Tell your men to stand down, your Grace." He narrowed his eyes at the demand, reluctant.

"You better keep your witch with you, I promise her no safety in the presence of my men- Especially, Lord Royce's men who loved Andar than even myself." He threatened and went back to business, Waymar and Yohn following while glaring at Jon and his witch.

The camp was tense for the two days that followed, Sansa had to keep more Tully and Stark men on patrol to keep his and Jon's Wildlings from fighting one another when one camp drank a bit too much.

And his mount, the dragon had been away for some time and not many had seen it. On the fourth day before the assembly it returned and was resting, he went out with a goat to feed the beast, but instead found Jon was already on it and Sheepstealer was feasting on a burnt goat. Jon turned to him and was looking at him with narrowed eyes, he in turn did the same to the younger man.

"It was hungry, your man Orion told me he ate sheep, a strange thing to appetize for but I've never seen one." _And the beast lets him closer than he allowed me to, the bastard,_ He thought while glaring at Sheepstealer who glared right back and went on to its meal.

"He likes you, I had to take some time before he let me near or even as close as this." He commented and Jon caught on to his jealousy, the small remnants of his old self that he still has.

"Can I have him? Ghost could always need another companion," He laughed at Jon's jest, and smirked.

"If you can ride him, fine. As long as you trade him for Ghost, that wolf is kinder to me than this big beast." Sheepstealer made a halfhearted hiss in that second, a way of responding to his request for trade.

He and Jon got on neutral ground then, or at least a fragile one. He still wants the Red Woman gone from Winterfell if Jon or now Sansa wont allow Lord Royce and Waymar have their justice for Andar, the loyal warrior and friend who stood for their faith and King.

Now the assembly wasn't for this or that event. He, Sansa, and Jon stood as three leaders with each of the three tables housing those of Stark, Tully and Arryn. Jon nodded and he slammed his goblet to get everyone's attention, after a minute they did so.

"You know why we're here, you all know." He said with his voice slightly hoarse, but still strong, "My Andal people rallied behind me and with that, we retook the Kingdom of the Vale. Robb Stark's heir and little sister, Sansa and Arya rallied the Riverlords and retook the Riverlands and with the strength of the North, we retook Winterfell from the traitorous Boltons." He added and many shouted, agreeing.

"Yet our fights have not ended, another war looms and it does not belong in the North but east where it began." Sansa stood up then, he sat back down. "The new Night's Watch consisting of Free Folk, and Northmen will defend the Wall but the rest will go with us south and end the war that my brother, King Robb had started and end the reign of House Lannister!"

Jon wasn't in agreement, he believed that the soldiers should go to manning the Wall, to fight the 'dead' and 'Night King'.

But his father died to bring justice to Westeros and though it was Baelish and Lysa's doing, he will still fight House Lannister tooth and nail to end the false Baratheon, Tommen and if he must rule it, then that is what he will do.

Cersei

Her son had abandoned her.

Jaime is not here to fight for her, but is bringing her daughter home.

Her uncle and 'good-daughter' are putting a difficult case to take for her 'trial' at the Sept of Baelor when she let that lowborn bastard ring the Faith Militant back to power, but as many things went she would get her way even without a Trial by Combat.

Careful planning she prepared, pieces carefully put in place with the use of Varys spies that he left and now in the care of Qyburn.

First, Pycelle and the old Kingsguard will die and the Little Birds and Gregor are seeing to it. Her son will then be locked away in his chambers whilst all of her enemies gathered near the Great Sept, and she will watch it happen from a view that would put songs inside of many a minstrels hearts, songs of doom and another warning to those that would try and depose her from power that she's craved.

She stopped in front of Joanna's room, the child had grown since and had beautiful gold hair and her fathers eyes are vibrant, the eyes she can deal with but she can admit other than Jaime she missed Rodrik being inside of her, he was gentle with passion where Jaime was rough and full of lust and desire. The mistress caring for her little lion was shocked when she entered, picking up Joanna in her arms.

"Lady Cersei? You cant be here, his grace has- "

"Unless you wish to end up like all whores of Roberts that served in this castle, then you will give me my baby girl and let me leave." The threat was sweet and stern, the servant paled before handing Joanna to her.

"Momma!" She's always loved her children, Tommen too despite him betraying her.

"Hello my sweet, want to see bright lights?" She asked her child as she began walking towards her destination, Joanna thought on the request and smiled.

"Yes, momma! I'd love that." Joanna told her and she smiled at the child, her daughter was so charming and can bring her out of her darkest moments and back into the light.

They made to their destination and two of the Kingsguard were dead, bleeding on the ground. Joanna asked her why they were laid like that, she told the girl they were sleeping and would wake up in the morning. She had since stopped drinking, pouring herself a cup of water and held her daughter in one hand and her cup in the other, should be beginning anytime soon and so will all of her troubles.

And then it did, a sounding quake and the sept blew in a blaze of green, smoke and screams filled the very air and she smiled gleefully.

"Look, momma. The lights are so pretty!"

Yes, pretty lights.

Margaery is green.

Loras is green.

Uncle Kevan is green.

Mace Tyrell is green.

The High Sparrow is green.

They are all pretty lights now and wont be the last to follow in flame, the Starks Whores, the Fierce Falcon, and those Suns in Dorne will all be lights in the sky, all pretty and gone in minutes. Not long after, she found out Tommen had thrown himself from the tower and she didn't have it in her to care, only thinking that he's now a pretty light.

Arianne

She watched with everyone as they said farewell their farewells to Ser Jaime, Ser Bronn, Princess Myrcella and her brother who will sit the Kings council. Jaime watched her more so over the weeks that he's been in Dorne, much so that she was close to bringing him to her bed.

She was walking towards his chambers and the man, Bronn was coming out of it.

"Ser Bronn? How might you be enjoying my home." The man was flushed, like he'd have come back from... "Never mind, is Ser Jaime in?" She asked in her usual silky tone.

"Of course, right on in Princess." Bronn opened the door and let her in before taking his leave.

Ser Jaime's room was adequate, good enough for a highborn man from far away. The man in question was putting on a shirt, his well built chest defined like her favorite bedmate, Damon Sand. His are were muscled and she was enjoying the sight before her eyes landed onto where one of his hands used to be, and she lost her interest, he was damaged goods from war.

"Princess? Why are you here, you didn't much approve of me and my companions 'entrance'." He mentioned and is right, she'd rather be more open and honest if he is to be kin through his daughters marriage to her brother, though Roberts daughter to the more naïve of the realm.

"Well be honest, walk into my home and bluntly tells us your sister is too paranoid that we would try to rightfully avenge Elia and her children." She said sharply though with the sweetest of smiles, his expression however became worried, again rightfully so. "You will be leaving soon?" She asked, attempting a change in the subject.

"Yes, my sister is having trouble," Trouble? Must be important to end this fragile diplomatic visit by the Queen Mothers own brother and former Kingsguard Knight now Lord of Casterly Rock. Her spies were quite informative on all fronts.

This High Sparrow has been allowed to rebuild the Faith Militant, in the North a war between Bolton and a trio alliance of Stark, Arryn and Tully have begun or ended in all this time, some even tell of her old friend finding himself a dragon. The Reach, Stormlands and Westerlands have been more or less idle since the death of the Old Lion whereas she and her family celebrated with a feast, a death waited to hear about.

She does hope Rodrik is well, Tyene also shares this sentiment. Yes, the safety of her Falcon worries her in her dreams at night.

Putting on her best face she approached a dressing Jaime and laid a gentle hand on the knights chest, catching his attention.

"I heard you are no longer bound to that silly white cloak, how about I make a man of you, Young Lion?" She said seductively and succeeded in making Jaime flush, "Unless the rumors behind you and the Queen are true- " She was stopped when he gave her a hard stare, she sighed and pulled herself away, "You men of honor, I thought those were only in the Vale and North." She and he looked lost.

"And what other 'honorable' man do you mean? I'm me and only me." He asked her and she smiled, caressing his cheek slightly.

"You look just like him, given the blue eyes and nose but that made him handsome and you more homely." She teased, yet he got what she was saying and snarled, turning away and keeping himself a few paces away.

"You love him too? My sister couldn't stop talking about Rodrik the Fierce for some time, King Rodrik since then and fathered a child to her. Do you have a child of his as well? Is that why you speak of him and comparing me to a falcon? I am a lion, a Lannister and Knight." He ranted and she only listened, she wont lie about desiring to be with Rodrik, marriage even but he's only seen her as a very close friend, nothing more.

And now she sees the brave knight sail away to home, carrying her brother with him.

"You should have killed the whore and her father, they deserved it." Obara told her and she looked at her cousin and Nymeria for that matter, Ellaria has since accepted Oberyn's death and put her focus on her four children by the Red Viper.

"You don't decide that, I rule when my father passes and innocent girls wont perish for the fall of warrior to warrior." She sharply told them and nodded for Tyene to follow as they caught up, Obara and Nymeria being close she turned to them once and smiled.

"Our war for vengeance will be on the field of battle, not in poison, our fights aren't over."

And it wouldn't be, for a fortnight after tonight her and her family would wake to the sounds of dragons.

The Targaryen Queen has come to Westeros.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there you have it, the next arc is about to begin in the next chapter where Daenerys Targaryen arrives in Westeros. The three-house alliance readies one more war with the Lannisters and I indeed saved Myrcella who will be the next Queen of Westeros so it will be another war of the five kings/queens. On one corner is Sansa and Rodrik, another Myrcella/Cersei and Daenerys and finally the Night King beyond the Wall. Stay tuned and don't forget to comment.**_

 _ **I picked up a lot of time and will be updating this and others a lot faster than usual but one at a time, this one will possibly keep going until chapter 35 before I go to We Do Not Sow and The Dragon Shall Rise.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, I will certainly do that.**_

 _ **Guest, Yep Sansa's goin far.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Daenerys Targaryen has arrived in Westeros. Princess Myrcella Baratheon is now Queen with her new husband, the Trystane of Dorne. Rodrik Arryn and Sansa Stark leads a host south for war. Jon Snow, the Night's Watch and Free Folk prepare for battle with the Night King.**_

 _ **A second War of the Five Kings has begun.**_

* * *

Chapter 30: Summons of Fire and Blood

* * *

Sansa

She stopped her horse as their forces crossed the ruined castle of the Twins, staring at the place where her brother and King in the North died with his wife and her mother. It brought no good memories but a omen, a warning, a reminder of what letting emotions can do if you run on honor alone.

10,000 Tully soldiers are waiting for them at Harrenhal, and with her and Rodrik are 5,000 Arryn and Tully whilst the rest remained North to drive out all of the leftover Ironborn and prepare for her brothers own fights with this 'Night King'.

She didn't believe her brother, not until she let him see the wounds on his chest that were clearly fatal, no man could survive this. It was one of the first moments she and her brother had gotten close whereas before, she tolerated her half-brother and thought him an outsider like her mother had.

Only she knew, and promised to help once her fight with Cersei is done.

 _Cersei, you'll pay for all this torment, I swear it._ She narrowed her eyes, the mental abuse by the Queen and physical by her bastard son, Joffrey.

Arya would be behind her but she left her in charge of the North, while taking care of their brother. She also doesn't know how long they will be gone, should they fall and her be captured or killed by the Lannisters, then Rickon will be King in the North once more and Arya will guide him with Jon too.

In the first war her brother ravaged the Westerlands, and Rodrik had taken his campaign in keeping the Crownlands from rest until her cousin usurped power in the Vale. The West has no power anymore, she plans to end this war before it takes a chance to drag out by one large battle in King's Landing, to take the Lannisters from their seat and set ablaze their house and legacy to cinders.

"My Queen!" Podrick called to her, Brienne being behind him. "We've been traveling for some time, we should make camp and... " She noticed he trailed off and furrowed her brow in suspicion, Brienne urged him to continue, "And King Rodrik has called a counsel for the upcoming battles."

She heard him and kicked her horse to go to Rodrik, mainly because she thought they would make their plans when they reach her uncle Edmure in Harrenhal. She rode to the upper middle tent, Sheepstealer would be around but the beast wouldn't budge for Rodrik but once they made it past the Neck she saw the dragon flying overhead and heading east, possibly back to the Vale where its home has been for the past hundred years.

He came out of the tent, smiling and waving for her to come over.

"Queen Sansa, thanks for coming- "

"Coming? I was assuming we would make our plans in Harrenhal, not here at the Crossing." She inquired, and Rodrik's expression became sullen as he gestured for her to follow where Brynden, Lord Royce, Ser Edmund, and several lords of the Riverlands and Vale.

"A message came from Colemon, from Dragonstone." Rodrik mentioned and she was even more confused.

"Who is in Dragonstone?"

Daenerys

She watched her home come closer and closer, thinking about how Viserys would describe it though what he described doesn't do it justice.

The island of her ancestors, the beginning of her families Dynasty, and its end to a point but now its beginning once more and like the Aegon of old she has dragons and an army to lead her to bring together the Seven Kingdoms. She even remembered what Viserys would call it.

 _A Dynasty forged in_ _Fire, sealed in Blood._ Grey Worm, Missandei, Tyrion and Lord Varys sailed with her. In the rowboat on her left was Princess Arianne, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene because Prince Doran could not come on the count of his illness as she had seen when she arrived in Dorne.

It was tense, to be sure but upon speaking to Doran she got his loyalty though with one condition. His son and wife, also her rivals will be spared and sent back to Dorne upon her victories over the Lannisters, Starks, Tullys, Tyrells and Arryns. She has Dorne and the Iron Islands barring Euron Greyjoy on her side and will have the independent Stormland Houses on her side soon enough.

Tyrion has been informing her about her rivals, of who she might or might not have to face in the coming days and weeks.

First is the Lannisters, the House that sacked her fathers city and slaughtered her good-sister and niece and nephew. Formerly headed by Tywin Lannister but now is lead by Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime the Kingslayer. Tyrion informed her that Jaime is a capable warrior and commander, though reckless and easily goaded. Cersei is a shrewd woman and ferocious when it comes to those that enemies of her.

Then House Arryn. Lord Rodrik has begun calling himself King, a decision she will force to recant. From what Tyrion says of this man he seems honorable, dutiful and just. It is her hope that she can gain this mans allegiance, if not then he may join his House in ruin after she's retaken her home and kingdoms.

House Starks fate was sealed when they rose in rebellion against her father, unless they surrender without terms she will not give them mercy. And this is despite the honor that her Hand of the Queen has spoken so highly of, even speaking of one named Jon Snow. House Tully has thrown themselves behind the new Queen of the North, being tied by blood.

Lastly was House Tyrell, the roses of Highgarden has lost its heir and Lord and daughter in the devastation in King's Landing as a ship from Tarth had told them. Lady Olenna has since closed off the Reach and began marshalling its forces for defense as Varys informed her, food has also been cut off from both the capital and everywhere it seemed which will help and hurt her campaign despite having her own provisions.

Her armies will begin in the Kingswood, the Martell forces will move up the Prince's Pass and start getting the allegiances of the Stormlands. Tyrion and others will plan further attacks and she will fight them.

First however, she would see who she will meet out of the lords and ladies of Westeros that she's summoned.

She stepped off the boat and onto the soft sand, she knelt to one knee and placed her hand on it and smiled, mirth and awe taking her stone expression as she found her home and Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon flew overhead and roaring as they did. She found herself repeating her words to herself.

"I'm home... I'm home."

Cersei

She left her daughters together with her new good-son as she and Jaime convened in the new war room, it was built over parts of a small garden.

A large painted map of Westeros was put over the floor, not like the stone table in Dragonstone but wider in scale and will give her better insight to fighting her enemies. Enemies that have since come from west to east to north and south, though she might have a ally in Euron Greyjoy who is at the Iron Islands.

Spies tell her that Rodrik and Sansa have crossed the Neck, ten-thousand men lead by Edmure Tully at Harrenhal. The enemies and friends of Eddard Stark still haunt her to this day despite it being years since the Quiet Wolf was silenced, now his daughters and brother in all but name and blood are coming for her. The Northern and Eastern rebels have themselves close to twenty-thousand in total, more than her own.

Olenna in her imagined rage has cut the Reach and its food off from her cities and castles, she will get the old woman's food and her gold to pay that damned Iron Bank back. An emissary is coming from Braavos by way of the northeastern coast of the Crownlands, to negotiate a deal of sorts.

Then the Martells and their treacherous hides, yes Trystane has proven a good husband and King Consort for her daughter but if Doran wishes to defeat her at this city, then he will find Trystane's head on the gates of the Red Keep. Spies report that a force is assembling near the Prince's Pass and so she's sent those disobedient Stormlords a decree to prepare for battle lest they be named traitors as well.

Lastly was this Targaryen girl and her dragons, beasts that she will be more than prepared to battle with Qyburn finding a solution.

Word is the girl has 9,000 Unsullied, bringing 7,000 Dothraki Screamers and around 300 ships to carry them. And three grown dragons, sixteen-thousand men in total. Combined with the twenty-thousand that Dorne could scrounge up puts her at a heavy disadvantage.

With the Reach she might have had over 80,000 men to call upon but that had been cut when Olenna closed off her borders. With the Crownlands she can gather three-thousand men, in the Westerlands she can bring herself six-thousand and in King's Landing she has three-thousand Goldcloaks to defend the city. She wont lie, she doesn't see herself winning more than one battle and being on the defensive, yet if the Reach chooses to side with either the Coalition in the North or the Targaryen's in the South and East.

"Cersei." She turned and not for the first moment she saw blue eyes when they've been green, Jaime walked in dressed in their fathers armor, Widows Wail by his hip and his gold hand covered in a glove.

"Yes, brother." She whispered, he came closer to take her lips but she didn't want him, not as much as she had a few years ago.

"Why turn me away? I brought our daughter home, its as if... " His expression darkened and stepped back, "He hates us, wants us dead and you would love him, a man you've known for what? A mere two months?!" He demanded and took hold of her arms, shaking her and she tensed.

"Not months, years." She said sharply, causing Jaime to let her go. "Rodrik consoled me on that trip to Winterfell, where Robert raped me more than twice, yes you were with me but in the same roughness that Robert treated me with." She confessed, a reason why she would find Rodrik in those starry nights during the trip to and from Winterfell. There was a motive of consolation rather than playing the damned Game of thrones.

What's more is the King she wishes to defeat, is the one man out of the two she wants to be with most.

Jaime huffed and went to the door, turning to her one more time with a look of betrayal like she had turned on him... In some way she did.

"I will end him, and bring the falcon under the lions jaws. I swear it." She wanted to stop him, to tell him that Rodrik must not be killed but captured, yet as she reached for her voice she saw it was gone and she sat down in her chair and watched as Jaime stormed down the halls.

Rodrik

He sighed as he and the coalition leaders sat to make their plans, Harrenhal hasn't changed much since his last visit and even across the river one could smell the stench of death and torment, the dread air is enough to suffocate the weakest of souls but they are not so weak as those that came before.

Then there was the inevitable arrival of the Dragon Queen, as he feared long ago but now he has a dragon of his own that comes and goes as he pleases it seems. Three dragons the woman has and though difficult to kill, the Dance of Dragons proved even dragons can die when attacked in large numbers.

As for the summons, it will prove difficult to even do considering this is the daughter of the Mad King, and a Lannister Army stands in their way of doing so. Today they will be deciding where to put their resources, to getting the Reach first on their side or allying with this Daenerys Targaryen.

The destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor had him shocked, he couldn't possibly think even the Lannisters would put in action such a dastardly plot and yet reports have come in with the help of 'friends' and it is true, Queen Cersei has used Wildfire to destroy the Sept of Baelor and assassinate Lord Tyrell, Lady Margaery, Ser Loras, Ser Kevan Lannister and a dozen other noblemen and women and more than three hudred innocent lives.

It invigorated those in their ranks that keep to the Seven Gods, they are determined to see Cersei and her daughter, former Princess Myrcella struck from power and Cersei personally charged with murder, regicide, kinslaying, and being a general tyrant to the people.

As for the daughter, Myrcella was always an innocent child and often times he and his father agreed that she had the best of Robert, now it seems the girl has the best of herself and none of her parents and married a good man from what Arianne and Tyene has told him when they visited him. He'll do his best to keep the girl safe and protect his own child from Cersei, a beautiful child named Joanna.

"The course is clear, we go south and take the Westerlands to bleed the capital of their gold." Lord Piper shouted and others agreed with him, but Yohn held fast and disagreed.

"You are a fool, the Queen Mother and her brother are in the Crownlands. Robb Stark had already bled the west, now we bleed the east." Lords and Ladies agreed to that as well, "Now what of this Targaryen girl, how can we know that we wont be marching towards another Field of Fire?" Yohn asked him and Sansa.

"We don't, we don't know much of her and shouldn't trust a dragon." Sansa said, but bit her lip, "Not to say we shouldn't send emissaries to meet her and gauge her character." She added and he nodded, she was being wise. "So I have chosen to send my commander of the guard, Brienne." She then turned to him, hoping that he would change his mind on who to send, but he cannot. A deep breath and he was out of his own seat, ready.

"I will be going myself, to speak with this woman."

The hall immediately went into an uproar, his banner-men begging him not to go and several offering themselves in the place of their King.

But he cannot.

"Enough!" He roared, silencing the hall, "I sent Andar to serve Stannis and he was murdered, I sent Robar to talk Renly out of his madness and he was slain by Loras Tyrell. I will not sacrifice another warrior, another friend in my stead. I must go, and I wont be alone." Some of his lords began to weep, some huffed in tired frustration and others such as Waymar stayed quiet.

Later on as he was saying farewells to his companions, he stopped near Waymar's tent and opening the flap to see his friend was weeping. He felt ashamed then, but it does not halt him from the path he must take.

"I could go, my friend. I could go for you, my King." Waymar pled to him and he shook his head and approached his greatest friend and warrior.

"You must remain for you have your own duties." Waymar was confused, of what he meant, "Sansa will need a husband, and she has chosen you and should I die by fire or steel. I bequeath the entirety of the Vale to the House of Royce." His friend was shocked as his decree, unbelieving that he would do such a thing.

It was decision made almost two months ago, his daughter though he cares cannot rule the Vale. And should he fall and Joanna does become its Queen, the Lannisters would have yet another Kingdom under its control. So he along with his banner-lords decided that should House Arryn vanish in the annals of history, House Royce as the second most powerful family would assume the mantel of Warden and Kings of the Vale or Lords too.

"Don't go." He shook his head at Waymar's plea, seeing it failed the heir to Runestone stood tall, "Fine, but promise me one thing, hmm?" He was asked and nodded to the fellow Valemen's request.

"Anything." He told his childhood friend.

"If it comes to battle, fight to your last breath." His expression hardened as he nodded once more.

An hour later, he and Brienne followed by two hundred swords left Harrenhal to head west for Duskandale, from there they will take ship to Dragonstone and meet with the Mother of Dragons and flying above them was none other than Sheepstealer.

Daenerys

(Two weeks later)

The raven came from the west just five days ago, and now the date has come for her to meet her rivals of the North and East. She stood by the port over the hills and waited, 300 Unsullied standing ready for any trouble, and Drogon and his siblings too in case of said troubles.

Just then she saw a ship, it was far away but she still saw it. Flying the combined colors of grey and white, and blue and grey. She said and hoped her bit of fear tactic will work, the dragons roaring always seemed to get many to shiver around her.

She heard a roar and turned to her children with a smile, yet it turned into a frown when she saw her babies sleeping. She then gave a worried look towards Tyrion who shrugged, just then she and everyone heard it again and this time her children lifted their heads to the sky and she followed.

What she saw startled her for the first time in awhile, the sight of the very things she brought back into the world.

This dragon was larger, two or three times more and it's head the size of a wheelhouse. It's wings could very well cast a shadow over a city, and with that the creature landed twenty or thirty feet away and let out a more monstrous roar than Drogon or the others could. She moved a little closer, Tyrion urging her not to and her Unsullied following though their arms were ready to fight.

Closer she saw a man riding it, he was robust with flowing long blonde hair, his jaw was strong and had aquiline nose. He looked right at her and his eyes widened somewhat, though it lasted no more than a moment before he dismounted the beast with much more grace than she had done.

He strode closer to her until he was a mere two or three feet away, it was then she noticed the cerulean blue in his eyes, it made him beautiful.

"Daenerys Targaryen, I take it." His tone was smooth, yet a little rough. "I am Rodrik of the House Arryn, King of the Vale and Lord of the Eyrie... I am here to talk.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay this chapter was a little hard to write, but I got it in. Ho**_ _ **pe everyone likes it. I do hope everyone didn't mind a little time-skip to save up some time rather than spend two chapters of armies marching and stuff, the next chapter should be out either tomorrow or Saturday.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Guess whos back.**_

* * *

Chapter 31: Nothing Compares to a Woman's Kiss 

* * *

Rodrik 

Blue eyes watched Amethyst in a complete dominance, of suspicion and weariness. He was also looked at with the same suspicion, though a little shock was laced into her counter-glare sent towards him.

Or was it more sent towards Sheepstealer, either way, he is here now, and he is ready to talk.

A dark-skinned woman stepped forward, from the left side of the Queen.

"This Daenerys Stormborn- " He cut her off, already knowing who this person was.

"I know, who she is." He took a step forward and turned to a familiar face, scoffing, "And you? I had thought you died, Lord Tyrion." He greeted the Imp, and the little man nodded back at him.

"Many times I should have, Rodrik. The Gods must want me to live, they must think the same as you, Lord Arryn." His mouth twitched lightly, he must not have heard.

"I'm a King now, made so by my vassal Lords since seceding from the Iron Throne." Once he said those words, the one he came to see spoke out and she wasn't happy.

"As I recall, House Arryn owes not its allegiance to a throne, but to me and my family, Lord Arryn." _Lord Arryn_ _, that will not make these 'talk's' easy._ He narrowed his blue eyes on Daenerys, she did the same with her violet ones.

Daenerys beauty was certainly not exaggerated, truly. She has the classical Valyrian look; She has violet eyes, pale skin, and long, pale silver-gold hair. Daenerys also has a slender frame. He dress was certainly Westerosi, black with the red dragon of her family, with a silver cape on her right shoulder. _Dressed like the Dragon Rulers of old, too._

"Indeed, that _was_ true, when the Targaryen's were still seated on the throne. And as I recall, your father caused the fracturing of the 300-year-old Dynasty, Princess, it led to your family being deposed, if you even remembered your fool brother telling you." He threw back her title, the very title she was able to keep when Robert took the Iron Throne and Seven Kingdoms.

A battle of words started, and from either side, it is hard to see who will win it. He smiled and Daenerys frowned, eyeing him down like a bird going for its prey.

"I heard from Lord Tyrion that House Arryn was an honorable one, that they take their oaths very seriously." She took a brave step away from her Eunuch guards, royalty must breed bigger balls than the common man, "He also told me how House Arryn was the first to rebel, how the first battle was at Gulltown. It seems to me that your House words are a lie." She told him and he sighed, she's got him there and at a time he would hold to those words.

Yet, As High As Honor, as he found are just that, words.

His actions make words hold meaning for him, and he has plenty of examples.

He swore he'd fight for Stannis Baratheon, and he did until he was commanded to forfeit his faith. He said he would fight his way back into the Vale, put his brother, Lysa and Petyr Baelish into the ground for their treachery, and he did. He promised Sansa and Arya that he'd retake the North and defeat House Bolton, and he did.

In the last few years he's taken actions over words and vows, if his father had done the same then he might still be alive.

"I am a man action, not words... Princess." When he called her Princess again, she ignored the comment.

"I am the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. I am Westeros's Queen, given to me by my brothers who left this world before their time, by my blood, I am your Queen, Lord Arryn." She snapped back, turning from him and looking at Sheepstealer, "Why do you have a dragon? Only Targaryen's can ride them." Daenerys asked him and he smirked.

"Trust me, I am no Targaryen. I tamed him through many days of struggle, together we made common ground and became allies." He explained, leaving many details from his time in bringing Sheepstealer under his control. The Mother of Dragons didn't show any change in expression, nor turning to look at him but eye his mount.

"I birthed my dragons moons ago. After my first husband perished... " Daenerys stopped and gave him a sharp stare, "I am your Queen, Lord Arryn, and you will bend the knee to me." She commanded and he snorted at her, "Do I amuse you? Or do Arryns often has snobby looks." She added and he smirked widely.

"I will not lie, aye, men of the Vale have prideful and high and mighty looks. There are no knights more skilled than those of the Eastern Kingdom, your Dothraki and Unsullied may have met their match if it comes to blows." It wasn't a threat, not truly, but he would be wrong if he said that he wasn't offering the challenge.

"Let us take a breath, Rodrik, my Queen. Until we compose ourselves, you and whoever is on that ship can stay on Dragonstone for a time." Tyrion told him and he grunted in disagreement, uninterested in dragging this out.

They have a war to fight, and he needs to fight it.

He waited on shore for the ship to arrive, his companion, Lady Brienne was still wearing her armor when she came off the vessel and greeted him and Tyrion, who decided to remain with a complement of guards and to show them to their rooms.

What he wasn't comfortable with, was the taking of their weapons. It made him feel as if he and his party were being made prisoners, and he didn't like, almost refused to comply before Tyrion reminded him that after the Red Wedding, they have to take precautions in guests and at that he scoffed and told the Imp that if his father hadn't made the Red Wedding possible, then Guest Right would still mean something.

Brienne also wasn't comfortable in surrendering her sword, once belonging to Ser Jaime and before that, Lord Eddard Stark. She complied with honor, telling to his to do the same and he hesitated before doing so.

Dragonstone was different from the Red Keep, much more dark and unwelcoming, it made him understand why King Stannis was so rigid and unsmiling. He sighed and walked past the front gates that led inside the Keep, following Tyrion who took him to his chambers and stopped before letting him inside.

"I wouldn't rest right away, Rodrik. You have a guest. Two of them, actually." Was all that the Imp said to him, then turning to escort Brienne to her room down the hall.

With a heavy grunt, he entered his chamber and started undressing, only his trousers, boots and shirt remained when a pair of knocks were heard from behind the door. He sighed and walked over to the entrance and threw the door open, his eyes widening at two familiar faces.

"Tyene, Arianne?" He uttered the two women's names and both embraced him, it felt as if two lovers had reunited after a long time.

"Rodrik, you cannot even imagine how much I missed you." Arianne, his friend from an entirely different world said, and he feels the very same.

Tyene broke away and smiled kindly at him, he offered the same thing and with a nod while Arianne insisted on holding on to him. Eventually, however, she let go and took a couple steps back.

"It's been... " He tried to remember how long it has been since he's seen them or spoke to the Princess Arianne of House Martell, and Lady Tyene Sand.

"Years, I know. For you two, anyway." That is true, the last time he'd seen Tyene was shortly after he'd taken the Eyrie, since... She kissed him.

Seeing Arianne and Tyene brought some of those moments and feelings back, of how Arianne and he would exchange letters, see each other through diplomatic meetings. When he sees Tyene, he remembers the battles fought, side by side against Hardying and Baelish and Lysa, or there talks after those battles.

Wait, if Arianne and her cousin are here, does that mean...

"Does this mean Prince Doran has sided with the Dragon Queen?" He asked and Arianne frowned, not meeting his eyes for a few moments before looking at him.

"Yes, and no. My father promised to subjugate the Stormlands for her Grace, but said she would not march on King's Landing for fear of his son, and my brother." She said and he frowned, feeling pity for House Martell, it is as if the scenes of the past are replaying itself in the shape of new souls.

"Arianne, Tyene. I am sorry... " He doesn't know what to say, what could he say? He has no siblings and the false one he had, he executed for betraying him.

Tyene cleared her throat, smiling once more and approaching him.

"My King, you look tense, should we assist you." He felt like he should turn them away, especially with Arianne here and together the two are seductresses.

Yet he is no fool, Arianne is no pure maiden and Tyene clearly has made love before. There is no risk of dishonoring them, his breath hitched as Arianne came awfully close to kissing him, and Tyene was aiding her cousin with disrobing him. In a last ditched effort to halt this, he spoke up but Arianne stopped him instead.

"Rodrik, I have known you for years. Tyene's only knew you for a short time and she is also attracted to you, you've carried many burdens and I wish only to help you heal from them... Let me help." She told him in a genuine tone, and he frowned before sighing in defeat.

He has had much thrown at him over the years. He's lost a father, brother, friends, his respect for a King and the feelings for Queen Cersei before she forced him into her bed. He's fought more battles than his father in the past three years than most, he's been stressed in worrying about his people and those of the North.

For just a day, no, an evening, he wants to be the boy he remembered.

So he kissed Arianne, heated passion brought him and the two Dornish girls to his temporary bed, and made love for the first time since Cersei Lannister.

He stopped kissing Arianne and turned to take Tyene's lips into his own, she giggled into his lips as she felt his sculpted chest which he got from his numerous battles. He wrapped his right arm around Tyene's waist and pulled her close, whilst Arianne straddled him and sent shivers down his spine.

Wincing he stopped kissing Tyene and turned to Arianne, she had bit his right nipple a little harder than he wished and smirked at him.

"Don't forget there are two of us, King Rodrik." She said huskily and he chuckled dove into the lust, the same lust he used long ago but always kept under the lock of honor and pride.

Daenerys 

"He is a prideful man, you said he could be convinced." She wasn't happy, not at all.

First, she meets this Rodrik Arryn and finds out he not only a rebel but a _stubborn_ rebel. He has a dragon, something that should have been impossible, she had been under the assumption that they all died after the Dance of Dragons.

This one was larger than hers, by many stones and looks meaner too. The way it stared at her, it made it look like a wolf hunting a deer through the woods, she felt uncomfortable being near it.

If it comes to a fight, she hopes her three children can defeat it. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal all have experience in battle, though she is inexperienced when it comes to riding them, except for Drogon, of course.

"To be honest, your Grace. I haven't seen Rodrik Arryn in years, the last time was when he threatened to kill me if I was involved in his father's death." She was hoping this would be easier, it was this way for her in Slaver's Bay but not here? It made her huff in frustration.

And Brienne, she met her and asked if the Queen in the North would be willing to surrender to her, she was given a very straightforward answer... No.

The people of Westeros are too proud to see what's good for them, she wants to be a good Queen for them all but it appears that her father's ruined it for her.

Indeed, if the Mad King wasn't so mad then they wouldn't be in this situation, she wouldn't be Queen but her brother would be King. She envisioned that she would be different, every person always is when they think about what could have been.

"So what does your ability say about him now, can he be turned to bend the knee?" She asked her Hand of the Queen, sitting down while he got them both a cup of wine.

"He's certainly grown confident, strong, becoming a proud man... A prouder King." She wanted to scoff, Rodrik seems more like every man she's ever met during her years in Essos.

To her, Rodrik reminds her of the men in Qarth; tall, and proud, easily controlled by power and this man grew up on power from being a High-Lord. He's never starved or felt cold because he never had a warm bed to lie in.

"If I can't get him to bend the knee, then I'll... " She whispered, Tyrion looked at her and went to disagree.

"I never said he couldn't be turned to our side, he just needs to be shown you are not your father." How can she do that, the man already doesn't like her, and she is all too happy to return the favor.

What could she do? Appeal to his honor, again, it didn't work today and she doubts it will for a second or third time. She'd rather have peace, hers and Rodrik's enemies are the same, Cersei Lannister. She could use that, or maybe do what Tyrion suggests and get Lord Arryn to see she isn't a mad woman, that she can be just and honorable as his House is, maybe even more so.

Then again, what if she tries all of this and fails? She will have to fight him and his allies, especially his dragon. She held her cup with both hands and looked at Tyrion, the dwarf was waiting for her to speak instead of going off on his own conversation.

"Do you think I can beat him, and his dragon?" It was a worry she's had since seeing the larger creature, and it started plaguing her mind if hers can win in a fight.

"Hmm, I read that though Vhagar was older than Caraxes, Daemon Targaryen was able to defeat him, though it was at the cost of his own life and the life of his dragon." That didn't give her any ease, it made it worse, with worse thoughts.

She shook her head of those, she believes that words will win her the hearts of the people here, not blood and fire. She stood from her seat and set the cup down, smiling at her Hand of the King.

"I guess that I have my work cut out for me, Lord Hand. You may go." She told Tyrion who nodded, telling her goodnight before leaving her new chambers.

She disrobed and enjoyed the chill going up her spine, the wind from the window pressing against her naked body as she crawled into her large bed and pulled the sheets over her, she laid her head on a pillow and stared into the fire for several minutes before closing them to dream as she had done these past few months.

Tomorrow, she will speak to her council about their future battles. After that, she will invite both Lady Tarth and Lord Arryn to negotiate either a surrender or their own fight once she has dealt with Cersei Lannister.

Cersei 

"So, how has my eldest daughter been, I hope _King_ Trystane isn't mistreating you."

Myrcella shyly shook her head, a light blush on her cheeks.

She falsely smiled at her daughter, hiding her feelings on her good-son.

Yes, he is a hopeless romantic for her daughter, so was many suitors who sought her attention before her marriage to Robert. So she knows it will pass, it always passes when it comes to young boys.

She left her daughter to her handmaidens and sister, walking down the halls with her personal guard, Gregor Clegane and down these halls, she started thinking about her families coming troubles and how she will deal with them.

She's sent her brother, the general of their forces with a complement of knights to rally the last reserves from the Westerlands and bring them east to the capital. She can't afford to send any forces to retake or halt Northern advances going to the Reach and speaking with Olenna Tyrell, it angers her that Sansa is so powerful.

To think, the naive little child who cowered under her and was beaten by Joffrey would become a hardened Queen in the North. It made her think about how she was, a foolish little girl who dreamt to be married to a beautiful Targaryen King instead is broken by the Baratheon who wouldn't let go of a ghosts memory and name.

She scoffed, doesn't this feel familiar, doesn't it? Her situation is the same as that of her deceased husband.

Jaime loves her, would die for her, even. Yet every time she looks at Joanna, every time she stares into her blue eyes she grows more and more obsessed with her father, King of the Vale, Rodrik Arryn. She still cares for Jaime, still longs for his company when she is awake but when she sleeps, she thinks of the Fierce Falcon.

She hasn't heard news about him since Qyburn said that two hundred riders entered the Crownlands weeks ago, they bore the flags of the Falcon and Wolf. She immediately sent a scouting party of five hundred to catch them, hoping the company would have any knowledge of the Coalition movements but these riders were swift and they escaped by ship from Duskendale, possibly heading towards Dragonstone to meet with the Dragon Queen.

Her enemies are finding embrace into one another's arms and she doesn't know what to do, she had even sent missives to this King of Salt and Rock, Euron. The fool sent his missives back with the heads of the men that went to see him.

She wants protection, and she doesn't know where to get it, she feels hopeless.

"Queen Regent, I have news." She turned and saw Qyburn, he slinked towards her and handed her a scroll.

"What is it?" She asked the new Grand Maester since Pycelle was 'taken' from this world, she'd seen it fit to name Qyburn as the new healer and advisor to the Queen and her children by Trystane Martell.

She read the letter and smiled, her brother was able to reach the Westerlands and bypassed a force of four thousand marching down the Roseroad, all bearing the Stark Direwolf on their banners. Then she frowned, it will have been some time since this raven was released and whoever Sansa might have sent to Highgarden would already be there.

She huffed and tore the raven scroll apart and stormed down the halls, she is in need of some wine, perhaps Arbor Red.

Waymar 

He stopped his horse with Queen Sansa, looking at his wife who he had married sometime after Rodrik and Lady Brienne set off for Dragonstone.

It wasn't what he'd imagined his wedding to be, but she was courteous and at least tried to enjoy herself.

There is no doubt that he married one of the most beautiful women he has ever met, and he'd be lying when saying that he fancied her back at the Eyrie when Rodrik rode off to tame that dragon. Her auburn red hair, the blue pools in her eyes and has a lovely face, the face of the Maiden herself when they were in their chamber at Harrenhal.

He isn't an inexperienced lover, he's had women and confessed this to Sansa on their night of consummation. He expected her to be angry with him, to tell him that he will not have her now because he himself wasn't unused to ways of intimacy.

No, instead, she led him to their bed and asked her what goes where. It was awkward for her, and he damn near stopped when he went inside her. She told him to keep going and used lovely words to make herself, and him, at ease.

The morning after, he asked why she chose him when there was other Lords better than himself. She looked him into the eye, and told him that she chose him because he was kind, he was honorable, because he was loyal. She said that is the kind of King she wants as a husband, someone to have her back as she has had in him.

Those words made it all abundantly clear... He was beginning to fall for the Winter Queen, he was falling for Sansa Stark.

"Is something the matter, husband?" He was asked and saw her smiling back at him, she was dressed like royalty, like a goddess of the Seven in human form.

"... Nothing, I am well, my love. I just never seen Highgarden is all." He told her and she chuckled, making him curious as to why.

"I feel the same. I was once promised to marry Ser Loras, long after Joffrey chose Margaery to be his Queen, it fell through but I longed to see it... If only to get away from the Lannisters." She told him and brought an anger for the Lions out of him, he feels pity for his wife, he will avenge her humiliation by the hands of the bastards of Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime.

He placed a hand on his wife's hand when she began to frown and tear, thinking about her torment as a 'guest' of the Crown.

"I promise you: I will never let any harm come to you, ever, I will die for you if need be." He swore and she looked at him with shock across her face, he smiled and leaned over further to kiss her.

They both looked over the hill towards Highgarden and saw a group of knights coming towards them, about three hundred riders with the Tyrell Rose, Tarly Huntsmen, the Redwyne Rose, and the Hightower Tower.

It wasn't Rodrik's wish to come to the Reach, they were traitors, he said, and so he was going to turn to them once they've taken the Iron Throne.

The plan to come here was Sansa's, actually. It was three days after their wedding night when she called a meeting of the Lords and Ladies that came south with them, Sansa said that they should worry about the Reach instead of just blindly marching to King's Landing, a plan he and the Lords of the Vale agreed to.

It was the Tyrell's which caused the retreat at the first Battle of King's Landing, though Rodrik could have still won, there would have been too many casualties including many noble families from the Vale, his included.

Rodrik didn't want to retreat, he wanted to keep fighting but the men they lost to keep Tywin's forces from pursuing would make dying to take some prickly chair to be in vain. Rodrik chose to be a wise man than a reckless one taking thousands of people to the Seven Gods.

The Tyrells have the only force stronger than all six kingdoms combined, barring the Dornish who's military is marching up the Bone Way and heading into the Stormlands. If Sansa can obtain Olenna's cooperation, then they will easily defeat Cersei and the Dragon Queen, even finish the Greyjoys while going North and fighting this threat beyond the Wall.

"Who are you, why bring a host into our lands?" One of the riders wearing the Tyrell rose spoke to him and Sansa, he narrowed his eyes on the Knight for his arrogance and aggression.

"I am Sans of the House Stark, Lady of Winterfell, and Queen of the North. This, is my lawful husband, King Waymar of the House Royce, Heir to Runestone and a King of Winter." Quite a mouthful, right? He cleared his throat and stood tall, facing the Knight.

"Now you know who we are, it is only right that you tell us as well... Ser." He asked of the knight who scoffed and took his hands off the reins of his horse, he first thought the man was reaching for his sword and prepared to call an attack in retaliation.

Instead, the Knight aimed for his helm and removed it and revealed his face to him and Sansa.

He and she were shocked at who they were looking at, _Loras Tyrell._ This man looked like the one who was murdered by Queen Cersei, but he is quite taller, and more broadly built. He is also sporting an average beard.

"Ser Loras? You live?" Sansa asked in a whisper, she looked like she was seeing a ghost, and so was he.

"No, I am not my brother. The name is Garlan, Garlan Flowers. And the Queen of Thorns is awaiting you, Queen Sansa."

Rodrik 

A sigh escaped his lips as he rose from the bed, feeling it be empty and wondered where his companions were.

"You are up? Did not think you would, you exhausted yourself once dusk turned to night." He turned to a vanity and saw Arianne, she wasn't wearing anything, and that made it hard to not, well, he just won't visit those dirty thoughts.

"Tyene is gone." He said groggily as he climbed into a sitting position, she chuckled and walked to his side, sitting on his lap which was also bare of any clothes.

"Yes, I wanted you to myself so we can catch up, it's been a long time, my Lord." Even she is calling him Lord, which means he won't like this talk that much.

"So she is your Queen now, here I thought the Dornish loved to rule themselves." He gently pushed her away, getting up and finding him some clothes, tossing Arianne's dress back to her.

She had no change of expression, almost like she herself was upset that she became a vassal under another ruler. _I cannot afford to do that, especially after all the Vale has suffered._

"Rodrik... " She tried to speak, he wouldn't let her.

"Is that why you brought me into your bed? To coerce me into doubting myself and joining your Queen, if that is so, then I refuse." He stood his ground, he wasn't going to be seduced into obedience like Cersei had done to take him into her bed.

"No, it isn't. I care about you, couldn't you see? Last night wasn't sex, it wasn't an act of lust for me nor was it to make you kneel... It was real for me." He wished it were so, he wished that it was easy to simply bow and serve the Dragon Queen.

He doesn't know this woman. Doesn't know if she is less mad or madder than her father, that if she'll burn fathers and sons alive for thinking they are traitors.

Arianne looked at him with such emotion and reached for his face, he held fast and caught it, offering nothing but sympathy in return for her perceived plans to make him bend the knee to Queen Daenerys. To him, it seems that every time he lies with someone, there always seems to be some plot or scheme into it.

He suggested that Arianne should leave, she hesitated but eventually sighed and walked to the door, stopping to turn to him one more time.

"Rodrik... Be wise, reckless bravery can only take someone so far." Was all she said before closing the door behind her, leaving him alone in these chambers he was given.

He dressed again, after a visit to the hot baths within Dragonstone when he was requested to visit the Queen in the War Room with Lady Brienne. He grunted a response at the Unsullied Captain and closed the door behind him, he readied for his unwanted talks with Daenerys to resume.

Along the way to the War Room, he met Brienne who was still in her armor. He chuckled and asked when she will remove the gear, she looked at him and said that she will when they are hundreds of miles away from here, to that, he would agree but armor can weigh you down in close quarters and doesn't help against fire.

Together, they both entered and saw many of the Queen's supporters. Lord Varys, the Spider. Arianne and Tyene. The two known as Grey Worm and Missandei as Tyene told him last night. There were two Dothraki warriors, looking mean as he had been told by Colemon. Lastly, was Queen Daenerys and her Hand of the Queen, Tyrion Lannister.

"Didn't know this was going to be a party, would have brought something." He said with a lighthearted smile, false but proved to annoy Daenerys a little.

"Nonsense, Lord Arryn. We were just ending today's meeting." At that, everyone but Lord Varys, Daenerys and Tyrion left the room to their own business. Arianne gave him a long glance but he ignored it, merely looking forward at the end of this nicely carved table.

Once the doors closed, he cleared his throat to speak.

"If this is going to be more of yesterdays talk, save it." He started, putting his hands on the table, looking right at Queen Daenerys, "I want to make a compromise, one where both parties get what they wish in the end." He added, getting a curious glance from Tyrion who spoke next.

"I see, what would be this compromise, Lord Arryn." Again with the Lord Arryn, he took a deep breath and told them about what he came to do.

"After defeating the Bolton's to liberate the North, I and Queen Sansa were visited by Jon Snow, the former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, and Sansa's brother." He paused for a moment, letting them take in the first bit of information, "He told us of a grave threat coming for us, and you know this, Lord Tyrion. Shadows from beyond the Wall, they are raising the dead to life and preparing for an attack on Westeros." It was a ridiculous thing to hear, it was for him if he hadn't seen Jon's wounds, Sansa and Jon showed him before departing Winterfell.

"You expect me to believe that? You are insane." Daenerys said and he scoffed, maybe years ago it would be insane, but clearly, the world has changed.

"Tell me, your Grace. How you were able to birth your dragons in a pyre, and survive. Magic isn't so much a child's fabled fantasy anymore, and all of Westeros needs to unite against whatever Lord Jon Snow has seen, battled even. Westeros and all of its sons and daughters need to fight for the dawn, against this, Night King." He explained and the room was silent, he'd thought that he'd got through to them, that is until Daenerys spoke and made him grind his teeth.

"If what you say is true, then why don't you and _Queen_ Sansa bend the knee. After that, we will work to defeat Cersei and go North to fight this Night King, as you call him." She said back to him, he narrowed his eyes on the Mother of Dragons.

"... No, I will not." He finally said after a moment, "The Vale, North, and Riverlands were bloodied by the ambitions of the Iron Throne. I've lost a father, killed a brother and sent friends to die in my stead. The Queen in the North lost her parents and older brother by House Lannister, all while living under their scrutiny. I am not interested in your desire over the Iron Throne, you may have it, take the Westerlands, Crownlands, Stormlands and Reach if you wish but no man, woman, or child will bend their knees to a conqueror who brings terror and fire." He left the chamber then, Lady Brienne following behind him.

The North 

He woke up, his blue eyes looking at the roof of the Weirwood tree.

Summer and Lady sat by him, keeping him protected as he walked and ran in his dreams of past, present, and future.

"Bran, what did you see? What is happening?" Jojen asked him, Leaf and Meera went out hunting for food and Hodor lay near the wall, sleeping. Not far from him is the Three-Eyed Raven, watching him as he had seen it also.

"I saw the Tower of Joy, I saw the truth... " He started, still shaking from seeing what he saw. Jojen sat in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"What truth did you see? Who did you see... " Jojen acted as if he knew, being the same as him, a seer.

"My brother, Jon... He isn't a bastard, he is the lawful son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and my aunt, Lyanna Stark... He is the heir to the Iron Throne."

Above them, tangled in roots was the Three-Eyed Raven. He goes by other names too, names he's forgotten from his time of being here, he is Brynden Rivers... And he is smiling.

It isn't all he saw, he saw where the Night King is going, what he is marching towards and needs to be stopped. They need glass as black as night, they need it to fight the dead and White Walkers. The people of Westeros must know this, they need to prepare for the Long Night, for if they do not...

None will survive the first charge.

* * *

 ** _AN: Alright! Now I am back. Rodrik meets Daenerys. Sansa married Waymar and went to Highgarden. Jaime is going west to raise a host. Lastly, Bran sees Jon's true parentage. remember this scene because he gets a PoV in the next chapter._**

 ** _Jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose, I'm afraid no Sans/Oc Pairing in his one. Though I will pick it in another story. I am also afraid I can't do Harems, I would like to but harems costs a lot of time and developing the relationships with harem master and harem mates._**

 ** _Guest (1), I am going to continue, plots and scenes take a lot of time._**

 ** _Guest (2), Here you go, hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Marvelmyra, That is true, but the enemy wasn't the North, it was Lannisters and I don't believe they'd attack that far. And Rodrik was closer to Gulltown._**

 ** _JaesonBelaerys2000, Thanks, glad you enjoy it._**

 ** _Publicola, Rodrik isn't like my other characters, he can be an idiot at times when it came to Robert (brother), and he did have guards looking after her, but they were all boughten out by Baelish's coin._**

 ** _Insane88, Oops! Sorry about that, I'll get to that when I begin editing the story._**

 ** _Tunak23, Don't you worry, fella, the update is here! And I think his plans should he fall is a good one too, and the marriage combines the Riverlands, North and the Vale into a single realm ruled by two, that is, if Rodrik dies. In the case of Dany and Rods political bout, it will be rocky before it smooths out, kinda fleshing out what they were going to do on season 7 before they just made it about Boat Sex._**

 ** _Tpowe15, I know, didn't think I had it in me, lol!_**

 ** _Alec-Potter, I thought they'd make a good pair, hope it works. I hope she doesn't die either, it would be uncool. Dany and Rod don't like one another, both are prideful and will but heads, as for pairing, It might be the Dragon Queen._**

 ** _MM27, I know right, lol. Cersei love for Rodrik is one-sided, he doesn't feel anything romantic for her but does share a parental care for Joanna, despite the fact that he's never seen her yet._**

 ** _Eriador12345, Thanks for enjoying it._**

 ** _ShipperofTrashyShips, Hope you enjoyed their first interactions, and I can't wait for him to meet Joanna, too._**

 ** _SortofGuest, Rickon abdicated the throne to Sansa, the only one that can contend for the crown is Bran, but he is priming to become the new Three-Eyed Raven. And Jon has bigger plans for the future._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Yes/no, Sheepstealer is his own man, but so is Rodrik and both are incredibly stubborn._**


	32. Chapter 32

_**No words need be said, I will, however, thank everyone. 238 reviews, 355 Favs, 410 followers, and now nearing a 100,000 words.**_

 ** _Lets do this._**

* * *

Chapter 32: Kings, Queens and Vagabonds 

* * *

Sansa 

"Lady Olenna, it's been some time." She said and gave a respectful bow to Olenna, the older woman looked at her suspiciously before she cracked a smile.

They've been traveling for a few weeks, she's married and this time for the better, Waymar will be a good and kind husband.

Not to say Tyrion wasn't a dutiful husband in the short time they were married, it became somewhat of a complication when she decided to take another husband.

Some were offended, she had to clarify that her marriage to Tyrion wasn't consummated, he never took her and for that, she will always be grateful to him. Her Lords of the North was somewhat puzzled over her choice, Lord Umber saying that her King should have been a Northerner, but that wasn't her play.

For thousands of years, before the Conquest, the Lords of the North and the Vale have been enemies. The enmity wasn't gone, she'd seen this with the number of arguments that Northmen and Valemen have had.

It was her plan to unite the two Kingdoms into one, especially since Rodrik hasn't married, nor had any children other than Lady Joanna, a bastard-born who will not be recognized as the future of the Vale.

If Rodrik dies, if the Arryns go extinct, her marriage to Waymar would not just give the Vale and North a future, but unite the Kingdom of the Trident as well.

"Yes, indeed, Lady Stark... Or was it Queen? Is that it, now? You're a Queen of the North, a leader of men. I honestly never thought a woman would have the job." The Queen of Thorns, ever the sharp woman as she's remembered when she was still a Caged Bird.

"I did take the mantle of Queen in the North, the first in my families history before Aegon." She pointed out, and quite proud of that fact.

Before her, no Lady of House Stark ever bore the title of Queen without having married to become one. She was crowned by Rodrik's Septon, she's gotten oaths made in letter form from her vassal Lords, her own little brother even abdicated the crown to her and hailed her his Queen, she, in turn, made him Crown Prince until she's had a child of her own.

"A great achievement, and a stupid one." She frowned, and her husband folded his knuckles.

"Do you insult my Queen and wife?" Waymar asked, a heated and offended tone in his voice.

Olenna smirked and began chuckling, furthering her husband's anger until she placed a gentle hand on his own, to calm him down.

"No, I don't insult her, Vale-Lordling," Olenna said sardonically, with a hint of sarcasm. "Sansa, can an old lady pass down some, much-needed advice?" She nodded, though she will have heard it anyway.

The Queen of Thorns never truly accepts a 'no' for an answer.

"You know how House Tyrell survived dragon-fire, Roberts rage?... Women, girl, women ran and governed for their foolish husbands. We knew the world wanted men in power, so that is what we gave the world." She didn't know what the woman was getting at? But she listened intently. "We let men lead the armies, but we chose the battles. Men rose as Kings and symbols, and we paved the path to another generation. You see, Sansa. You can govern a realm, you can walk and speak as a monarch, but you must never make yourself a symbol. Should your Lord-Husband go mad or upset your people, the nobles? Being their symbol, it would be your head they would call for."

So, Olenna's wisdom is to hide behind her husband, as some sort of brace against mistakes against her nobles.

Yes, there was a few that hadn't approved of the fact that she'd be Queen and Rickon not being King. _Smalljon being the largest supporter of Rickon._ She could see where Olenna was coming from, and it is very smart advice.

Yet, she is a Stark of Winterfell.

She won't hide behind a man, she will stand front and center. She wants Cersei to know she will be one of the few that the woman's wronged to bring her to justice, to avenge her father, Septa Mordane, Jeyne Poole, Jory, everyone who was slaughtered in the Tower of the Hand when King Robert had died.

"I will take your wisdom under consideration, my Lady." She said in response, Olenna nodded once with a small ghost of a smile.

"Good. Now, you two and your army has traveled a long way to come see me... Why?" Now it's come down to why they've come, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"As you obviously have heard, The North, Riverlands, and the Vale have come together to fight a common foe once more... The Lannister's. A Coalition of war-worn soldiers and blades poised to strike at the tyrant, Cersei Lannister. I and my husband, we have come to offer a place in our cause for House Tyrell." Olenna remained silent for some time after finishing, looking between her, and Waymar. Garlan Flowers even remained as silent as a ghost.

"And why would I do that? Who would be our ruler when that cunt is put down, you? The Queen in the North. The Fierce Falcon? Bah! The Reach ran him out of the capital with his tail between his legs, though he did give some a nasty scar." She should have known the woman would say no, any sane one would turn and go home... But not her.

"I don't ask you to declare neither I or Rodrik your new ruler, not even Daenerys." She paused, thinking of something to sway her, "I heard your son, grandson, and granddaughter died in the fires at King's Landing. I would have expected you to march on the capital before us, and Margaery during that short time was a good friend to me." Olenna remained still, but her eyes showed her so much emotion, mostly anger. Garlan, upon glancing at him saw he was folding his knuckles.

They are angry, and they should be, they should want vengeance for their family.

"Are you asking if I want vengeance? Yes. I would gladly march on the city myself, if I could... " If she could? That doesn't sound very good, not for their cause.

"What is stopping you?" She asked Olenna who folded her own hands, nervous and it scared her, the Queen of Thorns was never scared.

"It seems my oafish son had slighted one too many Lords, and I curse myself for doing the same damned thing." She was confused, what was happening in the Reach. "Lord Randyll Tarly and Lord Leyton Hightower have been colluding with Lannister messengers, I found out some time ago because I caught one leaving the border." That is troubling news, indeed, the Reach cannot leave to fight their enemy when a pair of daggers are at their back.

"Have you tried to appease them, or perhaps asked for terms?" Waymar asked Olenna and Garlan, the baseborn Knight answered him.

"We have had some, complications. Lord Tarly is the only one who is open to negotiations, whereas Lord Leyton has all but drove our messengers away." And that is the reason the Tyrell army is facing the direction of Old Town, and not South to Horn Hill.

"Lord Hightower's daughter was your son's wife, Margaery and Loras were his grandchildren, why would he rebel?" She asked, wondering what nonsense would drive the Hightowers to back their enemies, especially after what happened to Margaery and Loras and Lord Mace.

"I may have, unjustly drove off Alerie, but I had to! She was going to remain loyal to Cersei, despite what she'd done. And... And the Queen Mother promised the hand of her daughter's firstborn to Baelor's son." Olenna admitted, and she wanted to sigh, "I've made mistakes, that is true. I will make up for it, I still have the loyalties of the other Lords- A fleet from my nephew in the Arbor." Yes, a fleet could very well take the Old Town, and an attack on the city by sea and land will lead to many deaths, but a crushing defeat for Lord Hightower.

"If Lord Hightower is rebelling, defeat them." She told Olenna who raised an eyebrow, "I've learned in my short time with King Rodrik is that when your Lords and Ladies are acting out in rebellion, you have to be as ruthless as you are merciful." Olenna hummed in agreement, and Garlan was listening to her as well. "Take their lands, their titles, their lives, humble them and force them at your feet, and at the sight of the first King of the Reach." Olenna scoffed, blubbering in laughter.

"King? My dear, you must have let the idea of independence go to your head." Olenna said and continued, "And who would be our King? The last King of the Reach died on the Field of Fire, with all his son's." Of course, that is very true, no one would dare do such a thing... When King Robert was around, but he is dead and so is his two false-born sons.

"If the Kingdom of the Reach joins their forces with the Coalition of the North, Vale, and Riverlands... Rodrik and I will endorse Ser Garlan as King Garlan... And we will also endorse his legitimization as full-blooded Tyrell." She said and saw Olenna look to Garlan who was befuddled by the suggestion.

A Kingdom of the Reach, governed by a Tyrell King, the first in the families history? Surely the Queen of Thorns would relish in the opportunity.

Rodrik 

He should be thankful to Sheepstealer, that the beast is protecting him.

If the beast wasn't here, then he wouldn't have a way to escape from this island, especially with his outburst and refusal to bend the knee.

Daenerys didn't relent in her response, she said that he and Sansa, with their refusal to bow to her they were denounced 'thieves'.

He expected a fight to take place, that he and Brienne and the guards they brought would have to fight their way back to the ship and him to Sheepstealer. Daenerys proved to him that no, she isn't quite as mad as her father... She is just more stubborn than the Kings and Queens that have come before her.

"You are mad, you know that." He turned and took his hands off of Sheepstealers nose, turning away and looking at an unexpected visitor.

"You, come to seduce me, again? I would think your cousin would have been invited." He wondered, with a frown across his lips, his blue eyes staring like pointed daggers to Arianne dark ones.

She didn't move, not right away. Perhaps it was the dragon, maybe his glare, but the woman's approach was slow until he raised a hand to stop her.

"Rodrik, please, let me explain?" He shouldn't have, but eventually, he nodded and let her speak. "My brother is a virtual hostage to the Crown, just as your daughter is despite her blood-ties to Queen Cersei." The news was recent, but yes, he does know Prince Trystane is in King's Landing, with the newly Crowned 'Queen' Myrcella of the House Baratheon.

"And? I am still marching on King's Landing despite this, war is hard for many and it did not excuse you to try and coerce me to go back on my word." He said and her face became saddened... And a bit furious.

"It wasn't just for that! Gods, I wish you would stop being a King for a moment to realize that night was true for me, as it was for you- " She tried to place a gentle hand on his chest, but he shook his head and gently placed it back on her side.

"I won't lie, I have had feelings for you, for a long, long time... But that was a different man, a man who would trust before suspecting treachery." He led Arianne away from Sheepstealer, then placed both hands on her cheeks and placed his lips to her own, even enjoying the sweet taste of her scent, for the final time. "I do love you, but no longer in a romantic way, see you soon, Princess." He whispered to her before leaving.

Even with the wind blowing, he could hear her sobbing, yet he kept walking and forced down the boy who he was.

Daenerys 

"I thought you said your plan failed, have you been trying again?" Her violet eyes turned from the moment that happened on the hill with Rodrik and Arianne to Tyrion, her Hand was watching the same thing.

"I didn't, and I seem to remember only asking Lady Tyene to do it, not the heir to Dorne." She hummed in understanding before turning away, only lingering on the Lord Arryn walking away before going to sit down.

Lord Arryn is stubborn, too stubborn and she doesn't quite know how to change his mind.

"If he is against bending to me, why is he here?" She asked to no one, perhaps to herself, and Tyrion shrugged while running a hand through his beard.

"Leave it to me, your grace. I will look into this, but, what he said the other day about the Dead and the Night King." She still thinks it is nonsense, how could the dead walk? But, some of the strangest things happened to herself in Essos, Qarth, Slaver's Bay.

Her dreams come true, she did birth dragons by magic. Sorcerers from Qarth and their spells, then the visions they showed her. _Snow, the Wall, my throne room in ruins._ Slowly she felt more and more on edge, but like all dreaded feelings, she overcame them.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Tyrion asked her, her shaking hadn't subsided quite yet, that and her silence must be worrying.

"I am fine, Tyrion, I am simply exhausted from dealing with... Him." She said and Tyrion chuckled, "Are all men amused by a woman? I must be a great jester." She added and Tyrion smiled at her, then went on to respond to her 'amusing' comments.

"Forgive me, your grace, it's just that I haven't seen you so... Challenged, not since your confrontation with Jorah Mormont." Is the man saying that she is fancying Rodrik the Fierce? A Usurper of all people, no, no she is not.

It's unthinkable, really, Rodrik is a rebel, an Outlaw and his supporters.

Whereas yes, the man is a fetching person. His blue eyes like a clear-blue sky, hair the color of pale-gold. What makes it hard is the sigil, a falcon crossing a crescent moon.

This wouldn't be much of a bother if not for the white crown atop the falcon and moon, it was on his surcoat and made in a light that seemed traitorous to her, it angered her to see that and it angered her further that he stood so defiant and looked at her like he was of an equal station.

Rodrik the Fierce is a Rebel, an Outlaw.

"I am challenged." She said, her lips forming into a frown, "But I see now, we have a common enemy, Cersei Lannister, and her daughter." She added, standing to her feet and sighing heavily.

Tyrion cleared his throat, jumping from his own chair and setting down his cup.

"Then I shall gather your generals, my Queen. On the morrow, but I will gauge Lord Arryn on his reasons for staying." Yes, she would like to know why he was staying around, or why Rodrik and his people are snooping around on the beachhead.

Jon 

"You are getting better, I am glad you've kept my gift."

"Thank you, big brother."

Jon never thought he would be here, at home, with his family who was lost, so long ago.

The only ones missing is Bran, and now Sansa since she went south with King Rodrik. Rickon, and Sam both concluded that Bran, Summer, the Wildling Osha, even the noble children of House Reed, Jojen and Meera.

For that reason, as acting Protector of the North, he had a message sent to Lord Howland Reed and his wife, Jyana, summoning them to Winterfell. They will be due to arrive in two days, he believes.

"Rickon, you should come and join us, you are the acting Lord of Winterfell." He said, turning to his brother who smiled, gladly walking over to him and Arya.

"Ah, the three of us, this should be very fun," Arya mentioned and he chuckled loudly.

They spent the next two hours practicing, having fun and soon enough, it turned from training to chasing one another like they all grew accustomed to doing.

Yet he reminisced, thinking about the problem Beyond the Wall.

The Night King is amassing forces, the dead, risen from battlefields and crypts. A number of men and women have already been gathered on a grand encampment near Long Lake, almost 5,000 strong, all young and old on the East side of the lake, then there is a host of 4,000 Northmen on the West camp, lastly is the Wildling's he brought from Hardhome to fight the Bolton's, they alone are 2,000 strong.

Any other fighting men are South, with his sister.

Hardhome, The Fist of the First Men, these battles were the first to take place. He will attempt with all his power to keep it Beyond the Wall, to stem the tide of the dead and their White Walker masters.

"Jon, are you coming?" Rickon asked, taking him away from his troubling thoughts.

Plans for their survival needs to be made, and his panic for Bran's safety keeping him awake, he has taken to worrying about all of these and more. His sister made him Protector of the North in her absence, he has a duty to safeguard it at all costs.

"No, you two go ahead, I will catch up." He said, and his two siblings looked reluctant before walking off with Nymeria and Shaggydog following them, but, not before hugging him and telling him to keep up before they both ran off.

It's a heavy burden, being in charge of so many innocent people, but, but he will try with all his might to carry it.

Jaime 

Jaime left Silverhill's gate with Lord Alfred Serrett and his son, Tyton Serrett.

The missives were sent before reaching the Westerlands, he was fortunate that the lower half of the West wasn't plundered by Robb Stark.

He looked at the men, formed into marching formation, they aren't battle-hardened soldiers- Little more boys and old men, but they're all he and Cersei's got.

Two-thousand horse, three-thousand infantry, and one-thousand archers. Most of these men, roughly twelve-hundred belonged to Lord Serrett. _Now we march to King's Landing._ He won't be naive, his force could fight in one, maybe even two battles, but entire skirmishes against both the Starks and Tyrells.

These men will make their fight near his sister and daughter, well, once he is sure that they've gotten away from King's Landing.

He will admit, the thought of shoving his son's Valyrian steel sword through Rodrik's neck does bring an excitement he hasn't had since, since he was a boy, since the Kingswood Brotherhood.

More so, he wants Rodrik dead for what he had stolen from him, the man had taken his sister's heart. Yes, she's said she loves him, she takes him as a lover would, but in those nights after making love... She would dream of him, in one moment of lust, she whispered his accursed name, as if she'd become Robert and he turned into her.

It was humiliating, seeing her fawn over her bastard-daughter, even knowing she had bedded him was a slight toward him.

It was for this, that he swore to kill Rodrik the Fierce, he'll show the bastard that the lion's claws are just as sharp as the falcon's talons.

"I hope the Seven bless us on this fight against all sides, or your sister really got us fucked," Bronn said to him, he sighed and hopped unto his horse, turning and riding to the front of the column.

With a commanding voice, he looked into the faces of his force and spoke.

"You all are scared, I know the feeling. Some of you might have not seen combat in your entire life, and some have never wished to see it again. Alas, your Queen- Your sovereign ruler! Is under siege by traitors and invaders on all sides, and their numbers are vast, this is true." Turning his horse, he continued speaking, "But trust me, when Robert was outmanned, he still fought on and won! I intend for us all to do the same, follow me, and we will have our names sung in glory!" The cries of six-thousand men rung in the plain.

He doesn't do big speeches, his father hadn't either and yet these men followed him.

"The men await your word, Lord Lannister." Lord Lannister? He never thought he'd have the title, it wasn't his desire, but fate often doesn't give you what you want.

And the Starks, Arryns, Tullys, even Targaryens, and Tyrells won't get what they want, he will make sure of it.

Rodrik 

"You found it?" He asked in shock, Podrick and Brienne nodded and he smiled, following them out of the door.

They went as fast as they could, uncaring to the audience that was watching them as they left Dragonstones gate.

They ran down the steps and around the beach where some Arryn and Stark men were waiting for them, but they weren't alone.

Ten Unsullied soldiers, five Dothraki soldiers, and ten Martell men. Leading them was Tyrion of all people, turning he got a sorry look from Brienne, the Dragon Queen and her Hand already knows what they are looking for.

"Lord Arryn, welcome, I am glad that Lady Tarth and my good friend, Pod made it to you in time." He stopped, staring back at the Hand of the King with indifference.

"So you know why I've stayed? Well, yes, I came here for more than an alliance between rulers... I came here for the only weapons that are effective against the dead." He didn't feel like leading someone who knows their being played with, Tyrion hummed in understanding before having him, Brienne and some other's past a few torches.

"Please, follow me, Lord Arryn. Our other friends are waiting for us." He didn't like that, not one bit.

Yet he reluctantly followed Tyrion, and into the tunnel, they went.

It was dark, darker than a lot of other caves he's been in. Alas, like all dark places, there was light and at the end of it, was his bitter host staring like two daggers.

Why must she be so nosey? This island is hardly worth anything to her, other than a symbolic way. If anything, she could easily take the capital, because he doubts a few thousand soldiers would want to be taking out by dragon-fire, though it isn't something he wants to see, that glimpse at the Dreadfort was enough for him.

"I heard you wanted this, you can have it." She said right away, and he chuckled with a scoff, he folded his hands behind his back.

"And I can only imagine what the payment for this is, bending the knee?" He asked halfheartedly, she smirked victoriously and it aggravated him, she has learned a few tricks from her Hand already.

"At least you are hearing me, most men I've fought with often mute themselves in front of a woman in power." Aye, that is true, but not quite enough from him.

"You do remember I helped Sansa become Queen of the North, one of three independent Kingdoms of Westeros." She looked tense, "Your Grace." She was surprised, probably thought he would call her Princess, but this is a delicate thing, "I said I wouldn't bend the knee, that I wouldn't betray the people I lost, and the people I am still fighting for." Her face softened, Daenerys was hearing him, "But I will not bend the knee, I will not surrender my lands and the people I fight for." Daenerys frowned once more, and he regretted that his pride was getting in the way of getting the Dragonglass.

"You need this material, you need this island, and I would give it to you for one easy thing. Why is your pride getting in the way of this, I need to know why?" She asked him and he sighed, this is all or nothing now, is it? But he won't bend the knee, he won't spit in the face of Ned, or Robert or his father, the men he admired that brought an end to the madness House Targaryen bred from their line and wars.

"Why? There is no reason, for I gave it to you when you asked. Daenerys Targaryen, I don't want to be your enemy, our common foe isn't just Cersei but the dead." He needs to get through to her, the army in the North and at the Wall need the obsidian, "Put aside your rights for just a few months until the threat in the North is dealt with, then we fight one another over who will rule Westeros, but know this, if you carve your reign out of Fire and Blood, you will only get another rebellion after you and all your children are dead." He ended his words with an ominous stare, but not at the Queen.

On the wall to the left, was strange drawings, pale men with white spears, and blue eyes.

"... Very well." It was a shock, hearing her say it. He turned to face her, she took a step forward, "Once Cersei and Queen Myrcella are deposed, and the threat in the North is defeated, I will ask once more for you and your allies to bend the knee... Or else I will be forced to destroy you." She said, then left him with her Lady-in-Waiting and Unsullied commander.

"Our Queen can be reasonable, Rodrik. If there was a hint of her becoming mad, would you think I would serve her?" He scoffed, shaking his head at Tyrion.

"You cannot say anything madness, for you are just as mad as her for murdering your own father on the privy. Though I too, was saddened he didn't shit gold."

* * *

 ** _AN: And Ch.32 is over. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. The next chapter will be on the troubles in the Reach, Sansa and Olenna working on appeasing or subjugating House Tarly and Hightower. We will also cover more of Jon and a suspenseful meeting with Howland Reed._**

 ** _NightlyRowenTree, Thanks! Glad you enjoyed._**

 ** _The Three Stoogies, I hope I can keep up the great work, Thanks for enjoying._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, Glad you like Dany and Rodrik's interactions. Indeed, the Dornish have played, sadly one was hurt in the process. I cannot say much on Cersei's fate, but I hope it surprising by all. And a one-shot of him accepting Cersei would be interesting._**

 ** _ShipperofTrashyShips, I hope so, too._**

 ** _Dzerx, I will say this... Rodrik's knees aren't so bendable, he's a fighter._**

 ** _Tunak23, Indeed, that is why Rodrik won't bend the knee to her, it would be spitting in the face of every Vale Nobles and Commoners who fought and died in both Robert's Rebellion and in Rodrik's Independence. Rodrik and Arianne will have more moments, as for their future? It is uncertain. True, the alliance with the House of Stark, Arryn, and Royce are creating a strong dynasty, Rodrik is looking out for the future, though the present is just as important._**

 ** _This completes the entire chapter, I do hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hi, everyone, I am very happy for you to join for an hour.**_

* * *

Chapter 33: Lions, Wolves, Falcons and Dragons 

* * *

Rodrik

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your grace, I will remain here and mine."

It didn't feel right, leaving another friend on this accursed island which killed one already.

Yet, time is of the essence. The siege of King's Landing has to happen, it has to begin so the Seven Kingdoms can turn their eyes towards the enemy in the North.

That reminds him of the letter Jon wrote to him, they are breaking camp at Long Lake and heading for the Wall, to man it's many castles and is simply awaiting the obsidian to arrive via ship, they hope to get at least ten to fifteen thousand shards, maybe more than that so every man has a weapon to defend themselves.

"Orion, I charge you to safely bring as many weapons to the Wall as possible, even if you must carve this entire island." He told Orion, his hand uneasily placing itself on his kinsmen's shoulder.

"I promise you, my King. I will not fail you." Orion told him before heading back inside with some of the others, he smiled and turned away, whispering that he knows he won't.

The final battle with the Lannister's is approaching, the cause to bring some semblance of justice to the Realm will be fulfilled.

It made him think of his father- A man who tried to gather evidence against the Queen and her brother but died from Baelish's schemes. He thought of Ned, his brother who tried to stem the chaos by himself, an act he still shamefully wishes he had helped. Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon came to his mind, one that betrayed him and another that he couldn't protect.

Robb, Ned, his father, Stannis. All these men rose in a time of chaos to bring back order and justice, and now, he has to finish it, finish bringing back justice to the world and to those who have forgotten it.

 _Even siding with my father's enemies, and I hope Robert can forgive me_. He thought as he walked on.

Daenerys Targaryen. Sansa Stark and Waymar Royce. Himself- And now, even House Tyrell. The Seven Kingdoms are united at last, if only it didn't take so much blood to make it so, but that is the way of the world, the old world.

But no more, he will ensure that any disagreements made will be talked through with words and debate, not the neighs of cavalry or the cries of battle.

Over the last three days, he's been speaking to Tyrion. No, that isn't right, he's been forced to converse. He and the little lion man spoke about their journey, about the future and what will happen once Cersei and the Dead are defeated, not all of the talk was about peace.

Tyrion said that Daenerys is like him, stubborn and stuck to pride, the dwarf commented that with his dragon and the army he controls that he is Daenerys biggest threat once all other's are gone. He almost felt flattered, that is how it has always been since the beginning of the rebellion.

House Arryn began the rebellion in Gulltown, his father helped Ned and Robert rally the Stormlands, Riverlands, and the North against the Mad King. And that he did it himself, with the exception of the Stormlands stands in the way of another Conquest? It seemed almost meant to be, almost.

"The ship is ready, with the Dragon Queen's fleet. Are you going with us, or on your beast?" Brienne broke him from his thoughts as he approached the castle.

"I think I'll go on Sheepstealer, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." He told her before heading inside and reading himself, with Pods help he got into his armor. "Thank you, Podrick, now go on, I am sure your knight needs her Squire." Pod smirked before leaving but stopped at the door.

"May the Gods keep you, King Rodrik." Pod said to him, he smiled and gave a nod to the younger man.

"You too, Podrick Payne." He watched Podrick leaving, he thought he was alone but there was another visitor, an unexpected one at that.

Daenerys Targaryen.

"You know, the surprise appearances like this is going to give me an injury. What do I owe the pleasure, Daenerys." He noticed the annoyance in not begin called Queen, and he relished in that, somewhat. Looking her over, he noticed she isn't armored, "You ever been in a battle, you usually need some protection. The dragons will only keep you so far, but it only needs one lucky archer to hit you." He teased and she remained silent, more than likely not wanting to respond, but she ended up doing so.

"I never had participated in a battle, that is true." She said and he was almost shocked that she'd agree, but then she spoke once more. "Yet I won my fair share of battles all the same, from Qarth to Mereen, I survived and left my enemies bent or broken. I may not have fought in a literal sense, Lord Arryn, but I've conquered." He nodded, not noticing how she'd called him Lord once more, what listened to was her telling him about the battles she has won.

"Then I suggest you learn how to wear armor and fight with a sword, otherwise it will be a short conflict when the dead are defeated." He commented with a half-smile. "I must ask, I heard Ser Barristan was with your army, what happened to him?" He asked as he remembered the old knight whom he shared many a conversation.

Daenerys frowned sadly, "Ser Barristan... He died, saving the Commander of my Unsullied. He died a hero." That hurt him to hear, he wished he could have seen the man once more. "You knew him?" He nodded, looking away for a moment.

"I did- I grew up in King's Landing, for part of my life because my father served Robert as his Hand. Now, it seems that everyone in those days is dying, one by one." He said and sighed, "I hope he served you well, he was one of the best and most honorable men I've ever known, right behind my father and Ned." He saw Daenerys tense a little at the mention of Robert, part of him felt sorry for her and the other felt nothing.

She had no response to give back to him, her purple eyes staring like daggers to the throat.

Eventually, however, she started talking once more.

"I like to be positive about all this, Lord Arryn. I would like to believe that once you and I bleed on a field together that you will see me as your Queen." He didn't know many Queens, Cersei came to mind and he 'knows' that woman from front to back, and that she is as paranoid as he'd imagined a Mad King would be. "Ser Barristan sought me out and compared me to my brother, Rhaeger, or at least the part that would make a good ruler. It was my hope that you and others might see that." She added and he wanted to scoff, but couldn't bring out any energy.

"We don't need to be enemies, your Grace. The Seven Kingdoms have always been independent long before your ancestor brought his fire and blood. We can be so again and have peace, we can be better than those that came before us. I only wish you would see that." He was genuine, had to be to get through to her, but he would expect failure as he'd spent too long trying.

Daenerys watched him for a moment, then turning and looking at a map he put on the wall, for coordinated attacks against Cersei and Jaime Lannister.

"... Perhaps there can be, Lord Arryn, but the future is uncertain as my Hand would tell me. I don't truly know you, or Lady Stark, but I do know that my family unified Westeros, when the Hoares raided the Rivers and the Reach fought Dorne, they were all unified... And I must unify them." He frowned, looking to the floor and shaking his head at her response.

"Well, I guess talking will lead to nowhere, not right now." He picked up his helm and shield, "Shall we ride together, then, I am betting that my dragon is faster than your own." He offered with a teasing grin, but the prideful smirk on Daenerys made it all a little exciting.

"Very well, Rodrik the Fierce. Let us fly."

Waymar (three weeks after)

The winds blowing could not hold them, the grounds was forever shaped by the prints of thousands of boots and hoofs, the rolling wheels of siege weapons made their marks on the Earth below.

"Stay close to me, alright? Don't leave my side, not for anything." He told his wife, Sansa nodded with a shaky breath.

"I will, thank you for not making me stay back, I don't want to hear about you dying on me." He smirked and reached a hand over to caress her cheek.

"I won't die on you, my Queen. I will live and fight with you, forever." Their journey is too arduous and tragic to end here of all places.

King's Landing. The city they should have sacked when Stannis pushed his claim, this place will fall, today.

The road getting here was a long one, with much suffering on his part. _I lost two brothers, friends I will never see again._ Rodrik Arryn brought them back, though, carrying the weight of their deaths and using it as the Vale's strength and resolve.

He looked behind him, seeing the large army of Northmen, Rivermen and the Reaches finest soldiers. Near a hundred-thousand, with more coming from the Stormlands as Rodrik helps Queen Daenerys subjugate the Lords into submission, with their army of Unsullied and Dothraki.

He remembered when they talked with Lord Tarly and his son, how they debated with the man for nearly ten days before Horn Hill sided with the Coalition.

Not as bloody as House Tyrell forced Old Town to heel, the Hightower spent half their force, six-thousand men on the field and another thousand when Garlan broke passed the gates and walls, after that, Lord Hightower surrendered and was sent into exile for their treachery. The Tyrell's suffered a loss of two-thousand in the battle.

His wife's uncle also sent news that he's begun marching to cut off the Lannister escape, so the Kingslayer and his sister doesn't try to ride for the Westerlands. This next Battle at King's Landing is the end for House Lannister- Or at least half of them with the exception of a scant few.

"I received good news, from the North." He turned to look at her, "My brother, Jon, he and the other half of the Northern army made it to the Wall, they are manning the castles as we speak.

That is good news, he hopes his father is doing well.

"I am glad for it, wife. I am- " He was cut off when he heard a horse riding up, he saw it was Garlan Flowers- Well, Tyrell, now.

In the light of keeping House Tyrell in power, the Archmaester of Old Town gathered and legitimized Garlan to lead the Reach as its new Lord. _But not King_. He wished it were different, but Lady Olenna has decided to try their hand at getting under the good graces of Queen Daenerys.

He hopes this truce with Daenerys is a longlasting one, otherwise, it will be a long war for the unification of Westeros.

War is tiring, for him. He often spoke of getting glory in battle, fighting with a sword in his hand and shield to guard him. All the battles he's fought, the people he's killed and friends he's watched die. War is a young man's game, and though it has been a few years, he feels older than his own father at this point.

It has to end, right? All of it has to end at some point.

"We are not far from King's Landing. I think we should make camp and wait for Queen Daenerys and King Rodrik." The moment the words left Garlan's mouth, a group of loud roars was heard, monstrous but he's heard it enough to get used to them.

Looking above, Sheepstealer's shadow engulfed them, followed by three other dragons. "An army approaches!" One soldier cried out and they rode out and saw the banners of some Stormlords, but mostly the banner of House Targaryen.

"You are wrong, Lord Tyrell." Sansa said, "... They are already here."

Cersei 

"They are here. My enemies." Cersei said to herself, alone until out from the shadows came Qyburn.

"Yes, my Queen. They are here, but we have the means to end their fire... The weapons are prepared." She smirked and turned back to see the largest one, she assumed it must be Rodrik's beast that helped him conquer the North.

But she has Jaime. She has soldiers to protect them. And Wildfire, in the case of her brother losing on the field and the enemy taking her walls and city streets.

Yes, let them bring their fire, she will snuff it out all the same.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends the update, the next chapter is the second Battle of King's Landing (Or Blackwater)._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, They'll have more, soon. Jaime and Rodrik will fight and (maybe) have a talk. Indeed he has, war does that to a person, especially what I put him through. I know, but I really liked this interaction, kind of like what Ragnar and Ecbert had in Vikings, they needed one where it got deep._**

 ** _Zillafan, He needs her dragons for the War for the Dawn, that and the extra soldiers don't hurt._**

 ** _Ltbutterfly287, Hmm, How so?_**

 ** _Lelouch-Strife, I cannot exactly comment on that, haven't decided._**

 ** _Guestman, It might happen, but it might not, or he might not even marry, be the 'virgin-king' Haha!_**

 ** _Marvelmyra, They are just at Long Lake to gather, then they start heading for the Wall. The Night King is still beyond the Wall with his horde._**

 ** _Mattywilkss, Sorry for the Plot-forcing. He left KL due to shame and worry if King Robert found out. More than anything he wished to kick out Lysa, but he didn't want to tear a son from his mother. I do hope you have continued to tune in, but if not then I understand._**

 ** _I do hope every one of you enjoyed, good day, now._**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it is more dialogue.**_

* * *

Chapter 34: Don't Be Afraid 

* * *

Daenerys 

"That is King's Landing?" She had to ask, at least once more.

"Of course, your grace. This is your city, inside are your people and within the Red Keep is your throne." Tyrion told her, she turned and saw all her advisers, even the newly acquired House Tyrell with the newest leader, Garlan Tyrell and formerly a bastard-son of the late Mace Tyrell.

Somewhere else within this camp of many monarchs are King Rodrik and Queen Sansa with her husband, Waymar Royce.

It was also the first time she'd seen them, how they behaved like the best of friends seeing one another after a long time, it made her feel a tinge of jealousy.

Rodrik was warm to them, the people that surrounded him loved him and were happy to see him returned in one piece. In the opposite, Rodrik was cold as ice to her, denouncing her claim and throwing what her father had done to her face.

The Coalition force is strong, smaller than her own but strong. They have experienced more battles than her army, and suffered defeats and learned more than her own army. _I almost wish I'd brought the Second Sons, at least I will have had an experienced force._

She has Dothraki, but they are inexperienced in fighting a formidable force and not the small rabble fought in the Stormlands. The Martell's would also be wisely wanted, but for fear of Prince Trystane, they have decided to march only so far, near the Wendwater until victory is assured and the Prince is alright.

"Send an envoy to their gates, I would give them one more chance to surrender to me and renounce their allegiance to the false Queen." She ordered of Grey Worm, turning and watching her fleet inch closer to the Blackwater. "And Missandei, ask Yara Greyjoy and her brother to come ashore, I would convene a meeting before gathering with the other false King and Queen." Soon, yet her camp at the edge of the Kingswood needs to be established.

Rodrik and Lady Stark's camped on the Blackwater Rush and nearly 10,000 Rivermen were already camped Northwest on the road going toward the God's Eye. The Tyrells have split their force in two, forty-thousand on the Rush, and forty-thousand within the Kingswood. They have King's Landing surrounded on four sides by land or sea. They can wait and try to convince them to give up their foolish resistance.

"Leave me, I wish to rest for has been quite a ride here." She ordered and everyone dismissed themselves to go to their own duties, as for herself, she spent the rest of her time with her dragons, but even being so far, she can hear Rodrik's dragon let out a roar every now and again.

Then Tyrion approached here at the shore, bothering her but she still had some questions.

"I wonder how he tamed it, his dragon, he never gave me details about how he came about such a creature." She wondered and Tyrion shrugged, unknowing about such a thing which didn't very much help her.

"Your bet would be as good as my own, my Queen. I was under the impression only Targaryen's could ride them, but then I remember that your House has wed once or twice into House Arryn. So mayhaps, that bit of blood gave Rodrik an edge, or maybe he just tried so many times and what we know doesn't make sense anymore." That would be a theory, but the truth still eludes her.

She wonders if, in this uneasy alliance, that the resisting Lords and Ladies that she is fighting alongside with will grow to her, that they will come to see her as their Queen without force when the threat here and beyond is defeated.

But then again, maybe force is what is needed, to unify the Seven Kingdoms into one once more.

"You are deep in thought, again, care to share?" She shook her head, no need to worry her Hand when they might need to fight his sister and brother.

"Nothing to trouble ourselves with, not now, anyway." She reassured Tyrion, the two stood in silence and enjoying it until they heard a rider coming up. "Grey Worm? What news do you bring us?" She asked her friend who nodded.

"Yara Greyjoy is here, we are ready to call a meeting." A smile broke as she nodded, it is time.

Rodrik 

He sat and heard Sansa and Waymar berating him about what happened moments ago.

An hour ago, a messenger snuck into the Tully camp and Edmure sent that message to them... Cersei and Jaime wish to meet, tonight, on neutral ground between their camps.

"You cannot do this." Sansa began, her arms crossed and staring daggers at him.

"You read it, she is bringing my daughter to this meeting." He reminded her and she shook her head, and of course, he knows this is madness to which he will be prepared.

There is more, Daenerys has requested they gather to formulate a plan of attack. As Cersei has requested he see her tonight, he won't be attending the gathering this night on the eve of battle.

"I have made up my mind on this, I will go whilst you two meet with Queen Daenerys." He told the two, although Waymar has since remained quiet. "Brother, my friend? You can trust in me returning, can you not? I will return, the Seven happens to give me their favor in that regard." He added as Waymar tensed before looking away.

"Do what you will, your grace." Waymar left, upset with his choice of what to do. Sansa followed but stopped to say something.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Rodrik. We've been through too much to lose you." He smiled, nodding at her warning. _Even if I die, the Vale will live on._ He thought as he took a sip of wine, putting it down and preparing for the road ahead.

So the decision was made and by evening when the sun started to set, he and fifty other rode out of camp and headed up the river. They crossed and moved southeast, meeting another twenty Tully soldiers before heading for the neutral ground that Cersei has chosen, a small farmer home, abandoned and forgotten from war and with winter upon them, the owners will no doubt be seeking warmer shelter in the city.

He thinned his lips when he caught sight of the lion banner, feeling a want to slaughter them on sight for what this House has done to the people, to Ned and his family, to Robert and his brothers.

"That is a lot more men than you need, is it not?" A guard asked him with a hand on his weapon, he grunted as he made his horse stop.

"When dealing with Lannister's?... No." He answered back, then dismounting from his horse and removing all his weapons but his sword, "Now where is your Queen?"

Sansa 

How in all of the hells does Rodrik expect to distract the Dragon Queen until he returns?

He is being difficult, he's always been difficult, always leaving and never giving them any reassurance of returning to them.

"They are coming." Her husband whispered as they stood, watching the Queen ride over to them with her counselors, including her first husband who rides beside his Queen.

"Hopefully, Rodrik knows what he is doing, now smile." She commanded and stepped forward. "Your Grace, I welcome you to our humble camp. I am Sansa, of the House Stark. Wardeness of the North. Lady of Winterfell and Queen of the North and Trident." The dragon was annoyed, she could see that in her eyes but yet, she smiled and curtsied.

"Pleased to meet you, at last, Lady Stark. I am Daenerys of the House Targaryen. Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and First Men. Lady of the Seven Kingdoms. Protector of the Realm. Mother of Dragons. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. The Unburnt. Breaker of Chains and Queen of the Bay of Dragons." She was a little startled with all the titles, other than the official titles given to the monarchs of Westeros. "I am sorry if it is a mouthful, I have become quite renowned in the time I've been in Essos."

"Not at all, your grace. I am happy that you and your advisors are here to talk as our final night before the battle." She told Daenerys as they all started walking to the biggest pavilion, hers and Waymar's pavilion.

"I am curious, where is Rodrik? Why hasn't he received me with you." She didn't want to answer this, didn't want the woman to ask that.

"Umm, He has come down with a fever, he will be with us, shortly." Her response was retaliated by Daenerys when she stopped and stared at her, with her amethyst eyes boring into her blue ones. Daenerys continued walking and Waymar brushed her arm and started chatting with her grace, so she doesn't have to.

"It has been a long time, wife. I almost missed your scowls and remarks." She won't lie, a smirk made its place on her lips as she turned to Tyrion, he smiled at her.

"It is good to reunite with you, Lord Tyrion. If there is one Lannister I could ever want as a friend, it would be you." She told him and urged the dwarf to follow.

He did so, and they told each other many tales of their journey.

Cersei 

She heard the sound of hooves, heard Rodrik speak to the guard outside and smirked at the falcon's remark.

Jaime scowled with a hand upon his sword, Joffrey's blade. He looked at her and must have felt disgusted with her happiness, but that made her frown in sorrow.

This wasn't her idea, she was content to let her armies deal with her enemies smash against her walls. Her weapons would bring down Daenerys and Rodrik's beasts and with hope the Dothraki would then begin fighting everyone else for superiority, once Rodrik and Daenerys were out of the picture, her enemies would turn on each other and she would eliminate them all, one by one until she had that bitch Sansa in her hands once more.

Yet, Jaime with all his honor, he would gamble it all away and for a chance. _Yet, it might be a chance we win, Rodrik will agree as his honor dictates_. Yes, her foolish twins plan may just work, and even then, she plans on making sure they stay down by murdering them anyway.

"Please don't be angry with me, once all our enemies are defeated, we will have a chance, alright?" She whispered as she took his hand and brought it to her swelling stomach.

She's known it for some time, now, that she will be having one more child. This baby will be a chance for her, a chance to do things right with no scheming, no plotting, and no power, just peace, and tranquility.

"I am fine." He said back to her, smiling lightly.

They ceased to speak when the door to the farm home opened, and Rodrik entered with his eyes scanning the room for any tricks. It was amusing to watch but responsible in this case.

"You have nothing to fear from us, traitor, not until tomorrow." Jaime threatened, she shushed him and urged Rodrik to sit, to prove there are no tricks, she sat first where Jaime remained standing.

"You said, that you would bring me, my daughter. Where is she?" She will admit, simply asking for Rodrik to meet him would be asking too much, she needed some incentive to bring him here and to hear them out.

"I knew you would not come here otherwise- " Rodrik got up to leave, "But wait! We have terms to end this peacefully though I see no peace after tomorrow." Rodrik looked at her, confused as to what she meant.

"If you believe there is to be no peace, then why ask me to come here? Why even go to all this trouble." She remained silent for a time, contemplating how to say all of this to the man she's longed to see, but is split between her love for him, and for her brother.

"This meeting was not of my machinations, but of Jaime's." Jaime folded his arms with a sigh, "He has convinced me to allow this conflict to end without bloodshed, without fire and blood." He seemed doubtful, and in another time, she would expect it but her mad brother is true to his plan.

"Fine... What are your terms, Jaime Lannister." Rodrik glared at Jaime who grunted a response before speaking.

"You may not have seen the Sack, Rodrik, you didn't the blood and the fires, the women and children butchered in the streets that used to ring with music before the Mad King turned insane. I have and add a horde of rapists and fire-breathing dragons and you got more than that. I won't let it happen, I cannot." Jaime confessed and Rodrik agreed, she could see it in his expression.

"Then surrender, don't fight us- " Rodrik

"No!" Jaime shouted, silencing Rodrik and she watched this scene play out. "To surrender is to destroy my family, but here are my terms." Rodrik waited, watching, "We settle this in the old ways, you, and me. Whoever wins takes Westeros, and the loser lays down their arms and leaves the kingdoms." Rodrik was stunned by Jaime's course of action, "So... What will it be? Blood, or the lives of one death for the safety of thousands."

Rodrik leaned back into his chair, watching them both.

"... "

Daenerys 

"You did what!?"

She couldn't believe this, couldn't even conceive a thought for this betrayal.

"You didn't think to let me in on your plan? Not once, and to make an agreement with our enemies? You are mad!" She shouted at Rodrik who stood against her, not flinching to her voice at all, that seemed all the more annoying.

"I made the right call, and swore to fight for the kingdoms tomorrow." She gritted her teeth, hearing the mans words angered her even more.

"And how do you know my sister is going to be true to her word? You know who she is, Rodrik, how can you be so foolish." Tyrion said and Sansa nodded in agreement, in fact, so did many others in this pavilion.

Rodrik sighed, turning to look into the outside, the men and few women moving around camp. She wished she could understand this man's reasonings, truly, but it seems impossible, more so than before.

"Cersei swore upon her two daughters, upon my daughter's life." She wanted to scoff, actually, Tyrion and Sansa did so for her.

She thought the Lady Stark was hardheaded, in fact, she wished she had demanded the attendance of Rodrik when she arrived at this camp when in reality, he was going across enemy lines and speaking with an enemy she was told would unite them.

Now, it seems more splintering than anything.

"Forgive me, but that is idiotic. They could have had you killed and we wouldn't know, in fact, they could have raided one of the camps during all of this, it was stupid." She told Rodrik who remained stone-faced.

"I am so heartened that you would care if I was slain, Daenerys." Again, he refused to call her by her title. "Tomorrow, I and Ser Jaime will do battle. You all know the terms? The one losing will leave in exile or death, but we will simply return to the North, to fight the undead." He reminded them, but she cannot do that.

She can't simply leave the fate of this campaign to the sword-hand of one man, she can't possibly leave if he fails to bring down a man some say is the greatest swordsman in Westeros. Shaking her head, she got up from her seat and went to leave but stopped to turn to Rodrik once more.

"You can fight and die... If you wish. I came to take the Seven Kingdoms, to take the Iron Throne and receive my birthright." He narrowed his eyes at her, a silent challenge to her authority.

"Do you will, you are your own ruler, but the Vale will stand down and follow my chosen heir." He told her and she huffed, thinking of what a waste this man is on such a task.

She left, Tyrion and her other advisors following. On the ride back to camp, she ordered for her forces to move on King's Landing the moment Rodrik dies, that is, if he is not successful in defeating the Kingslayer in combat.

 _Damn that man, damn him, and his honor_. She thought as she gripped the reins of her horse, wincing when she bled from the gripping.

It seems she's drawn first blood, she can only hope Rodrik is victorious in his test.

The Next Morning 

The ground was trampled as men marched over bridges and fields, as ships and boats ferried horse and man across the rush.

Along the walls of King's Landing stood the men of House Lannister, four-thousand Goldcloaks manned the ramparts with bows in their hands.

Rodrik Arryn, Sansa Stark, and Waymar lead their men in their formations on the right. Edmure and Brynden Tully marched their forces on the left. The forces of Sansa and Rodrik became the center as Daenerys Hand and Ser Garlan and the Dothraki leader lead theirs, becoming the right flank.

The line of Lannister soldiers parted when the Lion Gate opened, another thousand soldiers marched out of the gate, they were lead by a man in splendid gold armor, a white cloak attached to his back and the lion helm.

Rodrik looked over to Waymar, "Remember what I said, Waymar, remember." He told his friend who nodded.

With a push, Rodrik urged his horse forward, seeing across the lines he saw Jaime doing the same. Looking right he was thankful for Pod wanting to Squire for him this day.

The horses met, and the men atop them dismounted and approached one another, stopping four feet apart.

Jaime removed his helm to look at him, "I waited for this day the moment she took you into her bed, because that was the day she gave you half of her heart." He wished he could take it back, that was true, but Jaime has to realize that it wasn't his intention to take her.

"I will ensure you are given a good death, so long as I get one in return, Ser Jaime Lannister. The Young Lion." He said with mentioning Jaime first moniker. The Kingslayer looked surprised, but it faded and a small smile made itself known.

"I will, Rodrik the Fierce." Jaime looked back, for standing at the top of Lion Gate was his daughter and sister, both praying for his success.

Both men took a deep breath and put on their individual helms, there would be shields but Jaime has lost his hand, and it would be unfair so only swords would be used.

Rodrik and Jaime unsheathed their swords and got into their positions, waiting as the sun reached its peak.

The horns blew, and the fight would begin with a clash of steel, the gods are watching, and they would receive the bravest warrior in death.

* * *

 _ **AN: So the battle begins. The next will be the outcome and fates of the losers revealed. Dany is angry with Rodrik, but I believe it is mostly because her envoy to the Lannister's was turned away where they reached out to Rodrik and the Coalition.**_

 _ **NightlyRowenTree, No problem, glad to do so.**_

 _ **Bella-Swan11, Indeed, but Bran is still beyond the Wall, training with Bloodraven. I do have a moment where the truth comes out, but I wouldn't count on Rodrik quickly bending the knee, though an amount of respect would be owed.**_

 _ **ShredNector15, I made a mistake, updating the wrong story with the wrong chapter, sorry about that. The battle will be among two men, but the outcome has more than one death.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, Well, I got two out of four out of the way. Jon and Dany won't meet until after the Lannister's are dealt with.**_

 _ **Silver-Crow, I am glad your enjoying it. Cannibal is certainly a fierce one. I might do another prequel story, but I am focusing on these at the moment.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Yet another chapter to gift to you all, hope you enjoy._**

 ** _So, one of my longer chapters, sorry it took so long, folks. This one will cover the duel between Jaime and Rodrik, the aftermath and meeting between Joanna and her father, plenty of other interactions and lastly is a peek at the Wall and Beyond it._**

* * *

Chapter 35: Innocence is Bliss

* * *

Jaime 

Jaime swung his blade at Rodrik, the younger man clashing his son's sword with his own.

The various soldiers on either side cheered, giving their preference for either the lion or the falcon. Jaime and Rodrik clashed once more and the older knight was reminded of the Tourney of the Hand, ah, it seems so long ago since that day happened, when all was mostly right in the world.

He was defeated then, he will admit then that jousting wasn't his forte. He can fight, sword to sword, mace to spear, he can fight on horse and more. _No horse here, just me and you, Rodrik_. Jaime thought as he was able to keep the younger man on the defensive, it was almost laughable.

Another clash and the King of the Vale showed his sharp talons, swinging at fast speeds, Rodrik even tried to cut through his plate but it merely made a scratch.

Rodrik cut upward and grazed the left side of his helm, it made him think about his time with Cersei the night before, right after they met with Rodrik.

(Before)

"I love you, you know that, don't you?"

He and Cersei were back at the Red Keep, in their bed and huddled up to one another. He wrapped her into his embrace, almost as if she were to vanish if he was to let go.

"I know." She whispered back to him, but her heart wasn't into it, and that made it hurt all the more.

"But you also love _him_ , do you? You love him." He hated the ways she spoke of Rodrik, the way she would brag about him to Joanna who, in time he's seen as her own.

Cersei said nothing, but he knew, he knew that she does and for that, he is honor-bound to defeat Rodrik.

His sister's made mistakes, mistakes that had torn himself from her on more than one account. _But I came back, I always came back to you, Cersei_. He thought and got up from the bed, waiting for the sun to begin to rise.

Cersei left to tend to their departure, and he called for his squire to ready him for battle.

(Now)

He has to slay Rodrik, has to defeat and protect his sister, his daughters and unborn child... His people.

"Come on! Rodrik the Wingless, will you show me how fierce you are?!" He taunted and got the appropriate answer when Rodrik charged with a war cry, clashed and smashing his sword on his own blade of making cuts on his breastplate.

Rodrik 

Rodrik the Fool. The Wingless Falcon and Rodrik the Wingless.

Has he been a fool? Yes, he is a man and being a man, he can and will make choices that will turn out wrong. Is his a coward? Of course, when it comes to being smart and fleeing a battle that he isn't going to win, he will, it protects what people he cares about.

Yet, he is no traitor, he doesn't betray those for ambitious means, he isn't an ambitious nor a treacherous man.

He grunted as he went back on the defensive, remembering Vardis's training and to breath. Let his enemy tire himself out, then look for the best opportunity to strike.

 _Now!_ He screamed inside of his mind and maneuvered left as Jaime went to pierce through his plate and to his heart. He held his sword with both hands, raising his sword high to kill Jaime via decapitation.

It proved a mistake, the sun shone on the gold plate of Jaime's armor and blinded him through the slits of his helm. The next thing he knew, a blunt object hit him so hard in the face and sent him on his back, his helm flying two feet away from him.

"It's over!" He heard Jaime scream out, going in for the kill and he was quickly reminded of what he spoke of an hour ago with Waymar.

(Before)

"Say what?" He asked his friend, the King Consort smirked beside his wife and Queen.

"It's true... I am with child. A prince or princess." Sansa said sweetly, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Or perhaps two? I say it will be two- " Waymar was cut off, Sansa smacking him in the arm making the three of them laugh heartily.

It was a beautiful scene, truly, he believes in that.

He is happy for them, not just because they are having a child and heir for the next generation, but because it gives him hope and another reason to fight for their freedom, and for their lives against the dead and Lannisters.

"Rodrik, I know it is early, and with everything that is uncertain on the morrow... " Sansa started saying timidly, he didn't quite understand why, "But if I have a boy, I want to give him a good name, a fine name and a reminder of the life given to him." He nodded, waiting for Sansa to tell him but Waymar would be the one to finish.

"We want to name him after you, we want his name to be Rodrik." He was stunned, shaken by their words and he felt emotional from it all.

Rodrik Stark. A good name, a name he is going to fight for, tooth and nail.

(Now)

Jaime brought down his sword, he grits his teeth and met the blow with his own steel, holding firm against Jaime Lannister.

He held it back as he got to his own feet, his heartbeat thumping loud in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his body. _I won't be defeated, not today!_ His thought became his strength as forced Jaime back with a roar and force.

The Coalition force cried out in excitement, keeping the morale high as can be.

"May the Seven guide my hands." He prayed as he readied to come at Jaime once more, narrowing his eyes on the knight.

Favor seemed to be mocked as his struck and parried thrice, but his sword cracked with each strike deflected by Jaime until one offensive attack from the Kingslayer shattered in two, sending the large shard flying to the ground and piercing the earth.

Time had seemed to slow at that moment, he was stunned and angry that he seemed to be forsaken.

Jaime went with a strike, possibly aiming to lop off his head but it merely grazed his neck, but a man has died from worse.

Valyrian steel, a material so sharp it can blunt a weapon in moments and pierce armor. _Curse it more, it is ironic that Ned's weapon would kill me_. He thought as he gripped what was left of his sword, a weapon he's had since he could hold a sword.

 _Keep fighting, son_. He can hear his father talking to him, _Fight for us all, for all of us who they harmed_. He has to, he has to keep fighting.

Jaime aimed for another killing blow, but he moved fast and evaded the strike, it caught the Kingslayer off guard. With his broken sword which served more like a small weapon, he ran it through the gaps in Jaime's helm and right into his neck.

The shock and sorrow in Jaime's face reminded him of his brother's when he was executed, betrayed and sad. He held Jaime as he convulsed and the blood running to the ground and on his hands.

A scream echoed from the city, it was Myrcella and Cersei.

Where he won a battle, two lost a father and lover.

Distraught from Jaime's death, Cersei's next commander allowed the Coalition and Daenerys to begin moving into the city.

No Lannister soldier or Goldcloak resisted as they were disarmed and dismissed to the various camps, they are needed in the North, after all.

His neck wound was tended to by one of Qyburn, Cersei's pet, and healer. The Red Keep later being filled with soldiers from both armies, everything was tense and nobody was looking forward to what is going to happen in the coming days.

"He was my brother." The comment startled him, seeing Tyrion stand at the door of his temporary chambers, "I wished there was another way, but he would never give up on his family, on Cersei." Tyrion added as he looked at his cup that he was carrying, it made him feel slightly sad.

"I am sorry for what I had to do. I truly wish there was another way past this conflict, but we both know that true peace isn't won without death, without a drop of blood." He told Tyrion who nodded sullenly, the dwarf sighed heavily before looking at him.

"Your daughter is with her handmaids in the Maidenvault, I suggest you go and see her. Good day, your grace." He nodded, answering that he will go and see her soon. Tyrion walked away, possibly to tend to his brother.

As for him, he got into more comfortable clothing, washed so he looked presentable. He even contemplated shaving his beard away but left it alone after a moment. With four guards, he started heading for the Maidenvault, for a moment he forgot where it was, but the memories began flooding back and he found it.

Two Kingsguard were protecting it, they stood back and marched away once he told them that they were relieved.

He was here, right at the door but he was hesitating. It made everything come into perspective.

He was a father, a real, legitimate, father. Behind these doors was the child, conceived because of a mistake made years ago, it almost made him want to turn the other way, to run away from here as he did the night he bedded the Queen.

No, he can't do that, not twice.

Reaching his hand out, he opened the door and was met with the sun.

There were servants scattered around the room, they turned to him with surprise, he held up his hands to let them know that he came in peace.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to disturb you all... I came to see the Princess." He said and the youngest of the servants nodded and walked into another room, moments later she came back and he had to pause when he saw who she came back with.

She was so small, he's never seen something so small and fragile. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, his eyes. He hesitated before bowing to her, the handmaid told the child to do the same and she clumsily did so.

"Hello, Princess." He greeted her and approached her then kneeled down, "Your name is... " He added and hearing her speak nearly stopped his heart.

"Joanna, who are you, Ser?" He chuckled, she certainly has some wit, more than himself.

"Lord Arryn, but most call me Rodrik." He told her and Joanna's eyes lit up a little.

"My father's name is Rodrik, mother told me." His face fell as the emotions hit, he nodded his head, shaking the child's hand.

"I know... " He answered back as he got himself distracted as it was then he noticed the falcon necklace she was wearing, it made him thank Cersei for the first time.

At least she didn't turn their daughter against him.

"Are you my father?" There it was, the question he was afraid of and excited at the same time.

He thought for a long moment on what to say. He could say no, it would be cruel but then she might live a better life. He can also say yes, take her home and raise her as a father should despite the way she was conceived.

With a deep breath, he answered his daughter with one his father and Ned would approve of.

"... Yes, Joanna... I am your father."

Daenerys 

She wanted to find him, to tell the fool that he will never take such risks, to them or herself.

Why is she so angry?

When he was fighting the Kingslayer, she wanted him to win, of course... But she also didn't want him to die, either.

And when his sword shattered, she wasn't to commence the attack, in a way to save him than to simply take what is hers. She nearly stopped breathing when he was cut around the throat, fearing the worst was about to happen.

Yet he was able to muster the strength to win, killing the Kingslayer. Now she is more angry than angry, furious would be the correct word and she would make the fool hear her, crowned or not.

Tyrion said he was heading for Maidenvault, something about seeing someone close to him.

Arryn guards stopped her from coming inside, she glared at them with such a fury that they stood aside, they are all friends here, there needs to be some trust.

She put only one hand on the door before she heard a child's laughter, it caused her heart to stop.

Slowly she opened the door and saw the scene play out in front of her, for a moment, she forgot her anger and watched.

Rodrik was holding and swinging around a child playfully, the smiles on both their faces were as if a war hadn't taken place, that it all had been as it were... Peaceful.

It reminded her of the days before the attack on the Lamb Men, when she and Drogo were talking about their son and how happy it made them. She also remembered the visions within the House of the Undying, of what her son would have looked like and been if he was to live, Drogo too.

"Daenerys?" Rodrik stopped to stare at her and found that she had forgotten what she was going tell the fool, "Is there something you need?" He asked her and she slowly shook her head.

"No, I was just walking around. Getting to know my new home is all." She said with a smile, the little one looked at her with bright blue eyes, the same as Rodrik's. "Is this your daughter?" She asked and with zero hesitation, Rodrik nodded proudly.

"Yes, she is." He told her and the child smiled, "Joanna, this is Daenerys of the House Targaryen." He said to his daughter, she found herself smiling and reaching out her hand to the little girl.

The girl hesitated before taking it, "How do you do, my Lady." A chuckle escaped her, the child certainly is her father's blood, even if she isn't doing it on purpose.

"She will be sailing to Gulltown, from there, she will be sent to the Gates of the Moon for the winter until I return," Rodrik told after she set Joanna down, the child was taken away by one of the servants. "You're are angry?" He noticed it, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, of course. You can't do something so stupid, again, not again." She ordered and barked in laughter, annoying her further.

"I am so thankful that you are worried about my safety, again." Gods, she wished she could slap him.

"It's not for worry, it is simply because I put in too much work to convince you to bend the knee and if you died, I would have to start over with someone more stubborn than you are. That is all." She said and he smirked widely while scratching his ear.

"And how far you are getting." He said and after a pause, this talk turned serious. "Would you have won this war with your dragons, if I failed to defeat Jaime, would you have burned men and the countless women and children that got caught in the crossfire? The Dothraki would have raped and pillaged the city if I wasn't so 'stupid'." She shook her head and wished that she could say she wouldn't, that without the Coalitions forces she could have won the throne without deaths.

"I would never use my dragons on innocent people, especially children... I have seen such atrocities already." She said, remembering the herder who brought his deceased baby girl to her throne, crying and sent her to chain the dragons up to protect the people of Mereen. "I want to be a good Queen, I want to be good." She added.

Rodrik stared at her, then back to his daughter who was playing with a black cat.

"... I hope that is true, Daenerys, I sincerely do."

Tyrion 

It was nearly midnight when he woke up, throwing on his boots and walked down towards the cells to release his niece.

The child was innocent, she didn't deserve to be in such a place, she is wed to a Martell and will return to Dorne with Prince Trystane. Who also resides in the same cells, he doesn't need to be in there, the boy wouldn't leave his wife in such a place even though Princess Arianne had insisted upon it.

"Tyrion?" He turned and saw Rodrik, he held in a snare at the image.

The majority of him doesn't blame Rodrik, it was a duel and was fairly fought as one could be when two men fight to the death. Then there is that small piece of him, the part that hates Rodrik for killing the one sibling who deserved to live.

Now, without Jaime, and soon to be without his niece... He's all alone, in a place he's grown to hate after all these years.

But, he is Hand of the Queen, and he will serve to his last breath, or until he annoys the Queen too much.

"Where are you going?" The better question is why he is up and walking around at this time of night, but he'll leave that up to the Gods if they even exist.

"I am going to release my niece, she doesn't need to be imprisoned." He started walking again and felt Rodrik following. "Rodrik, I like to believe you have a good heart, for everyone. I don't think you knew my brother as his reputation would make it." He added and heard the King Falcon scoff.

"I know he was dishonorable, that he killed the man he was to protect to save himself- " He cut Rodrik off right there, unable to hide the falseness any longer.

His brother is gone, he'd want everyone to know the truth.

"Do you even know why?" He asked as they stopped, Rodrik shrugged, "The Mad King was insane, and when that fool Pycelle convinced him to open the gates for my father, my brother counseled against it. When the Lannister forces raped and burn the city, killing anyone that was on the street that night, my brother got his King to safety and counseled him to surrender to protect the Queen and Rhaegar's wife and children. And, when the Mad King refused, he told his accursed Pyromancers to light the Wildfire. They were everywhere, beneath every home, everyone building and even in the Red Keep, Aerys ordered my brother to slay his father and let so many innocent people die." He let all that sink into Rodrik's thick skull, and the Lord of the Vale was stunned by all the information.

"If he did all this, then why did he not say anything, why keep it hidden?" He shook his head, continuing to walk.

"Who would believe him? Jaime killed all the Pyromancer's, killed his King to protect five-hundred-thousand men and women and children. Ned was honorable but too proud to see the good my brother had done. You were the same, couldn't see it until now... That was my brother, Rodrik, Jaime was the savior of the city that day." The rest of the walk there was in silence, he didn't want to say another word.

Upon reaching the cells, Myrcella and Trystane jumped from their cots.

"Uncle!" He smiled and reached his hand inside to take Myrcella's.

"Rodrik, open the cell, please. And Myrcella, you are free to roam out of this cell, so long as you sign away any claim to the Iron Throne." Myrcella told him that she would gladly do so, but then came the inevitable question.

"What about mother, what will they do with mother?" She asked with tears in her eyes. He put another hand over Myrcella's and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm afraid Cersei's fate is dire, my dear, the most she can hope for is a clean death." It hurt him to say that to her, the girl knew what her mother was and yet she loved her all the same.

Myrcella became hysterical as she shook her head back and forth.

"No, they can't! That will kill it." It? His face crumbled as he realized what Myrcella just said, and Rodrik shared this as Trystane comforted his wife.

They have to do something.

(10 Days Later) Rodrik 

After everyone was given time to rest, the leaders of every army gathered at the tower of the Hand.

"I have gathered everyone here on what to do about the former Queen, Cersei Lannister," Tyrion said reluctantly, "She has done more than her fair share of cruelty and crimes, but she is my sister, I vote for the Silent Sisters." He knew Tyrion would be soft when it came to his sister, but the rest of them don't feel the same as he does.

The entire room was a burst with demands.

"She murdered my granddaughter, son, and grandson. I don't have pity for your sister, I say she hangs." Olenna demanded and Garlan agreed by her side.

"Her and Jaime Lannister threw my little brother through a window, had my father executed, tormented me and humiliated me. I vote for death." Sansa said to all of them, Waymar put a resting hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I vote death, she laid claim on my throne." Daenerys was confident in her decision and everyone seemed to agree.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to speak and for a time he said nothing. Slowly rising from his seat, he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I was raised with Robert, the late King. He and Ned were big brother's to me, I respected them and loved them as my family. Queen Cersei, in her own hate and ambition, plotted and killed Robert, had a hand in executing Ned. Though she hadn't killed my father, she has caused more pain for the Seven Kingdoms than even the Mad King." He said and with the last part being said with a look to Daenerys who looked ashamed, "She deserves nothing more than death, I vote she dies... But not today." His answer sent a shockwave of surprise through the room, Sansa scowling at him and Olenna shaking her head.

"Why spare her further, Rodrik?" Daenerys asked him and he sighed, standing straight and folding his arms.

"Because... She is with child." Everyone became silent, shocked by the revelation. "Tyrion and I learned this when we went to release Lady Myrcella from the cells, she told us that Cersei is going to give birth to another child. I vote we spare her until this baby is born, then I will personally see justice done." He added and knew what was going to be asked next.

"Are you presuming that you will be taking her to the Vale?" Garlan asked him and he shook his head no.

"No... They are already there." There was an uproar, "I had them taken away with my daughter, they will remain at the Gates of the Moon until the child is born and even then, the child will remain a ward of the Kingdom of the Vale." He knew the response would be negative, especially from Sansa.

"Even after what she's done, you of all people would spare her?!" Olenna nodded in agreement.

"I will not kill an innocent, even if it is a tyrant that carries it." They will not be so barbaric as to kill a pregnant woman, they are not Tywin Lannister or Walder Frey. "Hate me if you must, but I've made the right decision." Tyrion felt the eyes of Daenerys on him.

"Did you know about this?" She asked Tyrion who gave a single nod, "Fine. Rodrik Arryn, I hope you keep to your word, Cersei's life is forfeit once her child is born." He hadn't expected Daenerys to agree with him, and if he is honest with himself.

"I will honor it, but before that, there is the dead." He reminded everyone, "We need to ready ourselves, gather every fighting man and woman to go to the Wall and defend it. In this endeavor, I know the Seven will be on our side." He added and everyone seemed to be in agreement.

Sansa 

She didn't like how today was, neither did she like how Rodrik spared Cersei because of a child, another bastard.

She likes the honor in victory, sparing the commanders and Princess Myrcella of Cersei's fate was honorable. But letting this woman live? It is like spitting on the graves of her father, of everyone who Cersei double-crossed.

But, in the Vale, stripped of her power and influence, the former Queen of Westeros is imprisoned to her fate. _Enjoy the time you have left, Cersei, because justice will be had_. She thought as she sighed, standing up and looking around this room.

The battle for all of them is coming, she cannot fight battles like Jon or Rodrik. She knows her strengths and weaknesses, and fighting the dead isn't one of them.

"Brienne." She called in her sworn sword, "Oathkeeper, my father's sword- Or half, where is Widows Wail? The one Ser Jaime fought Rodrik with." She asked her protector who immediately unsheathed it.

"I had thought they should be reunited, your Grace." She was thankful for that, but her father's sword was split, and one half already belongs to House Stark.

"May I." She gestured and the lady knight nodded and put it in her hands, "Come with me, I must see Rodrik." She added and got up from her seat and walked out with Brienne following right behind her.

The guards to Rodrik's room saw them coming and alerted Rodrik who told them to let her in, she sighed and felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw the scene before her because it was a rather funny thing to come by and see.

Rodrik was embroidering, or at least trying to. He looked up at her and smiled, however that smile faltered into curiosity when he saw that she was holding Widows Wail.

"The last of Ice returns to House Stark. I am sure that Ned is smiling with pride, Sansa." He started saying as he put down the embroidered bird. "What do I owe the pleasure, Red She-Wolf." He added with putting in that silly moniker that her vassals started calling her when they won back the North and Winterfell.

"I am offering you Widows Wail, please take it." She wasn't going to take no for an answer, she cannot afford to.

Rodrik was stunned, flabbergasted by such a gift. "I can't possibly take that, it should be in the hands of a Stark of Winterfell, not an Arryn of the Eyrie." She shook her head, pushing the handle into his hands.

"Into who's? Not me, I will be at the Neck with Arya, a last line of defense should you all fail. Jon has Longclaw. Please, you will need one to fight these demons in the snow." He sighed, his eyes going to the floor, but they soon rose back up and his blue eyes glowed in determination, he took the sword and held it up, "I ask one thing, however." He looked back at her, curious.

"Of course, anything." He said back to her and she smiled.

"Name it something else, Joffrey deserved no fine a sword such as a piece of Ice, he especially didn't deserve to name it." A sigh escaped Rodrik as he named sword, but she knew he could only name it one thing.

"... Honor. It shall be Honor."

Beyond the Wall

The wind blew heavy as the day turned to night and back, for days the snow fell and the storms killed everything in its way and once dead, they would join the dead.

He saw them, with so many eyes the crows around the sky and watched, watched them march and separate into various forces.

Bloodraven opened his eyes and sighed, the great war is coming and they must aid them.

"Brandon." He whispered and Bran Stark ceased his training, seeing secrets and revisiting the past which is forgotten. "You must leave here, soon." He told his successor.

"Why? I have learned so much," Bran began, his eyes widened in disparity. "I saw the fight at the Tower of Joy, what was in the tower and- " Indeed, he knows this.

He has seen many things in the last century and a half, saw sorrow and pain, felt joy and excitement. Bran will know, he will feel it all when what he has seen comes to pass, but it can be avoided, it can be stopped.

"I know, I know who Jon is to us. But the Night King is coming to the Wall, he has split his great army into halves, a smaller party is coming here to stop us." He said and nodded for Leaf to get the others ready for departure. "Leaf, the other Children and one other will take you to Shadow Tower for it is too dangerous to go to any other of the fortresses." He said and Bran shook his head in confusion, and he expected such.

"But what of you, will you be coming with us?" Bran asked as Hodor helped him on to the wagon, Jojen and Meera appeared not long after that.

"My time is at an end, here, you are the Three-Eyed Raven, now. You can help them, help the leaders of Westeros to beat back the Long Night for a second time." He told Bran, "You have learned much int e time spent here, I am quite jealous as it took me decades to master this unfortunate gift, but you will do well... Brandon." He added and smiled sadly as the troop of travelers started leaving, all that was left was him and Leaf, and she too would leave, she must leave.

"We must destroy this place, my friend, and you must guide the rest of your people."

She hesitated before handing him an artifact, magical in essence but destructive in raw power. "Go." He told her once more, and she bowed before leaving and catching up with the others as he concentrated on getting it ready.

Three days it took and he can feel them getting closer, he can see them with what eyes he doesn't have on Bran and his party going to Shadow Tower.

"They will not take me, or have what I have seen." The artifact was glowing brightly, he smiled as it was ready, "I am almost home... My beloved, Shiera."

With a sigh, the artifact imploded and everything was incinerated, nothing was left for the Night King to take.

Jon 

Jon Snow watched from atop the Wall, seeing the vast expanse of the North.

He had his doubts that they would be ready, that the Night King would grow too strong but they are more than ready.

Not two or three but four dragons, thousands of men and women and from the ravens, plenty of spear tips and arrowheads of obsidian for those fighting for the survival of man and Westeros.

The world wasn't as naive as they were years ago, they know that the White Walkers and their dead servants are out there.

And the war with Cersei Lannister is over, King Rodrik slew Jaime Lannister for the control of the city. _He would bet his life against the greatest swordsmen than send thousands to sack King's Landing_. For that, he has his respect where he didn't very well like the man when they met.

"Do you think we are ready, Jon," Edd said as he approached and he smiled, offering only a single answer in response.

"We have to be, we have no choice." He told his friend, one of the two he has left within this world. Grenn, Pyp, Commander Jeor, and Olly though he betrayed him, they are all gone and he will fight to keep was friends he has left.

"Commander Edd! Lord Jon!" They turned sharply, seeing one of the few Night's Watchmen running towards them.

"What is it? The Night King? Has his army been seen?" He asked in excess, he needed to know these things. The brother shook his head no, "Then what, speak up man!" He ordered the man who took a few deep breaths.

"I ran all the way from Shadow Tower... A group of strangers led by a rider came to our gate and entered... It is your half-brother, Brandon Stark."

He didn't respond. He simply started heading for Shadow Tower... This must be true.

* * *

 ** _AN: Quite jam-packed, yeah? I sure do hope so. So the war of the three queens one king is over, and the War for the Dawn is about to begin. Jaime had to die, sorry for any Jaime-fans and later on Cersei will also be killed when her child is born. Rodrik now has possession of Widows Wail, or Honor now and has finally met his child for the first time._**

 ** _Kano, He can be a dunderhead, yeah? He isn't crafty as Loren or as aware as Arthur, but honorable like Ned Stark or Jon Arryn. He did sort of expect her to attack should he die but that would have been his sin but Daenerys. I am slightly glad that he is in any way believable._**

 ** _Larsdewit, Yes, he will not simply bend to her demands, he's made of sterner stuff than what D &D can cook up. _**

**_Sparky She-Demon, I sure hope so, haha._**

 ** _10868letsgo, The Seven guided his victory, it was fated._**

 ** _NightlyRowenTree, Troy does come to mind, doesn't it? But yes, a good death battle is awesome!_**

 ** _Alec-Potter, And I hope the interaction was good. Nope, in this I gave Cersei some competence, she knew there would be no victory. It might lead there, I am simply making interactions to forge rivalries, enemies, friends and (maybe) Lovers. I have read The Great War, though I hope he updates soon, been enjoying that story. Rest assured, any pairings will not be as sudden as Season Seven made it._**

 ** _Silver Crow, A Man of Faith is about the underdog, or I could change it to where he rises from a minor house, it's still a concept at the moment. The Bolton Oc has always been planned, I just never got the time to write it out, and it definitely divides from Canon early on meaning no Red Wedding._**

 ** _Still hope everyon enjoyed, good night!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 36: Protector of the Realm

* * *

Rodrik

"By the right of Conquest and of the Seven, I crown thee Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name. Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. The Unburnt. Mother of Dragons. Queen of the Bay of Dragons. The Breaker of Chains." The one named Missandei spoke and placed a silver circlet on Daenerys, the Mother of Dragons raised her head and turned to face them, "Long may she reign!"

He and Sansa rose with their followers and the followers of the new Queen of the Iron Throne and blessed her reign, he can only hope the restoration of the dynasty lasts longer than its predecessor and that every monarch is a good, wise, and king ruler of their people.

Four months have passed since the Lannister's were defeated.

It was a good time to relax as soldiers filed in the camps every hour of the day, all coming from the Riverlands, Westerlands, the Stormlands, and the Crownlands. They all have to gather for the coming storm before they march for the North.

And Dragonstone, Orion had sent word that the deposit of Dragonglass was a huge success. eighty-thousand arrowheads, fifty-thousand spear tips, and with what was left forged the amount of twelve-thousand curved blades and ax-heads.

They have a good enough force to fight the dead. The battle plans so far have been set. 10,000 men will remain at Winterfell and Moat Cailin in the worst case that they fail at the Wall, all the young children 10 and younger and the elderly and wounded will travel South.

He will admit, he is afraid to die, afraid of not seeing his daughter or the Vale. He will fight, though, he has to so that the next generation may know a sense of peace without war or betrayal.

"All hail the new Queen of the South," Sansa muttered and he sighed, indeed, congratulations are in order for the new monarch replacing the old.

Cersei. His daughter, though young is learning quite a bit since then. Colemon is teaching her how to write, how to pass judgment, fairly and justly.

Recently, she's written about how her mother has been doing. Cersei Lannister has had more smiles in the day but cries at night for Jaime Lannister, but, she seems to be at peace from what Colemon wrote for Joanna.

He feels for his daughter. He wished he could be there but he has to go North, he has to fight for her and for the future he already dreams for her to have.

Daenerys smiled lightly and sat on her throne, Tyrion was at her right with the Hand pin on his breast. The newly arrived Jorah Mormont was at her side in the armor of the Kingsguard, her first knight and no doubt there will be more to come.

The ceremony dispersed and many began offering fealty or congratulations.

Daenerys looked at him and sent a nod his way, he rose his cup of wine at her as a silent compliment.

"Dorne, the Reach, Stormlands, Crownlands and the Westerlands are hers. How will the North and Vale compete in the generations to come?" He smirked and turned to see Tyene Sand standing before him, smiling and her dress being relatively revealing.

"I am sure the North, Vale, South and Iron Islands will survive and thrive in peace, Lady Sand. I promise you that." He told his former one-night lover who chuckled and crossed her arms, "Where is Arianne?" He asked her, his smile getting replaced with a frown.

"My cousin left home with Myrcella sometime ago, the girl is carrying Trystane's child and Arianne has her own duties, such as telling Doran that the Mountain has finally been killed, finished." Yes, Cersei's Pet was terrifying.

Gregor wasn't Gregor anymore. A husk, made by Qyburn which ended with the man being banished and the dead and not dead knight being burned by Drogon and Sheepstealer's flame. Fire and Blood wasn't his or Daenerys first choice, the brute killed eighteen Dothraki warriors because the knight stood at the entrance of the Red Keep.

"And you? Trystane?" He asked Tyene who smiled widely.

"My Sisters, Sarella, Nymeria, and Obara will be going North to fight, Trystane also wants to fight, to give himself for a future for his unborn child." He can understand that, the son of Doran has also become an advisor to the new Queen as her Master of Laws.

"I haven't fought them, myself. I will admit that I am scared." She approached him and placed a hand on his chest, he could feel her warmth.

"Being afraid is natural. If you weren't, then you wouldn't be human." She told him and he was reminded of a saying said to him by Ned, when he was crying as a boy at Riverrun.

His father told him that he was going to fight the Targaryen loyalists, he begged his father not to go, that he might die. Ned found him in the Godswood, by the stump of a heart tree.

"What is the matter, Rodrik?" He turned and saw Ned looking at him.

"I am scared. I don't want father to go and fight." He whimpered and one of the men he considered an older brother knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am afraid to fight, all men are, Rodrik. It is being afraid that makes us brave, you know why?" He shook his head at Ned, "It is because I have people I care about, it is because I have something worth fighting for."

And he understood that when he pledged for Stannis. When he marched with Robb and attacked the Westerlands. Or when he destroyed Lysa and Robert in their rebellion against him. Each time, he was scared and when he met Joanna, it made him more scared than ever.

Ned taught him the lesson in duty, the worth of the things close to him so he can fight harder. Robert taught him strength, to never stop fighting, even if it is a losing battle. His father taught him honor, to always keep his vows and see the brighter side of things.

"I wish us good fortune, then, Tyene. May we all survive to grow old and wrinkly." He said with a smile, Tyene laughed and drank up her wine.

"Wrinkly, no. I will still please the eyes of young men when I am old."

Later on, he bid Tyene farewell and went over to the balcony that saw the outstretch of the Blackwater Bay. It was possibly one of his favorite places in the Red Keep.

He remembered playing with Robin, his brother. They'd pretend to be knights when he wasn't with his father or Robert hadn't taken him hunting for the thousandth time.

Other pleasant memories flooded in. This was also the place he had his first kiss. Lady Elanna Wendwater asked him to dance with her, he accepted and two cups of wine later and he had his tongue in her throat, it would have gone further if his father didn't catch him and scold him for humility.

"I thought I'd find you here, of all places." Another visit, and this time from Waymar who still wore his crown of iron on his head. "Do you remember that time when we fought over Lady Rykker? We both wanted to ride in the joust with her favor despite her being married and eight years our senior." He laughed with Waymar, that was one rowdy day, he got a black eye and Waymar had his nose broken for a month.

"... You know, we might both die in the coming days. From what Jon said, Hardhome had nearly 60,000 people, only about 4,000 came out of it." Waymar hummed, that is true, of course.

"I tried to tell Sansa to go to Dorne, to keep her away from it all. She told me that she would rather die early than leave her home again. I don't want any harm to come to her or imagine this dead getting near her." He shivered with Waymar, he doesn't want to think about that, about them losing and dying, unable to protect those they love and cherish.

"We can't think like that, friend. We have to think about winning, about destroying the Other's and their Wights." He told his friend and brother, "Now go and comfort your woman, for as long as we still can."

Jon

Brandon was waiting for him in the main hall, watching the fire crack and dance.

Upon arriving he was met with at least a dozen small people, Meera Reed and Hodor. The rider had left some time ago, he saw what these small people looked like and was surprised, they were a grey-skinned with dots like a deer over their skin. Large green eyes that looked with untrust and resentment.

Arya arrived not long after, hearing the same news he had and the proof was there when they saw Lady and Summer and Nymeria. Ghost reunited with his siblings, Shaggydog was still in Winterfell with Rickon as the acting Lord of Winterfell.

"Bran?" He called out to his little brother, sitting in a chair apart from him. Bran turned to him with a slight smile on his face.

"Are you going to show me around, like you promised, big brother. Or cousin, now, but everything is confusing now." He didn't understand him. "It is good to see you two, Rickon and Sansa's faces are missing but I'll see them soon enough." His brother added and he and Arya looked at one another.

He cleared his throat and grabbed a chair so he could take a seat near Bran, Arya remained standing but was no less surprised and happy to see their brother.

"Tell us what happened, Bran, how did you survive?" Arya asked Bran and he nodded, it was hard for others who had their legs to survive in the North, he can't possibly imagine a cripple surviving long out there.

Bran went into great detail about his time after Winterfell was burned and when he went beyond the Wall. His brother told him about when he was captured by Karl Tanner and Rast, how he was close to calling out to him.

Then he went into speaking about the Three-Eyed-Raven. How he was chosen by Brynden Rivers to be the next Greenseer, a person who can see the past, present, and future. How the White Walkers first came to be, how the Children of the Forest made them so they can fend off the First Men.

"Then... " Bran's smile went away, looking pointedly at him, "I was at the Tower of Joy, Jon, I saw father and what was there," Bran added and he took a deep breath, leaning in so he could hear Bran.

"The Tower? You mean, you saw our aunt Lyanna? Lyanna Stark?" Arya asked Bran who nodded solemnly at the question, "Was it true, that Rhaegar kidnapped and, raped, our aunt?" Surprisingly, Bran shook his head.

"No. It was all a lie. The Rebellion. Lyanna's kidnapping. It was all a false truth." He didn't like the sound of that, none of them did, yet he wanted to hear him.

"Tell us, Bran." He told his brother, Bran looked at him with a calm face.

"The truth is that you, Jon Snow, are not our father's son. You aren't even a bastard. You are the son of our aunt, Lyanna Stark, and Rhaegar Targaryen."

Daenerys

She watched Tyrion storm out of her chambers, even she was heated about what they were arguing about.

She was enjoying her coronation, she actually had a good time for what they will be going through the next few months. She needed it and then came her Hand of the Queen walking through to discuss an urgent matter.

Tyrion brought up the fact that she cannot bear children, Mirri Maz Duur had placed that infernal curse upon her and no matter how much she had laid with Daario, there would be no pregnancy or any change in her body.

This was the proof when she found out, she cannot have any children and it has become an obstacle in her entire journey coming to Westeros.

Tyrion had found her and had to bring it up, had to ask her what to do about an heir in the case she dies. She shouted at him, told him that she will figure it out when they have time to do so, he, in turn, rebuffed her and said that they do have time to decide.

"I need to go and see them." She said to herself, frustrated with her Hand and the problems to face at another time and place.

She left her chambers, Jorah meeting her along with one of her Unsullied guards that have since replaced the Goldcloaks under the advisement of Tyrion told her that the Goldcloaks were untrustworthy and so she had instructed for the three-thousand two-hundred and ninety Goldcloaks to be re-disciplined by Lord Randyll Tarly.

"The dragons have been on edge, my Queen." The Unsullied said and she scoffed as they turned a corner.

"They have been on edge since Rodrik came with Sheepstealer, I can't believe he didn't change the creatures name." Her response was haughty, and she wanted it to be like that.

Jorah chuckled lightly, she turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi. I just thought it humorous, since I came back after the Lannister's were defeated, you two have more than once bickered or debated against one another." That just isn't true, and if so, then she was right in all of those debates.

"Enough, now." She didn't want to talk about it, not at all.

She walked for quite some time to reach for the ruined building that was made to house her families dragons, reaching it, she saw not three but all four of them. No doubt, the oldest must have had memories of being here. She thought as she walked toward Drogon.

"Come, child." She called and the largest of her dragons arched down his head, his teeth were red from fresh cattle which she had brought to them, better that than seeing the bones of another child brought to her throne room.

She noticed Sheepstealer watching her, the oldest dragon was lying down, resting and had its eyes open the entire time.

It was boldness or complete stupidity that made her move towards the elder dragon, its giant head raising in confusion at with its terrifying eyes.  
It began to growl as its head inched closer to her, then she heard a voice.

"Oh, I'd stay away if I were you. He doesn't like many people, Queen Daenerys." She didn't know the man, though she recognized him from Rodrik and Sansa's retinue that came to Dragonstone.

He was older by a good many years, slicked back yellow hair that had tints of grey. His eyes were a dark blue, he also sported a growing beard, much like Rodrik's but larger.

"I'm afraid we've never made an acquaintance, Ser... " He smiled kindly and handed the reins of a goat to Jorah who took it reluctantly.

"I am Ser Orion Stone. A Winged Knight, akin to your Kingsguard and sworn to King Rodrik, the First of His Name in almost eight centuries. I also happen to be related to the young man via the lesser branch of House Arryn." Ah, she knew that he looked like an older Rodrik.

"And why come here, with a goat of all things?" Jorah asked Orion who smirked and took the reins back from her knight.

"The beast is a picky eater. He prefers goats and sheep to horses or cattle, it is how he got his name." So that is why Rodrik calls him that, she often wondered that since she first saw the creature. "The bastard nearly turned Rodrik to ash a half a dozen times, almost had a heart attack." That would slightly amusing, seeing Rodrik with his ass on fire, rolling on the ground to put it out.

An idea popped into her head, she walked over to Orion and held her hand out.

"May I?" She asked the Winged Knight, Orion looked at her for a moment and then to Jorah who shrugged, it wasn't encouraging, really and she sighed whilst rolling her eyes.

In the end, she was handed the goat and she started her slow walk over to Sheepstealer who has rustled awake because of its food, it watched her with a suspicious stare as she came closer and closer until she was eight feet away from it.

She let the goat go. It tried to run but Sheepstealer caught it and bathed it in flame before eating it whole. She felt the flame and it felt warm, warmer than even Drogon's was.

The dragon soon took flight, leaving and shockingly, Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal left with the elder dragon. "Where are they going?" Jorah asked and she watched on, seeing the four dragons fly North, she smiled and understood why and she turned to her knight, Ser Orion watched on as well.

"They are going North... And so shall we, we have battles to fight yet."

Tyrion

Was he being stupid? Yes. Was he an idiot for coming her, drunk as the Septon who married him and Tysha together? Most definitely.

His brother's death has hung over him like an ax, always terrorizing his dreams as he watched Rodrik's blade sink into Jaime's throat. He blames the King of the Vale still, perhaps he'll always blame Rodrik Arryn for his brother's death.

Maybe that is why he is here, maybe, he is here with that same crossbow to kill Rodrik for Jaime's death who died legally in combat. Yet he killed him, he killed my brother, the one person I wanted to be by my side. He thought angrily as he waited, sitting in this very chair with his crossbow ready.

The door clicked open and Rodrik entered and immediately went for Widows Wail, his brother's sword. He halted Rodrik's movements when he aimed the crossbow at him, "Reach for it or call for guards, and you'll never live to see my head lopped off." He told Rodrik who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You said you didn't want vengeance, you said that your brother's death was unavoidable, so why do this now after months? Was it to cripple my people? To make conquering the Vale easy without Sheepstealer's rider?" No, he has to do this or else his brother will haunt his nights forever, but, he must also do this to further stabilize his Queens realm.

Daenerys cannot have children. A successor to the throne needs to be made before the War for the Dawn begins.

Robert's death left the Kingdoms torn apart. He expects that once Daenerys is dead, either from fighting the White Walkers or age or unknown circumstances that the three independent Kingdoms of the North, Vale and Iron Islands will carve out Daenerys kingdoms.

That, and the Tyrells. They are far too ambitious to be counted out. They'll try to seize control of the Targaryen territories. Garlan and his descendants will have the armies and food to do so.

It will shatter more once Dorne tries to stop it, Arianne and her future children will most likely hang on their distant blood ties with House Targaryen to lay claim to the Iron Throne. They don't trust him, no one will trust a Lannister's leadership after his father and siblings, especially Joffrey Waters.

He will either be dead or insane from the ghosts. Any children he will have will face an uphill battle against these odds... And they will fail in the attempt, no matter how brave they will fight.

It's all very dark and frightening, seeing the future he sees if Daenerys cannot bear any children or doesn't pick a successor from her most loyal supporters.

He can kill Rodrik here, slay the Falcon King and weaken a potential enemy, it doesn't sound smart. He is drunk and without much courage to think about what he is doing here.

"Jaime, he could do it without hesitation... So why can't I?" He whispered to himself and lowered the weapon, eventually, it slipped from his grasped and fell to the floor, he heard Rodrik breathe a sigh of relief as he closed the door to his chambers and slowly approached, grabbing the weapon and putting it away.

"I know how you feel, Tyrion. When I lost my father, I felt like the world wouldn't be bright without him, that I couldn't survive without his guidance. I remember wanting to slay your entire family when Lysa said you all were responsible for his death." Rodrik started telling him, and he was both too drunk to listen or not drunk enough to ignore him.

"When I executed my brother, Lysa and Harrold Hardying. I wanted to think I was happy, they were traitors and deserved it... But Robert, he wasn't blood to me but I missed him, he was my brother and I still have hope he is at peace." Maybe Jaime is as well, perhaps his brother can finally forgive himself for all the things he's done and take pride in what he did for the people of King's Landing, he was and always will be a hero to him.

It is for this reason, he had Jorah put what Jaime did in the book of the White Cloak. History WILL remember his brother as not the Kingslayer, not even the Young Lion... But a Hero of Westeros.

"Do you know why I am here, other than to kill you." Rodrik shook his head, he smiled solemnly and reached for his bottle of wine, well, it was his sister's Arbor Gold that he took personal ownership of when she was sent to the Vale. "I was angry, not with you, clearly. The Queen and I have argued over a problem and I see one way where she would rather wait." He added and Rodrik was curious, listening intently.

"What would have the most hardened dwarf who has taken scrutiny all his life, be angry with his Queen? I don't get it, Tyrion." He wouldn't either if he wasn't aware of the problem. He shouldn't know, Rodrik shouldn't know that his Queen is barren, or so he would believe at this point of time.

And yet the drink gave him the wrong bit of boldness.

"Daenerys cannot have children, that is the problem."

And like that, he has officially ruined his early career as Hand of the Queen.

* * *

 ** _AN: So, the chappy was good? I sure hope so, the next chapter will be quite the heated argument between Rodrik and Dany._**

 ** _Silver Crow, It was hard to kill Jaime, the guys become my favorite character. Joanna and Rodrik will have one more moment after the War for the Dawn, it'll be a little emotional. It was more Tyrion than Rodrik's plan, but it worked out well. As for Ser Addam and a pet, I am going to put a lot of detail on his horse which was a constant companion to Addam, that and a future companion later on._**

 ** _NightlyRowenTree, I am glad you think so!_**

 ** _Nameless One, I am happy this is your favorite chapter. I worked on the duel for thirteen hours getting the emotions right. Spent quite a bit of time on Joanna and Rodriks meeting._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, Thank you about the fight. Cersei in this has since resigned to her fate, content to keep one of her children close though with someone watching. There will be great opposition against the dead, though there will still be casualties, a lot of character fatalities of who I believe won't make it to the end. I'll start putting more Dany PoV's in later chapters._**


	37. Chapter 37

**_We are nearing Season Eight, just a couple more chapters then a finale before Chapter 40._**

* * *

Chapter 37: The Dragon and the Falcon

* * *

Daenerys 

Daenerys Stormborn awoke with the sun this morning, her violet eyes welcomed the brightness of her chambers.

Summer here is supposed to be hot, even scorching, like it was on her time with Khal Drogo. It was cooler now, Sansa, in the few times he spoke with the woman had said that Winters can get harsh on the worst days, she also said the snows are beautiful.

She silently walked over and found of the castle servants, "I want a bath made, please." The servant left and a few moments after that, she and a few others came back, they filled her bathtub and she smiled, "Thank you, you all may go." The nodded and exited the room.

Taking a deep breath, she disrobed and took steps until she was in the warm water, she relished the combination of cold and hot, it made her body feel at ease but not so much as it would have been on a warmer day.

In the quietness of the moment, she remembered what transpired last night after she came back from the dragon pit.

Missandei was helping her get into her nightdress, once it was on the chamber doors opened and Rodrik Arryn entered, the Unsullied guard apologized for letting him muscle his way inside.

"When were you going to tell me?" Was all he asked of her, though, it was more of a demand.

"I don't know what you're- " He snapped at her, she never knew his voice could be so loud and heavy.

"Stop lying, Daenerys. This alliance, I cannot believe you put your reign in jeopardy by hiding the truth that you cannot bear children." She widened her eyes, how come he knows the truth? Her lips formed a frown as she turned to Missandei.

"I can finish here, thank you." Missandei smiled before turning and leaving her alone with Rodrik who looked positively shaken by the truth. "I wanted to finish all our battles before figuring out what to do, and who are you to know? It isn't your kingdoms to rule." She huffed, showing strength despite the acknowledgment of her being barren has begun to take shots at her walls that she had kept hidden for the past several years.

Rodrik shook his head, "It is, the stability of the kingdoms of the North, Vale, South and Iron Islands depend on it." She didn't get what he meant, why is this a large problem when they don't even know if they will be able to beat back the dead.

"I am tired of hearing this, it would all be so much simpler if you had bent the knee and swore me your fealty. There could be a great council if I die without issue." She pointed this out and though it calmed Rodrik, his face was still skeptical.

"And who will rule after you, hmm? Tyrion or House Lannister, when has the Realm profited from them, Joffrey executed innocent men and women, his brother was weak and his sister is married to Trystane, House Martell and House Tyrell are too ambitious, the moment you die, they WILL advance the territories of the neighboring kingdoms." She sighed, House Lannister won't be the same, and House Martell or Arianne is friends with Rodrik, why should Rodrik fear her and her future children.

"Who should I bequeath it too, then, you? The Starks? I don't think so, my House made the Iron Throne, my House forged the Seven into one Kingdom... And I am still quite young, I have a long life to live." Rodrik cracked a smile for the first time since he came into her chambers.

She walked over and poured her and him some wine, he reluctantly took it and sat down, she took one a moment after that and stared at him.

"You want to know the story, why I am what I am?" She asked him, Rodrik looked at his wine then back at her... Then nodded to her question. "My brother and I were being held as guests at Pentos, there we stayed for a month before Magister Illyrio said he had negotiated a way so that my brother may have an army, it was a marriage pact." She started off, he listened and cleared his throat.

"I heard about that, you were arranged to marry Drogo, a Dothraki horselord." She nodded and was surprised that he knew that, but, considering he was friends with the Usurper and Lord Stark, he was no doubt privy to some knowledge.

"My brother was temperamental, he was what you and others like to refer to my family as mad. He told me he would let all forty-thousand Dothraki and their mounts to rape me to get what he wanted, a crown." Rodrik gave her sympathetic eyes, "I was treated harshly if I disobeyed, so, I married Drogo no matter how much I cried when he, took me as his." She stopped, not wanting to linger on the worst part of her first marriage.

"After weeks I began to fall for Drogo, three months after that I became pregnant, we were happy and I didn't even want the Iron Throne, although I was tempted by the thought. We traveled to Vaes Dothrak, the City of Horses, it was there my son was to be born, the Stallion Who Mounts the World, my brother was killed by Drogo and I thought we were going to be left alone... Until Robert sent his assassin, he failed, and my husband wanted vengeance." She let that all sink in, it was quite a mouthful and she wanted a sip of wine.

"What happened next?" She almost chuckled at how interested he was in hearing her story.

"From the time I've know you, I expected you to demand to get to the point... Unless you are genuinely interested in knowing about me?" She suggested with her cheeks a little reddened, all the wine and food tonight, she must be nearing a drunken stupor.

"Targaryen's are interesting people, I've never met one until you." He told her, she was almost flattered that he thinks her interesting, "I am my father's son, I have taken responsibility to maintain a peaceful balance in the Seven Kingdoms, you now control the Southern Kingdom, I do care about the people living in it." She straightened her back, furrowing her brows at how genuine he sounded, it made her smile slightly.

"Anyway, after Drogo decided to attack Westeros, we had to get ships and to get ships is to take and sell slaves for gold. We sacked a village of Lamb Men, I saved several women of getting what I was given, I thought I saved them but one was already raped, that same woman treated my husband's wounds sustained from one of his own riders." She shuttered just remembering how panicked she was, "Infection spread and I asked her to do anything, I loved him and didn't want to lose him, Mirri said there is a spell and without thinking I let her perform it." She added and Rodrik sipped his wine, pouring more into her own cup, 'Only death may pay for life', she saved my husband... But I lost my son. She told me about how she further spread the infection and meant for Drogo and our son's deaths." She stopped when Rodrik asked her another question.

"And your husband, why is he not here?" She smiled sadly and reached for her stomach, remembering it all.

"The woman didn't bring him back as he was, I asked when he will be back to normal and she said 'When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before', I have not been without a lover, Rodrik Arryn, my moon-blood comes and goes when it is time and I have felt no sign that I was pregnant." He leaned forward, his eyes burrowing into her own as she said.

"So, you are taking what a witch says to heart, is that why you are worried? Why I am worried?" She knows it might sound ridiculous, even she didn't buy it when she met Daario and took him to her bed.

"With what I've seen in these past few years, I do." He folded his hands and leaned back, "Advise me, then, tell me what you think I should do?" He got up from the chair and walked over to the hearth, frustrated with everything, it seemed.

"Perhaps, you could adopt a nobleman's son into your House. They won't be riding dragons or breathing blood and fire, but whoever you choose can be groomed to lead House Targaryen. There are even some Valyrian Houses that can be picked from, Celtigar, even Velaryon." They are excellent choices, she will give them plenty of thought.

"Thank you, Rodrik. Not just for your advice but for, hearing me, I haven't been able to tell anyone my story until now." She was genuine, not even Missandei heard her entire journey and neither had Daario.

Rodrik seemed to have calmed down completely, after hearing the whole story why she is unable to bear children.

"It... You have truly been through much, I would like to hear more someday, such as how you came to rule Slaver's Bay or retook control of your husband's army." Now that is more than a sit-down story, she put down her cup and nodded to his request.

"Perhaps on the road North, Rodrik. Now, good night." She whispered and he smiled a half smile before being let out of the room.

Since then, she has to be less of a stubborn person, Sansa and Rodrik won't be bending the knee and she has accepted that fact. _Westerosi are a stubborn lot, but, they are more trusting than anyone I knew these past few years, besides Jorah, and Missandei, and Grey Worm_. She thought as she climbed out of the tub and put on her clothes she'll be wearing for the next few days of travel.

An hour later, the army was gathered and began the march to Winterfell to begin battle with the Army of the Dead.

Shadow Tower 

Bran opened his eyes from being beyond the Wall, his ravens found the army of the dead and where they are heading.

"Bran, what did you see?" Leaf asked him and he turned his head to Jon, or Jaehaerys since he told his cousin the truth.

"Jon, Eastwatch is where he is heading, they will be there in days." Jon turned his face, then grabbing his sword and leaving the room, "You and the others should ready, he is coming for me, I need to leave the Wall." Leaf and Meera left to prepare for their journey to Winterfell while Jon and the army of the living raise the defenses.

Beyond the Wall, North of Eastwatch in a blizzard the Army of the Dead marched. The Night King watched them with his children of Ice, the White Walkers he has created over the last few thousand years.

His goal is simple, to do what he was created for by the Children of the Forest, he will destroy the Wall, slaughter the First Men, and bring an end to his creator's enemies.

The second Long Night is near, and it will not be stopped this time.

* * *

 ** _AN: A short update after so long, but I supposed the pairing was always predicted with how much they've interacted. No, that doesn't mean Rodrik will be surrendering his crown for a beauty like Jon had done which was just idiotic in my opinion._**

 ** _The War for the Dawn will be a bit longer than in my Greyjoy story, it will span a few encounters with the Dead, some character development, then a final battle that will take place at a spot I refuse to say for it might spoil a few of the encounters._**

 ** _Silver Crow, It's that old fashioned man/beast bonding, Rodrik and Sheepstealer are buds now. He has opted to advise her in adopting, I don't quite know how that takes place in Westeros but the land is feudal so I thought it'd be something to consider._**

 ** _NightlyRowenTree, No problem, sorry this one took so long._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, Just a bit more, then to Winterfell and the Wall. With the failure of Episode Three of Season Eight, I intend for the battles to have both epicness and tragic ends for minor and major characters. That, and he has giants, ice spiders, missile-like spears, and he and his 'children' are immune to dragon-fire, so, he will not be having an undead dragon._**

 ** _Mattywilkss, I appreciate all reviews but I don't believe you should presume to tell me not to write a story, I will write what I wish but that doesn't mean I don't take criticism, all my stories might follow the books/show to some degree but they ALWAYS shift in story and plot with the character._**

 ** _Guest 1, Spot on with this, she will be considering adoption but Jon being a Targaryen means the throne is secure._**

 ** _Guest 2, No need to be rude, I am not forcing you to read it, that's your time. I will not be insulted in this manner._**


	38. Chapter 38

**_People of the internet, I am pleased to bring Chapter 38 of The Falcon Flies High._**

* * *

Chapter 38: Dragon Dreams and Dangerous Things

* * *

Daenerys 

She tossed and turned in her pavilion, dreaming as she had done so rarely.

Her dreams were always strange, her brothers were there, sometimes she was her brothers, mainly Rhaegar. They always had dragons, always had fire and blood but over the last few months, years, weeks, her dreams have changed from comforting and prophetic to horror and nightmarish.

They have been cold and full of ice and snow.

It started not long after her choice to marry Hizdahr, she dreamt of their wedding night and his lips were blue and bruised, when he thrust inside her with his manhood, it wasn't warm as Drogo's was weeks when she fell in love with him but this time it felt cold as ice.

This dream was white, everything was white around her and she saw the skies darkened, snow was falling rapidly and behind her, she saw a castle.

She walked to the castle and along the way, she began to see blood, weapons were scattered around and she stepped on a shield in snow, it was cracked and the Stark direwolf was broken.

Signs of battle was clearly visible, the gate was broken as if a giant destroyed it, she noticed so much blood but no corpses, no bodies were seen and that made her nervous.

The screeching of her dragons and Rodrik's were heard, as were the sounds of fighting then at a single moment, bodies or living and what she presumes to be dead began to manifest. She thought she would be harmed but none bothered her, it was as if she didn't exist to those fighting each other.

A dark shadow came above them and it that, she saw Sheepstealer, he was breathing fire down on the castle and her children went above the Wall going West.

The noise died and she was being stared by a man of ice, knelt before him were the bodies of both Rodrik and one other, she believed his name was Jon Snow. The man of ice looked directly at her and she rose from her sleep in a sweaty mess.

She woke and walked around the camp to find Missandei, she sat them both down and she told her about the dream.

"So you say you saw their dead corpse?" She shook her head, placing her hands on her lap.

"No, I saw them kneeling, like others have done to me... And their heads were missing." That was the worst part, she shuddered on seeing the dead for herself.

She wonders if she'll be too scared to fight them, she asks herself if she will flee and run back East than face the White Walkers. Then she takes a few calm breaths, she makes herself brave as she was brave when leaving the Red Door at Braavos with Viserys, when she married Drogo despite fearing the pain.

"My Queen, are you, afraid for King Rodrik?" That was the question was it, that what she saw had worried her not just for herself but for her rival, the man who had become a sort of friend than an ally.

"... He and I despised each other since we met, I still sort of dislike him but he and I, the night before the morning we marched, we spoke to one another and this time he listened." She said and Missandei was surprised, "When you left, when he said that he knew. There wasn't a clever comment, we didn't even talk about rights and crowns." She continued with a little smile on her face.

"So he knows? Is he going to use that against us?" Missandei asked and she hopes that she is wrong, what Rodrik felt that night didn't give a single inclination, "From what I've seen of these people, they value one's manhood and whether he can breed, not on one's skill at ruling or leading." These men of Westeros weren't what she imagined, but, they are what they've got and she's responsible for all of them now.

She remembered what she expected, people awaiting her arrival, sowing dragon banners in their castles and homes and toasting her wishes of health until she came for her throne.

They weren't, they didn't give two shits as some would say. The people, she saw them in King's Landing, they cared more for the food she brought into the city. They cared that the wars in the South had been brought to an end, now, they have to go North, they have to fight so their daughters, sons, and wives can have full lives.

Rodrik, Sansa, she noticed that those who follow them give their admiration freely. They are loved and respected by the men fighting for them, the same love and respect her own people give to her and are going North at this moment.

Grey Worm, Jorah, Missandei, Tyrion, they follow her because they believe in her. Arianne, Doran, Varys, Lady Olenna, they aren't exactly trustworthy and she is wary of them and their intentions once the war in the North is done but they chose to follow her, now whether it was for genuine hope in the cause or because their common enemy was Cersei, they still chose to bow to her for it.

"They are a strange people, my people, this conflict to the North will make us brothers and sisters, I want to believe in that." She told Missandei who nodded with a smile on her face, "Thank you for speaking with me, Missandei, now how are you? How is Grey Worm?" Missandei blushed and the next half hour was full of laughs and banter.

The morning came not long after that, the camp packed up and the army started moving again.

She had thought about going for a ride on Drogon soon, she hasn't done so in a couple of weeks which has since made her miss the freedom it gave her.

Her children flew above her, Sheepstealer flying over them as some elder sibling would go ahead of its litter.

"We'll be riding near the Trident, soon, Queen Daenerys." She was surprised by Rodrik's appearance, he must be patrolling through the factions as he had done over the past couple of days, possibly from boredom. "We can stop so you may pay respects to your brother, if you want?" Truly, they are already near the place where her brother fought his last fight? She took a couple of minutes to decide.

"Very well." He nodded and escorted her two miles up the road, they cut across and found a long stretch of water.

She's never seen such a large river, not once besides lines and lines of oceans, oceans of which she loved to sail on. She turned was caught by a sight of Rodrik dismounting from his horse, the sun was breaking from the clouds and catching him in light.

"Did the Usurper leave his body? Did Rhaegar not get a funeral?" She asked, she didn't want to be that person but Rhaegar was her brother, was the Last Dragon and heir to the Iron Throne. Rodrik looked out into the river before nodding, she wanted to be angry but what point did it make? The man was dead and so was the Usurper.

"You have to understand, Robert loved her, the woman who marched thousands to war. Rhaegar had taken her, no one knows the full story other than the reasons, that Lyanna was being raped and beaten by a lusty Dragonlord. Others say that maybe, they loved one another and had whisked away but it is left in mystery." She listened and she thought on it, about which story was true and which one was false.

She isn't foolish to deny that some in her family was mad, insane, she worries if she'll someday become insane as her father and Viserys were, to be killed by those who were allies and friends, she is even guilty as she allowed Drogo to pour the gold on Viserys head.

But was her brother who the majority said that Rhaegar was just, sad, consumed in melancholy and a musician that took the hearts of men and women. Barristan knew her brother most, he held Rhaegar in high regard and how he loved his Lady Lyanna.

"I am fond of the latter, that he loved his Lady Lyanna." Rodrik seemed a little bothered by her defending the incident, "Don't tell me that you never loved someone so dearly, you would give your life and the impression others thought of you to be with her?" She knows that type of person, she was that someone when she gave everything for Drogo, would even give her own life.

Rodrik crossed his arms and thought about it before answering her, "Arianne, I have thought about leaving home to be with her. In Dorne, women can inherit so I could have lived in the South with her or convince her to come to the Eyrie, I knew that House Martell wasn't fond of the Northern kingdoms and I would give my inheritance for her." She smiled at thinking that he too would give everything for the one he loved, "That was before I was a man, when I turned 18, I embraced by role and was facing a threat of my own." A threat of his own? She sighed and turned back to the river.

"What did you face? I was under the impression the Seven Kingdoms thrived after the War of the Usurper." Rodrik grew silent, she cursed herself for asking him about it.

"I suppose you told me a story, I should repay the favor." He walked away and she followed until they were back to their horses, he helped her back on her own before he mounted his.

They began riding down the road, he began telling her about his mother that his father married.

Lysa Tully was now Lysa Arryn. She gave her husband many children, many were stillborns or miscarriages, then came his little brother, Robert.

He began speaking about how Lysa petitioned for Jon Arryn to replace him as heir to the Eyrie, she was horrified by that, a mother should care for all her children and not try to overthrow them with the younger child.

"When the War of the Five Kings started, I led the Valemen for King Stannis, he was the true heir to Roberts reign and I thought I was doing what my father wanted." What happened to make him decide to declare his independence? She wondered, "We attacked King's Landing and was pushed back, the city was truly taken and I was close to besieging the Red Keep, the Reach and Tywin arrived and Stannis had retreated with his army, he left me and my men to die, I thank Yohn for making me retreat as well but at great cost, the whole campaign lost me fifteen-thousand-men." She saw him frown in sadness, he must have lost friends in those battles.

"Is that when you named yourself King?" He shook his head and she was confused.

"No, that came a long while after. King Stannis left us to wait for orders at Duskendale, I got tired of waiting and then we received a raven, his grace demanded I regroup my army and hit King's Landing once more, he also demanded we forsake the Seven for his fire god. I refused and allied myself with House Stark, we worked together and scattered both Lannister and Tyrell men." Rodrik spoke with sadness, "Stannis thought I betrayed him and executed one of my people, Yohn's heir at the time."

Rodrik went on to speak about how Robb Stark, King in the North had planned to return home and reclaim his land. "I would have joined them if not for being informed that my brother's mother and two other traitors had raised arms in rebellion against me, I led what men I had home. The war to reclaim my land began at Saltpans where I found Arya and the Hound, routing the band of mercenaries commanded by the Lannisters, then I went to Wickenden, Lady Waxley gave me some fighting men. After that, I marched on Gulltown, there I used the city to push my way into the Vale, I also found Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark who came from a voyage from the Red Keep."

She thought that quite a lot went on, she was surprised that the Seven Kingdoms were already broken, the Usurper's Reign was always a failure.

"What happened next?" She asked Rodrik who nodded and sighed.

"My traitorous stepmother loved Baelish, I baited her into letting me inside and from there I retook the Vale of Arryn, settlement to settlement, castle to castle. A final conflict happened at the base of the Giant's Lance. I fought my brother and his army, crushed his forces and took him captive... I executed him and Lysa and Baelish." He killed his own brother because this Lysa turned him against Rodrik.

"From personal experience, killing your brother is hard, even for me and mine beat me for not answering his call." He scoffed and shook his head, "Is something funny Lord Feathers." She asked with a new nickname for Rodrik who smiled slightly.

"The thing was that Robert was never my brother, Sweetrobin was the son of Lysa, no doubt, but he was fathered by Petyr Baelish." Gods, she is glad to have never met this Petyr Baelish, she might have burnt him for opening his poisonous mouth. "The War for Winterfell happened, Sansa and I defeated the Boltons, met Jon who told us about the White Walkers, I personally didn't believe him until I saw proof... Then we marched South to find allies and your letter came to us." So ends the journey so far, truly a tragic tale near the middle.

She caught on to another name he spoke of. "Jon Snow?" She asked and he nodded.

"Sansa's brother, half-brother. He'll be glad we brought back some men to fight for the living." Indeed, she sighed and turned her horse around, he seemed confused.

"I want to fly, want to join me?" She offered and he was dumbstruck for several moments.

"... I would love to, though I hate it." He'll love it soon enough, everyone dreams of being a dragon.

* * *

 ** _AN: Okay, as I said, a bit more filler but I still hope you all still enjoyed. Chapter 39 will be the arrival to Winterfell and chapter 40 shall be the many reunions taking place before word of the Night King comes._**

 ** _Silver Crow, It is iffy but it won't be coming to that with Jon being a potential heir. No, no he isn't going to give up his crown, Dany is learning how Westerosi work and is getting fond of them, even on in particular._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, Thank you, again. Rodrik and Dany are growing with each understanding one another's pas which was never brought up in the show other then why Jon was killed but only when he was near death. The Walkers being immune, yes, but not the dead. The Night King has missile spears, undead hordes of thousands which have no fear, Ice Spiders which I intend on including and the Horn of Winter, the living have thousands of soldiers, dragons and dragonglass, wildfire, and capable commanders. Jon is a main character but the story and its end is Rodrik's._**

 ** _Helghy, Here you are, hope it was a good chapter._**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Hello to you all, allow me to offer the gift of a new chapter, the arrival of the Army to the North and Winterfell._**

 ** _Rather than breaking these into tiny PoV's, I made this in the attempt that there is no PoV, a third person perspectives._**

* * *

Chapter 39: Winter is Here 

* * *

Winterfell 

A young boy ran through the streets of Wintertown, he hopped over a crate to get a better look at the marching army.

He saw Lannister red, the Arryn blue, the Tyrell green, the Dornish Sun and Stark grey and in the middle were hundreds of men in black then finally he heard the screeching of beasts.

At Winterfell, Rickon, Arya, and Bran watched Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal, and Sheepstealer fly overhead of the castle. Bran nodded and the three started heading towards the gate where they will wait for their guests to arrive.

Within one of the wheelhouses, Tyrion and Varys and a sleeping Olenna were sitting.

Outside, many of the notable men and women were riding their horses. Sansa Stark, Waymar Royce, Daenerys Targaryen with Jorah Mormont, and Rodrik Arryn led the column of soldiers. Grey Worm, Missandei, Yohn Royce, Garlan Tyrell, Randyll and Dickon Tarly and many others were at the center and the small militia of 5000 men that were the last volunteers on the morning the great army left, one of note was Gendry who worked as one of the smiths when Dragonstone was being mined.

The leaders of all the armies and the heads of the many Houses rode into Winterfell's gate, Sansa Stark quickly spotted Bran and her wolf, many of the wolves were there. She dismounted and ran to her brother who was thought lost after all this time.

Rodrik glanced towards Daenerys who glanced back, Varys took notice but ignored it for now.

What had many shocked was the sight of a group of small children, their skin was dark and their eyes were green. Tyrion was intrigued when he saw them, they looked liked dwarves but had no stubby legs, no large heads and definitely didn't look human.

Arya spotted Rodrik and smiled, walking over as he dismounted from his horse.

"I do hope you brought more than a few thousand." He smirked and patted her on the head.

"I have, let us all introduce ourselves." He told her and she smiled, that is a fine idea.

The Lords of the North, Reach, Westerlands, Riverlands, Crownlands, Dorne, Stormlands, and the Iron Islands all gathered in the great hall. Bran was sat on the right of Sansa and Rickon sat on her left, Arya sat with Beric, Thoros and the Hound. The Brotherhood was a large group that had their own table. Gendry and Arya found one another and had embraced one another, they talked though they had an awkward reunion with Beric, it all eventually smoothed over.

The feast began and although it was a little tense between the Lords of the North and Riverlands and those of the Westerlands. They were seated apart from one another, it was to avoid an incident.

Outside, the largest war camp was set up, the army will rest after traveling for almost a month and a half of marching.

"I do believe it is going well, now," Daenerys told Rodrik who chuckled a response, thinking back on his memories.

"You know, if I told my father that there will be a feast of every House that hated one another, he would say I was insane." He said and she smiled as she sipped her wine. "Robert is turning in his grave right now." He muttered and that alone made her frown.

Daenerys thought that tonight shouldn't be about the past, it should be about the future of Westeros, a new era will begin once the undead are defeated and the Long Night stopped once more.

Arya Stark was talking with Gendry, "You should ask her." She urged her friend who shook his head.

"I think she would soon burn me," She doesn't think that will ever happen, not here. Rodrik and Sansa won't let that happen and neither will she or the Brotherhood Without Banners.

She'll prove it, and no, her bravery is not because of the wine. Arya pulled Gendry from his seat and dragged him over to the high table, he was frightened about what to even say to the Dragon Queen.

"Your grace!" Rodrik and Daenerys stopped talking to one another to address Arya, she had a friend and it took a moment for Rodrik to realize who the boy looked like.

"I cannot believe it," Rodrik said and Daenerys looked at her fellow ruler with confusion.

"Who is this?" She asked him and Arya answered for Rodrik.

"This man is Gendry, a smiths apprentice in King's Landing... He is also the last son of Robert Baratheon. Lord of Storm's End and I ask you to allow him to claim his ancestor's lands as Gendry Baratheon." Daenerys looked at Gendry with a little anger, Rodrik looked worried and took a deep breath.

"The Stormlands hasn't had a Lord Paramount since the War of the Five Kings as I have heard. Robert's brothers are gone, his niece is gone. If I do this, I would require your oath, swear your allegiance to me and I will grant you your fathers land and name." Gendry glanced between Arya and the Queen, he never knew how to be a Lord, the last Lordly thing he has done was being used to cast a spell by Melisandre who is also here, well, at the Wall.

Sod it, he thought as he got to one knee, looking up to the Queen on the Iron Throne, "I, Gendry do hereby swear my loyalty to Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen." It was short and sincere and Daenerys saw this while standing from her chair, raising her chalice.

"Then rise, Lord Gendry of the House Baratheon. Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands!" Many rose to their feet in the hall and congratulated him.

The feast continued on into the night and soon it came for everyone to rest, Rodrik sat in the halls and didn't feel so tired, he got up and saw Bran sitting near the hearth, one those Children standing guard by him.

From what Lady Meera told him before she left is that they are the actual Children who were many back thousands of years ago, they were the ones to raise the first White Walker, the Night King himself and he was initially angry, as was Daenerys and the others they allowed to know the truth.

"My Lord Bran, you do not sleep?" The boy shook his head no, "Good, neither do I most nights." He added and took a seat, other Lords were asleep or past out at the tables.

"I know what you've been through, Rodrik, I know you loved him dearly." He frowned and stared daggers at Bran, he questioned why the young man would know about that. "I would like you to know we are wasting time, this army must go North, Jon and the others are waiting at the Wall, at Eastwatch by the Sea." He got to his feet and was frankly frightened by the boy and his friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked Bran who didn't speak but the Child of the Forest did.

"The Night King is going to strike at the Wall, he will not stop until Bran is killed... Just as the other was killed." The other? He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Have you seen how many he has in his army? I know Jon said it was in the thousands but... " Rodrik didn't like thinking about that, that maybe they are quite outnumbered and outmanned despite the great army they gathered.

Bran looked into the fire for a long moment, his face was calm, a deathly calm.

"He has many, they are legion. Eastwatch will need to be protected but so must Winterfell, the Night King wants me dead." Bran said to him and continued with, "He has tried to erase man since he was created, his purpose is to keep man back but now his intentions are twisted. He intends to bring an endless night to our world, shrouded in snow and darkness." That isn't good, he left the room to get the others together, he stopped at the entrance of the hall and turned back to Bran.

"Brandon, I wanted to tell you, I am sorry I couldn't save Robb, sorry I couldn't save Ned." He could have, he could have stopped Cersei from seizing the throne, he could have had the manpower to save the Starks at the Red Wedding.

Bran smiled, "What happened was meant to happen, you were meant to kill your brother be King of the Vale. It brought you here, it brought the Dragon Queen here." He took a deep breath and left the great hall, he walked for a long while until he was at the door of his fellow companion, he knocked twice before Daenerys opened the door and was surprised by his visit.

"What's wrong?" She asked him and he sighed.

"There are some things we need to do, Winterfell must be shored up and defensible... And we need to move on the Wall, now."

Eight days pass by, the great army left Winterfell and a force of 10,000 men was left to guard Winterfell and Bran Stark. While they are gone, the force here will build defenses and traps in the case that they fail to defend the Wall.

An additional force of 5000 has been sent to Moat Cailin, if the Wall falls and Winterfell is taken, that fortress will be the final line of defense for the living.

Rodrik walked out into the field where Sheepstealer was rising up, he petted the snout of the large dragon and smiled, "It's time for war, friend." He said before climbing the dragon and he settled in.

The dragon took flight and he met Daenerys and her three dragons as they left for Eastwatch.

At the fortress of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow readied his horse for a ranging.

He knows that fighting the dead face to face is suicide for them until the rest of the army comes here, but, he can put together raiding bands to hit the dead and harry them, maybe even slay a few of the White Walkers along the way.

"We can't wait, the least we can do is to lead warbands and raid their lines." He told Edd and Tormund, "Wun Wun is a liability out there, we need to move fast and hard." The giant growled in frustration

"It is dangerous. But it will be good to be North again, I can't wait to take some of the dead bastards out." Tormund was excited, many of the Free Folk he is bringing on the raids are.

He'll only be taking 300 riders, just like Jeor took on the Great Ranging except they have more horses, fast strikes not full battles, they can't afford to give them more men than the Night King already has.

"I bid you good fortune, Jon. I'd join ya but I'm no fighter." He nodded to Davos's comment, gesturing to the older man's hand.

"That means he gets to live, hurrah!" Edd said sarcastically, hopping on his horse and took his dragonglass sword.

Davos isn't the only one, Sam came to the Wall once he returned and told him he left Gilly and his son at Horn Hill since his father allowed them to stay.

He turned and saw Ghost, he petted the wolf's snout and scratched his ear a little, "Ready to go, boy? I am not." He told the wolf before mounting on his horse.

The gates to Eastwatch opened, up and he urged his horse down the tunnel and led the three hundred through. Edd took a hundred, he took a hundred and Tormund commanded a hundred. They will raid up and down the Haunted Forest, the main target is White Walkers, killing them might do something to the dead they raised.

He can hope, can he, that there is a light at the end of all this?

* * *

 _ **AN: There isn't any single PoV for this chapter, but the war has officially begun and will start with Jon and his men.**_

 _ **Krasni, The this is that I know how this ends for me, how I get there is the hard part. I made changes such as Jon's parts because I didn't want to be seen as one of those who follow too close to canon. Jon hasn't lost complete prominence, his achievements will shine in a couple of these fights. I will agree I did give Rodrik plenty of victories, I will try to give a little spotlight for everyone fighting in the great war. I am in no way offended by your review and would welcome them whether they are critical or a compliment.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, There will be ups and downs for the three, a few ups for Jon.**_

 _ **DarkFireCat5241999, The Night King's end will be a bit more spectacticle than what he got in the show.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**King Rodrik and Queen Daenerys and the Great Army hurry North but Jon cannot afford to wait until the Night King is facing the Wall, a ranging party marches to harry the dead, taking small victories over the many undead.**_

 _ **The Long Night will be stretched as it should have been if the Showrunners actually wanted to, there will be six battles in these few chapters at a few locations with it finally ending at, and you guessed it, Winterfell.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 40: The War of the Dawn Pt. 1 

* * *

Jon 

The undead soldier screeched but was silenced when Longclaw cut off its head, Jon huffed and went after two others and slaying both in quick succession.

Across the small skirmish, Wildling and Night's Watch fought the dead company of soldiers, no White Walkers were seen and he was worried this was just a decoy, a test to gauge their strength and he would keep the Night King oblivious.

He narrowed his eyes and killed two more dead before the last fell, he sheathed his sword and looked around to see that he lost four today, yesterday, he lost five.

They'll need to ride back to Eastwatch, or he regroup with Edd or Tormunds company.

The last few days have made him cautious as to where the main balk of the dead is, so far he's only encountered twenty to sixty at a time and most encounters were victories against the Night King.

"We need to get to where Edd is positioned, from there, we work together and tackle bigger groups of the dead." He said to his people who nodded and everyone readied their horses, they stormed far and hard for where Edd is.

He heard the howling a half hour later, they were near the edge of Haunted Forest. He turned sharply and shouted for his soldiers to gather, "Hurry, get to the others!" He kicked his horse to ride.

The storm is surrounding them, he knows where the dead are coming from and he has a guess that there are many of them, possibly a hundred.

The horses stomped and rode hard, arrows shot at them and killed eight of his men, he cursed and was relieved to find the banner of the Night's Watch, Edd. His relief turned into fear when he found there was nothing but blood, forgotten swords, and horse corpses all around.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" He was afraid, he didn't want to leave in the case that Edd was somewhere. He turned and saw the dead coming, and with them was two White Walkers.

He could do a few things, he can keep riding to find Tormund or he can stop and kill these two White Walkers to lessen the Army of the Dead. After a moment he unsheathed his sword and prepared to fight them.

Then he heard a horn blow, East and out from an opening came Tormund, 80 of his men and 21 Night's Watch from Edd's group. They came to assist and some fighting broke out between them and the dead.

He slashed and cut down many of the dead, his sword plunged into a former Night's Watchmen, his corpse wasn't so rotted, nearly fresh so he might have been apart of Edd's men. Tormund found him in the chaos and helped him get to one of the White Walkers, it was someone with a white beard and a head of white hair.

He came at the bastard and swung his blade which clashed against the ice sword, Tormund got on the Walkers left and brought his weapon on the fucker, the Walkers screamed and smacked Tormund into the ground, he took advantage and plunged Longclaw into the ice demons chest.

Tormund growled and he turned and saw two dead stabbed the man, he took it like some titan and jammed an obsidian pick in ones head then took that pick and put in the undead chest. He ran over and got the giant to safety, a Watchman guarded them but was pulled aside by a new creature.

He looked and saw a monstrous looking thing, a spider of ice and evil, an actual Ice Spider from Nan's legends.

"First time seeing an Ice Spider, boy?" Tormund chuckled and the spider would have come at them until it collapsed along with the rest of the undead, one of the Wildlings got the second Walker in the back of the head and it was a victory for them once more.

"We better stay together," He suggested to Tormund, then his frown returned to his lips, "What happened to Edd, is he... " Tormund nodded and grunted.

"They overwhelmed his lot, he killed a Walker before being smothered as his second said, they came back and chased the rest to us... We killed them and burned their bodies." He was glad of that, Edd was one of his greatest friends and he will miss him and the others who died.

"We don't have enough to keep fighting, we ride back to Eastwatch." He told the men around him and helped Tormund up, the man was too proud to be helped on to his horse and he got on his and sheathed Longclaw, "Ghost, come on!" He called to his wolf and he and the rest of the ranging party began their journey back to Eastwatch.

Two days it took but when he saw the Wall, he also saw four dragons flying above. _They're here, thank the gods_. The thought ran through him as he pushed on and a Watchman sounded the horn that the Rangers are returning.

The gates opened and they came into the courtyard, he didn't see any Unsullied, no Dothraki or any other Southern banner. "The Dragon-Lady is the first to arrive?" He heard Tormund question and he reluctantly nodded to the question.

"Jon!" He turned and saw Davos approach from the stairs, "The Dragon Queen and King Rodrik are the first to come, the army is rather large, they'll be here in a few days." He understood and dismounted from his horse, handing the reins to a Spear-Wife and walking towards the great hall of the castle.

He needs to discuss some things with Daenerys and Rodrik.

Daenerys

"You're not cold?"

She smirked and turned to her companion over the brief flight over here.

"Unlike the rest of you, Targaryen's are quite warm even under the worst circumstances." He chuckled at her response, she joined in and they shared another laugh.

The flight here took at least a day and a half, the dragons needed to rest and feed and there was some good game. Her and Rodrik had stopped near some old tower, it looked centuries old and the village was empty and looked haunted if she was saying anything.

"What is this place?" She asked him and he crossed his arms, the army behind him for a number of days.

"This is Queenscrown. During the reign of King Jaehaerys the First, his Queen and sister, Alysanne came here on their progress throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Something to the people on your side when this war is over." She smiled when he suggested that, it is something she can do with her half of the Seven Kingdoms when this is over but, she doesn't believe that they will enjoy her passing through.

"There are problems with that," He turned to her, brows furrowed in confusion. "I saw the way some of them looked at you and Sansa, at Winterfell, I don't command as much respect and love as you two." It was a hard truth, even she had to accept it.

The Stormlands had to be broken to be at her side. The Dornish only joined her out of vengeance, not loyalty. Sansa was the one to bring her the Tyrells, not her, it meant she has a certain bond with them. In King's Landing, she saw the people were afraid, her father had left an imprint on them and her dragons did less to quiet it.

Rodrik stared at her and she crossed her arms together, "You know, Aegon wasn't respected or loved by the people when he came to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. He took it with Fire and Blood, he took the easy road which ended with fear not lasting as much as benevolence." He said to her and she remained silent, listening to him. "You are not Aegon, I know that, now, you could have laid waste to King's Landing and destroyed the Lannister army but you didn't." Yes, she could have, but she didn't want to be that person no matter how easy it would make things.

"You trusted me to end the war with one death instead of thousands. You don't burn whole Houses for defying you, you don't melt castles to break men to your side. You are better than them, better than Aegon and most importantly, better than your father." She sucked in some breath as he told her this, he was so genuine and she smiled from his kind words for her.

She felt something touch her head, Rodrik chuckled and said it is going to rain soon.

"That should suffice as some warmth." He agreed and they used a rowboat to go over to the Queenscrown.

The keep was old, she asked where all the villagers were and he said that Jon evacuated everyone who isn't fighting to the Neck and White Harbor. She figured it was a good idea, no use in having children and women be at the mercy of the undead.

He reached and helped her out of the boat, they made their way up the causeway and to the stout oak door. She took a bad step and nearly fell but Rodrik was quick and caught her, his hands on her back and waist. He cleared his throat and apologized, she said nothing and too embarrassed to utter a word.

The first through fourth floors were full of cells, storerooms, and murder holes, curves, and she saw an old tapestry with two dragons and two riders. She glanced at it for a long moment before Rodrik lit a torch, he nodded for her to follow behind him and she did.

The fifth floor was a round chamber, it looked like it had been used a couple of times, the bedding was laid on and there was some old firewood in the hearth.

"You can take the bed, your grace," What a gentleman, she smiled and removed her gloves while he relit the hearth and then the room was filled with warmth. "There, some fire. You should remove your clothes." She turned to him sharply like he was insane.

"Pardon me?" She asked him incredulously, he chuckled and shook his head before explaining.

"I only meant is to get out of our wet clothes, I am sure there's a dress somewhere you could wear for now." He told her and began removing his clothes until he was wearing just his shirt and pants, he took off his boots because he was stepping in the lake to help her stay less wet though, it didn't do too much to stop it from falling on her.

She couldn't find anything, but she can't keep these wet clothes on. Hypothermia can kill as easily as a blade.

"Don't look, please." She was acting like some shy maid, usually, she didn't very much care about who sees her body.

The Dothraki embrace their bodies, sometimes having sex in front of everyone around. But that was a long time ago, and her time doing as the Dothraki has passed on.

Rodrik nodded and left the room for a moment, closing the door. She sighed and began removing her clothes one by one, until she was in the last shade of outfit, a red shoulderless silk gown. She cleared her throat and said that he could come back in, Rodrik walked in and he smiled.

They warmed up in silence for a few hours, she was sitting by the fire while Rodrik was looking through the little old library that was here.

"Tell me about the Vale, I told you about Essos and the Bay of Dragons." She wanted to share another story together, he turned and put down a small book.

"What would you like to know?" He asked her and she smiled upon thinking about it, then she thought to ask for the bigger things about the Vale.

"What is the valley like?" She's heard it was a beautiful place but never had the pleasure, there was a war to be fought after all.

Rodrik's face softened as he remained silent, he didn't speak for several moments but when he did, she was moved. "You've seen the North, the mountains and mud, imagine more mountains surrounding a beautiful and almost holy place, when the sun would set just right, it looks like something so precious and sacred." He said with such compassion that she was left admiring him.

She got up from the bed and approached him, he let her get closer and she smiled at him. "I want to see it, someday." She said and he chuckled.

"We have a war to fight, we can't." He told her and she smirked.

"It's not ideal telling a Queen 'no', Rodrik Arryn." He laughed lightly and cracked a smile, she saw his teeth. "The war isn't tonight, it isn't right at this moment." The tension was high, she could feel it and seeing his body language told her that he feels the same.

It began as a light kiss, she stepped on her toes and felt his lips against hers. She parted for a moment and his blue pools stared into her amethyst ones. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer for another kiss, "It's going to be cold tonight, your grace." He whispered as their foreheads met, she ran a hand on his chest.

"Then you better keep me warm." He lifted her up and her heart was beating so fast, they fell into the bed and she kissed him heatedly, reaching to unlace his breeches as he felt her thighs which sent a sensual shiver up her spine.

She hasn't felt like this in some time, not since her last night with Drogo before they went to that Lazareen village. She moaned as he embraced her body, she felt his as his shirt was discarded and they lost themselves in the heat that enveloped them.

Before he was inside her, he looked at her, brushed a hand across her cheek and touching her silver hair. He reached down to take her lips and she felt whole, if not for eternity but a night, an hour.

The next morning they dressed in there now warm clothes and finished flying here, he brushed his right hand on her cheek once more and she was going to kiss him before the door to the hall opened and she was finally introduced to the one named Jon Snow.

Rodrik 

Perfect timing as always, he smirked and pulled away so he may address his friends son but his mind snuck back to that night with the Dragon Queen.

He never expected what happened at Queenscrown to happen, perhaps it was the ghosts of Alysanne and Jaehaerys manifesting themselves in them to love one another.

A scoff wanted to escape his body, Robert is surely turning in his grave and his father is no doubt ashamed of him. _Bedding a dragon would have gotten me killed, if Robert had lived._ He thought in remembrance of that night when he and Daenerys made love.

It wasn't like he had done with Arianne and Tyene, they were more lust, a hint of desire but he wanted Daenerys after she kissed him. He wanted her to be his and he be hers, perhaps this is what it felt like between Rhaegar and Lyanna at the Tourney of Harrenhal, the Crown Prince lusting and chasing the foreign beauty.

Daenerys is beautiful, the night they made love was still fresh in his mind, he can remember the touch of her naked body melding with his own, how she felt when he was inside and in the warmth of the furs and blankets, the heat from the hearth made it as if they weren't in the North, they weren't marching to war and they weren't enemies months ago before bringing down House Lannister.

He distrusted her when they met at Dragonstone, an uneasy alliance when they agreed to attack their common foe. He respected her for staying her hand and trusting him to end the War of the Lion and Dragon without bloodshed, that respect turned into a peculiar friendship on the Kingsroad North. The feeling grew at Winterfell, after that came the night at Queenscrown where the feeling burned and imploded into action.

He understands the feeling, his mother felt the same with his father as Orion said, it was the feeling Cersei felt for him despite him not being able to reciprocate it.

It was stronger than his feelings for Arianne, it was love, he actually fell in love with Daenerys Targaryen. The Mother of Dragons.

"King Rodrik, Queen Daenerys, I am glad you have come." Jon shook him from his thoughts and he cleared his throat.

"Daenerys, this man is the one who united us, he told us of the dead and the threat encroaching the borders from the North. This is Jon Snow, the 998th Commander of the Night's Watch, Natural-Born son of Lord Eddard Stark, the Warden of the North and the man who has been fighting the real war all this time." He introduced Dany to Jon and the two stared at one another, Jon glanced away and it was a little suspicious but that doesn't matter right now.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, nat last, you look like you've been fighting the dead already," Daenerys mentioned with some concern and he looked at Jon, there was dirt, blood on his leathers.

"I thought we were waiting to start our offensive until the armies arrived, Jon, why did you go ahead with this?" He asked the younger man who cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back, Jon frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"We couldn't afford to wait any longer, the Night King is coming, his armies are vast and I had to do something." Dany asked how many men did he lose, "Many, a hundred and a half, I only took 300 across the Wall. We slew two White Walkers on the ranging." Jon informed them and he sighed in relief slightly.

"So, did we make a dent?" Jon scoffed and shook his head, he grunted and thought that this was easy, killing White Walkers and dismantling the dead that they had risen.

"The Night King had created his Walkers with the children of a Wildling named Craster, he would marry his daughters and granddaughters and great-granddaughters. He gave all the sons he's sired to the White Walkers, they, I assume are made new generals for his army. Leaders for the dead." He felt disgusted that any man would do that to his own children, then giving his sons to some devils created by the Children of the Forest.

Dany didn't seem so bothered, he figures that she was brainwashed by her older brother than marriage via incest was alright, it isn't.

She saw him give her a bothered look, confused but pushed it aside while Jon told them about the Army of the Dead.

"Tell me, truly, can the Wall be defended, can the dead be pushed back?" He asked Jon, the natural born son of Ned gave him a conflicted look.

"Bran said that the Night King will be hitting Eastwatch, I have brought the balk of my forces we assigned to the Wall here." Jon gestured for them to follow, he led them to a table which had an outline of the Wall and heading to the Haunted Forest. "We bring everyone who can use a bow to the top of the Wall, there shouldn't be no need to combat them head on." It was a sound strategy, "We could use the dragons to light the forest aflame, burning some of the dead to shorten their numbers." Fire and Blood indeed, he sighed and crossed his arms.

"What if one of the dragons perish? They are our biggest weapons." He questioned and Dany looked hurt, him talking about the dragons like they weren't anything but giant fire-breathing weapons.

It's one thing he doesn't quite agree with her on, besides the thing about him surrendering his crown to her.

"We don't know the enemies powers, all we know is he can raise the dead. He has giants, corpses, and Ice Spiders fighting for him. No doubt he's killed every living thing North of the Wall and brought it into his force." Ice Spiders? Can this get any more ridiculous, can the dead be any more mysterious and dangerous, it made him shake his head.

Jon told them that he's done all he can to prepare the Wall, he told Jon that he has taken some precautionary measures such as making Winterfell, Moat Cailin and at the last minute the Last Hearth. Every person not fighting has been evacuated beyond the Neck and at White Harbor.

When the planning has been done to a satisfactory level, Jon started walking out but stopped, he was curious as to why.

"What's the matter, Jon, is there something else you need to discuss?" He asked the man who sort of became a close ally in these last few months. Jon didn't turn to them right away, he seemed to be conflicted on what to do.

Jon finally turned to them and he cleared his throat, "Yes, there is." He and Dany waited on him but when he did speak, they were left in disbelief, "Bran told me of a secret kept from everyone by my father... It's about my father, my true father."

Daenerys gave Jon a cold look and all of a sudden, things became a lot tenser than it already was with the dead upon them.

* * *

 _ **AN: So ends chapter 40 of The Falcon Flies High. Jon and his ranging party started the fight with the White Walkers, we also suffer the first casualty in the form of Edd, the 999th Commander of the Night's Watch. Rodrik and Daenerys relationship evolved over a night at the Queenscrown. Then we have Jon opening his mouth about being the heir to the Iron Throne, Daenerys heir since she was crowned by the Kingdoms she controls.**_

 _ **Guest, It is but that is Star Wars fault. Dany isn't the Mad Queen in this. The Battle of King's Landing was concluded in the duel between Jaime and Rodrik. Rodrik and Dany has grown fond of one another, will it lead to something? Maybe.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, Bran's part in this is as important when it comes to the end of the Long Night. Gendry's road to earning his Lordships respect but that a Baratheon will keep Barateon land should placate them.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this update and the next should be soon but if not then feel free to kick me in the keester. Let me know what you thought of the moment with Dany and Rodrik, I kept the sex pg as I could without weirding you all out.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Okay, this chapter will cover what happened in the last chapter. After that will be some more cuts before the arrival of the Army of the Dead._**

* * *

Chapter 41: The War for the Dawn Pt. 2

* * *

 _Rodrik_

Rodrik nodded and Jon left the room, he and Dany were alone and she hasn't spoken a word since Jon- Jaehaerys told them the truth of his birth and who his real father was. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off, turning to face him.

"He could be lying, what he said couldn't be true." She said and he wished he could believe it, but, why would he do that, what's the point?

"I don't think he would lie when he needs you here... I somewhat believe him." She gave him a cold look, he sighed and stood up to her icy stare, "Ned went South to get his sister when the Rebellion ended, he came back with her body and a baby who he claimed was his bastard son." He noticed she didn't want to hear him out, she crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

It still rang in his head, Jon is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, nephew to Daenerys Targaryen. The more he thought about it, the more he believed it, Ned would be the type of man to protect his enemies son from his greatest friends.

It's true, Robert would have killed the baby or the Lannisters would. _Robert let the deaths of Aegon and Rhaenys happen, one would one more child matter_. It was something he hated about the King who was like a brother, Robert was so full of rage for House Targaryen that he wanted to kill them all.

Jaehaerys Targaryen is the last trueborn male of House Targaryen, ambitious men and women will want him to stake his claim on the Iron Throne of Westeros. It would crush Daenerys reign before it even begins, a new war would begin and he cannot let that happen. _There is another option, he is her blood, the same blood of House Targaryen._ He thought and cleared his throat.

"Dany... He could be your heir." He suggested and she blinked a few times, hurt by what he said.

"What about us, the other night, we... " She whispered and he shook his head, remembering the night as it was still fresh in his mind.

"I am the King of the Vale, you are the Queen on the Iron Throne... We are from two very different worlds, we have our people we need to look out for." She frowned and eyes began to redden with emotion, he strode towards her and cupped her cheeks, "I have fallen for you, you were the most stubborn woman I have ever met but I still fell for you." She grasped his hand and put the other on his waist.

"Don't say it, please don't say it." She begged him and he choked, closing his eyes and putting his lips to her own. She leaned into the kiss and he let in a small moment of comfort, then gently pushed her away.

"Take Jon or Jaehaerys as your heir, it should smoothen your reign... I am sorry, Dany." He left the hall and heard Daenerys sit down and begin to cry.

He didn't like that, a part of him wanted to stay by her side but it would all turn sour. Any instance of them being together would have terrible consequences and he went through all of them before he decided to suggest taking Jon as her heir and not her rival.

One instance, he wanted her to be his, he would forsake his kingdom for her and despite his struggle to resist joining her kingdom. He would be her husband and they would have children but Jon being the trueborn heir meant a civil war would be fought once he and Dany are dead.

It was something he wouldn't put the people through, another Dance of Dragons will not occur because of his desire for the Dragon Queen.

He doesn't know Jon too well, Sansa and Arya do and he was still raised by Ned and Ned always worked for peace throughout the Realm. He can trust Jon to raise his children, whoever they may be to be honorable and just.

The three kingdoms of Westeros might have a chance this way, even at the risk of heartbreak. He closed his eyes and remembered something his father told him when he was ten. _Man can have love or duty, he cannot have both_. He chose duty, his love can only be for his people and the livelihood of his kingdom.

Rodrik Arryn walked toward the path where it takes him to the top of the Wall, he's never seen the place before now, it is truly something that comes from fairy tales.

The Wall, built by Brandon the Builder after the first Long Night. Giants, Children of the Forest, and perhaps some human ingenuity might have played a part in creating it. He pulled his furs closer and breathed on the cold air, looking out into the vastness of the wilds beyond the Wall.

The dead, he thought on it while he put a hand on Honor's handle. Gold isn't his color and he'll be redecorating the handle to suit his House, maybe a falcon pommel with sapphires as they eyes.

Ideas to put to work when this war is finished.

"King Rodrik." He was addressed and turned around to see Jon and his wolf, Ghost. The other wolves are all with Bran, Rickon, Sansa, and Arya at Winterfell, Moat Cailin since just a few days ago.

Gods, he hopes they left for the Neck and isn't stubbornly staying in their home.

"Prince Jaehaerys." Jon shook his head conflictingly, he is caught between being Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell or Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen.

"... I don't want to be King, I never wanted such a thing." He heard Jon say and he smiled, neither did he but he did out of concern for his people.

"But you wanted to be a Stark, No?" He asked the younger man who was confused about how he knew, "Your chatty friend from the Night's Watch, Samwell? He is a talker." He mentioned and remembered the welcoming feast at Winterfell, Samwell Tarly came early with his Wildling Wife and son.

Lord Randyll stared at his son and questioned why he was here, Samwell stood up to the veteran commander and said that every man is needed for the War of the Dawn. He almost thought he saw a smile creep on the stonefaced Tarly's lips but he ignored it.

Jon chuckled and patted Ghost on the ear, "That he does. I did want to be a Stark, King Stannis would have made it happen if I didn't refuse him." He didn't know that, he almost wished the boy would have taken the offer and helped defeat House Bolton with the King he was loyal to.

"Jon, you are her nephew, you two can help mend the South and aid the North and East to the future as friends." Jon shook his head, he didn't want to do it, "The Realm will know soon enough, Jon, no secret stays hidden for too long in Westeros. You and your House need to make a better world, a world where children aren't gutted in front of their mothers and wars aren't started because of madness." He added and put a hand on Jon's shoulder, "I love her, but we are two rulers of two countries and have our people to look after, they'll be yours too, from the Crownlands to the Reach and Westerlands, the Stormlands and South to Dorne. Help her rule them with the honor Ned taught you." Jon looked into his eyes and he returned the favor before leaving.

The horn blew, their army has arrived.

 _Daenerys_

She had dried her tears, heard the horn blow and met the first half of the army arrive.

It was her Unsullied and Dothraki, an hour later after that, the Reach and Westermen, two hours after that, the Valemen and Northmen and lastly came the few thousand Dornishmen and 3000 Stormlanders.

Men and some women from all corners of the Realm have come to unite against their greatest enemies.

All throughout this, she thought about the stubborn King of the Vale and her nephew she never knew was hidden from the entire world. Rodrik told her to care only for her people and kingdom but her heart had felt very different from his own.

Jon, a Targaryen? She's barely met more than a few minutes and he already has a claim to the throne, her throne. She conflicted about it, about him and about what Rodrik suggested she do. Take him as her heir, she sees the sense in it but she wanted him to be by her side, prove that what Miri Maz Dur said was wrong and give her a child.

She was almost too angry with him, she felt that he just doesn't want to merge their kingdoms. _Perhaps he believes this was all a plan to annex his country and bring it into my Realm_. She thought bitterly and hated the thought of him thinking that.

She had accepted the Vale's independence, she's accepted the Iron Islands independence, she's even let the North keep its independence at the cost of her ambition. Her feelings for Rodrik grew on the road to Winterfell, started when she saw how happy he was with his daughter, and at Queenscrown, she decided to fall for him and give herself to him.

"My Queen." Jorah entered the room as the generals in their army began to settle in within Eastwatch, Grey Worm entered and she smiled.

"Where is Missandei?" She asked and it was a stupid question, why would she wanted to come here where the battle going to be taking place.

"I asked her to go to the neck, my Queen, I cannot fight well if I worry for her safety." She understood the feeling, there were many that came with her from Essos that are here to fight, she hopes to stop them from dying because she lost Barristan, she lost Irri and Rhakaro, even her intended though she tolerated him at best but he still died.

No more, she isn't losing anyone else.

Grey Worm dismissed himself and she was left alone with Jorah, she told him everything that has happened, from her and Rodrik's night to her finding out that she's had a nephew half-way across the world. He remained silent and waited for her protector to respond to all of it.

"Is he truly blood, from the way you said it, it could be true." He said and she almost wished he agreed with her, a sigh escaped her and the chilly breath was visible. "Khaleesi, I was there, at the Trident and what Rodrik said about Prince Rhaegar and the Lady Lyanna could very well be true. Eddard Stark went South of the Dornish Marches and returned with his sister's body and a bastard son." So it could all have been lies, the Rebellion, her brother kidnapping the Stark woman and raping her, all of it.

She nodded and asked to be alone, later she went in search of Jon, Jaehaerys and found him with his wolf. The animal was as large as a pony, she was almost frightful to approach them but she's raised three dragons to maturity, a wolf isn't anything to her, not truly.

"He's a magnificent beast." She complimented and he turned to her, quickly standing straight and addressing her.

"Queen Daenerys. Yes, he is, a good friend of mine." Her nephew said with sincerity, "Yours are as well, I only ever saw dragons in books and when Old Nan told me and my siblings- I mean, cousins stories." This is going to take some getting used to, isn't it? She smiled and took a step closer.

"They can be ours, you know? Want to ride one?" Jon's eyes widened and he coughed, her offer made him nervous and that brought a wider smile across her lips. "It's alright, baby steps I know." He nodded and heard one of the dragons groan and take flight, it was Rhaegal.

"Your grace, I understand your reluctance to trust me. To trust what I said in the Shieldhall, I can assume you must think it's insane but we live in an insane world." He said and she can call that an understatement, it seems more than insane but accounts from both Rodrik and Jorah have convinced her somewhat, "I am truthful to what I say, I am your blood. My family." She took a deep breath to process what he said and closed her eyes.

Rodrik told her she has a duty to her people, she has to be the best Queen she could be and as much as she hates letting him go...

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. I, Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the South and a Protector of the Realm do name you heir to the Iron Throne after my death." She decreed and her nephew took a deep breath and got to one knee, bowing his head low and in front of several people who see it.

"I would be honored, my Queen. You have my loyalty, now and always."

Waymar 

He found his brother in arms at Castle Black Sept, he was praying at the statue of the Father and the Warrior.

"Praying to cheat your way out of fighting?" He teased his King and friend, Rodrik turned around and looked at him with a smile before embracing him.

"I was worried you weren't going to fight with me, that you were going to sit and needle cloaks with Sansa." Rod joked back and they both shared a bit of laughter in this dreary hour as the rest of the army was arriving.

"If only, fighting the undead isn't my forte. I was trying to get Sansa and her siblings to leave Winterfell, I argued with her for hours before she demanded I leave." Rod sent him a sympathetic look, patting him on the shoulder, "We have to defeat them here, promise me, Rodrik, they aren't going to get past the Wall." He said and Rodrik stayed silent for a long time before he nodded and swore that it would be so.

Sansa, she's everything to him, he wished she would have listened and left for the Neck and even to Dorne if it would make her and their unborn child safe.

She told him that hundreds of men fought to take back her home, she swore she would never abandon her home again, never. _Gods, her siblings aren't any better_. He thought as he remembered the other Stark children defending their Queen's choice to stay home.

Arya told him that they'd need to break her legs to get her away from her home. Rickon locked himself in his chambers. Bran simply said he wasn't and no one wanted to pick fights with the Children of the Forest.

He left Lady Brienne of Tarth and Sandor Clegane with them, two of the most fiercest fighters and Children of the Forest should be enough to defend them, then another 10,000 men also helps, so, he hopes that the fighting doesn't get that far, he needs the dead to be stopped here and not Last Hearth or Winterfell.

"Enough on my married life, how was the dragon ride here? Don't suppose Daenerys asked you to bend the knee again, just like before and the time after that." He brought up the silver-haired woman who came to Westeros.

Rodrik didn't laugh, he expected him to at least chuckle but nothing came of it. He tilted his head noticed a strange look on Rodrik's face, a frown formed and he shook his head.

"Rodrik, don't tell me you fell for her?" He questioned Rodrik and his best friend sighed heavily.

"I didn't expect it, it all seemed so right when we... I don't need to make an excuse, to no one." He grunted and grabbed Rodrik by the cuffs of his shirt, "I love her but she can't be mine, we're two different people and have a responsibility to our countries." Rodrik whispered and he couldn't believe this, the man who could never love or marry had fallen into bed with the Dragon Queen.

"Don't you remember, she might be allied with us now but that doesn't change what she'll always be... A conquerer." He said to his friend who's face didn't change, "She will never be content with having only four out of the Seven Kingdoms, and now that news is beginning to spread about Jon being her nephew? We've given her enough ground." Rodrik took hold of his hands and ripped them off his shirt, stepping away and shaking his head.

"I have a plan, you are my brother, Waymar and I need you to trust in this alliance," Rodrik asked him to trust him and he does, he just doesn't trust the Dragon Queen.

He stormed off to blow off some steam, sparring before the dead arrives is a good replacement for his stress.

Daenerys 

'High in the halls of the Kings who are gone. Jenny would dance with her ghosts... '

It was getting late in the night and still no sign of the dead, many of the noblemen and a few from the Brotherhood Without Banners were gathered in the Shieldhall where the last meal was being served.

The commanding officers amongst the Commonfolk were seen to in the common hall where nearly five hundred were seated.

Daenerys sat with Waymar and Rodrik on the dais, Jon was there as well but he was brought along by his red-bearded friend and the fingerless man who left a few moments ago to walk about the Wall.

She took a deep breath and continued to listen to one of the men, a minstrel named Tom of Sevenstreams started to spin a song.

'The ones she had lost and the ones she had found. And the ones who had loved her the most... '

It is a beautiful song he is singing, there must have been so much emotion in the making of it. She sipped some water and tilted her head to Jorah.

"What is this song about?" She asked and he cleared his throat, it must take a lot of explaining.

"From what I remember, it was written about the love affair between Prince Duncan Targaryen and Lady Jenny of Oldstones. King Aegon had made marriage pacts with many great Lords of Westeros." She heard him explain while she listened to Tom sing.

'The ones who had been gone for so very long. She couldn't remember their names... '

Jorah continued, "Prince Duncan was heir to the throne, his father had betrothed him to Lord Lyonel Baratheon's daughter. During his trip through the Riverlands, he met Jenny, a common girl he later fell in love with." She sighed and understood somewhat about what was going to happen next in this story.

'They spun her around on the damp old stone. Spun away all her sorrow and pain. And she never wanted to leave... '

"King Aegon disapproved of their and threatened to disinherit Duncan from the line of succession," Jorah told her and she put down her cup and frowned.

"What did he do? Did he put her aside?" She asked and Jorah shook his head.

'Never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave... ' The song ended and Jorah told her the rest of the story.

"He refused his fathers commands. He married Jenny and renounced his right to the throne, all for the love of one." She was struck with such revealing knowledge, she folded her hands together.

Duncan Targaryen was the future King, he had his birthright and he gave it all up for love. She swallowed and trained her eyes on Rodrik, would it be the same for King's?... Or even Queens.

Rodrik stopped a moment, sighing and his blue eyes found hers.

She would have left if not for the blowing of horns, then a second and lastly a third. Everyone knew then that it was time... The dead are here.

* * *

 _ **AN: The dead are here, the first battle will finally take place. The conflict between Dany and Jon's parentage was resolved and Jon decides to be who he was since he was born. Season 8 episode 2 is without a doubt my favorite episode in the season, I wanted to incorporate something into it while giving a hint to the ending of the story.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, Now their more like an estranged couple. Right now is the war, the battle for the dawn. I know Bran will be taking more of a role in this than the Season 8 battle.**_

 ** _Sparky She-Demon, Through Season 1-6, nah, definitely an improvement from Season 7-8. Thanks for the compliment, though._**

 ** _Guest, It's just that some people are a little iffy about intense descriptions of sex._**

 ** _Krasni, Thank you. Jon just thought Dany should know. Now he is heir after Dany and has accepted his role as a Targaryen. Yes, the coupling has been coming for some time, the longest I just ain't good at slow-burns, more of a story-teller than a romance novelist. Dany's story and ending will be widely different than in the show._**

 ** _Guest, Thanks, hope you enjoy._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter, dont forget to review._**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Alright! Let's go!_**

* * *

Chapter 42: The War for the Dawn Pt. 3

* * *

The horns blew and that was the beginning of the battle, man or the dead will lose this fight but not both.

Nearly two-thousand archers manned the top of the Wall, stretching a good three miles, dragonglass and fire-arrows drawn and ready. Within the tunnel, eight-hundred Unsullied formed a shield wall facing the gate which may very well be the intention of the dead.

Jon Snow, now Jaehaerys Targaryen unsheathed his sword and walked on to an opening which let him see the army of the dead.

Below the Wall and within the Camp, the Dothraki and Valemen riders were restless, this formation called for defense where a cavalry charge was unnecessary.

Daenerys Targaryen and Rodrik Arryn were walking out of the castle of Eastwatch, they walked in silence for some time until they've reached the dragons which were eager to fly. Daenerys glanced at Rodrik who stroked the large snout of Sheepstealer.

"Be careful out there, Dany." He said with his back to her, she sighed in dread as the sound of men marching around was heard around them.

"We'll burn them all, down to the last corpse." She was determined to stop the dead from coming too far, Rodrik took a deep breath and nodded before they both mounted on their respective dragons, the four pairs of wings flapped once or thrice and all four dragons entered the air.

Waymar and Jorah watched their King and Queen fly off, "They'll be fine, they have to." Waymar sprayed for his friend, Jorah smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"While they take the fight in the air, we'll handle things on the ground," Jorah told the man who is King Consort of the North, the Old Bear thought that the Unsullied and the rain of arrows and dragon fire should be enough but from what the red-bearded man said, there are giants behind the Night King where they only have the one.

Wun Wun remained at the entrance of the tunnel, the giant fashioned a weapon from a tree, dragonglass splinters around it which should siphon the dark magic from the dead corpses.

Back atop the Wall, Tormund and Jaehaerys watched the dead come out of the forest, they saw the dead horses and the White Walkers leading them. "Where is the damned Night King?" The Wildling Chief wondered and Jaehaerys didn't have a clue where the enemy was hiding.

"He will never reveal himself." Both men turned to Beric, "He knows from the last encounters that once his generals are slain that all they've resurrected fall with them. He will emerge when he sees an opportunity." Beric informed and Jaehaerys narrowed his dark eyes back on the dead.

"Nock your arrows. Draw... " He paused, then threw down his hand, "Loose!" The many archers on the Wall let the arrows fly and the weapons flew through the air and struck the many dead, the White Walkers evaded them and all but one was hit, its minions falling a few hundred at a time.

It didn't lessen the dread as the clouds and mist rolled in. The army of the dead began to move, arrows followed from the living which didn't stop them.

A screech was heard and on cue, four shadows dived down and breathed flame on the dead, the dragons have joined in the battle. "They don't scare like men, they don't fear the fire so don't let up. Loose!" Jaehaerys roared to all on the Wall and more arrows left their bows and fell on the dead.

Below, undead giants, a dozen of them darted for the gate. Three were shot down by scorpions which had dragonglass tips put on them. Sheepstealer with the most flame blew across the edges of the Haunted Forest, diving and his claws grabbed a giant and threw him into the air.

It seemed like the living was going to win this fight, Jaehaerys heard Tormund hollering victoriously. "Drop the fire on them!" A Night's Watchmen and Wildling dropped pitch and flame down on the front gate which burned two giants and thirty corpses.

The attacks on the gate didn't stop, the mist got thicker as the dead below became less and less visible. It made some worried, then a scream was heard twenty feet down, Jaehaerys and Beric and Tormund walked and saw a man running towards them and webs came out and wrapped around the sorry man and pulled him back.

"Ice Spiders! Arm yourselves!" Beric lit his flaming sword and Jaehaerys held Longclaw tightly and they came, three of the giant creatures darted across and headed for them. Archers loosed three arrows at them, it killed one but a melee battle ensued where the three men and several others fought the monsters of the night.

Below at the gate, the undead giants returned and began to lift the heavy iron gate. Grey Worm and his Unsullied got into position and shield raised. "They do not pass!" The Commander shouted to his men who stood firm and ready, Missandei crossed the thoughts of Grey Worm who promised to take her home and protect her people.

A swath of dead began charging the Unsullied who began battle with them, their dragonglass spears pointed forth and ready, they pierced many of the enemies of their Queen.

Rodrik and Daenerys burnt the Haunted Forest, the dead being swallowed by the flames and returned to ashes and death. The Dragon Queen shifted Drogon right to avoid a large arrow shot by a giant. Viserion defended his brother by blasting the giant with flame.

Rhaegal blasted a White Walker off his horse, Daenerys and Rodrik watched with shock as the flames from the dragon didn't even affect the ice being. "Rhaegal, flee!" the Dragon Queen shouted and her child barely missed a javelin from a nearby giants bow. She sighed in relief but that relief turned into horror when a projectile shot down Viserion who was farthest into the burning forest.

Atop the Wall, Jaehaerys finished killing another Ice Spider which shattered into snow glass. He breathed heavily but heard a cry and turned to see a beast tackling Tormund to the ground, "Tormund!" He shouted and rushed over to his friend, he killed it but the creature had already torn open Tormunds gut.

"Bah, in the end, one of the cunts got me... " He held his breath and Beric gave him a sympathetic look. "Fight on, Jon, I don't care who you are now... You're of the North, it will never leave... " The red-bearded man breathed his last and he got to his feet and nodded for Beric to light his friends corpse on fire.

Edd, and now Tormund. The Army of the Dead has taken two of his companions from him, he grunted and turned back to the sky to see Viserion fall into the forest as the fires went out. "He's here." He whispered and started to nock and loose arrows himself into the enemy below.

Beneath the Wall and into Eastwatch's tunnel, Grey Worm slew another of the dead. He's lost a few hundred of his men once two giants opened the gate completely which allowed undead soldiers and giant spiders and a number of dogs. "Hold! Hold them back!" He called and stuck an Ice Spider in the face and the beast shattered.

Jorah turned to Waymar and Davos, "They've entered the tunnel, the Unsullied are fighting well but it won't be enough." Waymar stated as the men gathered thought a dark thought about what to do. Jorah didn't want to imagine doing this to their men, to Grey Worm.

"... They'll hold them back, I trust them. Ready to shut the gate when I give the signal." Jorah told the others and went up to one of the men he recognized as White Rat, "Begin back up, we're shutting the gate." He ordered and the order went all the way to the front, Grey Worm nodded and slowly, the remaining Unsullied began moving out of the tunnel.

"Now!" Once the last of the men pulled out, Wun Wun broke the gate which slammed shut. "Ser Davos, tell Jaehaerys that we've lost control of the tunnel." The Onion Knight hurried to the top of the Wall, Jorah turned to Waymar, "Hurry, get some more soldiers in this place, we hold this yard when they break through, give all the men atop the Wall enough time to leave it." Waymar reluctantly went to find some men.

The horns blew once, a ranger returning.

Waymar ran to the entrance and saw a weary rider falling from his horse, "Where did you come from?" He asked the man who was wounded from fighting, but where was the fighting and what happened was the thought coming from the King Consort of the North.

"Shadow Tower... It was taken... The dead broke through the Wall." And like that, the heir to House Royce's heart stopped as he thought about Sansa and his unborn child.

Atop the Wall, Jaehaerys and Davos began moving the men down from Eastwatch after Waymar told them about the Shadow Tower, Rodrik was flying through on Sheepstealer and he stopped him. "Rodrik! We need to leave, the Wall has fallen!" Rodrik grunted and the flapping of the wings went back into the air.

The Army of the Living started the retreat, Winterfell is in danger of being attacked by the undead and the Night King has yet to reveal himself into the battle. The Dothraki and Valemen rode out in force, they have the best chance of getting to Winterfell to bolster the defense.

To cover the retreat, Greatjon, and Rickard and Yohn Royce chose to stay behind with 5,000 men. Waymar begged his father to not do this, to let him fight and protect their retreat. It reminded him of when Lyn Corbray defended their march on King's Landing during the War of the Five Kings. To think his father sacrificing himself and the others giving their lives for a retreat of all things.

They've killed thousands of the dead, it has to make a difference. It has to have slowed down the enemy somewhat.

In the air, Rodrik found an angry and enraged Daenerys burning several hundred soldiers. "Dany! I know you're angry but we need to go!" She didn't want to listen, "Dying here won't bring him back, we've lost too many already and we can't lose you or your dragons too!" She looked at him and he pled to her silently, she eventually nodded and they were going to turn their steeds back behind the Wall until another projectile flew across air and hit Rodrik in the chest.

Daenerys looked in horror as Rodrik glanced at her once more and she screamed as he fell from Sheepstealer, "Rodrik!"

* * *

 ** _AN: Oh my! What happened!? Find out next time in chapter 43, the fate of Rodrik is revealed. Let us take a moment of silence for Tormund Giantsbane and Viserion, other victims such as Rickard Karstark, Greatjon Umber, and Yohn Royce, the Lord of Runestone._**

 ** _Krasni, The connection using Ned to forge a sort of friendship between Jon/Rodrik was what I was aiming for. Dany's distrust is acceptable, well, considering the only other Targaryen was an abusive monster to her._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, I won't lie, the next chapter and perhaps the one after that are going to be dark. No, no Mad Queen in this one. Glad Rodrik is liked by you and others, but no worries, the Long Night is just that, a night and the dawn is coming._**

 ** _246vili, Glad you've enjoyed it so far, happy to have you read it._**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Now comes the feeling of loss, the first fight with the dead was successful... Temporarily. The Night King split his force and sent thirty-thousand to take Shadow Tower while the bulk of the living protected Eastwatch. Castle Black was abandoned and the remaining Night's Watch fled South for Winterfell.**_

* * *

Chapter 43: The War for the Dawn Pt. 4

* * *

Daenerys was afraid, remembering the battle a few days ago.

"Rodrik!" She dived Drogon down, seeing Rodrik fall farther and farther. She screamed and her son folded his wings to give him speed. She caught Rodrik's body and flew away.

The gate to the tunnel was open, ice spiders and other climbers were atop the Wall. Five-thousand men stood ready, the other forces began the retreat and she closed her eyes and held onto her lover's waist, feeling his blood seep through the plate armor.

The next day passed by as she continued flying to Winterfell, Rhaegal and Sheepstealer stayed behind with the retreating force as they made their way to Winterfell for the last stand.

Sansa and Arya were with Rickon in the Godswood when they saw the shadow of Drogon pass overhead, Bran sat in his chamber and his eyes returned to normal, his head turned right and for once the greenseer was nervous. "They failed, the Night King and his army took the Wall. Rodrik is injured... Help him." He ordered and Leaf left with three others.

It was in the courtyard that Daenerys landed, Drogon brought them down with his neck and she slid off with Rodrik, she was still clutching him like he would disappear if she loosened her grip anymore.

She saw Sansa and Arya walk into the courtyard, both panicked when they saw the white arrow sticking out from Rodrik's chest and ran to his side. They threw questions about what happened but she couldn't form a word, nothing would come out of her mouth to explain it all.

"It was the Night King." One of the Children approached and knelt to the King of the Vale, "It must come out first," Daenerys watched Leaf wrap a hand on the arrow, pulling it out but Rodrik began to resist and cry out in pain.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Arya cried out and Leaf didn't turn to face the youngest Stark girl.

"It must come out or he'll get worse." With a powerful yank, the arrow came out and the head was ice, it shattered the moment it was removed from Rodrik.

Daenerys and Sansa watched Rodrik jolt in pain and opened his eyes, it wasn't the same blue as they had been, his right eye was turning a dark ice color. Leaf shouted for someone to get him inside and somewhere warm, Sansa shouted for the Lords chambers to be prepared.

"Save him," Daenerys commanded of Leaf, the Child of the Forest turned to the Dragon Queen once before running inside and following the servants who took Rodrik.

Miles away from Winterfell, the non-cavalry force was catching their breaths. Thousands were marching and days behind them is the Wall where his father most likely perished among others.

Waymar held Lamentation with a hard grip, the sword was found in the weeks following the taking of King's Landing. His father was so proud to have got the sword of their family back, he gave it to him when he volunteered to stay at Eastwatch and give the army time to escape back to Winterfell.

The King Consort of the North and now Lord of Runestone contemplated on all he's lost since his family left the Vale, two brothers, friends, and now, a father.

He's only got Sansa and their child, he's only got Rodrik, the sound of footsteps was heard and he turned to the Dragon Queens advisor. "I thought thousands of soldiers, a giant, a Wall, and four dragons would have been enough. It should have been enough." He whispered and sheathed Lamentation.

"Jaehaerys will have returned in a few moments, he and Rhaegal and Sheepstealer are covering the rear." Aye, with Rodrik supposedly missing or wounded, the nephew of the Dragon Queen is their only dragon rider.

"Then we best keep moving, Winterfell is still a ways away." His response was cold as he continued walking, his horse dying a day ago from wounds.

In the skies, Jaehaerys was covering the retreat. Daenerys had left with a wounded Rodrik, he sighed and watched from miles away the last hope of their war against the dead.

Two days it's been since the battle, and he is still reeling from it.

Tormund, the man was a beast in battle, he thought that just from his time as his prisoner with Ygritte and the other Free Folk. His girls, daughters are at the Neck, they will never hear from Tormund ever again. A shaky breath left the heir to the Iron Throne as he turned Rhaegal around and continued to fly.

It was still hard to believe, he wasn't thinking when he mounted the dragon and burned the dead chasing them after they took out their force left at the Wall. Now, now he is terrified about just looking down but fought off the feeling, it was no use in doing so.

"Come on, boy, down." He commanded and the dragon gradually made it to the ground where Tyene, Obara, Sarella, Nymeria, and Trystane saw the beast and the future King of Westeros dismounting from his dragon.

Tyene was cold, it was always cold in the North, maybe it was why the Dornish stays in the South. She looked at her sisters and cousin, they were all tired and weary from fighting the corpses.

Truth be told, she wished that the dead wasn't actually dead men and women, she hoped they were just a large army of brutes looking to take over the world. _But it isn't, the Night King and his army of corpses are true, it's all true._ She thought as she urged her horse to catch up with the others.

"Are you alright, cousin?" Nymeria asked Trystane who looked sick, he was wounded in some of the fighting, protecting a soldier who lost his spear.

"I'm fine... " He whispered to them, they didn't believe it and she sighed and pushed her horse quicker.

"Cousin, your sister, and father will be angry with us if we bring home a corpse instead of a son. Let Sarella heal you." She told her cousin who stopped but after a long moment nodded and the Martells stopped and dismounted.

The Martell army formed the rear flank, along with some of the Stormlanders and Westermen.

Nymeria and Obara helped Trystane take a seat, riding near them were Melisandre who had refused to part with the Crown Prince after bringing him back to life. She saw the man wounded and his family patching him up, the cut was deep and red over his armaments.

"You are better to give him mercy." the Witch told Tyene and her sisters, she glared at Melisandre and spit on the snow.

"He is our cousin, we will help him." She spat at the older woman, Trystane offered her a grateful smile as Sarella began to stitch his wound.

Up the road, Grey Worm and Jorah who joined him continued to lead the Unsullied down the road. Jorah looked at the men gathered and thought they still had the upper hand, the men and once they make it to Winterfell, a perfect defense which should give them some leeway to fight rather than depend on Daenerys and Rodrik's dragons and archers.

He felt helpless during it all, many men did and none more than the Dothraki who wished to fight the greatest enemy as their leader said.

"Grey Worm, are you well?" He asked the commander of the Unsullied who nodded, "Good, these men need their commander." He added and Grey Worm agreed.

"I will fight for our Queen, die for her if needs be." Let's hope it doesn't come to that, killing the Night King should take care of the dead and return many of them to the grave.

Back at Winterfell. Daenerys and Sansa and Arya waited outside the chambers where Leaf and five other Children of the Forest were saving Rodrik, gods, she closed her eyes every time she heard the man scream, at moments it sounded like shattering glass, like what the dead sound like.

"You did this." She was stunned by Sansa saying such a thing, "Tell me why Rodrik is dying, tell me what he did to put himself in danger?" The Queen of the North demanded information from her, Daenerys huffed and narrowed her eyes on the other woman.

"I love him... That's what happened." Sansa's mouth dropped after she said this, "I never thought it possible, but I have fallen for him and now he is going to die." _I am cursed, I must be_. She thought as she turned to the door and everything became silent.

"What's happened?" Arya asked when Gendry woke her up, the child was sleeping as she couldn't bear to hear anymore.

The lord's chambers door opened and Leaf exited it, her followers were behind her. "We've done what we can, his arms and legs are chained if he turns into a wight. Be sure to give him the mercy when that happens." Leaf said and left to rejoin Bran in his chambers, they are here to protect him... Not save Kings and Queens.

Daenerys and the others entered and saw a shirtless Rodrik laid down, a gapping stone of obsidian plunged where the arrow was. They saw the blue veins crawling up Rodriks throat, his eyes were closed shut and his breathing was getting slower and slower.

Sansa couldn't do it, "I won't take the life of the man who saved us... I can't." The Queen in the North rushed out of the room, Arya began to tear up and shook her head before leaving with her older sister.

Daenerys was left alone in the room, she pulled a chair to be closer to the bed. Silently, she took Honor and held it at the end of the mattress. She took a deep breath and took Rodrik's hand with both of her own, he felt warm but a tinge of cold could be felt as she rubbed across his skin.

"No... You don't get to leave me, not after what we've done together. I can't let you go after having you for such a short time." She started to speak, she took her right hand and brushed Rodrik's cheek. "We need you. Your daughter needs you. Your people need you... I need you." She told his unconscious body.

Rodrik opened his eyes and found himself back in the Eyrie, it felt like a summer day and it was strange for him.

He remembered the battle on the Wall, the dead army and White Walkers and, and the arrow piercing his chest. He felt his center and nothing was there, no wound or any sign of Sheepstealers flame.

Where was he? It was the question he asked himself as he entered the silent and empty courtyard. He reached the halls and started calling out to anyone who would listen.

"Joanna? Colemon? Is anyone there... " His voice echoed and he continued to walk until he made it to the throne room and sitting on the Weirwood chair was someone he knew had died, he interred the man in the Arryn crypt himself, "... Father."

"Hello son, it has been a long time." It was his father's voice, he let out a shaky breath and stepped back, his father got to his feet, "We have a lot to discuss, my son."

Outside of the dream-like sequence, Sansa was trying to keep pace with Robett Glover. "My Lord, please stop and think about this." She tried to persuade the Lord of Deepwood Motte to stop and when he did, the man gave her a hard stare.

"And what, your grace, is there to think about?" the older man asked her and she was unable to speak, "The living couldn't stop the dead, why should we even try? We should run South as South goes instead of waiting to die." She understood his sentiment but couldn't do such a thing.

She fought hard to take back her home, she became a warrior to do so and so had her sister. Rodrik is in a state of being dead and alive, they cannot run from Winterfell.

"And what will stop the dead from going South as South goes? The Night King won't stop until all of Westeros is cloaked in his shadow." She said to Lord Glover, "When Jon and the other army gets here, we will make our stand and defeat the Night King or die in the attempt, stand with us, my Lord... For your daughter's sake." She added and the old man stopped and put down his head.

Eventually, he knelt and unsheathed his sword, "If we die, so does my girl... But the same fate may befall us if we run, no, you have my sword, my Queen." She was glad and having the man say that made her feel better about herself and the situation they face right now.

The horns blew and that meant a portion of the army has arrived, "See, good fortunes, at last, Lord Glover."

Back within Rodrik's mind, the King of the Vale got face to face with his father, the former Hand of the King and Lord of the Vale.

"Am I dead?" It was a fair question to ask, his father shook his head and nodded it too.

"Yes and no. That decision is yours to make, son." He choked and hugged his father, Jon Arryn patted his boy on the back with a chuckle, "I know what you've faced, what you had to do. You shouldn't give up because of that, Rodrik." His father told him and he didn't believe so.

"I've been fighting for so long, I don't know if I can lift my sword anymore." He was honest, his father always pressured honesty in his home, even from the King.

"But how many will suffer if you leave, your death will be felt by many... Can you truly give up on my granddaughter?" Never, he could never give up on Joanna. Rodrik Arryn took a deep breath.

He wanted to stay, with his father and all of his friends and family, even Robin, his false brother.

Jon Arryn laughed loudly throughout his hall and he gave a confused look at his father, "Oh, my boy, when the Seven call for you, we will all be here, waiting for you." Behind his father, many reappeared, Robar and Andar Royce, Lyonel and Lyn Corbray, Robert, Ned, Denys, and Elbert, lastly was a young woman who resembled an Arryn she smiled sadly and folded her hands. "We'll be cheering for you, Rodrik, fight on for those who cannot." His father told him and escorted him out of the hall, closing one door.

"Father, I am sorry I failed to protect the Vale." He had to say it, had to speak it. Jon Arryn looked at his son and shook his head.

"You have made me very proud, Rodrik, I am at rest knowing you have done me proud."

His father's final words opened the King of the Vale's eyes and jolted awake, Daenerys was shocked and overjoyed when he looked at her. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, crying her eyes out.

Three days later, Jaehaerys and the rest of the army made it to Winterfell. The final battle was approaching.

* * *

 _ **AN: A brief time of moments for chapter 44 and then we'll have the Battle of Winterfell, the Night King and the Coalition of the Living. The next chapter will involve heavy strategizing, some reunions such as Theon coming home as he did, Waymar and Rodrik/Sansa sharing a heartfelt farewell.**_

 _ **246vili, I was hoping to for the last scene, hope it paid off well.**_

 _ **Lord Villarreal of House Grand, I was worried too, but what is the side effects of what Leaf and the others did? The Hour of the Wolf is next, perhaps Monday but don't quote me. My Lannister one was done today, hope it was enjoyable.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, It hit him right in the middle of the chest, let's hope Leaf did what she could to save him. I'll be honest that I have entertained the idea of doing something like that, but others have done it far better than I.**_

 _ **Krasni, I imagine so, an epic fight with the Night King in Chapter 45. Dany's really taking a hitter here, that and seeing her child being used as a weapon by the Night King will drive her to complete rage. No, Roddy didn't die, his part to play is an important one, aligned with Jon's bout with the Night King. It was hard, choosing the characters to bite and thought it was time for Tormund to join his Wildling party with the Old Gods.**_

 _ **StormNightSS, Nope, Rodrik survives his fatal wound.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, "War, war never changes." - Fallout. It isn't without its sacrifices. Hope Rodrik's comeback was good, really thought about what to put in his arc. I think Dany and many others would agree with you. Waymar will have a fantastic fight in chapter 45 which I am aiming to make a whopping 10K word chapter.**_

 _ **The next chapter is the calm before the storm, good night everyone!**_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Here we go. This chapter covers the days after Rodrik woke._**

* * *

Chapter 44: The War of the Dawn Pt. 5

* * *

Winterfell

He was tired of being stuck in bed, Rodrik walked in front of the mirror in Sansa's chamber that she and the others put him in to see the dragonglass shard in his chest.

It was hard to believe he was dead, actually dead.

He saw his father, he saw his home and was sent back to the hellish Winter they face. The stone was cold, he closed his eyes as he felt pain coursing through his veins.

It never stops, it hasn't ceased from hurting since he woke up. Reaching for his shirt he threw it on, then his other garments and would have left if not for remembering Honor and reached for his sword, sheathing it and closing the chamber doors behind him.

"Where is everyone?" He asked Orion who stood outside the door, his kin told him that Prince Jaehaerys, King Waymar, and Queens Sansa and Daenerys had gathered everyone in the study to prepare for the Night King's arrival.

89,000 warriors were camped at Winterfell. 10,000 still at Moat Cailin. They lost 5,580 men at Eastwatch. Yohn Royce is dead among others against the dead.

He hoped that with the help of those atop the Wall and with the dragons that they slaughtered a few thousand enemies. The Night King had split his force and attacked Shadow Tower, they could be facing an attack from the North and East.

Rodrik wanted to rub his face, get over some of, everything that has transpired over the last few days.

A pair of Northmen greeted him and opened the door, he walked in and saw many of the faces turn to him. Daenerys and Jaehaerys lingered a little longer, even Sansa and especially Waymar.

His childhood friend was angry with him, he was saddened to hear about Yohn, a veteran of nearly a hundred battles had sacrificed his life to give the army time to get back to Winterfell. Waymar wanted to blame him, he wouldn't have minded if he did but Waymar only ran from the room.

Trystane Martell and his cousins. His former squire Gyles and his father, Gerold. Wallace Waynwood and Asher Forrester, Arya Stark, and Gendry Baratheon. Thoros and Beric, Sandor and Brienne, Lord Robett Glover and Lord Wendel Manderly. Lord Addam Marbrand, Lord Garrison Prester. Commander Grey Worm, Qhono, Jorah and Lyanna Mormont, and Davos Seaworth.

Even Theon Greyjoy had returned, he remembered finding him when they took Winterfell and let him go. _Now the Ward comes to protect his_ home. He thought and so many people at this gathering, so many were missing from it because they gave their lives either in the North or the South.

"You have come, we were waiting." Bran scared him when he didn't see him, the boy's face was still and he felt uncomfortable and scratched his chest.

"I have, how are things coming along?" He asked around and Jaehaerys began to speak.

"Your insight was well placed, Rodrik. Two sets of trenches now span all around Winterfell, pitch and flame will work as a moat to keep the dead back." Jaehaerys placed pieces of carved rock on the board, "We've made more catapults and trebuchets on the Eastern side of the castle, we expect the Night King to come from North of the Wolfswood, and East of the White Knife, coming from Eastwatch." He nodded, glad somebody thought of it before he could.

"The army will be split," Sansa said to him and continued, "The Dornish, Stormland, and Unsullied will hold the Eastern side. The Northmen and Rivermen will man the castle walls with the Free Folk. The armies of the Westerlands, Crownlands, and Reach will hold the Northern side." She explained to him and everyone in the room.

"What of the Vale and Dothraki?" He asked and Waymar jumped in and told him what they plan to do.

"Shock and fear won't work on the dead, Rodrik. The Dothraki and our countrymen will be South, in between Cerwyn and Winterfell. Qhono will charge the dead coming from the East when the outer trench is lit aflame and I shall do the same for the Northern trench." A cavalry charge is risky, he doesn't like it but the Vale are elite in using the horse and the Dothraki are unparalleled in Essos for it.

"Rodrik." He looked up and saw it was Daenerys calling to him. "During the battle, Jaehaerys and I will be riding our dragons and breathing fire on them, avoiding whatever killed Viserion." He nodded, Sheepstealer will aid them in this.

"I will help- "

"No." He was perplexed by Daenerys telling him 'no', he gave her a face and the tension increased within the room.

"This is my fight, if there should be anyone that should be pulling their weight it should be me." He countered and she shook her head, going to argue the matter, thankfully, Sansa and Waymar cut everyone off.

"We've been here for some time, perhaps a break is in order?" Not too long, they don't know how long until the Night King comes for them.

He and Dany were left alone, Bran being the last to leave. Once they were alone, she stormed up to him and pushed him hard.

"I will not be putting you in danger, not after what happened." She wasn't at fault for what happened, it was war and death is apart of it. "You broke my heart when I saw those bright blue eyes turn dark, when you screamed like 'them', like those monsters." He frowned and lowered his head, he couldn't remember anything past being shot by that arrow.

"Daenerys, it is my duty to fight for my people, for my daughter." He tried to convince her, she gripped his jerkin leather and looked into his eyes.

"I lost one of my children, they are all I will have and if I lose you next... Rodrik, I don't want to think about you dying a second time and never coming back." He was shocked by what she was saying, he thought they had discussed this after Jon told them about his true heritage.

"Dany... Please." He begged, he couldn't bear it. He doesn't want to do this, not here on the eve of battle.

She didn't say anything, she simply reached up and kissed him. Instinct took over and he slowly reciprocated the move and wrapped his arms around her waist, she began to tear at his clothes and he wanted to do the same. He tried to fight the emotions back as hard as he could.

She stopped and cupped his cheeks, "My whole life was retaking my families throne, I wanted the Seven Kingdoms... Then I met you, I despised you for your stubbornness and fell in love with you in the end." She whispered and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"... " He couldn't form any words, he could only listen to her words and felt compelled to remain.

"If we somehow survive the Long Night as Leaf said... I want you, I want to be with you." She told him, he sighed deeply and pulled on her waist.

When he was dying, he was afraid of never seeing Joanna or the Eyrie or the sun setting over the Vale of Arryn. Most of all, he was afraid of never seeing Daenerys face or the feeling of her silver hair.

"You would sacrifice your crown for a life with me, after all that you've been through?" He asked and she chuckled, pulling him closer as if their bodies would meld.

"If you asked me that a year ago, no, I wouldn't have but the woman I am now would be willing to have you in exchange for that." She said to him and he wanted to laugh with her. "Be with me for a moment, an hour, just be with me." She didn't need to say anymore, he kissed her and backed her up against the table and lifted her up.

They tore each other's clothes off and basked in the sensation, he feels like a new man today. He felt her bodice against his skin, she wrapped her legs around him and he pressed himself into her folds which caused her to moan and so did he, the feelings were similar of the night they spent at Queenscrown.

Dany gripped his back and he snaked his hands on the small of her back and one other on her thigh. He kissed her passionately, closing his eyes and the heat pumped closer and closer till he was nearly at a climax, she must have been as well but he suddenly felt the pain in his chest again, it hurt.

He pulled away and she pushed herself up, worry in her eyes and breathing hard.

"What's wrong, is it the object they put in your chest?" He nodded and pressed his back against the wall.

He and Dany re-dressed and left the room after avoiding her questions, he couldn't possibly answer because he doesn't know... But Bran might, he's been touched by the Night King.

Elsewhere within Winterfell, Asher and Arya were standing at the gates, they were arguing about the scouting party that House Forrester is heading.

"I said you can't go, you don't listen, do you?" Arya was fuming, she was angry over what was happening.

The dead and the Night King are behind the Wall, they are coming to Winterfell and Jon wanted scouts in the Wolfswood, House Forrester was the best at it besides the Wildlings who are also partnering with the seven groups of men and women.

"Arya, please, I chose to lead my men, my parents are gone, two of my brothers are dead. Mira is dead. I only have Ryon and Talia left... And you." She was stunned by the tall man who smirked, "Yes, I love you even if you are a hardheaded she-wolf." Royland whistled for Asher, she doesn't very much like the scarred up man.

"You better come back, we have adventures to see in the world." She told the man who she became closest to other than Rodrik and Gendry.

Asher cupped her cheek then ruffled her head, "That's a promise, Lady Wolf." He told her and walked over to Royland and thirty Forrester and Wildling men.

She was scared, she hated feeling scared and worried, like when she saw Rodrik fall to the ground with Daenerys, clutching his body and the blood... _No!_ She thought and whistled for Nymeria to follow her, she has lessons with Sansa and Gendry while she waits for Asher to come back.

In Sansa's old room, Waymar fell to Sansa's side and they were breathing hard.

Sansa wanted to feel him once more, one last time before the storm comes to swallow them. She knows he shouldn't think like that, she should be optimistic about it all but they had all the preparation they could ask for, and it didn't even make a scratch against the dead.

Waymar was so broken when he came back to her, he lost his father and their child lost their grandfather before it could be born.

He cried when he came to her in their chambers, for his father, for Rodrik who was resurrected by the Children of the Forest. She lost a number of her own lords at the Wall, 2000 soldiers who will never see the end and return to their families, 3000 Southerners who will not feel the warmth of Summer again.

Now, they have to prepare for the arrival of the Night King.

"I'm happy my King is awake, I'm grateful the Seven gave him life." _Or the Old Gods_. She thought and remembered it was the Children who saved Rodrik, the Old Gods kept him from the clutches of the Stranger.

"I am dreading the battle, that we'll be fighting them." She whispered and Waymar got up, eyeing her with shock, "Waymar, please listen to what I have to say- " She didn't give him a chance to do so, he started shouting.

"Absolutely not. Sansa, you are carrying my child, that baby is heir to the North, to Winterfell and I will not lose you next." She huffed and stopped him, she will not be told otherwise about fighting with her people for the freedom of the North.

"I WILL fight in the battle, I have the best armor for Arya and me to wear, I will be protected- " Waymar stopped her again, panic running through his tone.

"I forbid it, Sansa. I am your husband and King." She was set back by his words, she got up and wrapped a robe around her naked body. She eyed Waymar with anger.

"... I am the Queen of the North. I am the Lady of Winterfell and you are my husband, consort to the Queen and father to the Crown Prince or Princess." She humbled him, his voice was caught in his throat and her expression changed from a stone cold look to a soft one, "Do you realize how worried I was to see you ride off, fighting when not knowing you will die or not... If we are to die, I would be at your side than have our child live in a world that doesn't have his or her father."

The room was quiet, Waymar looked to want to argue but he couldn't, he wouldn't do that. "Alright... Sansa, you will remain at my side, do you hear me? You will not leave my side." She nodded and he embraced her, a sigh escaped her as she clutched his back as if he would disappear if she loosened her grip.

Bran was taken to the Godswood, it was where he foresaw Rodrik entering the woods and walking towards him.

"You can feel him, can you?" Rodrik stopped, he looked nervous and in pain, the same pain he felt when he was touched by the Night King.

"Bran, how did you... " Rodrik paused and he smiled at the King of the Vale, "What is it, what is happening to me?" He was asked and he rolled his sleeve, showing the mark on his arm once more.

"He might not have physically touched you, but his magic is on you." He started to explain to Rodrik, "He can feel where you are, he is close, now. He has brought Viserion back to life and will bring his entire army here to kill me." Rodrik held the bridge of his nose.

"Did you know, about what would happen?" Rodrik asked him, he shook his head.

"I was young at training to use this power, I can see far but not every scenario." Bran was telling the truth, the Three-Eyed Raven told him not to linger in the past and he did the exact opposite, he paid for overreaching to find out the truths and stay in the memories of the past.

"Can you see us winning, can we defeat him here with what he have?" Bran sighed and thought about it, he isn't adept in seeing the future, but he tried and was gone for moments, possibly an hour as he looked through the future.

He opened his eyes and looked at Rodrik who was sitting down, the Falcon King waited for him to speak and when he did, he spoke with complete clarity.

"There is one way... All others end with the Long Night overshadowing the world."

The Wolfswood 

Asher Forrester was fighting tooth and nail, they had landed in a trap and was attacked by dozens of Wights.

He felt like a bastard, he promised Arya that he would come back and that gave him some encouragement to fight harder than he has ever done.

His men fell one by one, their horses were gone, dead and all other riders started running back to Winterfell to warn the others. _Perhaps their not all cowards, the dead will be at Winterfell by nightfall_. "Come on!" Holding the ancestral weapon of his House he began fighting fiercely, cutting down one after the other and forgetting the time that passed by.

He heard a cry and turned to see Royland falling to the ground, wounded and swarmed by the corpses and he roared in defiance.

"You bastards, I'll send you all to the deepest of hell!" He didn't make one more move before he was pierced by an ice-like sword. He gurgled blood and fell to his knees, his family sword piercing the snow and his breath became heavy.

The fighting stopped, the remaining scouts all dead. The White Walker who stuck him was an ugly bastard, he scoffed and wiped the blood from his lip. _I'm sorry, Arya... It seems my adventuring days are over_. His last thought was of Arya Stark, her wicked smirk as they fought Ramsay Bolton and the Whitehills, when they drank together at the feast of Winterfell and the promise he made to her at the castle gates.

"Get on with it... " The White Walker raised his sword and he felt nothing after that.

Out of seven groups of thirty, only eighteen returned and nearly killed their horses as they stomped into the courtyard where Sansa and Jaehaerys met them.

"What's happened?" Arya walked out of the hall, hearing the horn blast for returning soldiers.

The leader of the men huffed for breath, "It's the army of the dead, they are close." Sansa was horrified, Jaehaerys face turned cold and stiffened.

"How long do we have?" It was the question many of them wanted to know, a Wildling rider answered for the Forrester scout.

"... When the sun goes down, tonight."

In the few hours after they were informed, the many camps were lifted and the armies got ready, getting into formation. Beric watched the sun going down and nodded for Podrick to light the outer trench, within the inner trench the armies stood firm and worried.

The Dothraki and Valemen rode out of the gaps, Waymar and Sansa and Qhono led both groups to the hills a half-mile away from the castle, Melisandre followed to use her spell to light the Dothraki weapons with fire.

Atop the walls, Anguy and Arya watched from the Northside, the last Free Folk chief and several Northmen watched the Eastern side of the walls. At the front gate, Wun Wun stood ready in the case that both trenches and the cavalry charge don't stop them.

Within the Godswood, Leaf, her people, Meera Reed, several Crannogmen and two dozen Unsullied and Northmen were stationed to protect Bran, Theon joined them soon after with a fresh bow.

Daenerys and Jaehaerys got atop Drogon and Rhaegal, Rodrik was already ahead and was soaring around the Godswood, Sheepstealer's great wings casting a dark shadow.

The final battle was approaching, and an hour after the moon appeared over the clouded sky, a glimmer of its light shined down at the edge of the Wolfswood, a lone rider slowly appeared and his blue eyes looked at the flames so far away.

Grey Worm nodded to Jorah and raised his hand, on the Northside, Brynden Tully and Edmure Tully did the same.

The trebuchets launched and the battle commenced.

* * *

 ** _AN: So the Battle of Winterfell begins, hoping I make it 10K so please wish me luck._**

 ** _246vili, I am too, I'm hoping I do a better job than DxD but who knows._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, I hope you like it and this one too._**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Okay, here we are. Endgame!_**

* * *

Chapter 45: A Targaryen, Alone in the World... 

* * *

Trebuchet shots of fire and arrows rained from the sky as the charging armies of the dead started running for Winterfell, a gust of harsh wind snapped the direwolf flag from atop Winterfell's gate and landed.

Beric saw the many dead trying to get across the fire, burning in the attempt. "Prepare for battle!" The one-eyed knight raised his shield with the many others.

Daenerys, Jaehaerys, and Rodrik lit the thousands of corpses in dragon fire. A heavy vortex storm started to set in and the King of the Vale could feel the Night King drawing closer but continued to burn the army of the dead on the Northern side.

They aren't getting an inch toward the castle, that's a promise.

On the Eastern side of Winterfell, Grey Worm and his Unsullied stood ready. The Dornish following suit and forming a long shield wall, Trystane sat upon his stallion, Jorah, and the four eldest Sand Snakes and Gendry Baratheon who stood with his new people.

The dead began marching from crossing the White Knife, Ice Spiders and other undead animals formed the charging party. Dozens of spiders jumped over the flames and right into the Unsullied wall, spears jabbed out and slew several of them but others made it and began the melee battle.

Grey Worm roared and ran his spear into the face of a spider, pulling away and recycling the attack and defense strategy.

Rhaegal's shadow enveloped and began burning the dead to the East, the flame burning against the night and flying up. Jaehaerys dived down once more, consuming the ground in burnt corpses and ash and snow.

To the North, undead giants got closer and fell into the fire, Podrick Payne noticed and turned to Brienne, "Their sacrificing themselves to get across." He said and the woman knight narrowed her blue eyes on the lines and unsheathed Oathkeeper.

"Stand your ground! Hold!" She watched the dead climb over the two bridges made the giants and took a deep breath, "Shields up!" The Rivermen and Reachmen readied when the corpses of Free Folk and Night's Watch and old warriors smashed against the shield wall.

Daenerys cried out and Drogon set fire to the trenches again, several hundred had already passed but it was stopped for now.

The gusts of wind came again, making Drogon's flight a little unsteady.

Over the hill, Sansa threw down her helm but Waymar nodded and Orion took hold of Sansa's horse, she looked at her husband with a horrified expression.

"I love you. Take her to the Neck, Orion." Waymar unsheathed Lamentation, "Knights of the Vale, charge!" Sansa cried and it proved futile as the cavalry of the Vale went forth to the Northside where Qhono and his Dothraki moved East, screaming with their flaming Arakh's.

The horse's hooves sounded like thunder as Waymar led the men and crashed against the dead, he swung his sword left and right, kicking some in the head and his horse charged further. The charge was a successful one but risky, Waymar and the rest were deep and turning around was almost impossible.

"It's the King!" One man cried and the King of the North looked up and saw Sheepstealer dive and burn them a way to regroup and charge once more.

Waymar called for the men to follow, the Valemen turned and ran from the field, stomping the dead they ran down once more.

To the East, the Dothraki screamers were digging towards another charge, the Dothraki showed no fear and went to attack the enemies of their Khaleesi with no intention of running. The clash lasted a moment before blue flames started burning the center, Viserion's corpse started to lay waste to the Dothraki horde.

Jorah frowned and saw the Night King on his new mount, the ice crown and Viserion burning across their cavalry.

Jaehaerys was diving down to see the Night King, he snarled and called for Rhaegal to clash and the living dragon bashed into his dead brother. Viserion recovered and began to claw and bite at Rhaegal who did the same. Below, the Unsullied started to openly fight the dead, Grey Worm looked behind and in the front.

The second ring needed to be lit. "Light the second trench!" Jorah heard Grey Worm call and he didn't do it.

Men needed to pull back first, the armies needed to be behind it or else those beyond won't be able to return... They'll be trapped with the dead.

Jaehaerys felt a shift and the Night King pulled his dragon away and began to flee, he gave chase and it was where Rodrik saw Rhaegal chasing Viserion and growled before giving chase and Daenerys did the same. A single thought ran through the three's mind, once the Night King dies, so does his minions and from what Bran said to Rodrik, this is their chance.

Waymar saw Rodrik leave, "Kill the bastard, Rodrik." He whispered and continued leading the Valemen away, turning around and addressing the men. "The dragons are gone, we have muster our strength... Charge!" The cavalry rolled and knocked down the dead, he swung his sword and took the head of a former Watchmen.

Brynden Tully was slaying his seventh enemy and looked to his nephew who was holding his own, the veteran was proud of Edmure for fighting harder than him. _His son, that's who he's fighting for_. Family, Duty, Honor, and family comes first.

"Uncle! No!" He was too late because he already felt the sword through his chest, blood poured from the Blackfish's mouth as he dropped to his knees, Edmure decapitated the killer and stopped to help his uncle up.

"Leave me, get back, past the second trench... " Brynden pushed Edmure back and battled a wight, killing it before falling back to one knee.

The shift is turning, more giants formed to make a large bridge of bones, the dead walking over them. Brienne took Pod and threw him back beyond the second trench as well before taking a torch and throwing it in. The flames ignited and Jorah watched in horror as Grey Worm and the Unsullied and half the Dornish force was left alone.

Beric was wounded, he fought off several more wights with his flaming sword, Thoros wasn't far and was doing the same. "Never thought this would be where I die one last time... " He said and Thoros chuckled, the flame from the trench making shadows of themselves which dived back into the fray.

The catapults and trebuchets continued to launch stone and fire at the endless dead. Arrows from the ground and walls rained on them, their weapons are gone right now and they must fend for themselves until the Night King is dead.

In the skies, the three met up and found no trace of Viserion. "Where is the bastard?" Rodrik asked himself and felt the sensation, he dived just as the Night King was rising to strike at Drogon. _There you are, time to repay you for that arrow_. He thought darkly, and shouted to Sheepstealer, "Tear him apart!" The beast growled menacingly at the undead and smaller dragon before chomping into its neck.

Both creatures fought ferociously, scratching and clawing, biting and Viserion tried to reach for him but he moved out of the way.

Rhaegal appeared from behind the Night King and tried to snatch him from behind. Viserion ripped one of his claws off to avoid being dogged by both dragons, Daenerys caught the Night King leaving and Drogon's wings flapped Viserion back.

The enemy was caught in a triangle. All three dragons breathed fire and if one soldier from the ground looked up, it'd seem like a second sun formed which lighted the dark battlefield with glimmer red and yellow.

Viserion was wounded, tears were all over his wings and Rodrik took the chance and dived forward. Sheepstealer clutched his claws into the other dragons skin, he unsheathed Honor and unclasped the ties that held him on the dragons back. He aimed to kill the Night King and saw no sign of him, "No, no, no, no, NO!" He shouted and Viserion screamed when Rhaegal jumped down on his brothers back and Sheepstealer's mighty jaws sunk into Viserions neck and tore the entire head off.

Daenerys watched her youngest child die one last time, the beast falling near the Godswood and broke down a chunk of the wall.

Jaehaerys and the others began descending down and looked for the Night King, an ice spear shot through the sky and made a severe tear within the red dragons left wing. Rhaegal roared in pain and tried to keep a steady pace but fell, not sticking a landing the second eldest dragon of Daenerys Targaryen fell down a mile North of Winterfell.

Rodrik shouted to Daenerys, they hovered to the Night King who smirked at them, "Dracarys!" Both commanded and Drogon and Sheepstealer's flames engulfed their enemy despite it not doing any good, they flew away and Rodrik started to burn the undead army once more, lowering and picking up two giants and throwing them like stones, Daenerys left to aid the Eastern side of the castle.

The Night King brushed himself off and began walking towards Winterfell, Jaehaerys stalked behind.

He aimed to finish what he started and kill him.

Waymar fell from his horse, the cavalry was overwhelmed and men were dying by the tens of hundreds. He swung his sword against a White Walker and clashed for a long moment, seeing his chance he evaded the swing and ran Lamentation through the White Walker's side. Elsewhere, his action saved Brienne who was surrounded by quite a few and dozens fell dead once more, she roared and killed the last four wights against her.

Brienne felt a presence and Sandor standing, he was bleeding and she huffed and hurried to his aid, "Come on!" She told him and helped the Hound up, it didn't last long as she was close to being killed by three swords if the Hound hadn't moved her out the way, he took the hits and in return took the heads of three wights. Sandor Clegane fell dead a moment later and screamed in frustration.

Back to the East, Grey Worm's army was thinning, the dead soldiers and their creatures were tearing at their defense. He fought well and heard a war cry, Jorah and the other army were finding a way across the fiery trench, Dornish spears led by Trystane Martell and his cousins, they charged forth and dove into the horde.

Gendry took up his hammer, a newly fashioned dragonglass spiked weapon. He turned to his Stormlander men, "Trust in me, friends, let's bring the dawn!" He ran, following the Dornish into the night while arrows fell from the castle walls and catapults using their last stones and fire.

Grey Worm protected Jorah, they stopped a moment to see Drogon from afar, breathing fire on the dead and burning them all away. "We can beat them, we have to keep fighting." Grey Worm nodded and got into position.

"Forward march!" The Unsullied formed and began pushing back.

Tyene was quick with his daggers, killing four wights, the fifth falling to Obara's spear. She smiled and that smile turned into horror when a blue-eyed demon, slit her sister's throat, "Obara, no!" Sarella screamed for her elder sister and Tyene watched her get swarmed by several of them.

There is no winning, she thought, the demons are going to kill them all.

Trystane and Nymeria helped one another, Tyene fought hard but her arm was broken, then her nose, she fell to the ground and expected death until Gendry appeared, killing the wight and helping her up, "Thank you!" She said and he nodded before starting to fight again.

Arya, fueled by rage, fired every last shot until she had no more arrows, the supply began wearing thin as the final line began to fight the dead getting across.

She turned and looked at the Knights of the Vale, they were falling and she was worried for Sansa who was in that mess. "Girl, keep hitting those bastards in the eye!" Anguy told her and she nodded, pulling back her bow with a fresh arrow, she let it go and protected Brienne.

Rodrik soared and allowed his dragon to burn more, Sheepstealer obliged and burned away more of the dead and then he heard a whistling sound. A giants arrow hit his dragon in the chest and it screamed and fell to the ground.

The King of the Vale was thrown to the ground, he groaned and used Honor to hoist himself up. A thumping was heard and he turned to see a mean looking giant looking at him. "Come on then," He challenged and held his sword, taking a deep breath.

Bran said their only shot was to kill him on his dragon, now that option is gone but he'll be taking as many bastards as he could with him.

"Rodrik!" He heard and saw Orion and Waymar, a few other knights approaching and he was happy to see them. "Go, kill the Night King," Waymar commanded, he shook his head no.

"I'm not leaving you, neither of you." He told his best friend who smiled warmly at him. _He's ready to die_. Was the realization that went through Rodrik who lowered his blade.

"Avenge them all, my King... Protect my child and Sansa." He heard Waymar say before he, Orion and the others charged against the giant.

He closed his eyes and turned away and began running for Winterfell, his goal was to take the Night King's undead life.

Waymar ducked from the giant's weapon, he watched one of his men get stomped, another swatted with the big one's weapon. The King of the North and Lord of Runestone ran under the giant, cutting the cunts legs enough that it fell, the magic seeping from the limbs. He readied to run his blade through it until the beast grabbed him, crushing down hard, Waymar roared in defiance and shoved Lamentation through the bastards half-mouth and through the back of his head.

He fell to the ground, the giant still clutching him and his blood pouring from his mouth. "Sansa... I'm sorry... " He smiled as Orion came to check on him, "Go, protect her... Protect my wife, protect our King... " His breath left him and his eyes stayed open.

Man was failing, the dead were breaking through the second trench. The Night King was walking towards the entrance Viserion made when he fell.

Jaehaerys started darting for him, the King stopped and turned his head. Jaehaerys stopped and watched him, watched that smirk and the hands being raised.

All throughout the battle, the fallen began to twitch, magic flowing through them and then their many eyes began to open again, blue eyes. Jaehaerys growled and stalked to the Night King, cutting down his former allies, "Jon!" The Prince of the Iron Throne turned sharply and both he and Rodrik started fighting their way towards the Night King who was followed by five of his last White Walkers.

Within the Godswood, the defenders of Bran watched many of the dead surround them. Leaf lit the fire circle when the human warriors charged forth.

The Children of the Forest used their magic against the creations of their creation, sending them back to their natural state... Death. Meera and Theon nocked their arrows and did what they could.

Back at the entrance, Brienne, Beric, and Thoros helped Jaehaerys and Rodrik defeat the dead and White Walkers impeding their path. "Get going, kill him," Thoros told the two who nodded and ran, slaying nearby wights as they went. Rodrik saved Jaehaerys from a spear and the Targaryen Prince stopped an ax from killing him.

The ran until they made it to the Heart Tree, the Night King looked with curiosity and Rodrik saw the woods was in chaos.

"You want death... " He and Jaehaerys were shocked and wide-eyed when the Night King spoke, his voice was dark and sounded like glass but they could still hear it.

Honor and Longclaw held up, both men took a deep breath before running at the Night King.

On the battlefield, the remaining forces on the Northern side escaped into the castle, Wun Wun roared and held his weapon. A banging was heard on the gate, then again, and then the gate was busted right open by a giant and Wun Wun showed no fear and charged on, followed by the forces of man and fought the entering wights.

With Drogon, the largest portion of the dead to the east were all burned away, even the fallen who were raised by the Night King. Daenerys saw the Unsullied, Dornish and Stormlanders cry out in victory before going to finish the last of them off.

Daenerys flew around and saw no sign of Sheepstealer and Rhaegal. Her child was licking his wound a mile away, she saw the largest that had fallen and noticed the creature was dying. She panicked when she couldn't see Rodrik and saw in the snow were tracks, they led to Winterfell and she pushed Drogon to go there.

In her thoughts, she worried for both Jaehaerys and Rodrik, her nephew and her lover.

Within the Godswood, Rodrik avoided the Night King's blade. Jaehaerys took a turn and tried to strike but he was pushed back, the bastard was quite quick on his feet.

He and Jaehaerys circled the Night King who watched them, a nod sent to his companion and the two came at the cunt once more, both swinging blows at him with the hope that they might land and cut him down. The Night King slid back, grabbed a fallen soldier's broken spear and attacked. Rodrik couldn't watch every move, he was kicked back and Jaehaerys thought he had him and brought Longclaw down, they both were sure it would be the killing blow.

It wasn't, the Night King dropped the broken spear and shoved his ice sword into Jaehaerys chest. "Jon! No!" Arya screamed, she had arrived with reinforcements, Dornish and Unsullied flooded the area and fought against the dead and what was left of the White Walkers.

Rodrik roared and ran Honor through the back of the Night King, the image of death burst into crystalized snow that fell to the ground and throughout the battle, all dead from past and those just a few moments ago had fallen still.

The Long Night was indeed a long one, but, the sun would rise in the hour that followed and Arya cried over her cousin's body, though he would always be her brother, he would always be Jon.

Sansa and the other 10,000 men came to Winterfell in the late hours once the sun arose. Everyone helped to gather the bodies, the wights from the ones who fought. Waymar was put beside his father who was on the Eastern Wight army, the Queen of the North wept in sorrow.

Tyene, Nymeria, and Trystane gathered Obara and Sarella from the field. They said they would be taking their remains home, to Dorne.

Edmure Tully placed a trout pin in his uncle's armor, he prayed a prayer of the Seven before backing away to join the line.

Daenerys tearfully placed a hand on Jon's body, he was dressed with a surcoat that had the Stark direwolf and the Targaryen dragon. Arya remained stone cold, watching as Asher's body was put with Royland's, they were with the Northern wight army and she had killed him herself.

Beric and Thoros helped Brienne put to rest Sandor Clegane and Podrick Payne, the squire protected Wun Wun from being killed by a Walker.

Four of Leaf's people fell in the battle of the godswood, Theon Greyjoy included among others.

Rodrik held a grieving Sansa by Waymar, the King of the Vale wept for his best friend who died like a hero. Daenerys looked at him and he nodded, taking her hand in his own but he had to let go and address everyone.

All the heroes were gathered in a great pyre, 34000 men and women fought for the living and they need something to be said of their sacrifice, even two dragons were counted among them.

"The Long Night... Is over. The nightmares will remain for the years to come but we must not forget, we cannot lose sight of those who gave their lives to bring us the dawn once more." Rodrik paused for a moment, "The years of war, and heartbreak, and tragedy ends here. It is time for the men and women of Westeros to move on together into a world of peace... That is the unsaid promise we made to those who could not be here to celebrate this victory... Now their watch has ended." He ended his speech with the quote made for those of the Night's Watch that died doing their duty.

"And now their watch has ended." The column of people echoed and he, Daenerys, Sansa, Arya, Gendry, Davos, Brienne, Beric, Thoros, Gyles, Trystane, Garlan, and Tyene stepped forward and lit the pyres, continuing to the next and then the final few until all pyres were lit aflame.

Winterfell would host one final feast, to mourn for lost friends and celebrate with those they still have left.

Rodrik had no friends left in the world, all of them perished during the last few wars and he drank alone. Turning his head, he saw Dany staring at him with a smile.

She got up and he followed her out of the hall and to one of the rooms where she called him over, he nervously took steps and she cupped his cheeks.

"I want you, after everything, Rhaegal is wounded. Sheepstealer and Viserion are gone, he is gone." Jaehaerys, he sighed and took one of Dany's hands, "Rule with me in the South, you can still keep your kingdom independent but I want to be with you... " And so does he, from the battle last night he desires comfort and companionship.

"... Alright, I will come with you, Dany." She smiled with joy and went to kiss him, "Wait, there is one thing I must do first, then I will come to you." He swore and she was reluctant to agree but she did, in the end.

"So long as you promise me... "

8 Years Later, King's Landing 

A man entered the Red Keep, his eyes were a clear blue. His hair was long and golden, wisps of grey in his short beard.

This man had made a promise, he had promised to come to her after he had done what he wanted to do back home after the War of the Dawn. The Unsullied guards parted and greeted him, he entered the keeps main hall gate, it led to the throne room.

An older Unsullied commander met him at the front doors, "Commander Grey Worm." He greeted and Grey Worm nodded with a kind smile.

"King Rodrik." the man did the same in greeting him and he chuckled.

"Former, my daughter is the new ruler of the Vale, its new Queen." Joanna hated him for wanting to leave, but before he would, he spent eight years with her and being the father she deserved. It was her twelfth name day a few moons ago, she has been betrothed to the youngest of Queen Sansa's twin sons, Torrhen.

"May I?" He asked Grey Worm who nodded and had two men open the gates, the herald began naming his titles off.

The aging Hand of the Queen, Tyrion stood with his wife and daughter. Jorah Mormont stood with his white armored friends of the Queensguard, Grand Maester Samwell waved at him and his son, Sam stood with him.

Tyene, the Master of Laws winked at him and he chuckled on the inside as his eyes were laid on the woman he came here fore.

The years made her even more beautiful than before, her hair was longer, like silken silver, her eyes were watery as she sat up from her throne and met him at the last step. She smiled and he eyed the crown on her head, reaching to stroke her cheek and she scoffed lightly.

"Eight years is a long time," She commented, he wanted to laugh and he shook his head.

"Well, raising a child is a careful job, I wanted to do things right before coming to you." He paused and she wrapped her hand on his waist, "Not like we haven't been writing to one another." She laughed freely and the throne room was silently looking at them as they reunited with one another.

"Leave, all of you." She commanded and once they were alone, she freely kissed him and he embraced it with a fierce desire. "... I love you, I love you." She told him and he smiled, closing his eyes and reopening them to look upon his Queen.

"And I love you... Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen."

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry its not 10K words like I promised, I can't write those or I feel like I am pulling a Battle of the Five Armies with dragging this out._**

 ** _This concludes The Falcon Flies High. I started this story three years ago, my first story and I completed it. 143,400 words, 485 Favs and 550 Follows, on 8 communities and a good accomplishment for me. I am thankful for everyone's support all the way through this amazing journey._**

 ** _As for a potential sequel, I see a lot of possibilities, maybe a filler story about Dany curing her curse so she could have children, or New Ghis rising to take the world from everyone, maybe even a cultist of the Night King who thought the White Walkers should rule rather than man._**

 ** _A whole lot of ideas, all to come up with._**


End file.
